


【铁虫】爱隔山海

by CharmingU



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Happy Ending, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-06-08 20:06:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 38
Words: 124,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15251052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharmingU/pseuds/CharmingU
Summary: 他们将共同面对一个对彼此造成不同威胁的敌人。作为一个即将性别分化的Omega，Peter Parker将经历人生中最痛苦的一段时间。而作为一个复仇者中唯一一个没有配对的Alpha，Tony Stark需要寻找一个最适合自己的Omega来摆脱对抑制剂的依赖。然而在这样的寻找当中他们之间将遇到一个新的麻烦……





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 声明：
> 
> 1.文章中反派绿魔与绿魔二代与原作不符，半AU  
> 2.有人设死亡  
> 3.ABO二设：①性别分化接近成年时开始，成年时结束  
> ②抑制剂可以掩饰信息素但会有较大副作用  
> ③刚刚性别分化的Omega在一定时间内会存在无法被标记的情况，Alpha在体内形成结时会造成出血甚至死亡（时间约为一个月到三个月）  
> ④Omega性别分化时较为痛苦

Chapter 1.  
Peter恨透了这种感觉。  
手腕之上缠绕着的蛛丝因为他腹部的一阵绞痛失去了力量，瞬间失去平衡的他重重砸在了包围着整片森林的曲折树杈根部。他发誓自己此刻狼狈地像只被撞晕了的乌鸦，而且他确实已经被摔得头晕脑胀。  
他重重地摔在铺满繁叶的地面上，背部着地。他猛地抬起了头，可空中刚刚被他用力拖拽的神秘物体已经带着一丝绿光消失不见。  
“……Damn。”他在地面上重重地啐了一口唾沫。  
他追踪这股神秘的力量已经有两天之久，而这也是他第一次距离这个怪家伙如此之近。因为这绿光的出现永远在深夜，Peter只能追随到他的一丝绿色光芒，甚至连那绿光本身他都从未见识过。也或许是那家伙的隐藏技巧太过强大，Peter这样想。他可不希望他会遇到另一个翅膀男——一个够他受的了。不过他现在又失败了，第三次。  
可能是他的蜘蛛感应越来越强烈，也或许是他距离成年的日期越来越近，他身体上的反应开始反常起来，甚至越来越让他难以接受。对于危险的感知能力或许是蜘蛛腺体给他带来的福利，或许这就是他为什么在路过这片郊林时会汗毛竖立。  
但这就说不通了——关于他腹痛这件事。  
在他起初拥有蜘蛛感应的时候，他对危险事物的感知仅仅停留在身体上轻微的不适。但他发誓这要命的腹痛是最近才开始的，那是一种从内而外撕裂的剧痛，Peter甚至开始怀疑他是不是得了什么奇怪的病。  
这个症状他没有告诉过任何人，毕竟他姑且将这定义为蜘蛛感应的升级过程。但这疼痛实在有点干扰他的正常生活了——他以为蜘蛛感应给他的只是危险的预兆，而不是危险本身。要命的腹痛让他短暂的晕眩，让他头皮发麻，让他有一种要命的窒息。  
这一波剧痛熬过之后，Peter挣扎着从地面上爬起来。手脚的力量还有一丝柔软，下腹的坠痛让他的呼吸变得十分急促。他敢保证那诡异的绿光来路不明，或许他也可以以这个理由来解释自己要命的腹痛。  
当地的警察局已经接到了连续两天的报警，原因是郊区内夜晚奇怪的绿光让大家心神不宁。当然Peter不是被警察邀请到这个地方的，这个绿家伙遇到他可能只是他跑出来兜圈的一个巧合。但一系列诡异的事情越来越引起Peter的警惕，从他的腹痛开始。  
他已经记不清自己的腹痛是从什么时候开始的了。那不是突然就像现在这样疼的，Peter想。或许刚开始只是隐隐的发痛，而他也只是将这理解为吃坏了什么东西身体的自然反应。但现在这腹痛的时间越来越长，甚至越来越强烈。这是最近困扰他最大的一件事情。  
Peter最后是走回的家。他没有力气从空中荡回去，也可以说他实在害怕自己又从天上掉下来，摔断几根肋骨或者胫骨也是说不准的事。  
无力地将钥匙插入锁孔，门锁解开的哒哒声清脆入耳。一股力量从房间内部打开了门，Peter缓缓抬起头，面容杂乱焦虑的梅姨插着腰看着他。  
“……我知道，我知道。”Peter呼了口气，侧过身从梅姨身边的缝隙溜过，“我回家有点晚了，我很抱歉。但这不是我的本意。”  
Peter径直走向了客厅，然后一头陷在沙发上栽了上去。梅姨转过身，微微叹了口气之后大步跟了过去。  
“你是怎么了？”Peter努力将耳朵埋进沙发靠背后的一丝空隙，试图挤压闯入耳中充满焦虑的质问，“你告诉我你十点就会回来……”  
“……可现在已经一点半了。”梅轻轻地坐在Peter身边，目视着面前已经疲惫不堪的男孩竟发不出心中腾起的怒火。男孩没有回应她，房间里安静地可以听到时钟滴答而过的指针声响。  
Peter抵抗着腹部传来的剧烈疼痛，耳后柔软的女声甚至已经可以抛之脑后。他的呼吸变得困难起来，浑身瘫软没有一丝力量。他开始庆幸自己将头埋进了沙发里，毕竟他可不能让自己因为疼痛而扭曲了的五官展现在梅姨面前——那会为他招惹上来更多麻烦。  
或许他确实是到了青春期。他当然已经不是十五岁时那个青涩懵懂的Spider Man，或许他到了现在即将十八岁的年龄已经可以承担更多责任。但年纪的增长也给他带来了不少顾虑，其中就包括蜘蛛感应的强化以及一些奇奇怪怪的身体反应。  
梅在知道他的蜘蛛侠身份之后变得有点格外敏感焦虑。Peter姑且理解为梅姨年龄大了，焦虑应该是正常的生理反应，但显然这也完全不能说得过去。Peter也变得有点焦虑了，或许是因为他和Mr.Stark断了联系。  
可能是因为天下太平，复仇者显得不那么重要了，Peter一遍遍安慰自己。他唯一可以与Mr.Stark存在联系的中介人便是Happy，但显然在半年前Happy悄无声息换了号码之后他们再也无法得到联络了——Peter只能理解为Happy是换了号码，因为那个号码从来关机。  
Peter关于奇异绿光的事情涉入还不够多，但他想多介入一点。不仅仅是为了确保一切正常，他更多理解为他是想引起Mr.Stark的注意。现在他变得和以前一样，只能通过电视报道来得知这位花花公子的联系——尽管他现在好像只忠于Pepper。  
但他的这些腹痛可不是他意料之中的。他希望腹痛是他身体异常反应的开始，也是终结。他无法想象自己还会承担什么奇怪的身体反应，这已经让他疲惫不堪。  
下一秒，Peter努力让自己从沙发上坐起来。梅姨低下头去想要和他目光对视，Peter却已经从沙发上站了起来。  
“对不起，梅姨。”他轻声说，“我今天……太累了。明天给你详细解释好吗？”  
梅目视男孩走向自己的房间，在转过身锁上门的那一刻与她的目光短暂地相遇。虽然这个孩子已经和她生活了十几年之久，但此刻男孩越来越成熟的表象背后隐瞒的秘密已经让她无法预知了——就像这个孩子是蜘蛛侠这个事情，她甚至现在都无法完全接受。  
Peter将门锁扣上的那一秒，他冲进了厕所。这一切都有点太过突然，以至于他的大脑已经完全跟随不上自己此刻身体运作的速度。这太奇怪了，他默念着。他无法确定这是否是他的错觉，就在他从沙发上站起来的那一秒开始。  
当他将身下宽松的休闲裤褪下的那一刻，一股陌生的气味扑鼻而来。他不确定那是怎样的味道，也说不上那味道到底从何而来。但随即那一片内裤上可疑的潮湿让他瞬间屏住了呼吸，面前的一切都足以让他目光呆滞。  
“噢……”  
“这……不太好……”

-TBC-


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2.

“是的，Ned，”男孩浑身赤裸瘫软在自己的床上，胯间包裹了数十条花花绿绿的毛巾，“……这严重影响了我的生活。”

此刻Peter房间的地板上堆满了一张张喷着黑红墨水的A4纸，上面写满了Ned为他搜集的疾病资料。他的胖朋友正艰难地盘着腿坐在地毯上，怀中捧着一台庞大的笔记本电脑。

“除去梅毒，艾滋……我姑姑的电脑好像搜不到你这个奇怪的病，Peter。”Ned用力抓了抓后脑勺，“你说……这些会散发气味？”

“……是。”

“尿味？屎味？或者？”

Peter在听到这两个气味之后微微皱起了眉头。“噢，不。”

“那看来你不是失禁。”

Peter猛地抬起了头：“我当然不！”他挣扎着从床上坐了起来，顺便飞快调整了一下自己下身覆盖着的毛巾们，“它们像水一样，我在流出来的时候几乎没有任何感觉——我无法控制它们。”

Ned的眼睛随着Peter的陈述逐渐瞪大，随后飞快地在电脑上记录下来他的陈述。“继续？”

“我会……我会感到肚子痛，”Peter咽了口唾沫，开始回忆他最近以来一切的异常，“很痛。我有的时候会感觉浑身无力，就那么一下……”

Ned的表情凝固了。房间里安静下来，两个男生的目光缓慢相遇。Peter紧张地有些害怕，而Ned浑圆的眼睛里仿佛闪烁着些什么。两个人对视了一阵之后，Ned缓慢放下了他怀中的电脑，小心地从地板上站了起来。

Peter警惕地看着Ned缓缓向他走来，下意识拉紧了他下身覆盖着的毛巾们。

Ned猛地抱住了他，Peter好像有一种Ned像是哭了的错觉。

“怎么了，Ned？”Peter小心翼翼地环住Ned的后背，目光游离不定。

Ned始终没有说话，两个人陷入了一片沉寂。Peter可不把这认为是一场道别，毕竟两人在一个星期前都同时收到了MIT的offer，这听起来让他们之间变得有缘得多。Ned想要考入MIT的原因是他知道剑桥市有一所绝世美味的三明治小吃店，而Peter除了认为MIT是他继续科技研发的合适归宿之外，可能还有一些别的原因——他很喜欢MIT，好像说不上来什么理由。

两个人的沉默持续了一阵之后，Ned放开了他，Peter好像从他的眼睛里看到了一丝泪花。

“别吓唬我，伙计。”Peter强颜欢笑，“我只是觉得我可能是吃坏了肚子。”

“这很可能，”Ned赞同地点点头，“只是你的病症有点重，Peter。”

“……我怀疑你可能是严重的内分泌失调。” 

Peter暗中松了口气。他重重地打了Ned的肩膀一下准备将他打发走，但紧接着Ned又一次紧紧抱住了他：“感谢上帝，老兄，感谢上帝……我以为最有可能得内分泌失调的是我！你那么瘦……”

Peter猛地翻了个白眼，试图将Ned推开，但他失败了。Peter思考了一下内分泌失调的症状，却感觉有一丝不太对劲。他似乎从没听说过内分泌失调会导致肚子痛，这好像并不说得过去，但Ned是认真地相信了。两个人拥抱了一阵之后，Ned突然放开了他。

“伙计，”Ned的双眼之中夹着一丝纠结，“我……好像闻到你的味道了。你应该洗个澡，Peter。”

*

Peter不敢保证自己会不会再出意外，但他总感觉自己在吃了Ned送给他的调理胶囊之后身体恢复了很多。显然他并没有遵循Ned的叮嘱乖乖在床上穿好纸尿裤好好休息，此刻环绕着的黑暗氛围让他吞不下唾沫。他无法控制地又一次来到了这片郊林，绿色光芒的再次出现让Peter无法放弃自己的这场探索。

他已经把引起Mr.Stark注意这个计划抛之脑后了。这个计划显然是不明智的，尤其是在他现在的身体状况下。他最好不要让Mr.Stark知道他此刻被一些说不上来名字的疾病困扰，毕竟那或许面对的是Mr.Stark劈头盖脸的一顿臭骂。

不过那他宁愿。他们彼此现在都很忙，Peter自我安慰。Mr.Stark可能在这个夜晚忙着自己的事情，他幻想着，忙着他和Potts女士的事情。

Peter必须承认他在来这里之前做的那场梦。这个梦让他不得不换了两个纸尿裤来维持他内裤的干燥，因为他发现自己可耻地流出了很多水。他不知道自己怎么会梦到那些——带着一丝隐忍的棕褐色双眸，一股令人目眩神迷的迷人气息，赤裸的强壮身体，以及那……

这不是他最近以来第一次梦见Mr.Stark，也不是他最近以来第一次梦见Mr.Stark的身体，但这次却是最清晰的。他会感到口渴，感到浑身发软。他会控制不住自己想要看到那隐藏在强壮身体之后另一个强壮的东西，尽管他好像从来没有过清晰的印象。它们只是些梦，Peter在醒来时总会这样想。那带着笑意的眼睛，以及随着那双灵巧的手微微下移的那个东西。他的身体会迎合那个，像是不自觉似的，像是自我需要似的。

这一切都不该这样的。Peter猛地拍了拍自己的脑袋，他不能老想这些。他该死的一定是到了青春期，他咒骂着。他无法想象他自己居然在对一位如此伟大的复仇者产生这样淫荡而又荒谬的想法，这会让他感觉一切无可救药。

他渐渐发现从自己身体里流出的那些水好像变多了，比第一次要多得更多。腹部的疼痛范围变得更大，他开始怀疑是不是他的肠道出了一些问题。他找不到合适的办法来缓解这些，姑且当做他和Ned的猜想是正确的。至少他得在搞明白这个散发绿光的东西是什么之后才能好好地去医院检查一下，而且必须不能出任何意外。

Peter已经在缓慢靠近不远处的那束光芒。他努力让自己的动作不那么明显，小心翼翼地穿梭在树杈之中。光芒微微闪烁，Peter隐隐约约听到了机器的咔咔声。

“Karen，我需要扫描一下那个家伙。”Peter低声说，“它看起来不那么正常。”

他顺势从空中荡了下去，然后稳稳地降落在另一枝粗壮的树杈上。距离那绿色光源又进了一些，他希望这个距离可以让Karen的扫描更加方便一些。

“扫描完毕。”女声清脆地回答他，“无法解析光源成分。”

似乎就在机械女声话音刚落的那一秒，巨大的引擎声彻底盖过了夜晚所有呼啸着的寒风。Peter牢牢用四肢牢固住自己的身体，但他仍然感觉一股强大的吸力将他从树杈上吸引而去。诡异的力量让他不由得眯起了眼睛，而绿光的飞快上移似乎给了Peter一个机会近距离观察那绿光的来源到底是什么人物。

“我……没办法移动我的脚，”Peter吃力地呢喃，“我想起了那个翅膀男——Karen，这一切好像有点……熟……悉……”

他艰难地顺着自己朝另一侧发射的蛛网荡了过去，但显然一切并不那么容易。由于蛛网太轻的缘故，它并没有固定在Peter预定好的位置上。Peter顺着蛛网飞了出去，随后又因为蛛网的发射失败而朝着地面重重摔了下去。

第四次，他默念着。原先柔弱的绿光此刻变得愈发刺眼，以至于Peter无法利用他的面罩顺利遮盖住那束光芒。他猛地从地面上抬起了头，一切变得清晰了起来。绿色的光芒似乎只是陪衬，他毫无疑问地看到了一个模糊的人影。

一切来不及犹豫。他飞快从地面上爬了起来，在蛛网发射前便已经逃离了人影的视线。随即朝他发射过来的什么东西令Peter汗毛直竖，他已经可以断定这一切都不那么好办了。他知道自己必须速战速决，尽管这听起来好像并没有那么容易。

“开启增强性战斗模式，Karen，”Peter在滑向一座树桩时猛地止住，飞快从地面上弹起便荡向空中枝繁叶茂的枝杈，“让我们来看看这怪物有什么特异功能。”

他在空中飞速回荡之间已经可以断定这是一个男人，而且看起来并不是什么不同寻常的男人。Peter突然蹦出了一个想法，或许这是下一个钢铁侠也说不准，只是在搞一个自我创作。

然而下一秒朝他飞来的利刃便摧毁了他的这个想法。他飞快躲过了对方的这一次攻击，但好像并不是那么容易。他观察到那些绿光可能来自这男人脚下飞行器的引擎尾部，那这样一切可能就变得简单了许多。

好像就在他将蛛网射向绿色光芒的那一刻，一丝熟悉的绞痛又一次包裹了他的腹部。他从喉咙中发出了一声难以忍受的低吼，手腕微微发抖，但他却彻底瘫软在脚下的枝杈之上。这次的腹痛还给他的下体带来了汩汩不断的液体，Peter十分感激自己真的为自己准备了些纸尿裤。

但在此刻出现这样的状况对他可是非常不利。他十分清楚地感受到蛛网已经牢牢禁锢在那散发绿光的飞行器上，似乎就只差他一个微微用力就可以拽下那诡异的绿灯。

Peter彻底没了力气。他随着那飞行器向上飞了起来，如同气球一般荡在空中。他不知道自己该怎么骂这个倒霉的腹痛，他徒劳的每一次挣扎好像只是在向那绿光男传递自己已经虚弱无比的信息。

他好像在恍惚中听到了一丝怒吼，但他分不住那来自哪里。他失去了知觉，一切陷入了天旋地转。他可以听到有人在呐喊，和来自警车发出的警报声音。什么东西砍断了他的蛛丝，Peter只能这样断定。因为他又一次摔在了地面上，这次没有树叶来垫背。

他病了。Peter绝望的想。或许真的不是什么简单的内分泌失调，他对自己说。他真的病了。他从未体会过这样空虚的感觉——他必须可耻的承认这是一种来自青春期的身体的空虚，一种需要什么可以贯穿他的强烈欲望。

-TBC-


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3.

娴熟地将衣袖挽起，上一次针管插入的伤口仍然泛着粉红。他轻轻抚摸着自己胳膊弯处已经因为频繁扎针而发黑的皮肤，随后在一瞬间眨眼都来不及的速度之下将右手紧握的针管顶了进去。

他静静地等待着。仿佛只是几个心跳的时间，直到一阵奇异的酥麻感受顺着臂膀贯穿了全身。那种他几乎无法控制的狼狈感受没有了，这顿时让他短暂的有一丝心安。他将针管缓缓抽出，靠在座椅上长长舒了一口气，仿佛胸口的巨石终于解脱了一般。

“……Finally。”

Tony已经将自己与外界隔离了长达三个月。这当然不是他的本意，但他真的没什么办法应付没有抑制剂的发情期。他几乎尝试了所有可以排列的任何一个分子组合，而这是他实验了第386次的结果。他不得不承认他无比希望这是他最后一次换抑制剂——但愿这一次的抗体可以持续较长的时间。

每一次被副作用包围的发情期是可怕的。尤其还是在他真的没什么人可以求助的时候，Tony必须承认。他永远忘不了那种无法被包裹的绝望感觉——他实在无法用言语来描述这个。他甚至在嗅到那股与Omega信息素极其相似的沐浴液香气都会有那么一股冲动，他发誓这实在是令人发指。

他将刚刚注入的新抑制剂的配方记录在电脑的机密档案里，随后飞快将睡衣套在身上，随意地将自己左胳膊上的伤口用袖子盖住。抬头望了望电脑显示屏角落显示的时间，像是想起了什么一样站了起来。

推开隔壁卧室的门，光线略显昏暗，笼罩着一丝神秘而又诱人的午夜气氛。

他将目光看向了双人床之上微微隆起的一个人形。房间内散发着一股浓烈的香水气息，混杂着清新而又扑鼻的沐浴清香。那是来自异性修饰气味的刻意香氛，但这并不是Tony Stark喜欢的味道。

他还是缓缓掀起了那床被子。被子下的人突然笑了起来，Tony迎来了一个突如其来的拥抱。女人赤裸着的身体微微摩擦过他松散的睡衣，他敢发誓这不是女人故意的举动，但似乎足够挑起一个男人身体内部强大的性欲。金色的头发慵懒地划过Tony的耳廓，他因为有一丝发痒而向后微微躲闪，女人却将他紧紧地抱在怀里。

“……真是一个惊喜，”Tony轻声说，“我没想到你这样辣，Pep。”

他与那闪闪发光的双眸对视，女人微扬的眼角仿佛朝他传递着一丝笑意。纤细的双手有意无意摸向了Tony的手腕，随后便是十分自然的十指相扣。

“这回呢？”Pepper轻柔的声音从她的唇缝之间传出，似是一声呢喃，“你准备好了吗？”

“……Stark先生？”

比起数年前的Tony•Stark，现在的他好像变得有些不太一样。至少他已经可以发誓自己的上一次做爱已经是很久之前，甚至连他和Pepper确立关系的这几年间，两个人的接触也仅仅处于淡吻。这好像也不是一个偶然，他发誓。但他具体也说不上来理由，姑且他归咎为自己年龄的增长而导致性欲的下降——亦或是自己面前的女伴是个Beta，这显然没有以前那些性感的Omega模特们更加夺人眼球。

“你知道，Pepper，”Tony微微眯起了眼睛，“我不能标记你。”

面前的女人表情有一瞬的凝固，但只是一瞬间的事。Pepper的指尖缓缓划过Tony胸前睡袍的几颗扣子，手指灵巧地活动着。Tony可以感受到拍打在他下巴上的温柔呼吸，甚至可以感受到那指尖传递给他的来自另一个胸腔的心跳。Pepper笑了起来，而这也是Tony意料之中。

“你总是这样说。”女人的语调听起来仍然十分温柔，“或许我可以问问你是不是已经标记了其他的嫩模？”

“……毕竟你了解我作为一个Beta闻不到你一定很迷人的信息素味道。”

Tony的睡袍已经完全敞开，但女人的动作不再继续。她就那样跪坐在Tony的面前，一丝不挂的身躯散发着一股强烈的性吸引力。Tony一时间没有说话，他毫不羞涩的注视着Pepper裸露的身体，两个人之间仿佛都在等待着什么。

Pepper渐渐已经不在乎她能不能得到答案了。这是Tony第一次似乎终于接受了他们这样赤裸相对，这可能也是他们之间最好的一次机会。她真的不明白Tony为什么不能接受和她做爱，尽管他好像没有在他们复合之后又跑出去和哪个嫩模厮混，但她真的难以相信这个花花公子在数次面对这样直接的异性裸体之后还是可以推开她说上一句抱歉。起初她只是觉得现在的Tony Stark可能已经不是那样的Tony Stark了，但她如今却越来越觉得自己可能真的抵不过任何一个天生就有Alpha吸引力的诱人Omega。

她多么希望Tony永远都不会遇上一个Omega。可能Tony之前遇到过她也无从得知，但她发誓她没有在任何一个报道中听说过伟大的军火商Tony•Stark的信息素迷人的要命。

然而一切又如同Pepper害怕的那样发生了。Tony再一次推开了她，像之前数十次一样，动作缓慢地将她安抚在枕头上，然后系上自己的睡衣纽扣，动作一气呵成。

“我很惊讶你会这样想，Pepper。”Tony的声音中似乎夹杂着一丝无奈的不满，“我没那个能力担负起那么多责任。”

*

Tony回到工作室的时候，Happy正拿着文件夹站在他的房间门口，面部表情有一丝无法捉摸的令人难受。

“让我猜猜，”Tony输入了房间密码后大步走进了工作室，“你一定是知道我和Pep今天有约。”

“看起来约会有点失败。”

“我真想拜托她不要再和你说我们两个的私事，”Tony在路过咖啡机时摁下了开机键，随后一屁股坐在工作桌前的转椅上，“如果你愿意，我可以给你一次机会和她约会。”

Happy皱起眉。“这听起来不是合乎情理之中的大方。”

“是时候为你介绍一个女伴了，Hap，”Tony转了转手中的笔，“如果——”

“如果你愿意参加一个来自纽约时报的采访，”Happy毫不犹豫地打断了他，举起手中的文件夹开始询问，“那么你有机会在今天晚上经历一个盛大的宴会。我认为你看样子需要振奋士气。”

Tony若有所思地看着面前捧着文件夹的Happy。两个人沉默了一会儿之后，Tony举起控制器便打开了Happy身后的透明电视机。“起开，大块头。你挡住了遥控器发出的扫描光线。”

他试图用这样的方式来向Happy表示自己由衷的不情愿，或者是毫不留情的忽视。作为跟随他数十年的Happy来说，他再了解不过Tony Stark与生俱来的这样一丝高高在上的傲慢格调。Tony故意把电视的音量调到最大，仿佛故意要压住Happy的声音一样。

但电视内播放的内容似乎并不是Tony想要知道的。

工作室内猛然升起的一丝寂静让惬意气氛瞬间冷凝。充满理智的女声新闻主播口腔中蹦出的几个字眼用力地砸进Tony的耳洞，回荡的是那一个他似乎很久没有念过但却牢记心房的名字。

好像就在那一刻，Tony的脑海中猛然晃过了一件事。那是他本以为自己应该早已做好心理准备的一件事。

“Happy，”Tony目不转睛盯着屏幕，双唇僵硬地低声开口，“……那个孩子，现在联系他。”


	4. Chapter 4

“……目前无人得知事情的来龙去脉，”电视内播放的新闻报道背景似乎坐落在一边郊林，森林中冒着火焰散发出来的浓烈烟雾，“但我们在现场发现了Spider Man留下的踪迹。或许在场的目击者只有Spider Man一人，但显然我们已经丢失了对他的追踪。”

“……或许我们应该感谢Spider Man的再次救助，但显然这一次他也束手无策。”

“纽约不可避免地再次遇到威胁，群众极力……”

※

Peter回到家的时候已经算是午夜了。他的脊背痛的厉害，但显然比他挣扎着从地上爬起来的时候要好得多。他感觉自己的脚腕像是错位了，但一切又好像没有那么严重。他希望自己的身体恢复的稍微快一些，毕竟他并没有真正完成对绿光男的追击。

但他必须回来了。在警车赶到的那一瞬间，他完全就是一滩烂泥铺展在地面上。他已经没有任何力气，但他绝对不能让任何人发现他此刻的狼狈——作为Spider Man他居然为一个绿光男吓得“尿了裤子”，这可足够媒体报道上整整一天的了。

Peter真的不知道自己怎么会那么湿——可能就是在他摔在地上的一瞬间，他才真正意识到自己开始变得越来越无力。他害怕那液体散发出的诡异味道会引起任何一个人的注意，所以他必须立刻逃跑。

而他不是有意把自己的一部分战衣留在现场的——他被荆棘丛困住，而他必须挣脱。不过那些尖刺仅仅是刮破了他小腿肚上的一片布料而已，但已经足够证明Spider Man的痕迹了。

他将自己的身体拖到自己的房间，然后重重地栽倒在床上。他闭上眼睛喘了一阵之后，抚摸着他似乎被刮破的小腿，僵硬地将自己的脑袋微微歪在一边。

突然一阵手机铃声闯进了他的耳膜。Peter吃力地睁开眼睛，在地面上反复震动着的手机闪烁着微弱的光芒。他艰难地用手腕处的蛛丝发射器瞄准那束光芒，然后微微用力。

看了看来电显示后，Peter摁下了接通键。“嘿，Ned。”

“你在哪里，Peter？”电话那头嘈杂纷乱的声音几乎掩盖住Ned本身就已经提高几个分贝的叫喊，“感谢上帝。我和梅姨给你打了不下几十个电话——”

“……我在家。”Peter无力地闭上眼睛，低声呢喃，“你的语速太快了，Ned。我……有点儿听不清你在说什么。”

“你睡着了？”Ned努力让自己的声音听起来清晰一点，“你听起来累极了。你刚才在马娜森林公园吗？”

Peter深吸了口气。他开始意识到他当时草率的挣脱给自己创造了什么样的麻烦。“其实……”

“我们看到你的战衣了，”Ned的声音听起来有些焦急，“这里被封锁了。大家正在搜寻目击者的足迹，但是目前只发现了你的战衣。”Ned突然压低声音，像是贴上了手机屏幕，“你偷偷告诉我刚才你确实来过这里，我不会告诉梅姨。”

Peter眉头紧蹙。他迟疑了很久，最终无奈道。“……是。”

电话那头突然传来一个女人焦急的叫喊声，Peter毫不费力分辨出那是梅姨的声音。他发誓自己真的听不清梅姨冲他喊了些什么，他只是下定决心下一次绝对不对Ned坦白任何关于他自己的事情。

“我很好，我很好，”Peter的声音混杂在电话那头梅姨的呼喊中，“……噢，Ned。其实我没干什么，梅姨。我只是去转了转——你们还好吗？那里怎么样？”

“很奇怪的现象，”Ned显然又抢回了手机，“警察发现了一个推进器的引擎碎片，但他已经不在了——抱歉Peter，梅姨很担心你。”

Peter陷入了沉思。既然是发现了引擎碎片，说明他还是破坏了一点那绿光男的推进器。他将自己的身体用力撑了起来，电话那头Ned的声音还在继续：“说实话，Peter，我不赞成——”

Ned的声音中突然混杂入一阵奇怪的嘟声。Peter下意识将手机拿下来看向屏幕，却发现此刻插入了一个来电。

Peter突然眯起了眼睛。他一时间忽略了Ned在电话那头急促的询问，显然在对面那样嘈杂的环境中他根本没办法听清楚Ned在快速地说些什么。他不知道自己该不该接下这个电话，毕竟他已经猜到这个电话的来由是什么了。

“……噢，”他呢喃，“要死了。”

没来及回复Ned你没事吧这样的愚蠢设问，Peter毫不犹豫将电话线路切换至新来电。电话那头瞬间变得十分安静，甚至Peter一时间不知道该如何开口。

他犹豫了一下还是率先打破沉寂。“……Happy，嗨。我以为你已经把我拉黑了——或者怎么样。”

“是的，很抱歉。”电话那头男人的语速同样很快，像是预料到Peter会这样推测一样，但还是带着些许平静，“我来打电话问你在哪里——Boss的指示。”

Peter瞬间摊在床上。他早该猜到自己的电话号码被拉黑这个事实的，至少早一些意识到这个可以让他早点放弃等待Mr.Stark电话的念想。他紧接着意识到什么，猛地弹开眼皮：“你是说，Mr……Mr.Stark让你和我打电话？”

“我想是。他想确保你的安全，我现在需要见你一面。”

“噢。”Peter用力抓了一下自己蓬乱的头发，紧闭双眼，“……不，Happy。”

“你不方便？”一声文件夹被扣紧的啪声从电话那头传来，男人像是收拾好了行装准备出门，皮鞋在地面上敲打的声音让Peter屏气凝神。

“我不方便！”他飞快将自己藏在被子里，“Happy，你知道的，我现在可能在家里但一会儿我没准会——”

“很好。你如果是个乖孩子，就待在那里不要乱动。”

等Peter反应过来自己不小心透露了他现在位置的时候，Happy已经毫无悬念的挂掉了电话。他早该预料到自己和这个钢铁侠的助手完全没有任何共同点的，不过这一切也不是他可以决定的事。他坚决不允许自己这个倒霉的样子暴露在任何一个人面前，这简直可以让他羞到五体投地。

Peter得赶紧脱身了。他挣扎着从床上坐起来，飞快抓住被他扔在一边的面罩套在头上。他犹豫了一阵自己要不要在他的裤裆处再次垫上什么纸尿裤，但那看起来一定太蠢了，毕竟这个蜘蛛战衣会把他的身材轮廓包裹到极致，他可是担心会有人发现蜘蛛侠的屁股上好像贴了一片卫生巾或者什么。

打点好行装，Peter努力让自己的状态恢复到最佳。虽然他感觉自己好像不像刚才和绿光男对战时那样瘫软无力，但他仍然对自己的身体状况有一丝担忧。但他来不及考虑那么多了。

他缓慢地将房间内的窗户拉开，窗外的一片昏暗让他有一丝熟悉的安全感。没有人会注意到Spider Man又出现在了城市的哪个位置，也没有人注意到他仍然有一丝湿润的下体——至少他可以躲过Happy对他的追踪，然后他就可以不把自己这个狼狈的样子暴露给Mr.Stark——否则一切就太过尴尬了，他发誓。

他小心翼翼地将自己的身体附着在墙壁上。或许Happy在发现房间里空无一人的时候会有点生气吧，Peter暗想。这听起来有点没礼貌，但Peter发誓这并不是他的本意。他深吸口气之后将身体压低，做好准备跳跃的姿势。“对不起，Happy。”他低声道，“在我马上就要成年的日子里——我已经不是一个乖孩子了。”

仿佛就在他话音刚落的那一秒，Peter才感受到从自己身后向墙壁上投射上来的金色光芒。他下意识飞快转头，但一切都已经迟了。坚硬的金属如同铁拷一般禁锢住他的腰部，而Peter不知道自己究竟使用了多大的力气来使自己的身体尽力固定在墙壁上，但显然还是抵抗不过那有力的脉冲推进器。

对于Peter来说，这一切像是梦。他努力抬起头来确认那究竟是否符合他暂不成熟的猜测，然而下一秒熟悉的声音让他的思想彻底停滞。

“……看来你已经意识到你已经不是一个孩子了，Peter Parker。”


	5. Chapter 5

Peter重重地摔在坚硬的木地板上，连续向前跌了几个趔趄。显然Tony Stark并没有计算好让Peter下落的高度，也或许是Peter有意将自己下落的姿势如此狼狈。他不知道在来到复仇者联盟基地的沿途作出了多少反抗的挣扎，但他实在是斗不过那副钢铁盔甲。最终他还是猝不及防地被降落在Tony Stark的工作室里，准确的说，Tony Stark工作室的地板上。

面前的钢铁人始终没有摘下他的面罩，这让Peter开始质疑他身份的真实性。Peter的动作十分快速敏捷，尽管他已经奋力挣扎了很长时间，但他显然还是精力充沛。他从地面上站起来，随着钢铁人的逼近缓慢后退。

“Mr.Stark，”Peter在终于即将抵达房间角落时将自己的脚粘连在墙壁上，然后顺势爬了上去，“你……你在里面吗？”

“这不重要。”Tony Stark低沉的声音从盔甲内传来，这引起了Peter短暂的迟疑，“我需要对你进行一个简短的采访。”

“我可以见到本人吗？”Peter眯起眼睛，似乎壮起了胆，“我不想被一个机器问到说不出话。”

“不会让你说不出话。”盔甲的回应听起来毫不犹豫，“我需要你配合我的工作。”

“工作。”Peter微微提起嘴角，“Mr.Stark，如果容我说一句的话。您的工作可能——”

“我们已经开始介入调查了。”Peter的话音被十分严厉地打断，“我现在关心的是你，kid。”

在两个人沉默的空当，Tony又一次开口。“你现在的状态看起来并不好。”

Peter顿时不知道该如何开口。他非常不好，他差极了。好像就在Tony Stark话音刚落的那一秒，Peter突然感觉自己有好多要说。像他持续腹痛的事情，像他在后期不仅腹痛甚至还开始不停流水并且让他短暂失去知觉的反应……以及他最不愿意开口的，那些肮脏但是又让他热血沸腾的关于Mr.Stark的梦。这简直是太羞耻了，他对自己说。他绝对不会开口这些事请。

Peter已经将身体附着在墙壁上，而面前的钢铁人与他保持着较远的距离。他们两个僵持了一会儿之后，Peter开始策划自己该怎么从这个地方逃脱出去。

他如果在这里多待一会儿，Peter真的不敢保证他会不会又一次开始流水。那样会很糟糕，当那些透明的液体从他的紧身衣内划过并低落在Stark工作室洁净的地板上的时候——Peter不敢想下去。

仿佛就在两个人对视的当口，Peter突然荡了出去。一时间他像是骗过了Tony的反应力，因为在他已经开始荡向落地窗的时候，那副盔甲甚至连面罩都没有任何移动的迹象。

Peter的心跳突然跳得猛烈而有力。当他重重地装在落地窗上并被反弹在地板上的那一刻，他的喉咙中不经意划出了一声无力的呻吟。这和他那四次从树上摔下去的感觉太相似了，他不得不承认。只不过这一次摔得低了一些而已。

“我认为我们的时间很紧迫，”那副腾空的盔甲朝他移动了过来，Peter判断不出那机械之内的声音究竟有怎样的情感，“你可能没有时间在我的房间里参观一下了，Peter。”

盔甲降落在地上的那一刻，从地面上扬起的空气将桌角铺散着的几张稿纸拂了起来。像是不经意似的，Peter的目光顺着那漂浮起的稿纸看了过去。那旁边坐落着的垃圾桶已经被堆满，但Peter不敢确定那垃圾桶内堆满了的物体究竟是不是一个个废弃的针头——那看起来太像那些仪器了，以至于Peter一时间失去了对向他逼近的盔甲的警惕。

仿佛只是一个心跳的时间，Peter突然便失去了他胳膊支撑地面的所有力气。他有一阵短暂的目眩，但好像只是一瞬间的事情。一切发生地太快，让他的呼吸变得急促不堪。那熟悉的腹痛让他习以为常，或许也包括那顺势流出的透明液体。只不过这一次的疾病发作让他从内而外感受到一丝诡异的恐惧，就像他隐瞒了多年的秘密突然被揭露在大众之下一般。

他狼狈地想要调整他此刻的姿势，他不能任凭自己这样将他即将湿透的下体就这样被Tony Stark一览无余——但他瘫软的身子好像不允许他这么做。他的面罩让他的呼吸变得十分困难，而Peter拽下面罩的那一个简单的动作好像便耗尽了他所有的力气。他像一个被打烂的簸箕一样叉开腿陈列在那副坚硬的盔甲面前，他发誓自己此刻面部烧灼的感受一定来自那该死的疾病的另一个副作用，让他感觉到异常的不适。

他难以控制地喘息着，而此刻房间安静的环境让他的喘息声显得十分突兀而生硬。他已经很难分辨自己面前的盔甲究竟是否在移动了。他没工夫关注那个，他发誓现在他所经历的一定是他这辈子最尴尬的时刻。

在盔甲朝他靠近的那一刻，Peter彻底无法控制他粗重的一次次呼吸。他用力抿住嘴唇，像是一丝恳求般抬头望着那反射着灯光的钢铁面罩。他飞快的摇头使面前的盔甲停止了动作，而Peter竭力将自己的身体向后移动。他将自己摘下的面罩徒劳的遮盖在他已经开始被打湿下体之上，但这显然是欲盖弥彰的举动。

“我是Tony。”盔甲内传来的低沉声音让Peter的心跳砸得越来越实，“我需要身份证明吗？”

Peter用力咬着口腔内壁的肌肉，而他已经可以尝到一丝温热的血腥味。他努力在调整自己的呼吸下摇了摇头，而他此刻已经不关心这盔甲之内究竟是谁了。能够进入Tony Stark工作室的人就算不是本人也是他可以相信的人，就算Tony真的不愿意将那面罩摘掉也无所谓了，Peter反而祈祷他不会直面那双眼睛。他害怕自己会做出任何愚蠢的举动，因为他该死的，倒霉的，居然在他如此崇敬的超级英雄面前，有了那种可耻的他甚至从没有如此想要掩饰的生理反应。

他的紧身裤将他已经挺立的下体包裹地开始发疼，而Peter此刻的胸腔里已经充斥着心脏那甚至让他窒息的激烈碰撞。他微微张开了嘴，就在他发出声音的那一刻，他无法控制的流下了眼泪。

他在这一刻将手从身后抽出，指尖颤抖着拿开了掩盖住他下体的面罩。他无法相信自己眼前的这一幕，至少他从未相信过从自己身体里流出的液体居然可以穿透他的紧身衣并且甚至会在伟大的Tony Stark的工作室地板上留下印记。他的双腿开始颤抖，甚至有那么一秒钟他开始了后悔。

“我……”他的声音有一丝难以控制的呻吟，“Mr.Stark……我可能真的生病了……”


	6. Chapter 6

“检测到空气中存在高浓度Omega信息素，空气净化率38%。”

Tony在将挂在墙上准备偷偷离家出走的Peter Parker抓起来的那一刻，头盔中的机械女声便开始反复萦绕在耳边。怀中的男孩努力踢打着四肢，但对于全副武装的Tony Stark来说只是飞行过程中可以忽略的空气阻力。

“开启高分子空气净化模式，Friday。”Tony压低声音道，“我不想闻到这个小鬼身上一丁点Omega的味道。”

“我以为您一直在等这一天呢，Boss。”盔甲中的女声听起来略显轻快，“需要我为您解析空中Omega信息素的分子构素吗？”

“……我很感谢。我还需要你把它备份下来，放在绝密文件里。”

Tony必须承认这个他亲手研制出来的人工智能已经足够优秀了，至少它说的那一句话确实没有任何错误。Peter Parker的个人属性完全契合于Tony对他的幻想和期待，也完全符合他和那个男孩初次见面时那双软糯眸子背后他构想出的甜蜜气息。

“Hey，I’m……I’m Peter。”

那是充斥了清脆和生涩的声线，清透澄澈的双眸透着一丝令Tony完全目眩神迷的吸引力。那不是他在席梦思大床上才能感受到的性吸引力，也完全不是那他出于本能对隐含Omega强烈波动纹路的嗅觉唤醒。他起初是嗅不到那男孩身上的性别气息的，就如同他那一位与男孩一样迷人的姨姨一样，Tony初次辨别那男孩身上的引力应该是出自Beta的性别身份。

但Tony意外嗅到过来自Peter Parker身上稚嫩的Omega味道。

在那场与Captain America激烈对战之后，Tony将护送这位未成年人回家的责任还是担在了身上。不过换做Happy的话来说，Tony的这个举动好像是在“泡火辣的男孩”。

他发誓那一切的确只是一个意外。他为男孩打开了车门，而在他们双肩相触的那一瞬间，Tony的鼻尖轻轻触碰到男孩后颈上柔软的皮肤。后颈之上整齐排布的微小茸毛在那一刻仿佛完全遮盖不住那表皮之下暗潮汹涌的诱人气息——作为一个Alpha来说，Tony无比清楚那里究竟代表着什么。他在注射几十年抑制剂以来从未触碰过任何一个Omega身上的信息素腺体，因为那可能会对Tony自身抑制剂的构素产生波动影响。

但那猝不及防扑鼻而来的隐秘气息瞬间令他毛孔舒张。Tony发誓自己接下来所有若无其事的动作都是为了掩饰他此刻疯狂加速的心跳和在抑制剂无法控制之下Alpha信息素飙升的激素膨胀。那是仍然没有发育成熟的Omega气息，带着一缕细微稚嫩但却是Tony从未在任何一个Omega身上嗅到的甜静馥郁。

他在那一晚迎来了他的一次突如其来的发情期。Tony从未想过他屈指可数的发情期居然有一次贡献给了一个完全没有分化完毕的Omega信息素。而Tony甚至已经记不清他的上一次发情期的什么时候了——因为他几乎没有允许过自己有那样的时候，当然那也只能是在他仍存有理智的情况下才能保证的事情。

而这或许就是现在他不肯在男孩面前摘下面罩的原因。Tony不能允许自己嗅到任何一点来自面前这个男孩身上的信息素味道，因为他保证自己的任何一管特制抑制剂都无法抑制他在接触到这样气体之后由内而发的意乱情迷。

面前的男孩在柔软眸子中透露出的绝望和无助已经不能完全吸引他的注意力了。Tony发誓自己真的不是有意看向男孩身下的异常，他必须承认这完全来自他天性的本能——这样的气氛足够让他感到紧张了。

“……过滤盔甲内的摄入空气，Friday。”他的声音有些许地飘忽不定，“我不确定我能扛得住这个。”

※

“对不起，甜心。”冰冷的手抚摸过圆润而又诱人的臀，而空中凝结着的荷尔蒙气息仿佛仅仅是一个陪衬。在他面前铺展开的嫩模性感的诱人身躯确实给他带来了一瞬间的绝妙体验，但当那肿胀的下泶体开始在温热的穴泶壁内形成结节的前一刻，他飞快地将下泶体抽了出来。“我不能标记你。”

Tony感受过太多下体被热感包围的体验，也拒绝过太多即将完成的天性xing爱。他掰开的双腿数不胜数，吞下他精ye的每一个喉咙都让他沉醉。但可悲的是，他从成为钢铁侠开始到现在狼狈地从Captain America的战场失败归来，Tony Stark从来没有享受过和任何Omega完全契合的那一秒。

任何Alpha都无法抗拒那结节嵌入Omega身体并将彼此紧紧锁在一起的感觉。他无法想象那是怎样的快感，因此那也是他无以名状的。他承认自己在早年不愿意标记任何一个和他上床的Omega原因仅仅是他不想因为一个他连名字都记不清楚的女人倾尽所有。或许今天和他上床的是这个味道的Omega，而下一个恐怕便是另外一个味道的Omega。他不希望他可以标记任何一个Omega，因为那并不符合他不可一世的作风。

在没有抑制剂的掩盖之下，Tony发誓自己是没有这样的勇气的。拔出性qi就拍屁股走人的勇气必须有所保障，那坚实的信心便来自他一次一次升级的抑制剂调配。来自不可一世的Tony Stark身上的Alpha信息素没有任何人真正品尝过——甚至那些亲吻过他信息腺的诱人Omega都从来没有体验过那神秘的气息。

Tony是付出了一些代价的。当然连续不断注射抑制剂的后果会给他带来一些意想不到的灾难，但他从来没有畏惧过。每一个抑制剂的使用期限带给他的只有三个月，当然这也仅仅是在抑制剂疗效可以完全契合他的情况之下。

但显然几十年来抑制剂的依赖给Tony Stark带来的不适是随着年龄的增长而越来越突显的。他无法脱离抑制剂的控制，而可以让他组合的高效抑制剂已经越来越少。现在的Tony不得不承认，神盾局局长在几年前给予他的警告或许真的是可取的。

※

“你现在意识到了吗，Stark？”身着黑色披风的高大男子将身体微顷倚靠在Tony房间橱柜的边缘，低沉的嗓音并没有打断Tony艰难转动手腕的动作。房间空旷的可以听到墙壁之间传来的回音，而Tony微微倾头看似十分认真地聆听着神盾局局长略显恼怒的指责。

“你需要一个Omega。”Fury眯起那眼罩之外的另一只眼睛，将身体从Tony的橱柜边缘推开，“从你进入复仇者联盟的那一天开始，我就对你嘱托过。你必须在最快的速度——”

“老生常谈。”Tony重重地咳嗽了一声，“你知道我现在没力气跟你吵架，一只眼。”

Fury猛地朝他大步走过来，而Tony毫不畏惧地抬起头迎上那个焦灼的目光。他能感觉到自己肿胀的眼睛带给他的隐隐作痛，以及胸口仍然弥漫着的尖锐钝痛。与Captain America的战斗刚刚过去了三个小时，Tony便迎来了自己面前的这位不速之客。那只强壮的手很不经意地拂过Tony眼下的伤，而Tony反应十分强烈地将身子向后躲避。

“你应该反思。”Fury迟疑了一下，最后坐在Tony旁边，“你现在的状态对你非常不利，Stark。对我们非常不利。”

“‘我们’？”Tony重复。

“复仇者联盟。”

“不存在了。”Tony转身便站了起来，双腿在战后仍然有一丝麻木。他努力让自己的动作看起来连贯一些，然后径直走向咖啡台，拉开抽屉开始寻找着什么。“我以为你完全了解情况。我和Captain打了一架，但我输了。然后我们倒霉的队伍解——”

“我的确完全了解。”Fury的每一个字都掷地有声，“你输了，因为Captain标记了Barnes，而你单枪匹马。”

“我认为这两者之间没有任何关系。”Tony在将咖啡豆倒入咖啡机的那一刻猛地转过头，目光犀利而又干脆，“我过得自由自在。你知道的，爱情会让人失去理智。Rogers为了他的Omega干掉了我，这的确是一个伟大的爱情故事——但显然不会发生在我的身上。”

Fury深吸口气，而Tony已经利落的将脑袋转了回去。他故作镇定地哼着不成名的曲子，咖啡机运作的声音让房间变得有那么些许的嘈杂纷乱，以至于Tony根本没有听到Fury向他靠近的脚步声。当Fury已经驻足在Tony身后的一刻，Tony才意识到他彻底没有地方可以掩饰自己了。

“Alpha和Omega的身份都是不安全的。”Fury压低了声音，“那是性别的缺陷。没有被标记的Omega会被敌人利用威胁，没有Omega牵制的Alpha就是拍不响的巴掌。”

“Stark，你必须尽快找到一个适合你的Omega。”铿锵有力的声线如同警钟一般闯入Tony的耳膜，而他手中的动作不自觉地开始定格，“找到他，标记他。你应该感受一下那个，因为只有那种身体上的契合，才是你永远都摆脱不了的责任。”


	7. Chapter 7

距离Peter话音落下已经过了十几个心跳的时间，房间内却仅仅回荡着Peter下意识流露出的无助喘息。他渴望自己的求助可以得到回应，但面前的钢铁人很久都没有任何动作。

直到Peter感觉自己的注意力已经完全不能再集中在Tony Stark面罩上的一条缝隙之上，他努力将自己的身体从地面上支撑起来。而下一秒冰冷的手掌将他又一次摁在了地板上。

Peter猛地抬起头，面前的钢铁盔甲在那一刻顺次展开。盔甲内的男人穿着一身Peter熟悉的整洁西装，面颊上深邃幽深的双眸令Peter一时间忘记了此刻二人场面的尴尬。这一次又是出乎意料的，Peter暗想。他已经记不清自己上一次和Tony Stark面对面交谈是什么时候了，而Mr.Stark突然从盔甲中走出的场面也不是他第一次遇见了。

他渴望可以与Mr.Stark有那么几秒钟的目光交流，然而Mr.Stark好像并没有这样的打算。他们飞快地对视了一眼之后，Peter第一次感觉面前通常风光无限的男人这一刻好像有一点局促，但Peter完全可以理解这样的反应。他或许看起来太吓人了，他低下头绝望地想。没有任何一个男人在看到面前一根朝自己竖起的家伙会感觉到开心，或许这也是此刻Mr.Stark看起来有丝紧张的原因。

一只温热的手指轻轻捻过Peter脸颊上划过的泪痕，这让Peter瞬间瞪大了眼睛。他无法抬起头正视Tony Stark的眼睛，但他似乎感觉自己的额头之上有两束灼热的灼烧感。

“把你的眼泪擦干净，小鬼。”男人成熟而又轻快的嗓音流入Peter的耳膜令他浑身发颤，如天鹅绒般柔和的语调不知怎的令Peter浑身上下有一丝血脉喷张的猛然舒适，“你相信我吗？”

Peter咬住下唇，急促的呼吸让他一次次喷出的气息火热而有力。他始终没有勇气抬起头注视那样一双眼睛，尽管Peter简直好奇透了现在那双深邃而有神的眸子里或许会不会有那么一丝丝对他的担忧。

“看着我的眼睛，Peter。”男人的语气像是在命令他，“我们现在的时间很紧迫，我需要速战速决。”

“你相信我吗？”

Peter深吸口气，努力想让自己的呼吸稳定下来。他从来无法抗拒来自Tony Stark的命令，那是一种从内而外的尊敬和服从，而这种服从的来源或许连Peter也说不清楚。

他缓缓抬起头来，水润的眼眶似乎模糊了面前男人棱角分明的脸颊。Peter仿佛从那意味深长的眸子中读到了些许情感，但他丝毫不敢笃定他的判断是否可信。

就在两人目光相触的那一秒，Peter点了点头。他无法控制自己因为下ti尴尬场面而无助溢出的眼泪，这看起来让他变得无助更多，但这并不是为了博得Tony Stark的同情。这样的眼泪不仅夹杂着他内心的绝望和无助，或许还有一丝在自己心目中最重要的人面前毫无隐私可言的羞耻感。

面前的男人飞快地调整了一下姿势，半跪在自己面前。Tony将手伸向了他的腰间，但很快收了回来。

“……如果你不介意，我需要你把你的战衣脱下来，kid。”

Peter瞬间瞪大双眼。“我没再穿别的衣服了，Mr.Stark。”

Tony像是犹豫了一下，又好像已经料到什么一样顺势挑了挑眉，目光紧锁Peter上下起伏剧烈的小腹。“我要给你进行一个检查。”

Peter这一次没有任何迟疑的时间。他发自内心地想要痊愈，也发自内心地想要相信面前这个略显局促的男人。或许这也是他第一次面对这样的情况，Peter安慰自己。他在Tony话音落下的那一刻触向了自己的胸口，然后下一秒他滚烫的皮肤瞬间暴露在外，反而给了Peter一丝毫无束缚的自在感。

同时他的下体也彻底暴露在两个人面前。Peter无法控制自己的目光不去注意那夺人眼球的一幕，而当他看到他的战衣彻底被他身下的液体湿了个透之后，他飞快将自己的脑袋别向一边。“噢……Mr.Stark……求你别看——”

面前的男人在他摆脱战衣的那一刻站了起来，而Peter不知道他到底走向哪里。Peter将自己的双眼蒙的严严实实，他不允许自己看到一点Tony Stark脸上可能会流露出的诡异表情。他发誓这一幕他永远不会忘记，伟大而又令他崇拜的Mr.Stark现在因为他尴尬的下体而手足无措，而Peter没办法把他叉开的双腿并拢——就是这样。

“我需要你再帮我最后一件事情，Peter。”他很快听到Tony Stark依旧镇静的声音，那声音仿佛随着距离的变化而越来越近，“接下来的检查可能会有点不舒服，我需要你用你的蛛丝——封住你的嘴。”

Peter微微将眼睛睁开一条缝，而面前的男人已经将右臂上的衣袖挽起，手上不断滴落着一些看起来十分湿润的液体。他惊恐地望向Tony另外一只手上的一枚试管，飞快咽了一口唾沫。

他照做了，尽管他完全对Tony Stark的行为摸不着头脑。考虑到可能真的会让他感受到不适并可能会尴尬地在Mr.Stark面前发出一些他无法控制的声音，Peter决定给自己多来一点蛛丝来禁锢住自己的嘴。直到他完全张不开嘴巴之后，Peter又一次将脑袋别向了一边，下意识紧闭双眼。

Tony在看到男孩这样的反应之后轻声笑道：“你看起来像个从没有到医院检查过的小白鼠。”

Peter从喉咙里发出一声无助的慨叹，但这透过几层蛛丝之后听起来沉闷而又无力。Tony好像还说了些什么，但Peter已经听不清了。他感觉自己的身下又一次开始了流水，而他已经坚硬到开始微微颤抖的下体让他有一种控制不住想要抚摸的冲动。

房间里变得安静下来，而Peter下意识也屏住了自己急促的呼吸。他无法控制自己颤抖的身体，但Tony并没有令喝他乖乖不动。Peter迟疑了很久都没有等到面前的男人有任何动作，这让他产生了些许的好奇。

就在他将眼皮微微启开一条缝隙的瞬间，与他体温几乎相符的滚烫皮肤触碰到了他此刻最敏感的部位。Peter如同触电般从地面上弹了起来，Tony Stark的手指仅仅是触摸到Peter源源不断流出液体的洞xue边缘而已。

“放轻松，kid。”Tony的嗓音中略显戏谑的颤抖，“想知道它们从哪里流出来的吗？”

Peter努力将自己的眼睛微微睁开，猛烈而又急促的呼吸让他的脑袋一阵晕眩。他顺着Tony指尖的位置轻轻低下头，而这也是他第一次观察这些液体的来源部位。面前的一切令他瞬间屏息，而他无法想象这一切会发生在自己身上。

“这里，”Tony用指尖轻快地击打了几下那一张一合仿佛带着些许渴望的湿润穴口，而从那孔隙中流出的液体令Peter感觉浑身发涨。这一次略带有力的触碰让Peter一瞬间思维短路，他疯狂地想要控制住这一切，但此刻随着他呼吸而飞快收缩的穴口丝毫不受他身体上的管制，“……它现在还很狭窄，或许我只能用我的一根或者两根手指来深入它。如果它已经足够成熟，它可以吞下更大的东西。”

Tony说出的这一切好像是在自言自语，又好像在隐喻着些什么。Peter压制着自己快要蹦出胸膛的心跳，他无法直面那只伸向他yin荡洞口的有力手指，那一切看起来简直羞耻极了。

“那些事情我会慢慢给你讲。”Tony一边低声言语着，一边开始了他手中的动作，“现在，Peter，你可以闭上眼睛了。我不确定你可以经受得住你眼前的事情。”

Peter此刻变得十分听话。他突然无比渴望那根手指可以真正的探索到自己身体里的那条甬道，或许那可以为他带来一些奇妙的感觉。他下意识将自己的身体挪动了几下，好像一切都已经迫不及待似的。

而下一秒什么东西挤压穴口的酥麻感受令他瞬间屏住呼吸。他可以清晰的感受到那不是什么大家伙，但足够让他的身体疯狂地想要吸附那任何一寸外来的肌肤。那根手指穿破了他如同花瓣一般张合湿润的入口，在一寸寸深入的同时仿佛逐渐分开他体内已经准备好迎接异物的嫩壁。他可以体会到那根手指之上带来的另外一个人的温度，那是火热的，但动作却是小心翼翼的。整个过程Peter没有发出一点声音，房间中静的出奇，而Peter将自己的呼吸声全部禁锢在自己的口腔之中，他找不到任何空当来释放它们。

什么打破了他的聚精会神。“我需要再来一根。”男人低声道，“做好准备，Peter。”

但这仅仅是一个小小的警告，并没有给Peter留下太多反应的时间。这一次的入侵突如其来，而Tony手上的动作好像带上了些许急促。甬道缓慢的扩张让Peter内壁的肌肤猛然唤醒反应，来自蜘蛛感应敏锐的触觉令Peter毛发舒张。两只手指已经足够将他仍然稚嫩的甬道填满，而这也已经达到此刻Peter身体上的极限。他彻底无法控制自己疯狂地喘息，而双腿剧烈地颤抖令他的呼吸变得更加急促而又不均匀。敏捷的手指逐渐在达到顶端后停了下来，Peter一时间充斥着一种奇怪的充实感，而这似乎令他的下ti膨胀得更加酸痛。

那两根手指似乎在寻找着什么。Peter飞快地喘息着，他渴望那深入他身体的手指可以有一次旋转，而这样异样的感觉令他由内而外有一股强烈的期待。他的身体不自觉地向Tony的一方靠近，这使得那两根手指好像可以更加深入。

而就在他主动调整姿势的那一刻，Peter突然如同触电般剧烈颤抖了起来。他不知道自己身体里的什么部位像是被触碰到了，而他正是他一直渴望着的。他从第一次开始分泌液体的时刻就开始渴望着的，渴望着被填满的充实感，渴望被抚摸和触碰到的强烈快感，而此刻他好像一应俱全了。他已经无法感受到任何疼痛，空气中弥漫着的来自他身体之中迸发出的强烈气息让他一时间失去了知觉，唯独那来自身体深处由内而外膨胀出的剧烈反应。

“唔……嗯……”Peter彻底无法控制他喉咙深处流露出的呻yin。他的脑袋开始嗡嗡作响，而他猛然弹开的眼皮令他接收到面前正在进行的每一寸行动。Tony在得到他这样的反应之后动作加大了许多，而Peter无法得知面前男人脸颊上的一丝隐秘意味到底隐含着什么，不过Peter此刻根本思考不了那么多信息。

他发誓自己要发疯了。他从未有过这样的感觉，像是一切都被满足，又像是他仍然没有拥有一切。他的手下意识环绕住他已经无比坚硬的下体，接下来手臂上的动作已经完全不受他思想的控制。身体中手指的剧烈颤动让他不断从喉咙中低吟出那yin靡的轻喘，他几乎在那一刻丢下了他所有在乎的形象问题。他渴望那手指一次次触碰到他身体内最敏感的某一个地方，甚至渴望……Peter突然开始渴望Tony Stark口中说出的那个“更大的东西”，他好像不用任何解释就可以意会到那是什么意思，那个或许是他更加需要的东西。

在Tony手指一次次的挑逗之中，Peter一次次被推向云端。他手中的动作随着Tony手指的律动而加快，Peter发誓这是他第一次自己抚慰自己的身体。虽然Ned在很久以前就邀请过他去尝试一次，但Peter总是出于“这他妈太丢人了”这样的理由毫不留情拒绝自己的胖朋友。但这一次Peter发誓他是不由自主的——他需要被抚慰，但他目前或许只能接受用他自己的手来抚慰自己。

而下一秒Peter身体做出的反应令他顿时僵硬了起来。一股温热的暖流从他的小腹暗潮汹涌，而就在这一刻，他体内的手指飞快地抽了出来。突然被放空的甬道猛烈收缩，紧接着从那已经被扩张舒展的穴口喷射出的透明液体一时间映在眼前。Tony的动作很快，液体喷射在他另一只手的试管里，而Peter因为身体猛然的空虚发出了一声悠长而无力的叹息。

他手中的动作还没有停止，而面前的男人却缓缓地从地面上站了起来。Tony眯起眼睛瞟了一眼他手中的透明试管，似乎有意躲避Peter的身体一般转移了目光。

“辛苦你了，Parker。”Peter听不出那语气之中是什么样的意味，而他似乎在听到这低声的嗓音之后将手上的动作加快了不少，“短暂的休息之后我会给你带来你的药方，现在你来先把你自己的生理需求解决了再说。”

“……这不是什么严重的病，”Tony转过身，而他的身影在Peter面前由于距离越来越小，低沉的嗓音在空荡的房间内有着微弱的回音，“只是一次发情期而已——我们有办法解决它。”


	8. Chapter 8

“体内信息素含量上升至86%。”

他飞快捻干指尖上沁出的血滴，随后俯身颤抖地摁下抑制剂存储柜的数位密码。柜门弹开的一瞬间，Tony的指尖已经开始颤抖到拿不稳一枚针头。

天知道一个初次发情的Omega信息素究竟有多么的令人意乱情迷，而Tony完全是在做了百分之二百的思想准备才将他的面罩摘下来，因为那面罩可以为他过滤空气中的Omega信息素成分，然而为了确保那孩子心理上的安全感，他无法残忍到用一个冰冷的面罩对面对一个慌张到流泪的孩子。毕竟他在一天前刚刚注射了新配制的抑制剂，他还是有足够的信心抵挡得住这些，而且他会让这一切都速战速决。

然而他还是低估了浓烈Omega信息素的威力。他体内的Alpha信息素从平常他抑制到的20%左右急速飙升到86%，这不是他身体承受范围之内的。他必须尽快抑制这些，否则会给一切带来不必要的大麻烦。

当他颤抖着把针管推进小臂之内时，Tony努力想让自己的呼吸稳定下来。刚才所发生的一切都让Tony毛发舒张，这是他从没有经历过的。这是他的一次大胆尝试，而他希望自己的选择是正确的。他虽然没有充分的了解Omega的生理构造和生理特点，但他需要弄明白这些。就在他嗅到来自Peter Parker身上的第一缕Omega气息的那一刻，Tony就已经开始策划着这一天。他希望自己可以保证这个孩子像他一样安全的度过他的每一个发情期，直到遇到真正可以标记他的人为止。

或许他和Tony一样也需要另一半，Tony猛地在脑海中蹦出这样一个念头。他飞快地抬起头看向自己走进工作室后将刚刚采集到Omega分泌液的试管，双眼微微眯了起来。

紧接着他将目光又移回了自己的这一侧。他的呼吸随着抑制剂的深入渐渐平稳下来，一切令他足够身体发作的激素膨胀似乎也逐渐沉睡。他用力晃了晃自己的脑袋。他刚才蹦出了一个他从未想到过的念头，或许在过去Tony是乐意找到一个适合他的Omega的，但他这一次突然拒绝自己将他的另一半定位成Peter Parker。

两根手指。他将手中的针管拔出，血珠从针眼微微向外渗透，Tony用仍然有些湿漉的那两根深入Peter体内的手指将血珠抹在指肚。他将手指放在信息素检测机上，尽量忽略掉手指之上残留着的Omega气息。

“信息素含量：47%。”

Tony放松般吹了声口哨，将检测机扔回了不远处的工作桌上。那孩子的身体目前只能容得下两根手指，正正好好，不能再多。他不清楚刚刚经历性别分化的Omega身体状况究竟如何，所以他必须要拿到来自初生Omega的分泌液。他希望自己的这个决定有助于他了解Peter Parker的身体，或许他也可以真正研究透彻Omega这个性别的存在。

他站起身，朝试管放置的地方大步而去。他直到现在都不敢将那两根手指凑近自己的鼻翼，因为尽管他并没有刻意做出这样的动作，他都可以嗅到空气中的一丝Omega气息。或许他本身就携带了一些那样的味道，毕竟刚刚他在Peter身上做出的一切对于一个没有标记任何Omega的Alpha来说都是一个挑战级的行为。

“考虑到您体内不稳定的信息素浮动状况，Boss。您最好短期内不要进行任何有关Omega信息素的接触和研究。”

Friday成熟的女声回荡在工作室的各个角落，但准备拿起试管的Tony似乎并没有被这句话所制止。房间内静了一阵之后，Tony将试管放置在他曾经做过Alpha性别实验的检验台上。“分析液体构成成分，Friday。”

“正在检测。”短暂的沉默之后，Tony的指尖略显急躁的在桌面敲打，“……成分复杂，扫描计算在二十分钟后完成。”

“噢，很好。”Tony抬头看了看电子屏幕的显示时间，而距离他离开那个孩子已经有十分钟之久了。或许这对他来说仅仅是一杯咖啡的工夫，但显然对于一个正在经历第一次发情期的Peter Parker来说，这必定是他目前最难熬的时刻。好像一切都在Tony的预料之中，他顺手摁下了手机的拨号键。

当电话那头的嘟声结束之后，Tony用肩膀和耳朵夹住手机，目光看向面前扫描屏幕上已经逐渐陈列出的液体结构信息。“实行Plan B，Happy。”他低声道，“……交给你了。”

※

空中遗落的一丝绿色光芒散落在一片空地之上。窸窸窣窣的枝叶倾倒声打破了黑夜的寂静，黑色的鸟影掠过惨白的一轮圆月，凄清的夜晚在绿色光芒的照射下有着一份诡异的神秘。

绿色光芒坠落在地面上的那一刻，火焰般的光芒迸射开来。爆炸声在森林深处回响，熊熊烈火直刺苍穹。土地上卷起的落叶被火焰席卷，散发出烧焦般的残枝气息。

不明飞行物坠落地点不远处的一栋房屋仍亮着灯。房间的木门猛地被撞开，从房屋内冲出的男孩似乎毫无畏惧般冲向了烈火熊熊的坠落地点。烈火呼啸着卷起男孩耳边的碎发，即使是深夜也无法包裹男孩身上焦虑的躁意。

火焰中心有什么在蠕动。男孩顺着还没有燃烧起来的石子地面朝火焰中心靠近，先前仍在微微闪烁着的绿色光芒此刻已经完全被烈火掩盖的一览无余。男孩在注意到另外一个生命体的移动之后加快了步伐，空中凝结着的焦虑气氛似乎再一次点燃了周围火势的气焰。

他不顾一切地从火焰中心拖拽出那样一个已经被废墟掩盖住的男人。他不知道自己用了大概多大的力气才真正将这位受伤的男人拖出火灾中心，两个人剧烈的干咳让森林里干燥的火焰噼啪声突然听起来不那么单调。

两个人迟疑了很久，他低下头试图与另一双眼睛目光相遇，“推进器实验失败了，Dad？”

对面被营救出的伤者呼吸极为剧烈，而他的一条腿看起来情况并不太好。男孩目不转睛地盯着面前父亲似乎在流血的腿，但两个人似乎并没有因为腿上的伤口而显得有任何不安。

“……不是推进器的毛病。”男人口中的父亲声音沙哑但又不失一丝血腥之中的冷寂，他开始整理腰间陈列着的数样武器，动作看起来娴熟流畅，“你知道是我回来了？”

男孩显然在面对这样的问句之后停滞了一下。“新闻上的报道。”

面前受伤的男人猛地抬起了头，微微眯缝起来的双眼让男孩一时间无法捕捉到那双眸子中隐藏着的强烈怒火。他仿佛可以听到面前男人身体内隐蕴着的低吼，但也或许只是森林火夜之中的燃烧声音。

“唧唧歪歪的记者们轮流表扬那个小屁孩的高大作风，对不对？”男人提起嘴角低声道，“是谁看见那个小屁孩趴在地上起不来的样子，有谁看见那个小屁孩像个没用的皮球一样在天上荡来荡去？”

男孩一时间说不出话。空气中弥漫着的浓雾气息让他的喉咙有些难忍的干涩，但他出奇的不想缓解喉咙这样的不适。

“一切要重新开始了。”男人毫不犹豫地向前大步而去，“看来我们的行动要更快一些了，”

“……Harry Osborn。”


	9. Chapter 9

“……不，Happy。”Peter在看到自己期待已久推门而入的人是Happy的那一刻，他飞快将自己裸露的身体掩盖起来。他慌乱地遮掩住自己潮湿的下体，尽管已经解决了一点生理需求的他此刻看起来已经不那么狼狈了。

面前强壮的男人穿着他看起来十分舒适的睡袍，在这样一个夜晚似乎真的是有些慵懒。Peter眯缝起眼睛看着朝他走过来的肥硕男人，同时敏锐地捕捉到男人手中拿着的一管针剂。

Peter瞬间变得警惕起来。然而在他还没有从地上站起来的那一刻，那只强有力的手已经将Peter又一次摁在地上。

男人看起来对他现在正在做的工作也有点不太情愿，但好像是他必须做的一样。Happy手脚利落地将针管微微前倾，然后顺势拉起Peter的一条胳膊。他用力将胳膊抽了回来，两个人的目光猛然对视，Happy昏黑的眸子之中透着一丝惊讶。

“……天哪，真是我见过最强壮的Omega。”Happy一边嘟哝着，一边又一次抓起了Peter的胳膊。Peter在听到这样的嘀咕之后猛地侧过脑袋，他完全无法捕捉到Happy这句话背后的意思。

“Omega？那是什——”

Peter顺势倒抽了一口冷气，针头就在他带着疑惑目光看向Happy的那一刻刺入了他的小臂内侧，但紧接着深入他身体内的一股清热液体令他一瞬间身心舒畅。他自然地开始尝试深呼吸，而当那一管试剂完全进入Peter的身体内之后，Happy飞快拔出了它。

针眼渗出的一滴血丝本没有引起Peter的注意，然而Happy紧接着便用指尖沾染了它。可能是Happy身强体壮的缘故，Peter感觉Happy的这一次按压让他刚刚胳膊上刺入的伤口有一丝隐痛。Happy神秘地将身体背了过去，然后两个人便是一阵沉默。

Peter有些摸不着头脑，毕竟任何人在莫名其妙得到一管神秘的药剂都会感到害怕。他其实是很想站起来和Happy好好聊聊的，至少他不愿意以他现在这个姿势一直面对着Mr.Stark的助手——他不想把自己所有的隐私暴露给有关Mr.Stark的任何一个人。他盯着自己小臂上刺入的伤口，却惊讶地发现伤口已经开始愈合。

“噢，Happy。”Peter很快感觉到自己的身体好像并没有那么松软无力，这让他在背对着Happy的时候可以更容易穿上他的紧身衣，“如果这是你给我的药方，我真是很……感激你。”

Peter扶着地板站了起来，然后飞快拉起自己地上还带着些许潮湿的紧身衣。而就在他准备把另外一条腿塞进去的时候，Happy猛地转过了头。Peter发誓Happy一定看到他的隐私部位了，这从男人突然别过脸的动作就可以看出来。

“这是Boss搞来的抑制剂，它们可能会不那么适合你，但会帮你撑过一段时间。”Happy故作镇静地望着房间的另外一个角落，“我必须澄清，这与我没有任何关系——我可不会和任何一个Omega扯上关系。”

Peter在再一次听到那个听起来十分奇怪的词眼之后眯起了眼睛。

“Omega。”他低声重复。

Happy耸了耸肩。“我是Beta，对不起。”

Peter又一次歪过了脑袋。“抱歉？”

显然这样的对话听起来十分奇怪，Happy完全注意到了这一点。“我们为什么要相互道歉？”

“我是说……你提到了很多次Omega，”Peter发誓自己真的不知道他该如何组织自己此刻的语言，而他的肢体动作已经开始丰富起来，“那么抑制剂又是什么？所以……Mr.Stark诊断出我是什么病？他告诉我这是什么……发……”

“发情期？”Happy语调上扬，而他却始终呆滞地凝视着房间的另一个角落，“嗯……先拜托你把你的衣服穿上，Peter。我不想亵渎一个未成年的身体，在某些方面我要比Tony Stark高尚一点。”

面颊猛然腾跃而上的一份滚热令Peter立刻想起来自己刚才是要干什么。他一边道着歉一边穿上了自己的紧身衣，并让他们更贴合自己的身体。他现在感觉自己真的好多了，至少他不会感觉浑身瘫软或者某处一阵潮湿，或许他真的已经恢复正常了。  
Happy用余光注意到Peter已经着装完毕后，他缓缓将身体扭了回来。Peter满怀期待和疑惑地望着Happy略显戏谑的脸颊，两个人静静地对视了一会儿。

“你是个Omega，”Happy率先开口打破了沉寂，“你的母亲没有告诉过你这个？”

“……没有。”Peter更加不解地歪过脑袋，“她……可能没有机会和我谈起这个。”

“对不起，”Happy从嘴边飞快挤出一句抱歉，“那么他刚才也没有给你解释这一切都是怎么回事？”

Peter显然可以听出来Happy口中的他必定是刚才已经用手为他解决了一次生理需求的Mr.Stark。Peter发誓这是他这辈子都难忘的回忆，但他不得不再一次回忆起这一些。或许他需要把他仿佛飘飘欲仙的感受铭记在心，或许还有Tony Stark面容之上隐忍的一丝挣扎，这是Peter读到了的但是并没有理解的一寸面部表情。

Peter缓缓摇了摇头，而Peter这样的回应好像让Happy有点大伤脑筋。面前的男人迟疑了很久之后，他深吸了口气，但好像并没有组织好语言来回应Peter的问题。

“那么，你刚才还提到了Mr.Stark，”Peter尝试打破尴尬的气氛，“这个药方……这是怎么回事？”

“是为你好。”Happy看起来放松了许多，“你或许可以回到家在网上查查资料。你会查的吧？”

Peter像是突然想起什么一样。他不知道自己距离被Mr.Stark绑架到这里已经过去了多长时间，但这时间或许已经长到足够让梅姨抓狂了。他惊恐地瞪大了眼睛，不过Happy或许没办法在他的面罩外侧注意到他面部表情的变化。“你有告诉梅姨我在这里，对吧，Happy？”

“当然。”Happy在听到这样的询问之后松了口气，随后从Peter面前擦肩而过。他并没有停下脚步的意思，而Peter不得不转身跟上了他的步伐，“我现在的任务是送你回家，而且确保你不会再偷偷溜出来干你能力之外的事情。”

“我——”Peter猛地追到Happy的前方扭身怒视着他，一时间口齿之间像打了结一般梗塞到说不出话，“那不是我能力之外的事情，Happy。这是又一次——”

“这不是我的原话。是Mr.Stark要对你说的。”Happy侧过身绕过了堵在自己面前的Peter，“Tony可能没有允许我告诉你他不能见你，但我劝你最近离他远一点。”

仿佛就在Happy话音刚落的这一刻，Peter感觉自己的心跳似乎停了半拍。他顿在原地迟疑了很久，直到他发现Happy并没有意识到自己一直没有跟上他之后才大步追了上去。这一晚留给他了太多疑惑，Peter甚至一时间不知道他该从哪儿问起。

“老天，Happy。这又是为什么？”

“为什么，为什么，为什么。”Happy干涩地重复着Peter上扬的语调，“没有为什么。私人因素，小Omega。私人隐私不能太多过问，你早该改改你的这个坏毛病了。”

Peter胸口之下的沉重压得他有些喘不过气。他一时间无法思考出Mr.Stark想要远离他的原因。他发誓自己没有做什么完全违背原则的事情，即使是面对Mr.Stark来打他人生的第一次炮也并不是他本意要做的事情，他明明以为Mr.Stark是可以理解这个的。他彻底不明白了，毕竟在不久前他还感受着那两根深入他身体内的温热手指，而这一刻他好似得到了一个并没有任何温度的生死状。

“是因为我们刚才的事让他……”Peter迟疑了很久之后开口低声道，“或者是关于……Omega这件事？”

身边的男人突然将目光投向了Peter紧皱着的眉头，双眸中夹杂着的震惊完全表露出那从内而外的不可思议。Peter发誓自己从没见过这个男人如此惊讶的表情，但那绝对是有趣极了。

但Happy在开口说些什么的时候犹豫了。Peter目不转睛凝视着男人的侧脸，Happy则干脆利落地将脑袋转向了一边。Peter似乎感受到了男人刻意的隐瞒，但一切听起来有些道理，但依然激起了Peter心中不解的困惑。

“还是那句话，Peter。你不该问那么多。你也不该让我知道你们刚才做了点什么。”Happy在走出房间门的那一刻摁下了电梯下方的按钮，“该死，我恨Plan B。”


	10. Chapter 10

Ned在敲门来征得进入到Peter 的准许时，Peter正在努力将自己在网页上得到的信息一字不落的抄写在字体繁杂的A4纸上。Peter的精力太过集中，以至于他根本没有听到门口毫无节奏规律的敲打声。

他的桌面已经铺展了满满一层覆盖着密密麻麻黑色字迹的A4纸，而他现在正在书写的是他的第18张纸。面临他从未涉及过的一些陌生词汇，Peter发誓自己现在就像一个刚刚开始学前班的孩子。这些生理知识可是梅姨应该提前告诉他的吧，或许梅姨以为Peter应该在十八岁生日左右才开始分化，但Peter可能是早熟了那么一点。

Peter越想越觉得奇怪。他仔细回忆了一下几天前和Tony Stark的一次机缘巧合的碰面，突然觉得有一些蹊跷。显然Mr.Stark是知道这一切的，Peter猛地吸了口气。他知道Peter是一个Omega，甚至知道他马上就要经历发情期。他已经为Peter准备好了抑制剂，为他安排好了一切检查和审理程序。

Peter从心头突然升起一层奇怪的氤氲，但紧接着便被一阵枪林弹雨般的巨大锤击声惊得抬起了头。

他略显震惊地拉开了门，Ned抱着他姑姑家的电脑诧异地看着他。

“我以为你不在呢，”Ned从Peter身边挤了进来，“梅姨在做饭，你们的客厅里有一股浓烈的——啊，”他的目光在扫到Peter杂乱无章但却看起来十分用功的桌面之后话语骤停，“离MIT的报道时间还有两个星期呢。”

Peter快速关上了门，抢在Ned把笔记本电脑随意放在Peter桌面上之前将他没有抄完的纸抢救到了一边。Ned顺着Peter为他腾出的一片空地放下了自己怀中的电脑，很自然地坐在刚才Peter坐着的位置。Peter显然不知道该怎么否决Ned的猜测，但现在看起来他根本不用开口多说一句话。Ned驾轻就熟地抽出一张字迹潦草的草稿纸，面部表情从平淡渐渐过渡到Peter可以预测得到的震惊。

“老天——”Ned的声音突然变得无比尖锐，“你……你是一个……”

Peter在看到Ned这样的反应之后翻了个白眼。“对，Ned。”他咕哝着，“出人意料。”

“这太！”Ned显然被惊得语无伦次，“这……原谅我，Peter。但我一直以来都觉得你各方面都更像一个Omega……天哪，Peter，你告诉我，做一个Alpha是什么感觉？”

Peter猛地挑起眉毛。他飞快和Ned目光相遇，而他清晰地可以从Ned的眼睛里看到一丝震惊和更多的崇拜。两个人对视了一阵之后，Peter走到Ned身边，简单地用目光掠过那张纸上的几行字之后将A4纸抽了回去。

Ned的动作已经呆滞了，而Peter顺势坐在了Ned脚边的地板上。这是他抄下来的Alpha的信息素特征和生理特点，而当然这只是为了Peter对ABO性别的更好理解。他渐渐有点受不了Ned灼热的目光，因为那双昏黑的眸子在Peter的余光之下看起来太像两个虫洞了。

“你是一个Beta。”Peter将脑袋移了过去，“你上个月十八岁的生日，但我没有闻到你信息素的味道。”

Ned目不转睛地看着他，像是在思索着什么，随后又看了看Peter桌子上放着的其他草稿纸。“应该吧，”Ned耸了耸肩说着，“我一直在等我的发情期，但他们没有发生。我预测我可能是个晚熟的Alpha或者怎么，再不济也是一个Beta——所以你前一阵的肚子痛是因为你的Alpha性别分化？这太酷了！和你的蜘蛛能力有关吗？这是不是意味着——”

“好了，Ned。”Peter冲他摆了摆手，说实话他不愿意亲口承认这个听起来有点丢人的事实，毕竟让别人知道一个超级英雄居然可能被压在身下泄欲可不是什么光彩的事，“……我是Omega。”

接下来的一切好像又一次突破了Peter的心理防线。房间内一片寂静之后，Peter越来越觉得有点不太对劲。他下意识抬起头看向坐在椅子上的Ned，而Ned的表情看起来有些奇怪的严肃。Peter若有所思的望着他，而Ned在下一秒缓缓开了口。

“作为一个超级英雄，Omega可不是优势。”Ned的声音第一次让Peter听起来有一种庄严而又认真的音色，“不知道你有没有听说，Captain America，Natasha Romanoff……很多复仇者，他们可都是Alpha。”

“‘Omega的身体劣势十分显著，而Alpha太过强大的占有欲也会成为缺点’，”Peter滚瓜烂熟地背出他在A4纸的某一页标注好的一句话，“我已经想到这一点了。”

“如果你真的是一个Omega的话，Peter，”Ned从椅子上滑了下来，顺势坐在Peter面前调整了一下语速，这样可以让Peter听得更清楚，也听得更认真，“你想好怎么度过你的发情期了吗？”

“……你先等等，”Peter微微倾过脑袋，“我在查阅资料的时候得知Beta获取不到Alpha和Omega的信息素味道，这是真的吗？”

Ned在听到这句话之后缩了缩鼻翼，像是品尝甜点一样认真嗅闻了一下Peter面颊前部的空气。Peter略显期待的看着Ned若有所思的表情，最后Ned尴尬地眯起了眼睛：“那应该是真的了。不过Peter，我总感觉我是晚熟，或许我还没有到——”

“Mr.Stark给了我一点抑制剂，”Peter像是没听见一样毫不犹豫打断了Ned为自己无力的辩解，“我感觉我的发情期和平常没什么两样。”

Peter一边说着一边站起身开始整理自己抄写下来的草稿纸，而仍坐在地上的Ned此刻好像又一次被Peter口中的那个名字惊到了。他们之间沉默了一会儿，Ned率先打破了沉寂。

“Mr.Stark给了你一点抑制剂。”Ned缓缓重复了一遍Peter刚刚说过的话，接下来他的语气倒更像是在自言自语，“这很奇怪。Tony Stark的性别属性到现在都是一个谜。”

Peter在听到这句话之后缓缓扭过了头。

※

这已经是他第三个难以入睡的晚上了。或许是他前些天掉落火海时身体上伤口的灼伤令他浑身充斥着无法掩盖的疼痛，也或许是他失去了一个完成自己研究项目的机会。但这一切可能都不能成为他无法入睡的理由。

Osborn无法忘记那个晚上他透过过滤面罩嗅到的一股气息。那是带着些许甜蜜和稚嫩的清香，一阵沁人心脾的清新味道。他不能确定那是否来自那个在他身后拖拽掉自己推进器引擎的所谓超级英雄，但他发誓那是Omega的味道。年轻的，稚嫩的，仍然不成熟的Omega味道。

作为一个已经标记了一位Omega的中年Alpha，Osborn对新Omega的兴趣仅仅停留在新鲜感之上。任何一个已经拥有结节的Alpha是不会选择一个刚刚分化甚至还没有完成分化的Omega的，因为那并不能满足一个成熟Alpha的性需求。刚刚分化甚至没有完成分化的新生Omega仍有着不健全的甬道，这对形成体内结节没有任何帮助。

但Osborn一直记着那个新鲜的Omega味道。这给了他些许提示。

为了使他的Alpha信息素不太过暴露而引起麻烦，他选择了标记自己的Omega妻子来获得永久标记伴侣。但在她去世之后，来自Omega信息素对Osborn的威胁已经没有那样强烈了，或许他自己身上的Alpha信息素也没有那样吸引人了。他很少使用抑制剂，因为他一直以来都拥有一个Omega，或者说，他从不抑制自己的性需求。更何况任何人都清楚抑制剂的副作用，那是任何一个Alpha或者Omega都不愿意去面对的事情。

那个幼稚到性别分化都没有完成的孩子为什么要阻止他，这是Osborn一直以来都无法释怀的谜团。他不相信自己的心事可以被那个蜘蛛人看穿，因为他从未听说哪个被虫子咬了的人可以拥有读心术。但他被那个孩子监视或者阻拦的次数或许已经不止一次，他可不相信任何一个有策略的人会在一切都不了解的时候就开始行动。

那么这就是他要解决的事情了。现在他已经引起了整个城市警方的注意，这对Osborn来说可不是一件简单的事。至少他不愿意凭借蜘蛛侠来招引更大的麻烦，毕竟他孤身一人是干不过蜘蛛侠背后的那些伙计们的。

Osborn似乎就在这一秒嗅到了一丝异样。他缓缓抬起头，空气中弥漫着的特殊气息令他一刹那精神焕发。那是他熟悉的味道，但是又带着那样一股新生力量的稚嫩与纯粹。

他猛地从自己的座椅上站了起来，依靠着手边手杖的支撑朝前方的房间大步挪去。他发誓自己已经用尽了力气让他走得更快一些，然后让他可以看到一切究竟是怎么回事，或者让他确认……

Osborn大力推开了那扇房间的门。扑鼻而来的一股浓烈的Alpha气息令他瞬时无法适应这高浓度的信息素含量，一阵信息素重叠的头晕目眩甚至使他一时间看不清面前的景象。房间内急促的喘息声让Osborn飞快清醒了过来，刹那间Osborn对面前的一切扬起了嘴角。

他早该想到的。尽管他从来没有关注过自己儿子的任何身体健康问题，但他早该预料到这些的。他是一个强壮的Alpha，而他的儿子，Harry Osborn，终究也会是一个强壮的Alpha。他拥有一盘好棋，而他的儿子，就是他最擅长且也最有力的一枚棋子。

与那双深邃而又幽暗的眸子对视，而Osborn则率先开了口。

“我们的问题迎刃而解了，Harry。”他轻笑着说，“我们确实需要一个新鲜的，强壮的Alpha来完成目标。你真是让我满意极了。”


	11. Chapter 11

面前柔软而又无助的孩子将他最脆弱和危险的位置暴露给他，那是Tony Stark永远无法忘记的一幕。嫩红的唇瓣在生理性泪水的沾染下映着灯光变得水润透亮，而那身下潮湿而又诱人的部位令一个Alpha本能之中的冲动欲拒还迎。他深入甬道的指尖微微颤抖，他不能保证自己还能不能这样支撑下去，那迷人的场景以及令他一刻恍惚的诱人气息彻底掩盖了他竭力树立如此之久的不自然理性，或许那并不是作为一个未标记任何人的Alpha所应该维持的理性。

他应该放弃这该死的理性的，他对自己说。他必须依靠一个Omega来维持自己生命健康的持续，因为他真的不能再依靠抑制剂来控制自己的自然欲望了——那是不属于科学范畴之内的，Tony坚信那与吸食毒品没有任何区别，因为那该死的真的会上瘾，而且必须永续不断。

或许就在这样的想法之下，他下意识脱掉了自己的裤子。他早已坚硬地瑟瑟发抖的家伙在他裤腰被褪下的一刻近乎急不可耐般弹跳出来，而Tony竭力让自己的动作看起来不那么饥渴难耐。这并不是他的发情期，但这可怕的高浓度Omega气息足以让他神魂颠倒。他将自己深入男孩身体内足够湿润的手抽了出来，紧接着便听到了男孩无助而又恳求的轻吟。Tony用自己尽量轻柔的声音抚慰着略显紧张的男孩，他急躁地将自己肿胀的下体靠近了那狭窄而又红润的穴口，或许在那一刻他真的丢弃了自己所有的理智和所谓的英雄情怀，至少在这一刻他真的是在为自己和他自己的欲望来思考。

当他的下体开始嵌入那狭窄入口的一刻，他听到了那男孩从喉咙中迸发出的惊恐的低吟。Tony下意识抬起了头，那双透过氤氲投射出的澄澈和纯净的目光瞬间如同锋锐的刀刃刺向了他的瞳孔。

Tony猛地睁开了眼睛。他在连续两天不休息的情况之下终于睡倒在工作桌前，这确实是他从来没有干过的事情，至少他不会允许自己在工作时就这么草率的睡了。

而他也确实从来没有做过这样的梦。或许作为一个Tony•花花公子•Stark来说，和一个接一个甚至连面庞都记不清楚的春梦对象接吻泄欲已经是Tony老生常谈的情节，甚至可以说在现实生活中他干过这样的事情也数不胜数。他在这场梦中的行为几乎没有任何犹豫，但似乎还存有一丝意识。

英雄情结？Tony用右手扶住额头，随后用力揉了揉他酸痛的眼球。他居然会在一个荒诞的春梦里考虑到什么该死的英雄情结，毕竟Tony从不相信自己能在床上还可以保持什么荒谬的英雄情结。但他不可置否的说，他在看到Peter Parker那双闪耀而又标志性的稚嫩眸子之后，他强迫自己醒来了。

Tony用力敲击着自己的脑壳，试图让自己清醒起来。或许几天前和那个孩子过分亲密的接触仍让Tony有点流连忘返，但这可不是正常的Tony Stark应该被羁绊的回忆。他在这几天内并没有和那孩子有什么联系，或许他也顾不上去维系他们之间的沟通。他为Peter准备的抑制剂是均用的，也就是说，那是只要去医院检测出Omega信息素就可以给你塞上一书包的最普通的抑制剂。Tony这些天一直在做的，就是希望他可以根据Peter独特的Omega信息素来制作出像Tony给自己制作的抑制剂一样的可以对症下药的药剂。

当然这是充满挑战性的，Tony无比清楚。

他的研究进程很缓慢，这也是Tony不止一次开始怀念他的老朋友Bruce了。不过可能Bruce并不擅长抑制剂的研究，毕竟Tony从没听说过他和Natasha有任何的感情不和。

“有未知人员试图解除复仇者联盟总部入口的安保系统。”机械女声突然打断了Tony沉默着的思考，“热量来源检测人数为三人。”

似乎就在Friday话音刚落的那一刻，Tony被放置在一边已经安静了许久的手机突然开始了震动。他持续着的疲惫此刻已经变得有些亢奋，在抓起手机的那一瞬间他朝Happy的名字咧了咧嘴。“Happy，我希望你能让我在这个夜晚开心一点。”

“噢，实在抱歉。我又打扰你和Pepper的约会了吗？”电话那头语速飞快的男音让Tony眼皮打战，“我是想说，老板。有三位特工想要约见你，他们想让我把他们安排在你的工作室里。”

Tony微微皱起眉头。“等等。我认为如何安排我的客人应该是我的事情。”

“他们需要……什么机密谈话。”Happy飞快瞥了一眼自己身边已经开始准备什么纸质材料的三位自己已经可以把他们名字倒背如流说出来的神盾局特工，尽量将音量压低道，“我想了想，可能总部里最机密的地方在你的工作室。”

“噢，不。”Tony扶额，“你应该知道机密的地方总有它机密的道理，Happy。告诉他们我在会议室等待他们。”

他毫不犹豫切断了电话。他无比清楚自己的工作室里有什么。这里不仅存有他的Alpha信息素提取样本，存有他Alpha信息素检测器，此刻他还存储了一份还在源源不断散发Omega诱人气息的新生Omega信息素，这才是Tony不想让它暴露给任何人的重点。

或许Tony的脚步拖沓了一点，也有可能是那三个神盾局特工此行的目的太过直接明确。当Tony准备为自己拉开会议室的一把椅子时，那个他根本不想再看到的独眼黑衣人便带着他的两个女副手闪进了房间。

不过目标明确直切要害的作风的确属实神盾局的风格。Nick Fury顺势拉开Tony身边的一把椅子，Hill的Natasha则直接站在Tony身体两侧的不远处。这样的阵势让Tony不禁轻笑起来。

“熟悉的感觉，嗯？”他摊开双手，“老男孩，别告诉我你来这一趟是为了让我重组复联。”

面前的男人好像并没有在意Tony这句没来由的调侃。一张遍布字迹勾画的印刷纸被身侧的一只手放置在Tony面前，Tony顺着那只纤细的手腕看去，Natasha深不可测的一双暗眸毫不动摇地凝视着他。

“Green Goblin。”深沉而又沙哑的女声没有任何情感夹杂其中，而那纤长的指尖用力点了点印刷纸第一行被标重的字迹上。“你还记不记得他，Stark？”

印刷纸的另一侧附着几张并不那么清晰的图片。最表面的是一个已经破碎了的类似飞行器的引擎残体，而那尾部微微闪烁着的绿色光芒令Tony瞬间眯起了眼睛。他拿起第二张图片，而图片上带着阴暗和一丝焦灼笑容的姿态已经足够让Tony调动起他尘封多年的那份记忆。

“我不喜欢这个名字。”Tony的语调冰冷而又干脆，“Norman Osborn听起来显得更加亲民一点——毕竟伟大的Osborn公司从来不会因为拥有这样的优秀的老板而羞愧，这显而易见。”

Tony承认自己并没有在得知森林诡异绿光这件事真的费心去调查了，而他对Peter作出的那一句保证完全是Tony为了稳定Peter情绪而说出的话。他完全没有料到Osborn家族仍然苟延残喘，作为在武器研究方面独占鳌头的Stark工业的执牛耳者，对于竞争对手因为什么倒霉的研究失误而变得失去理智这件事情他确实在几年前便费尽心思想要化险为夷。

不过这并不是Tony对Osborn所有的记忆，名利场上的事情永远也不能是伟大的Tony Stark生命中的全部。他下意识抚向了自己臂弯出凹凸不平的针尖伤口，而这细微的动作似乎并没有逃脱身旁那个高级机密特工的一只眼睛。

“你以前就和他交过手，”Hill在Tony的另一侧提示道，“现在他回来了。不知道你们上一次交手有没有给彼此留下什么余地，但依现在的形势来看，他好像并没有打消掉毁了Stark工业的念头。”

Tony轻轻偏过头。他指尖上的力度大了些，不久前刚刚被他留下的伤口开始隐隐作痛。整个会议室静了很久，最终Tony低沉着开了口。

“干掉Stark工业一直以来都不是他的目的，”Tony轻声道，“他或许是想到了什么新的方法来满足他的野心，但绝不局限于毁掉Stark工业。”

会议室又一次陷入寂静。Tony在意识到自己身旁有一束锐利的目光一直紧锁他抚摸臂弯的指尖时猛地看向了他，三只眼睛对视的那一刻尴尬过后，Fury眉头微蹙。

“你不相信我的话，Stark？”

Tony对Fury话中的话心知肚明。身旁的两位女特工显然已经不在他们信息交流的范围内了，而作为特工基本的个人素养，她们静静地站在一旁如同两个活体录音器，Tony保证自己和Fury以下所有的对话都会被这两个高级特工剖析地一清二楚，并且不留任何余地。

“不，不，局长。我死心塌地的相信。”Tony摆了摆手，“这不是我们讨论这件事的地方。”

Fury似乎察觉到这个场合确实不太适宜，于是便别过了头。Tony装作自己仍在认真阅读这张印刷纸的每一行字，但显然他已经无法集中精力了。Osborn军工业从始至终都以高标和利己主义著称，Tony同样也从始至终坚定地认为这与Osborn企业的领导者脱不了干系。尽管他与Norman Osborn有过几场交手，但他对这个人确实是并不熟悉。至少他对Osborn性格的剖析并没有达到特工研究到的程度。几个人沉默了一阵之后，Natasha低沉的嗓音将Tony的思绪拉了回来。

“Peter Parker插手了这件事，”她顿了顿，“他的状况现在怎么样？”

Tony皱了皱眉。在他正在思考该如何回答这位高级特工的询问时，身旁明明已经开始陷入思考的神盾局局长开始了他的进一步追问。

“话说回来，Stark，”Nick Fury似是有些疑惑地偏过了脑袋，“关于那个孩子的性别类型，你应该关注一下了。”

“Natasha告诉我，他离成年的日子不远了。”

Tony抬起眼睑。他不确定自己此刻的目光中可以向Fury的那一只眼睛里透露什么，但他认为自己的目光已经足够犀利了。

“我明白你什么意思，局长。”他的声音中饱含着坚硬和决绝，“不管那孩子的身份是不是你心目中想的那样，我在这件事上不能自私。”

似乎是察觉到了Tony话中有话，Fury将身体前倾，深邃的眸间有着Tony根本读不透的深邃意味。“你该为自己想想了，Stark。现在顾不上什么原则问题和你脑子里的理智，毕竟拥有它们的前提是你要活下来。”

Tony下意识压紧了自己左臂臂弯出一个接一个突起的陈旧伤口，一时间空气中压迫着的沉重气氛让他第一次有一种喘不过气的紧迫感。他似乎已经意料到那句话背后的意味是什么，但那绝对是Tony不敢面对的。


	12. Chapter 12

Tony近乎匆忙地从会议室赶回了自己的工作室。神盾三人走后，他一个人靠在会议室的椅背上沉默了很久。他心里无比清楚自己的身体状况，当然他这些年来一直都在与自己生理上的变化做着斗争与较量。但他突然有一种可怕的预感，这种预感已经压抑了他很久，但他始终没有勇气去面对这些。毕竟这件事情过去了太久，久到那件事过去后他再也没有去回想过。

他飞快地做到了自己的工作转椅上，指尖麻利地开启了桌面上所有电子仪器的按钮。房间内机械开始运作的咔咔声入耳，Tony掩埋在这样动人而又冷酷的机械声中，大脑内高速运转的思考模式令他此刻甚至有些着慌。

Osborn的卷土重来对他来说或许并不是什么好事。当然一个敌人的出现对于整个城市都不是有利的，但对于与这个敌人有交手记录的Tony来说，Osborn对他的威胁显然是更大的。他即便不愿意认为Osborn的这一次东山再起是为他而来，但他似乎现在必须要承认这一点了。数年前的那一次交锋每一幕都历历在目，而Tony居然自傲地以为一切都会那样简单的结束。

Tony现在必须对自己进行一个全方位的检查。尽管这样的检查可能会为他带来无法预测的后果，但他必须要开始直面这些了。他似乎毫不犹豫地启动离他距离最远的那个抽屉，这或许是他第一次开启这个绝密的储存库。

抽屉内完完整整排列着数排崭新的针管，而那与他平常深入臂弯的注射器完全不同。空气中逐渐弥漫着的机械气息令他的心跳速度迅速攀升，而他必须要面对他一直都在恐惧的东西。他现在必须解析自己的信息素样本，就像Peter的Omega信息素一样，他必须要把自己的信息素取出来好好瞧一瞧了，而他的信息素……恰是在他与Osborn交手之后便再也没有被他允许释放出来过。

一切都变得可疑了。Tony下意识看向他左臂臂弯与其他针眼似乎有些差别的伤疤，那是比其他针眼都要细微的伤口，但它现在已经愈合到几乎看不见印记了。他无法忘记这个针眼的来历，而他居然该死的从来没有重视过这个。

数年前与Osborn的交手并不是偶然性的。作为当时甚至现今依然强大的Stark工业的统治者，Stark工业的军用产品几乎垄断了整个世界的军方供应。这对其他武器制造商是带有强大毁灭性的，然而Osborn工业就是其中的一员。Tony姑且把生意上的不顺归结为Osborn偷袭Stark大厦的根本原因，但当他在单挑Tony被炸下大楼的前一刻朝Tony小臂扔来一个针管时，Tony突然觉得这一次偷袭是有目的的。那个针管大小只有普通针管的一半，因此注射速度超快，以至于Tony并没有注意到那针管内究竟有着什么。Tony发誓那次偷袭绝对是非常成功的，因为他根本来不及装备自己的所有盔甲。他仅仅是动用了手掌上的盔甲而已，但Osborn似乎并不想和他取得战斗上的胜利。

Tony在被注射之后没有任何异常反应，甚至一切都与往常一样。他尝试着用Alpha信息素探测器来探测他体内的各种激素含量，除了生理上信息素的正常上下波动之外没有任何异常。

他本以为这只是一次失败者对他毫无攻击力的挑战，而如今Osborn的再次复出让他对这一切都开始警惕起来。或许是他太过轻敌，也或许是那个家伙的野心太重，但Tony实在想不到那个注射器里面究竟是什么。就算是再隐秘的毒药，经过几年后的积淀也总该有什么作用了。

这将是一场豪赌。而赌注便是他一直都在尝试躲避的一次生理折磨。

Tony从那排列工整的抽屉中抽出了一枚注射器。注射器的表面摸起来十分光滑坚硬，毕竟他这么多年来为了应付自己的一次次发情期都是通过抑制剂来过活，而Tony发誓自己从来没有真正接触过这样的东西。当他真正将注射器的针头推出时，房间内安静地只剩下他不规则的一次次心跳。

随着一瞬间的轻微刺痛，针头渐渐没入他臂弯一个又一个针眼疤痕的皮肤底部。他敏感的身体可以感受到那随着他逐渐推进液体而缓慢涌入血管的脉冲，而短短的一管剂量似乎就在Tony几个心跳的时间便已经注射完毕。他顺手将针管拔出便扔在地上，指尖用力挤压着因为针眼而没出的一滴血液，直到伤口逐渐凝固为止。

Tony深吸了口气。他对自己接下来面对的一切都有一定的心理准备，但他又从心底里感受到自己或许对他面对的一切都没有任何把握。他从没想过诱发剂开始起作用之后他该如何解决自己这一次一定会来势汹涌的发情期，然而这绝对对他来说不是一场简单的战役。

※

“我认为，作为一个超级英雄，你不能把你自己的信息素暴露给敌人。”

这已经是Ned今天晚上第五次重复这样的话了，而Peter始终都以一言不发来应对Ned的这个笃定的观点。两个人现在穿梭在夜晚街道最繁华的步行街上，而Peter此行的目的是为了检测他在网上查到的关于ABO分化的知识是否正确。

注意到Peter始终没有回应自己的猜测，Ned看起来有点无奈。“Peter，你在听我说话吗？这件事情很严肃，你不觉得吗？”

“……我明白。”Peter突然转身，两个人毫无防备地碰撞在一起。显然Peter并没有因此觉得尴尬，而Ned却下意识向后退了一步，“这是有解决办法的。”

两个人又一次行走了起来，而Ned在迟疑了一会儿之后加紧脚步跟上了Peter的步伐。“是什么？”

Peter背对着Ned翻了个白眼。他不相信作为一个凭自己实力考上MIT的大个子居然连这样简单直白的信息都捕捉不到。他无奈地耸肩，似乎有些不屑回答这个问题。“标记。如果我和一个Alpha结合的话，我的信息素只会暴露给我的Alpha。”  
Ned皱起眉头。“但是你得找一个足够安全的Alpha。”

这当然也在Peter的考虑范围之内，但显而易见这并不是一件多么简单的事情。任何一个Alpha或者Omega都不能真正独立存活在这个世界上，除非他愿意背水一战，去独自面对一次接一次来势凶猛的发情期。当然Peter不会选择这样艰难的办法来维持自己的生存，毕竟他现在已经接受了自己的身份，作为一个Omega或许也没什么不好。

但他还能找什么样的Alpha呢？如果他真的加入了复仇者联盟，他的工作需要绝对隐秘。他至少不可能找Ned，更何况Ned压根就不是什么Alpha——尽管Ned咬定他可能是有点晚熟，但Peter无论如何都不相信他是一个身体强壮又富有足以让他意乱情迷的信息素的Alpha。他应该找到一个最合适他的Alpha，有助于隐藏他蜘蛛侠身份的，而且他真正喜欢的Alpha。

似乎是没来由的，Peter突然脑海中蹦出了那个名字。

“你说过，Mr.Stark的性别属性一直是个谜，”Peter像是有一搭没一搭地提起一般看向身旁仍然陷入疑惑当中的好友，“这不合理。他如果从来没有暴露过他的性别属性，那他就从来没有过任何与Alpha或者与Omega的配对了。”

Ned似乎是没有任何思考般语速极快地回答了他的疑问。

“答案很简单，”Ned对自己这样的猜测胸有成竹般，“第一，他是个Beta。第二，他已经配对过了，和他的某一个队友。”

两个人随即陷入了沉默。Peter胸中提起的某一段呼吸渐渐凝固了下来。好像他遇到了一个自己最棘手的情况一般。Ned语出惊人的一番推测听起来有一丝草率，但该死的Peter根本找不到任何措辞来反驳他。且不说Ned的第一个猜测，如果真的按Ned第二个猜测那样推下去的话，可信度或许可以超过前者。Tony Stark作为名声大噪的一位玩世不恭，不可一世的富豪超级英雄，且不说其他复仇者是否有和他看对眼的，就连一个接一个迎接他的国际嫩模也都比比皆是。或许Tony Stark可以缺少世界上的任何一个东西，除了另一半。

Peter的那口气缓缓地呼了出来。好像一切都在他的预料之中般，当他面对了这样一个猜测之后他没有了一点继续在外面闲逛的兴致。他突然感觉自己未来的一切都有一丝迷蒙，尽管他并不能说在他面对这个推测之前他的未来一片光明，但他真的感觉他此刻的心情确实是跌入低谷，这也实在是诡异透了。

“或许你可以找到一个Alpha，然后在和他上了床之后杀掉他。”Ned突然贴近Peter的耳背说了这么一句，然后在猛地遇上Peter惊恐的目光之后捂住了嘴，“噢！我忘记了配对之后的Alpha和Omega将永远不会解除标记。”

Peter深吸口气。“那就意味着我的求偶行动必须要谨慎喽？”

Ned打了个响指，脸颊上露出了十分满意的微笑。“你终于明白了，Peter！这可能对Spider Man的安全很重要。”

Peter又一次陷入了沉思。他真的不想把自己的大部分时间都浪费在什么……该死的求偶上，但现在他好像确实应该为自己的身体来操心一阵子了。更何况他现在还是一头雾水，或许他应该去向某个经验丰富的人求助一下。

想到这里，他顺势从口袋中掏出了他的手机。他似乎是下意识般将通讯录中Mr.Stark的电话号码点开，但又一瞬间陷入了犹豫。每当自己在夜晚想要联系上Tony Stark的时候，Peter不知道为什么自己都会有一瞬间的犹豫。他不知道自己在害怕什么，但他确实是从心底里在对什么产生抗拒和畏惧。

突然被他吸进鼻翼中的一丝荷尔蒙气息让他浑身上下的细胞开始张狂。Peter猛地抬起脑袋，这样剧烈的动作将身旁已经开始哼起小曲的Ned也吓得不轻。正当Ned准备询问他发生了什么事情之后，Peter感觉到自己身体之上的汗毛开始了微微的颤动。

似乎是与生俱来一般，他的大脑将刚刚被他吸入肺部的气体断定为Alpha的信息素气息。那是一股新鲜的，似乎没有任何杂质沾染着的Alpha气息，嗅起来或许是一种沁人心脾的味道。但那味道神秘的让Peter有丝厌恶，这或许并不是他发自内心喜欢的一股味道。

敏锐的蜘蛛感应同样也在提醒着他似乎身边在发生什么危险。Peter警惕地环顾四周，但他似乎并没有察觉到什么异样。人们在欢笑中穿梭于整条拥挤的人行街道，呼来唤去的男男女女完全将自己的欢快沉浸在火热而又繁杂的夜晚当中。

但这并不妨碍Peter将目标锁定在人行道最内侧的那个将自己包裹得严严实实的男子之上。男子的身躯看起来并不强壮，但体型却略显高大。Peter似乎是潜意识趋势一般从外道朝拥挤的人群内侧闪身过去，而肥胖的Ned却毫无防备地被他甩在了后面。那股浓烈的Alpha气息引诱着他向前跟随过去，而随着男人道路的渐渐偏僻，Alpha气息的纯粹让Peter更加坚定那股味道一定是来自那个穿着连帽衣的男人之身。

男人闪身进入了步行街角落的一家破败的店铺。Peter发觉这里人迹罕至，飞快地将自己隐藏在店铺门帘背后的死角之中。他将脑袋微微探出了一个尖部，但奈何他们之间的距离可能是越来越远，Peter无法捕捉到店铺内部几个人交谈的内容。他开始后悔自己为什么没有穿上他的战衣过来闲逛，至少他还可以利用Karen来窃听到他们谈话的内容。

Peter斗胆将自己的脑袋伸出去更多。店铺内部灯光昏暗，而且看起来并没有什么特别的地方。他可以嗅到浓烈的Alpha气息，这让他身体内眸中早已被压制住的冲动有一丝暗潮汹涌。连帽衣男动作看起来十分小心，Peter初步断定他们可能是在交递什么东西——或者他不能这么早下结论，因为现在他的大脑已经开始混乱了。他不知道是不是因为那该死的Alpha信息素的味道惹的祸，但他的大脑确实无法正常运转。

仿佛就在他呆在原地的那一刻，店铺内的男人察觉到了什么异样。Peter发誓自己在打入抑制剂之后Omega气息已经不那么浓烈了，但他真的不敢保证他自己的味道是否也同样扰乱了那个Alpha的思绪。连帽衣男人突然扭过了头，Peter在那一秒猛地屏住了呼吸。

他不确定连帽衣男人是否看到了他，或者是否看清了他，但Peter是绝对看到了那双在黑暗中仍然可以识别出来的湛蓝色眼睛。他或许除了那样一双独特的眼睛之外没有看到那男人特别的相貌特征，但那也足够让他印在脑海里了。

Peter飞快转身大步离去，而Ned还在人行道的那一端努力想要穿行过来。他几个闪身穿梭人群之后，Ned连忙抓住了他的胳膊：“怎么了，哥们儿？”

Peter拿起自己一直攥在手里的手机，屏幕解锁之后仍停留在拨打电话的界面上。他潜意识里在警示他刚才他看到的一切或许夹杂着那样一份可疑，但他不确定他这样的小小发现是不是应该向Mr.Stark商量一下。

最终他还是摁下了拨通键。不管怎么样，他可能需要和Tony Stark见上一面。他需要把他之前那几次在郊区看到的绿色可疑光芒和Mr.Stark交流一下，顺便，可能还会提及关于Mr.Stark性别属性的事。Peter不确定以他们现在这样的距离能不能足够Tony Stark向他坦白一些什么。

然而在电话那头无休止的嘟声之后，没有人接听。Peter疑惑地放下手机，确认自己没有拨错号码之后，他反复又尝试了数次，无果。

“……不太好。”Peter顺势回答着Ned刚刚焦虑的疑问，“我总感觉这儿有什么不对。而且……我根本联系不上他。”


	13. Chapter 13

Peter根本没有时间回到家里带上他的战衣。在他决定现在就赶往复仇者联盟基地的时候，步行街上的人流已经变得稀疏了许多，Ned也早已经跟不上Peter矫健的步伐。

Peter以复仇者联盟内部活动为由推辞了Ned想要和他同行的提议，而他现在必须全速赶往纽约郊区。他的蜘蛛感应告诉他有什么事情正在发生，或者说有什么危险已经开始威胁到他了。尽管Peter根本无法定义那是怎样的危险，但他突然有一种心慌到想要见到Mr.Stark的冲动。事实证明他真的不能再义无反顾耗费自己的无用功去抵挡危险了，毕竟他对于自己Omega体质还不够了解，他实在是已经开始惧怕那腹部的同感和无法阻挡的信息素分泌了。

他最后是通过拦截出租车的方式抵达复仇者联盟基地的。深夜的复仇者联盟总部仍然存留着点滴粹明的灯光闪烁，Peter一时间分不清楚那到底来自那一个复仇者的房间。复仇者联盟总部的常驻复仇者并不多，毕竟在经历了那一场内战之后，有一半曾经的复仇者都被关了禁闭。不过Peter必须承认，他对那场内战最后的结果过程并不了解，而Tony也从没有向他详细描述过他究竟是怎么输掉的那场战役，似乎他也从来没有承认过他真的输了。

Peter是从Tony Stark一脸臃肿的伤口看出他显而易见的失败的。Peter发誓自己绝对是关心了这位骄傲的才子科学家，然而Tony Stark似乎并不能接受关心和同情。

“这都是小打小闹。”Tony坐在Peter身边的车座上，朝他摆了摆手，“你的任务完成了，这就是结果。”

但Peter清楚地知道，在那之后，Iron Man与Captain America再没有任何联系了——至少媒体上是这样报道的。但Peter总感觉这一切都没有小打小闹那么简单。看来Mr.Stark的秘密已经不止Peter可以预测到的那样多了。

Peter在想要就这样闯入复仇者联盟内部的时候被一道无形的墙拦住了。

“呃……这是机关吗？”Peter想要上前一步，但显然被拦截住了，“……这需要身份证明吗？”

※

“Mr.Stark……”

“我……可能真的生病了……”

“Mr.Stark……求你别看……”

略带着无助颤抖的稚嫩声线反复回荡在此刻Tony脆弱到已经要迸裂的耳膜徘徊，Tony发誓自己并不是有意要回忆起那一幕的。那双望着他带着丝水雾氤氲的棕褐色眸子，渴望得到满足但又无奈于一丝不挂的羞耻而强力躲避的嫩皙脸颊，以及那令他镌刻脑海的诱人欲望……

不该这样的。粗重的呼吸声环绕着充斥高浓度Alpha气息的工作间，已经做好所有心理准备来面对这场来势汹涌的发情期的Tony Stark彻底瘫软在自己的工作椅上。他虽然已经预测到这场时隔数月被刺激引发出的发情期势力一定会十分猛烈，但他无法想象他真的没办法平息这个。甚至他已经无法控制他疯狂分散的思绪——说来分散，但他承认那样肮脏甚至有些无法言说的思想似乎只停留在那一个人身上。

这不正常。他不应该把自己太多性回忆停留在一场指交之上，毕竟那带给他的生理刺激远远不如一场和Omega嫩模酣战的程度——但他不得不承认他与那个男孩之间的一次行为突破给他留了太多意淫预期。或许他距离一个满足只剩下那么一步，他可以目睹自己的那一部分完全没入那个为他开合垂涎的洞穴，可以用自己已经开始湿滑的口腔去感受另一个腔内滑嫩的舌身……该死的，那应该就是新生Omega对一个从未成过结的Alpha的要命吸引力。

他手中上下撸动的动作已经快到惊人，但他丝毫没有任何想要发泄的欲望。Tony感觉自己无望地要哭了，他多么希望自己可以真的作为一个Alpha去满足自己与生俱来的生理需求，或许那些该死的圣人思想完全不应该存留在一个本身思想就肮脏饥渴的Alpha身上，Tony第一次有了这样的想法。

只有他真正把他体内可以喷涌而出的一切发泄出来，他才暂时可以解脱，然后完成他对自己信息素的测试。但目前看来他一时半会儿是完成不了了，至少他这已经久到连他的手臂都开始酸痛的自慰开始让他绝望了。

如果他可以拥有一个Omega，如果他可以成结……

一切就都可以结束了。

他无望地抓起工作桌角落的水杯喝起了水。他的喉咙干涸到令他抓狂，这可能便是那诱发剂给他带来的一部分副作用。Tony实在是期待这一切可以让他快点结束，至少让他生理上不用感觉到饥渴难耐。

“Boss，您可能需要一点帮助。”

Tony在听到突如其来的机械女声之后手中的动作有所定格。随后他挑起眉毛，将水杯放在原处。“我需要极了。”他的语气中似乎夹杂着一些恶趣，“我早应该制作一个人形给你，Friday。把你做成我的性奴，然后我就永远不必担心寻找什么该死的配——”

“Peter Parker的音频记录，”女声直接打断了他听起来肮脏地要死的措辞，似乎这已经让这个机器人秘书有一点听不下去，“您需要在三秒钟之后放出吗？”

Tony喉咙深处有什么翻滚了上来，像是一个音节，又像是一个下意识的回应。似乎是猜到了下一秒会发生什么，紧接着从工作室外放音响中喷涌而出的熟悉声线令他瞬间窒息。

Tony发誓自己真的不知道该死的Friday会在他们那晚录下那孩子发出的每一个隐忍的呻吟，但他此刻甚至开始庆幸他现在拥有这个。他的脑海里开始翻滚那些诱人到可以令他失去心跳的场景，或许已经突破了他们可以接受的任何一段距离……

他手上的动作不知不觉继续了下去。他的唇缝之间在下意识之下流露出的低沉呻吟给整个工作室增添了一分情色的意味。Tony彻底不知道该如何承受这个了，这个该死的发情期，他真的不愿意把他现在这些肮脏的想法转移到那个浑身上下散发着纯粹干净光芒男孩的身上——这太让他感受到羞耻了，Tony发誓。

而他终于依靠这仅仅只有几个音节的音频彻底发泄了出来。Tony甚至因为这来势汹涌的情潮险些忘记了他使这场发情期发生的目的。他几乎是颤抖着抓起工作桌旁他早已准备好的干净试管，从那顶端喷射出的浊白色液体飞快涌入试管之内。刹那间，Tony瞬间瘫软在工作椅上发不出任何声音。

他略显狼狈地将自己身下的污秽清理干净，大脑中原本叫嚣着的精虫此刻已经平息了许多，但下身仍然团起着的一片滚烫意味着他的发情期并没有就这么简单的结束。Tony努力让自己的思绪集中在解析信息素成分之上，至少他必须弄明白那之前Osborn为他打入的那一针试剂之中都有什么可能会打乱他体内机能的成分。

“可以了，Friday。”Tony在听到那音频还在循环播放的时候强制自己扬了扬手掌，“把那音频关掉，应该开始正经工作了。”

房间内又一次恢复了寂静，而Tony强迫自己在深吸一口气之后平息下来。手中的试管仍然带着一丝温热，他将一滴仍然带着自己体温的液体滴落在探测板之上，就像他之前分析Peter那Omega信息素的过程一样。

似乎只是几秒钟的事情，机械女声再次响起。

“如果不是我的程序出了什么差错，”Friday在这一句之后有些许的停顿，“探测板检测到两个不同信息素结合后的混杂成分……”

“——两个Alpha信息素的分子结合。”

仿佛没有给Tony任何思考的时间，他本来就已经开始停止运转的大脑在听到这机械女声这样一番话之后彻底开始混沌。他一时间不知道开口做怎样的回应，而他手中已经开始沉入冰凉的试管在他的目视之下竟变得有些视野模糊。

清脆的敲击声瞬间打破了他大脑中封压的坚冰。Tony猛地扭转头，面前的一幕如同晴天霹雳般电击着他的视网膜。

看看他。Tony的唇角开始抽搐。那个纯粹干净但是绝不能在这个时候出现在他面前的诱人Omega。


	14. Chapter 14

Peter木讷地望着落地窗之后房间内的那个男人。当他下意识敲响那扇被封锁的玻璃门时，男人飞快的转头令Peter有一种猝不及防的紧迫感。

Peter有点看不清那个男人的面部表情——他们离的太远了，隔着一扇玻璃，偌大的房间内陈列着的各种Peter如果可以摸到一定会感到无比荣幸的机械，似乎有意无意将Peter和Tony之间的距离隔上了一堵看不见的墙。

他们两个像是对视了很久，而Peter已经在心底里为自己打了很多次气了。这是他们在经历了那样一场……呃，Peter不知道该怎么描述的运动之后第一次带着理智见面。至少Peter发誓自己此刻绝对没有当时那样冲动了，那种充斥大脑的欲望和空虚包裹浑身上下的难耐如今已经不再困扰他了。

而最终Tony Stark做出了一个Peter意想不到的举动。或许他们的距离确实有几十米远，但Peter实在是认为这个距离还没有远到必须要通过手机通话才能进行沟通。Peter在眼睁睁看着玻璃背后男人掏出手机后眯起了眼睛，随后又在听到自己手机震动之后摸向了裤兜。

他迟疑了一会儿摁下了接听键。

“……Mr.Stark，”Peter的语气有丝没有底气的试探，“我有点事要问你。”

电话那头只有一连串低沉而又听起来不那么明显的喘息。Peter目不转睛地盯着房间内向他微微倾过身子的男人，对方却迟迟没有回应他。他耐心地等待着，直到他的手心已经开始微微沁出汗珠。

“Happy把你领进来的？”

“嗯。”Peter从喉咙中闷哼出一个音节，“那……Mr.Stark，我可以进去了吗？”

两个人之间又一次陷入了沉默。随着Peter由于时间推移而越来越沉稳的心跳声一次一次敲击胸膛，Peter的呼吸也渐渐平稳了下来。他突然有点不太期待Tony Stark可能会说出的答案了，Peter在此刻是那么的想射出他所有的蛛丝然后逃离这个恢弘的基地。

但好像是出乎意料般，电话那头的语气变得轻快起来。“不可以，但你可以去旁边的会议室等我。”Tony坐在那座工作椅上纹丝不动，但他们之间的目光交流却没有中断过。即使相隔几十米远，Peter依然可以感受到那朝他投射过来的炽热目光。他潜意识松了一口气。或许私人房间是个人隐私，Peter对自己说。他同样的也是不愿意Tony Stark或者任何人突然闯进自己房间的。

他略显僵硬地点了点头，而Tony就在看到他这样的回应之后挂断了电话。Peter的动作仍静止在原地，手中紧握着的电话机已经开始被他的汗水捂热。Tony仍然目不转睛地盯着他，那一瞬间Peter感觉自己的脸部要燃烧起来了。

Peter在一个深呼吸之后将手机放下，然后故作自然地将手机滑入自己的运动裤兜内，向后大步退了退，顺便露出了一个僵硬但是依然发自内心的笑容。他看不清Stark有没有回应他的这个微笑，不过他倒觉得这个微笑可有可无——这样反倒让他看起来更加局促不安。

他和Tony Stark之间差了太多了。当他略显颓废地坐在那会议室的软椅上时，Peter双手情不自禁地捂住了脸颊。他从来没有达到过Tony Stark所造就的高度，他甚至从未想象过。或许他经历过的事情Peter从来没有机会去染指一分，而那便是Tony Stark神一般的存在。Peter承认他是无比崇敬他的，从他第一次认识Tony Stark开始，那便是永远刻在他心里的样子。

或许他和Tony Stark之间的距离也不仅仅是一幢玻璃隔墙。他与他相距一个心贴心的拥抱，最近的距离甚至也要算得上一层薄薄的布料。他可以感觉到Mr.Stark是由内而外抗拒他的，至少他从未想到自己真的卑微到没有可以进入他工作室的权利。

在Peter的大脑彻底混沌的时候，会议室的门被悄然推开。他敏锐的听觉提醒他什么正在他的视听范围内移动，猛然弹开的眼皮让那刺眼的灯光将他的瞳孔刺地一阵隐痛。令他一时间有些难以接受的是，进入会议室的并不是他刚刚已经做好充分准备的男人。

机械的运作声此刻在Peter的耳中听起来异常冰冷和突兀。Peter突然感觉心头有一种说不上来的五味杂陈，这似乎再一次为他与Tony Stark的关系竖上了一面隔墙。

那副他永远都看不透的鲜红盔甲。

Peter的指尖敲击在洁净到可以反射出光亮的会议桌上。“……Hi，I……Iron Man。”

面前的盔甲似乎就定格在那里不再挪动，听起来遥远的人声让Peter甚至有一些暗喜的恍惚。或许Tony Stark就在里面，这只是他们两个之间的一次玩笑。他微微笑了起来，那拘谨的微笑看起来礼貌而又谨慎。

“你想问我点什么，Parker？”

Peter感觉自己此刻心头已经不再泛动波澜。他沉吟了一阵之后开口：“那么我现在是在和——”

“我抽不开身，kid。”穿透盔甲带着一丝机械声线的男声打断了他，“而且我和你聊天的时间可没有你和你的小闺蜜促膝长谈的时间久。别忘了我还有你的信息素要发愁呢。”

胸中突然腾升而上的说不上来的烦闷压抑地让Peter完全喘不上气。他强制自己不要被这种青春期导致的叛逆易怒性情所控制，至少他不能在Tony Stark面前失控。他给自己一个深呼吸的时间，然后尽量压低了声线：“我的信息素没有那个绿灯怪重要，Mr.Stark。”

显然Tony是没有想到Peter会提到Osborn。面前的盔甲顿了一阵都没有出声，然而最后还是Peter又一次打破了沉寂：“……而且我不得不说一句，我刚才在皇后区步行街的时候，我发现了一个秘密交易——我总感觉这有什么不太对劲。”

“我要打断你一下，Parker。”机械盔甲突然向前挪动了几步，Peter十分警觉地抬起了眼睑，“你说你刚才在皇后区步行街？皇后区夜晚最繁华的地方？”

Peter顺势昂起了脑袋：“是的，Mr.Stark。我回家之后了解了ABO三种性别属性，我认为我应该实战演练地感受一下这三种不同信息素的味道。”

他甚至可以听到那盔甲背后的怒火。“你的叛逆期到了，小子，”Tony Stark一字一顿的声音听起来有一份咬牙切齿的恨铁不成钢，“我希望Happy告诉你了，你，是一个Ome——”

“Omega，”Peter发誓这是他这辈子第一次鼓起勇气用这样的语气同Tony说话，“我已经接受这个了。”

“重点不是这个，”金属盔甲在Peter毫无防备之下逼近，直到Peter彻底没有退路，“你要明白，kid。你无法掩盖你的信息素气味，因为你现在还没有可以掩饰你信息素味道的抑制剂。你的信息素就像市场上的烤乳鸽一样散发着迷人的味道，只要有任何想要掳走一个尝鲜的富大佬闻到了你——Parker，你想象不到那个后果。”

“后果？被标记？”Peter似乎是带着些许愤怒昂起了头，他无法控制自己压抑心中的疑惑与愤懑，“Mr.Stark，据我所知，Omega的存在就是必须要被标记的。我可能会喜欢那样的后果，我乐意至极。”

他发誓自己的这句话彻底激怒Tony了，因为他听到了一声他从来没有听到过的愤怒喘息。或许那不是喘息，因为那样的喘息太过粗重了，可是那确实发自盔甲之内。Tony显然在努力克制着自己的怒火，就像Peter一样，但Peter的怒火或许不仅仅来自自己是一个Omega这样低贱的事实，更多的可能更是因为Tony Stark，因为Tony Stark跟他之间无形的距离，因为Tony Stark对他如同低幼儿般对待的特殊关照，还有Tony Stark对于危险形势的误判和无视——

他在生Tony Stark的气。天哪，Peter从来没有想过他会这样做。这绝对是青春期的叛逆惹的祸，Peter对自己安慰说。

“kid，你要为你这句话负责的。”盔甲内努力压制着的低沉声线令会议室内的气氛降至冰点，“现在我说什么你可能都不会明白，但我现在要命令你。在我为你量身定做的抑制剂研发成功之前，你绝对，坚决，不可以离开你的家。”

“……现在，立刻，从这里离开。”

似乎是难以置信般，Peter在听到这一段话之后猛地抬起了头。他眯起双眼凝视着那盔甲之间的缝隙，一时间竟然找不出任何言辞来进行反驳。他的胸膛开始难以控制地剧烈起伏，而Peter渐渐意识到他根本没有任何办法去反驳这样坚决的命令。

总是这样。他粗重的呼吸声萦绕在他敏锐的耳廓之间。那个伟大的Tony Stark永远把他当做一个什么都不知道的毛孩，或许他从始至终都没有真正认可他是一个可以徒手举车的超级英雄。

Peter几乎是无法控制地飞快站起来，他发誓就算Tony真的是远程控制这具盔甲他也可以感受到Peter由内而外透露出的怒火。他难以相信自己千里迢迢赶到了这里居然可以被这样严厉的指责的驱赶，甚至他明明最想倾泻的那件最让他头疼的神秘人的事情都不是Tony Stark所最关心的——看在上帝的份上，复仇者联盟到底是怎么了？

“你根本不关心那些事情，”Peter提起嘴角道，“Mr.Stark，如果你不能帮我一把的话，那看来我就要独自行动了。”

他发誓自己真的不知道该用怎样的形容词来表达他此刻复杂的心情。他不想背水一战，但看来现在必须这样。他原本以为他一直都在仰慕着的所谓圣人可以在他困惑的时候拉他一把，但或许现在他失去了效用。那个所谓圣人甚至不愿意亲身来面对他，甚至不愿意用平等的言辞来对待他，这简直是让Peter难过至极了的。

然而在那具盔甲彻底拦在自己面前的时候，Peter心头的怒火突然被那冰冷的气场浇灭了不少。

“我在帮你，Parker。”低沉沉稳的男声透过那金属盔甲传出之后仍然浑厚有力，“我必须承认，你现在已经要成年了。我绝对是最认可你的那个，我懂你现在的心情。”

“你……天哪，我真的没应付过小孩子的青春期。”他可以听得出Tony语气中的无奈，“这样，我这样说。我现在只需要你乖乖地待在家里等我完成我的工作，但你必须保证你不会离开你的家半步。现在的形势不一样了，Parker。你现在的身份是非常危险的，对于你遇到的那个对手来说，我不知道他在算计什么，但你现在应付不来。”

Peter渐渐平静了下来。Tony的语气变得轻柔而又温和，刹那间Peter甚至有一种他可以提出让Tony走出盔甲的要求了。他深吸了口气，最后用力揉了揉眉间。

“我不想什么都不干，Mr.Stark。”Peter在思考了一阵之后痛苦地低吟，“我……总该干点什么，对吧？或许我可以……”

“你的用处有很多，kid。”盔甲内的温和嗓音令他一时间有一阵沉沦，“但这是你的灰色地带，我提到过的。你会派上用场，但不是现在。”

“就像标记，”那声音微微一顿，“你不能让你的标记来的太随便，Parker。你知道一个标记意味着什么吗？”

Peter缓缓抬起头，似乎想要看穿那盔甲之内可能存在着的深邃眼眸。他的脑海中突然蹦出了一个问题，但那是他一直都没有勇气去问出口的。但当他在听到Tony亲口提到这些的这一秒，他突然觉得时机可能到了。

“那么，Mr.Stark，既然你说到了这一步，”Peter努力让自己的声音听起来坚定且没有一点颤抖的声线，“……你可以告诉我你的性别属性吗？”

他清楚地知道那是Tony Stark的个人隐私，或者说，那可能是Tony Stark一直以来都不想让任何一个人知道的一件事情，可能比他和Captain America之间战斗细节都要隐秘的一件事情，但这也是Peter现在最想知道的事情。或许他又要侵犯别人的隐私了吧，就像Happy警告过他的那样——但他控制不住自己了，至少他的性别属性被Tony一览无余，他坚定地认为他们之间的秘密是可以交换的。

然而接下来的一切完全是Peter没有预料到的。似乎只是停顿了几个心跳的时间，原本完整的盔甲突然分散。Peter坚定地确认那盔甲内是绝对没有人的，这已经足够让他失望了，然而在他确定得不到这个问题答案的这一刻，他或许又一次对自己，对Tony Stark失望了。他无法得到Tony Stark心底里的秘密，就算他们一等一交换都不行。

没关系。Peter略带苦涩地对自己说。这确实算得上个人隐私了，而他也和别人一样，完全只是别人而已。

当他浑身上下都被金属盔甲覆盖的时候，Peter竟然没有一丝他曾经预想过的激动。他多么幻想着自己可以操控那一身坚硬而又傲骨的装甲驰骋天际，但当他真正被这装甲包裹的时候他或许只感受到那装甲内令他无法呼吸的冰冷。没有他渴望的来自Tony Stark的温度，这仅仅是一台机器而已。

“……Friday，麻烦带他回家。”

屏幕内突然蹦出的那张熟悉面孔让有些绝望的Peter好像看到了希望，但那仍然隔着一面冰冷屏幕。盔甲随着这声命令上升，但飞行的速度完全在Peter可以承受的范围之内。

他的尝试失败了。或许Tony Stark是有意在他们之间构筑了一道道围墙，他无法走近他，他们也无法真正触摸到彼此。他不确定这是一种自我防卫，还是一种不可名状的测探。

但Peter不喜欢这种感觉，莫名其妙的，他讨厌透了。


	15. Chapter 15

……恐怕不行，孩子。

Tony咽下那一句卡住喉咙的音线，最终选择了沉默。或许作为一个Alpha他明明拥有向全世界宣布花花公子Tony Stark是一个强壮且没有Omega的Alpha的骄傲权利，但他偏偏要在这个孩子面前掩盖得一无所有。在任何人面前他没有泄露过他的信息素味道，这可能就是他现在犯下这个错的另外一个隐患——没有人告诉他他拥有两个混杂在一起的信息素，而他自己也没有任何机会去发现这个事实。

把Peter送走之后，Tony将模拟传感器从脸廓卸下，长吁一口气靠坐在工作椅上。他没办法连裤子也没穿就去见Peter，更何况就算他穿上了裤子，他也没办法去直面那行走的Omega信息素。尽管他已经释放了一次欲望，但对于强制发情来说这一点刺激是远远不够的。但能应付一点是一点了，Tony只能这样对自己说。起码他不能提着裤子去随便招惹任何一个人，至少现在不能。

因为他忙的要死。尽管听起来这牵强得很，但这是实话。他需要赶时间制作出Peter Parker的信息素抑制剂，同样也要解析他身上那些该死的混杂信息素。天知道另外一个信息素是从哪儿来的，这就是他第三件要忙的事。

不过他可能可以推断出那信息素源自哪里了。 

“Friday，打开信息素备份。”

刚刚被他紧急备份的信息素成分显示在屏幕上，而那其中只有64%的成分是属于他自己。他若有所思地将手掌搭放在桌面上，毕竟这一个匪夷所思的事情发生的有点过于离谱。

“这是不可能的。”Tony低声呢喃，“两个Alpha信息素不应该共存的。

他曾经也猜测过当初来自Osborn的那管试剂究竟是什么内容，但他从未想象过会是什么该死的信息素。Osborn的性别属性同样也是不为人知的，而Tony始终没有关注过来自这个死敌公司老板的信息素到底对他有利还是不利。Tony实在猜测不到任何一种他可以获取另外Alpha信息素的途径，或许占比最大的可能性就是这个了。

关于Alpha信息素共存的意外，他没有想象过自己能够亲身体验这样的感觉。但他知道有一个人也曾经面对过这样的问题。

突然从屏幕一角探出的视频显示器打断了他的思考。他猛地抬起眼睑，在昏暗的灯光下视频像素看起来低得让他一时间分辨不出屏幕那头是什么人。

“Stark，”沙哑的女音似乎已经报出来历，“我们检测到了异常能量，在总部的西南方。”

“不管你现在在干什么，这……是你和Osborn重逢的好机会。”

※

梅姨在看到敲窗户的居然是Iron Man之后惊得尖叫了起来。

Peter发誓这绝对是不受他控制的，因为如果是他他绝对会选择偷偷撬开窗户锁然后贴着墙溜进房间，而不是选择这种笨拙又高调的方式把玻璃窗敲得咣咣响然后成功引起梅姨的注意。当然梅姨是一时半会儿接受不了一个钢铁人悬在自己家窗户门口的，更何况这已经吸引了整个街道居民的眼球。

梅姨打开窗户的那一刻，盔甲从内而外展开了。Peter狼狈地从盔甲内跌了出去，一个踉跄之后被梅姨死死禁锢住了肩膀。钢铁人在失去盔甲内重量之后微微在空中颤了一颤，随后闭合便转身飞入天际。

像是不可思议般，梅姨的声音听起来有些尖利。

“怎么回事？”Peter稳住脚步，梅姨在他身后开口，“Ned刚才找过了我，告诉我你去找Mr.Stark了。”

“啊……对，”Peter转身瘫软在自己的床铺上，“现在我回来了。”

Peter在话音落下后仔细想了想，改口。“……被遣送回来了。”

这次旅途听起来荒唐极了。他做梦都没有想到他第一次在盔甲内的旅途竟然是以被Tony Stark遣返的名义而享受，而这并不是Peter所梦想的理由。

他不知道Tony究竟在隐瞒什么，但一切似乎也都说得通。作为一个已经成年且有千万成就的男人，他有权利向一个未成年人隐瞒自己的隐私，毕竟Peter自己也拥有隐私。

但他出奇的不喜欢自己被一个人不经意隔离的感觉——尤其那个人是Tony Stark。

梅姨在嘱托他早些睡下便知趣的离开，房间内只留下了Peter一个人。他发誓自己在晚上十一点多的时候绝对不会就这样安稳地睡着，毕竟他在任何一个晚上都会以出去透气为由穿着他的战衣四处晃荡，而最近的晚上除外。原本他以为身体已经恢复到差不多的今天他就可以回归往常的作息，但却意外得到了来自Tony Stark的禁足。

禁足不好受。他愤懑地在床上翻滚了一圈。但或许是有理由的——因为他的信息素。

他嗅不出自己的信息素味道，但他发誓别的Alpha一定可以嗅到他的味道。就像不久前那个碧蓝眼睛的神秘男子，那浓郁Alpha信息素的拥有者，或许就是Peter身上的Omega信息素暴露了他的存在。他突然有些庆幸自己回到了家，但他发誓……那是他嗅到的第一个Alpha的味道，印象足够深刻。

那个男子的行动可疑到让他的蜘蛛感应有些紧张地发毛，但他又说不上是什么样的可疑。他没有专心去侦查那家神秘小店究竟是在经营些什么，那绝对是Alpha信息素麻痹了他的注意力。

或许Ned说得对。Peter望着上铺的床板发起了呆。如果他要作为复仇者联盟中的一员，那他必须不能形单影只。他必须找到一个他可以信赖的Alpha作为依靠，至少足够应付他每一个不好过的发情期。他可从来没有想象过自己的下一个发情期该怎么度过——如果还是像这次一样和Tony Stark发生一点什么，那他实在不敢保证下一次他们会发生再多什么。

但他可是Tony Stark啊。Peter捂住了脸颊，从两个手掌之间常常舒了一口气。他不知道Tony的性别类型，但他敢保证Tony对他是知根知底了。

他在夜晚是害怕的。Peter认为自己是在怕Tony早就有了他的另一半而从来没有公之于众。

Peter猛地弹开眼皮。“噢……Peter Parker！”他懊恼地惊叫，“那可是Tony Stark啊——他会把自己的另一半在任何一个采访会上高调炫耀的，除非那是一个……”

除非那是一个十分重要的人。

“Pepper吧，”Peter轻轻耸了耸肩，“男才女貌，彼此了解……完美的爱情故事。”

Peter突然觉得自己现在肯定羞红了脸，因为他实在为自己现在突然蹦出的想法感到羞耻。这太可笑了，他是一个男人。一个有着Omega身份的男人，他会在发情期像一个饥渴耐操的婊子一样迎合另外一个求欢者，而不管另外一个Alpha是男是女，这都足够让他羞得不敢抬头——对于在他心目中完全无法攀比的Tony Stark来说，他更不可能引起他的任何一点注意力了吧，起码在性方面。

第二点，更加重要的，他并不了解Tony Stark。那是一个隐秘的存在，一个他从来都有隔阂的存在。甚至连Tony与生俱来便有的性别类型他都无从得知，这简直是嘲讽。

“……我们的关系还没好到那个程度。”

Peter呢喃重复。来自Tony Stark在他耳边呢喃过的一句话，Peter或许是永远忘记不掉这一句。

你已经快成年了，Parker。Peter在心头默念。你会在有一天拥有自己永远无法分离的另一半，你们不仅情投意合，身体上也是有着难以言喻的契合。也或许你身体上的另一半可以真正不属于你，你可以爱着不会属于你的那个人，但你只需要把你的生理需求交给你身体上的另一半就足够了。你需要靠精神力量来存活，而不是生理……

Peter本来是想用这种听起来十分荒谬的臆想来给无聊的自己催眠，但从身体上为他带来的紧张感觉令他难以平息情绪。他总觉得这样的感觉让他心头烦乱，但他不确定这到底来自什么。如果仅仅是因为Tony Stark，那他真是感觉太害臊了。

当他下意识弹开眼皮的时候，他已经发现自己额头被汗水浸湿。这或许一切都不是他想象的那样简单，至少这样的不对劲应该不是因为什么该死的发情期了。

蜘蛛感应。他在深吸了一口气之后，努力让自己的呼吸平稳下来。就像他碰见那个Alpha时一样的让他喘不过气。

仿佛就在这一秒，突然刺耳播放出的手机铃声将努力集中精力感受身体上异常的Peter惊得一跳。他飞快抓起身旁的手机，Ned的备注在夜晚之下看得十分显眼。

“告诉我是出事了。”Peter摁下接通键后抢先了话语权，但电话那头粗重的呼吸声似乎并不能在最快时间内给他答案，“……至少告诉我在哪里。”


	16. Chapter 16

机舱内的呼吸声均匀而沉稳，这与十几分钟前的交杂急促音律已经不向吻合了。Tony其实在Fury勒令他不许轻易出动内时心里是十分反抗的，但他真的不敢保证仍然处在发情期间歇的自己真的有足够的清醒和理智去操纵盔甲，更何况该死的Natasha现在还是一个闻起来清新馥郁的Omega。

当然这只是一个伎俩。在Tony透露给他们Norman是一个Alpha身份的时候，Fury就已经决定让他的高级特工Natasha去假扮一个新鲜诱人的Omega了。就算那个老绿怪真的被这个气味吸引了，在他脱掉裤子的时候也会发现自己胯下的其实是一个Alpha。

Omega的信息素是如何覆盖Alpha信息素的，还有一个Alpha怎么可以忍受自己身上被覆盖着的Omega气息，这是Tony一直以来都很好奇的一件事。但这看来属于神盾局小魔术种类中的其中一项，搞到它们来由的难易程度堪比如何搞到神盾局绝密文件一样棘手。

他们在检测到异常能量的时候便已经预料到这是一场无法躲避的战争，因为这显而易见是一种招摇的挑衅。没有任何一个心里没鬼的人愿意把自己的能量随便透露给神盾局，这绝对是不容置疑的。而他们四人此行的目的便是弄清楚这家伙的动向和来路，一场酣战不可避免，而Tony则有足够的信心大获全胜。

只要那个老家伙不搞什么新名堂。Tony下意识攥了攥他左臂上陈旧的针眼伤口。

Fury使隐形后的昆式战机十分平稳地在异常能量源范围之外盘旋，他们的动作小心翼翼到不会轻易暴露他们此刻的位置。而Tony在踏上昆式战机的那一刻便已经透露了他现在的属性。他是一个亟待解决的处在发情间歇期的Alpha，蠢蠢欲动的Alpha信息素绝对逃不过在场任何一个神盾局特工敏锐的嗅觉。

“第一次闻到你的信息素，Stark。”Natasha提起嘴角。

Fury微微挑了挑自己仅剩的一只眼睛。

这绝对是一次意外。Tony本来想这样解释，但他知道或许这些特工并不需要他任何一句无用的解释。然而现在大家的关注点并不停留在为什么Tony Stark发情了之上，而是现在渐渐在远处亮起的绿色光芒。

Hill在前方眯起了眼睛。“是他吗。”

Tony下意识抬起了头。这熟悉的光芒毋庸置疑，一切似乎都在他们的掌控之中。机舱内的气氛并没有太过紧张，甚至有点过分的从容。这看起来确实是一个完整的计划，尽管对于他们四人来说还仍然有着云里雾里的疑惑。

他沉闷了一阵之后从座椅上站了起来。“我去试试。”Tony顺势拍了拍他褶皱了的裤子，“这家伙的套路有点意思了。”

没有任何一个人阻拦他，似乎一切都在情理之中。他将通讯器别在领口的位置，转身启动了战机内他已经准备好的盔甲。Tony打心底里有一种说不上来的危机感，这是他在面对任何一个敌人都不曾有过的。而具体他为什么认为Osborn有话对他说，Tony连自己都说不上什么所以然来。但他的直觉告诉他他有什么没有明白，或者，Osborn身上一定存留着某些在那个家伙死前他必须搞明白的东西。

战机的机舱在Tony的头盔彻底配备完成之后缓缓敞开。

“记得打开通讯器，Stark，”Natasha低沉的嗓音在Tony身后轻声响起，“别忘了这儿还有一个Omega等着派上用场。”

※

出乎意料般，他在闯入异常能量源覆盖圈时并没有任何能量的排斥。似乎他被认可在了Osborn的身份之内，获得了某个Osborn才能拥有的特权。

“……Tony Osborn。”

突如其来的一声呼唤猛地激起了Tony的警惕。他飞快抬起了头，盔甲外一闪而过的绿色光芒如果一束光影掠过镜面。他承认自己被这样一个名字唤出了一丝恍惚，而紧接着便是一声挤出唇缝的冷笑。

“别给我冠上一个家族世代愚蠢的帽子，”Tony的目光顺着那朝他盘旋而上的飞行器游走，但四肢的推进器仍然不减运作，“我以为你是最不可能记错我名字的人，Osborn。”

Osborn并没有选择一个和他平起平坐的方式与他交谈，而Tony推测他可能是为了保护自己的安全。绿色光芒已经足够扰乱他的扫描仪了，至少Tony现在还无法用他手臂上的炮筒瞄准那个绿家伙。那束尖锐的绿光速度很快，Tony不得不暗中感叹那推进器似乎比十几年前要高级一点了。

“我当然不，”Osborn低声说，“但你要接受事实，Stark。”

“……我不相信你没有闻到过你自己的信息素味道，在我们上一次交锋之后。”低哑的男声顺着那束锋锐的绿色光芒环绕在Tony盔甲的周围，而这已经开始慢慢消磨Tony的耐心，“你应该发现——”

算是极限了。他飞快地推进盔甲向上跃起，而又在一声炮击之后将弹药朝那绿光中心的人影射去。

“那糟糕透了，就像死了一个月的狐狸散发出来的要命味道，但我确定那股味道一定是属于你的。”他满溢着挑衅的言辞在他自己听起来都足够让人生恼了，“……如果你想以这个威胁我，你可要小心了。我可是很期待你来告诉我你在耗费什么苦心呢，小可爱。”

显然Osborn意识到那一次炮击只是一次威胁，而他似乎并不惧怕这个。听到Tony这样的言辞略带着丝挑衅，推进器的能量却令人惊诧的低频了许多。

“那你看来是没有床伴了。”Osborn缓缓降落在地面上，而这是出乎Tony意料的举动——这并不是一个安全的选择，至少在他的对手仍跃跃欲试的时候就放弃战斗，但这似乎也意味着Osborn心里可能还打着其他算盘。“没有结节，没有标记。嗯？看似伟大的Tony Stark？”

一番话语过后，两个人之间陷入了沉寂。Tony的大脑深处开始要命的混乱起来，这句话带给他可以思考的东西似乎太多了。他的呼吸逐渐开始加速，而那恐怕不仅仅来自他此刻飞速运转大脑后的精神紧张，或许更多的来自那发情期间歇后的下一轮生理反应。

“我起初不知道你是什么性别属性，Stark。”Osborn的声音此刻穿入Tony的耳中恍如隔世，“但在这么几年之后以我对你的观察来看，你不是Omega。你并没有因为得到了Alpha的信息素而失去理智，那我就可以肯定你是一个Alpha，因为Beta是无法接受任何种类的信息素注入的。”

“……那么，实验成功。”Osborn的语速慢了下来，“你是一个Alpha，Tony Stark。但你又不是一个Alpha。”

Tony眯起眼睛，发情期给他带来的一阵要命的燥热令他发自内心的想要崩溃。他脖颈处的通讯器开始询问是否可以开始攻击，但Tony没有理会。他感觉从胸膛之中涌出的无名火逐渐就要吞没了他的意志，包括他此刻残存的一丝理智。

“那看来你在算计我之前没想到我也是个Alpha。”Tony努力使自己的声音听起来坚定且冰冷，“不管你的计划是什么，你都不会成功。”

“……自以为是。”Osborn似乎像是嘲讽一般打断了他的话音，“你的生活永远不会属于一个真正的Alpha，这已经毋庸置疑了。”

“你发现你身体里的两种信息素了，”Osborn压低了声音，而这样的音线在穿入Tony的盔甲之后显得杂乱不堪，“这就是我现在不怕你对我开炮的原因，Stark。你不会选择杀掉我的。”

Tony强忍住扫射冲击波的冲动。“……你的故事应该讲完了。”

“你杀掉我对你来说没有好处，”Osborn将Tony的威胁充耳不闻，“据我所知，你到现在还没有标记过任何Omega。是你发现你永远不能在任何一个Omega体内形成结吗？还是你还没有机会去尝试一下自己作为Alpha与生俱来的能力？”

“在输给你这么多年之后，我明白了一件事。”Osborn将推进器缓慢地前移，那束耀眼的绿光逐渐接近到Tony最终已经开始眯缝起双眼，“……真正可以击败世界的，不是武器，而是天性。”

“在一个Alpha失去了他的领导天性之后，在Omega体内拥有Alpha信息素并臣服于那个Alpha之后，这个世界将会剩下哪一位领导者呢？”

一阵要命的沉默。

“……还选择杀掉我吗，Stark？”

Tony已经不确定他是否真的听到回荡在耳边的呢喃了。一遍遍涌入他耳膜的一字一顿如同泰山压顶般沉入了他的胸腔，随后顺着他沉重而又急促的呼吸而沉淀发酵。他似乎明白了什么，又完全有一种从内而外的抗拒和怒火。他可以听到通讯器中Natasha反复的催促和追问，但他没有准许神盾特工们的协助。他或许可以一炮将面前这个带着些许嘲讽语气的男人轰出森林，甚至选择另外一个听起来要温柔一点的死法来结果他。

猛然涌入思绪中的一切怒火将Tony浑身上下的毛孔点燃，而那瞬间失去理智的愤懑令他一时间无法作出任何回应。尽管他此刻根本无法确认这一切的真实性，但他确定他现在确实不能杀掉他，起码在他还没有彻底搞明白事情的来龙去脉时，他不能杀掉他。

他怒视着那绿光之后男人的面容，映照着绿色光芒的扭曲的脸令Tony由内而外感到恶心。他残存的理智告诉他不能动手，但那朝他扬起的绿色光芒似乎开始缓缓宣判他此刻的死刑。

仿佛就在那绿色光芒即将迸发出冲击能量的瞬间，Tony下意识躲避开了那朝他发动的瞬间攻击，而面前的绿色光芒突然在一声巨响之后开始燃烧。随着爆炸后的冲击波将他推升浮起，Tony难以控制自己的飞行轨迹，而Osborn此刻诡异的一切举动令他瞬间丧失了他脑海中的一切临时计划。

但一切都开始不对劲了。绿色光芒的爆炸紊乱了整个异常能量区的波动能源，仍在空中准备着伏击的神盾一行人甚至被巨大的冲击波破坏了飞行轨迹。森林中央的树木开始燃烧，而这一切都不是Tony所可以预测到的结果。

他似乎可以听到带着Osborn音线的嘶吼，但那仿佛只是他恍惚中的事情。突如其来的一场爆炸彻底打乱了Tony的思绪，他无法控制地被冲击波击打在一棵粗壮的树干之上，而伴随着绿色火焰消失殆尽的绿色光芒飞速终结了夜晚森林里的一切嘈杂。  
森林里恢复了寂静。几只被爆炸声惊起的鸟儿朝着月光的方向飞去，留下一连串没有规律的振翅响声。

Tony在那一瞬间以为这是Osborn的又一个幼稚的伎俩，但紧接着一个从天而降的熟悉身影令他一时间屏住了呼吸。

他顿时紧闭双眼，仍然残存着一些力量的手臂重重地砸在身后的树干之上，嘴角流露出一声低哑的咒骂。

他准备给那个孩子唯一一个可以用来防身的一次性杀伤性招数，现在居然被那个孩子浪费在一个他不费吹灰之力就可以干掉但他又绝对不能杀掉的疯子身上。

“……要命的，我从来没教过你一击必杀是这么使的。”


	17. Chapter 17

“您……”在丛林中颤抖着但仍然带着一丝震惊的稚嫩声线萦绕耳边，“您是……Alpha？”

※

凛冽的寒风如同冰刃撕裂Tony裸露在外脸颊上的伤口，刺骨的钝痛加上浑身上下无法抑制的无力感是他永远刻入回忆的一道伤疤。

他记得那种感觉。匐倒在地的无力与孤寂，抛弃给他的一份寒冷与心灵上的隔阂。

三个人的战斗，他是落单的那一个。Captain America的Alpha身份或许是大家根本不用证实便可以猜到的事实，但那强壮的信息素味道只有在与他的Omega相遇的时候才会大量释放。Tony第一次嗅到那样带有Alpha荷尔蒙的强烈气味，来自Captain America身上的，带着宣誓主权一般的窒息味道。

那就是标记的力量。一个Alpha如果拥有一个他已经标记了的Omega，这意味着他们之间的联系将永远像那结节一样同生共死，更意味着Alpha要一生一世保护属于他的Omega，不管面对什么样的敌人，尽管是面对昔日队友Tony Stark。

Tony在内战后将自己在工作室里封闭了数月，拒绝了任何媒体想要打探内战细节的采访。在原则上Tony不认为自己输了，但在心底里，Tony彻彻底底认为自己是个要命的失败者。

他是在那场内战之后意识到他必须拥有一个Omega的。他需要一个可以和他出生入死的伴侣，或者一个真的懂得他想要什么，需要什么的陪伴者。

他一度以为那个人是Pepper，但显然他错了。他像是一个性冷淡的废物一样存在在这个世界上，因为他不再享受性爱，他也不再允许自己有发情期这样的机会去期待性爱。Fury试图拯救跌入谷底的自己，但显然只有Tony自己才能真正拉他一把。  
Tony以为自己经过了这么几年的时间，他已经重整旗鼓敢于去寻找一个可能适合自己的Omega，就像在他遇见那个Omega男孩的时候，那种从心底里爆发出的强烈欲望是他已经很久没有体会到的。

但他现在又一次绝望了。

Fury驾驶的昆式战机在发现绿魔被击毙的那一刻便开始朝Tony的方位降落，而现在他们已经被全部安全遣送回复仇者联盟总部。Tony狼狈地冲回自己的工作室，他需要抑制剂或者什么来控制他肆虐膨胀的信息素，尽管他已经在不经意间将自己的身份泄露给了那个男孩。如果这件事搁在之前的他，是他不小心在男孩面前泄露了信息素，标记他的事情或许Tony会有所考虑。

现在不同了。Tony的指尖颤抖着拉开盛放他抑制剂的抽屉，冰凉的针管窝在手心有一种灼烧着的痛感。

如果他还有机会和Osborn周旋几句，他或许就可以打探到如何销毁体内另一份Alpha信息素的消息。但那个男孩并没有给他这个机会，而他现在，彻彻底底的——他或许真的无法标记任何人了。

身后数米之外的玻璃门锁突然被敲响，Tony警惕地扭转头去。玻璃门外站着那个身上仍然带着一丝泥灰的男孩，眉头紧蹙，目光朝他投射过来带着一丝胆怯的试探。

Peter站在门外，心跳急促地敲击着他飞快起伏的胸膛。他已经做好了Tony不会为他敞开玻璃门的准备，但他已经死了这条心打算和他认真的谈了谈。他脑海中有一个大胆的决定，他不确定Tony会不会同意他的这个设想，而他乘坐昆式战机抵达复仇者联盟总部的路上已经斟酌了很久。

房间内的男人正在犹豫，Peter干涩地开口。“……Mr.Stark，让我……”

玻璃门突然打开了。Peter扶着门沿的手猛的撤了回去，房间内扑鼻而来的浓烈Alpha味道令他下意识向后退了一步。

Tony在不远处看着他，而Peter敏锐的察觉到他手中紧握着的一枚针管。Peter像是试探般朝前迈进了一步，而在他迈进房间的那一刻，玻璃门像是被控制般猛地合了起来。

Peter深吸口气。他试图铭记此刻房间内饱满的Alpha气息，来自Tony Stark身上的味道。

Tony似乎在等待他开口说话，而Peter一时间也喉咙干涸发不出什么声音来。他的肺部贪婪地吸吮着空气中的每一份诱人气息，他说不上来那是怎样一股味道，但他已经渐渐感觉自己身上被压制着的欲望在缓缓升起。那是Omega与Alpha之间信息素的碰撞，那对他来说简直是一种无法言喻的快感。

“你是来告诉我使用一击必杀这个招式的感觉如何？”Tony压低声音道，“还是想确认一下Mr.Stark杂种的信息素像不像你想象中的那样好闻？”

Peter能感觉到从Tony Stark身上散发出来的愤怒，或许还有一丝无助和绝望，但他把后者定义为他感官的曲解。他似乎明白他在愤怒什么，关于他的不请自来，以及他莽撞的行为举止……他承认今天晚上他是冲动了，而面对Tony Stark的怒火，他一时间竟然无法应对那样一句讽刺。

Peter将目光微微下移，略显无力的诚意。“对不起，Mr.Stark。我……”

“记住我的味道了吗？”Peter没有抬头去注视那双眼睛，但他仍然可以感觉到那束目光投射过来的神情灼烧着他的皮肤，“你害怕吗？一个发情的Alpha和你单独待在一个房间里，这个Alpha曾经还把他的手伸到你的身体里挑逗你，抚摸你，采集了你的信息素味道，之后还为了躲避你的信息素想尽办法和你保持距离——”

“……不。”Peter猛地打断了Tony听起来已经开始失控了的声音，他抬起头来迎上那双灼灼发光的眸子，竭力控制他的音线不要因为这一切的震惊而发抖。对方的话音戛然而止，房间内可以清晰地听到来自Peter胸膛中发出的剧烈喘息声，而这一切都是Peter已经无法控制了的。

他的视线开始模糊。他突然觉得这一切都不可思议起来了，至少是他难以接受的。Peter在缓缓闭上眼睛迟疑了一阵之后，他按捺住此刻即将迸发出的嘶吼，压低声音将自己的声音控制到平稳无奇。

“……为什么不标记我。”他的喉咙中因为由内而发的无法接受而发出汩汩的抖动声，“你……没有过标记，你应该标记我的。不管怎么样，Mr.Stark，抑制剂不能永远应付你的发情期，这对你的身体来说也是——”

“我没有资格标记你。这个理由可以吗？”不远处浑厚而又坚定的男声毫不犹豫打断了他仍然颤抖着的声线，“不是所有Alpha都可以标记你，kid！Omega有选择自己另一半的权利，你不能把这个权利随便作为怜悯赠送给一个Alpha，这是对你自己的不尊重。”

Peter的身体开始抖动，他眉头紧蹙，喉咙干涸到他咽在喉咙口的话语卡在原地发不出声。他缓缓地摇头，最后甚至开始剧烈的摇动起来。他尝试着靠近前方紧攥针管的男人，但他敏锐地发现那针管却一寸寸逼近一侧小臂的臂弯。他下意识将手臂扬了起来，但又像徒劳一样放了下去。

房间内安静的可以听到他疯狂的心跳声。Peter内心深处的渴望突然变得剧烈了起来，就在那一刻迸发出火花。他的呼吸随着他的一次次调整平稳了下来，无法控制的颤抖音线划过喉管，带着他特有的轻柔音色。

“可是……我喜欢您啊，”他努力让自己的声音一字一顿，甚至带着自我的卑微和难以掩饰的尊重，好让Tony真真切切印在脑海里，“您是……我认为最有资格……”

他说不下去了。这是他从来没想过的一幕。他居然把自己心底里他认为最晦涩的事情说了出来，而对方居然是他原本以为最不应该听到的人。他的这一句话已经耗尽了Peter所有的勇气，但他却发现那紧握针管的手只是一阵微微的颤抖，并没有其他动作。

Tony将头扭了回去。Peter无助的看着那个突然看起来那样孤单的背影，自己卑微的任何动作都无法去帮助他的那样一个孤单的背影，沉重无力的呼吸让他胸膛中迸发出的火花渐渐冷凝。从内心深处汹涌而来的冰凉风浪开始侵蚀他的肺叶，空气中的干涩吸入肺叶如同针扎般刺痛着他的胸膛。

下一秒，Tony将针管大力推入左臂臂弯。Peter缓缓吸了口气，被他咬紧的口腔内壁开始沁出一丝血腥。他试图逃脱，但他挪不动脚背。他控制不了自己此刻翻涌而上的滚烫泪水，那是源自他无助而又绝望的弱小期望破灭而洋溢的原液。

他不知道究竟过去了多长时间，他只是感觉房间内已经持续静寂到他已经无法正常释放自己粗重的呼吸声。渐渐地，他可以用余光瞄到不远处灯光抛洒下的人影。Tony站了起来，此刻他已经将针管丢在了他脚边的垃圾桶里，里面有着Peter曾经看到过的杂乱无章的注射剂，而今天他得到了答案。

Peter感觉面前的光线被什么遮挡住，但他不敢抬头。男人停在了他面前，与他交杂在一起的呼吸喷薄在Peter坚挺的鼻梁之上，两个人的距离此刻近的出奇。他尝试着屏住呼吸，不打算接收那朝他翻涌而来的Alpha信息素味道，但他似乎失败了。

他缓缓抬起头，带着一丝氤氲的眼眸中仍然夹杂着些许期待。那双深邃的焦糖色双眸意味深长，Peter根本没有任何契机去探索男人心底里的任何情感。他捕捉到一秒钟Tony面容上的失控，那双微微抬起的手似是想要抚上他的脸颊，但最终还是落在他的肩胛骨上。

“对不起，Peter。”那个动作像是一个拥抱，但他们的身体根本没有一寸接触。Peter屏住呼吸，低沉在他耳边的声线像是滑过天鹅绒般的温柔，又好像有着毫无情感的冷酷与决绝。

“……我不能标记你。”

似乎夹杂着什么破碎的声音，Peter的呼吸被仅仅禁锢在喉咙中堵塞不畅。浓郁的Alpha气息猝不及防地涌入他干涩的鼻腔，耳边愈来愈远的脚步声宣判着他的绝望。

真不该说的。他蹲下来咒骂自己。这是Peter认为这辈子做过最错的事情了。


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18.

在Tony举着酒饮敲开Natasha卧室的门时，这位神盾局的精英特工正在擦拭她刚刚沐浴过的头发。空气中飘荡着一丝沁人心脾的洗发液与沐浴液混杂在一起的芬芳，或许还夹杂着一股说不上来的Natasha身上携带着的气味，Tony姑且判断为刚刚她伪装的Omega信息素没有完全褪去以至于和Alpha信息素混杂在一起的味道。

他们短暂的目光相接一瞬，Natasha似笑非笑。“处理好你的信息素了？Alpha先生？”

Tony挑了挑眉。他动作娴熟地闪进了这位女复仇者的房间，摇了摇手中为她端来的一杯香槟。Natasha很自然地接过酒杯，手中的湿发一甩将几滴水珠抛洒在Tony的额头之上。她转过头向房间内走去，身上随意裹着的浴袍被她魅惑的绝佳身材映衬着竟有一丝别样的韵味。“否则我可不敢找上门来。”他转身关上了房门。

“夜访女同事的私人卧室，这样的行为听起来可不太高尚。”Natasha走到落地窗前的藤椅坐了下来，用上挑的目光凝视着朝她靠近的Tony Stark，“……我希望你不仅仅是为了请我喝酒。”

Tony在听到女人这样一句话之后微微笑了起来。他拉开圆桌另一头的藤椅坐了下来，酒杯碰撞在圆桌边沿发出清脆的响声。“难得在总部住上一夜，总要来慰问一下我的同事享受得如何。”

“嗯……像你这样气味清淡的Alpha已经不多见了。”Natasha微微将身体前倾，与Tony之间拉近了一分距离之后又撤了回去，右手微握的酒杯缓缓摇晃，“你来问我什么？”

Tony早就做好了自己完全不用和这位女特工拐弯抹角的准备，但他没想到他们之间的谈话会如此长驱直入。或许拖沓散漫的互相挑逗并不是特工们的擅长和最爱，他们可能更适合有话说话。起码Tony也不是那种拐弯抹角的人，既然来路被探清那一切也就不用试探了。

他缓缓将酒杯移向唇尖，目光锐利且纹丝不动。“你的身体可以共存两种信息素。”轻抿酒滴，Tony微微将下巴抬起，“作为一个Alpha，你是怎么做到用Omega信息素掩饰自己的？”

面对Tony犀利直接的眼神，Natasha选择直接与他对视而不是下意识的逃避。他们之间迟疑了一阵之后，Natasha将酒杯放在了圆桌上，十分自然地调整了一下坐姿。“你也是。两种Alpha信息素。”

Tony的目光短暂闪过一丝惊诧，但很快他又使自己平静下来。看来什么事情都瞒不过神盾局精英特工这个说法是毋庸置疑的了，至少Tony到现在都没有发现这个论证的任何一个反命题。但Tony没有意识到自己沉默的时间有点过长了，以至于Natasha似乎发现了他们之间的气氛有一点尴尬。

“……我闻到的，”Natasha坦白，“我闻到过真正纯净的Alpha味道，但你的不是。”

Tony的表情看起来十分淡然，至少他尽量让自己看起来是这样。他的目光仍然直视着那双幽暗的眸子，两个人之间沉寂的压迫感让他甚至有一丝享受。“两种信息素混合不是什么好事。”他暗示道。

“我当然明白，Stark。”女人突然压低的嗓音让Tony手中摇晃酒杯的动作放得更缓，“无法标记，或者无法被标记。这违背天理。”

“那你呢？一个Alpha被注射了Omega信息素。”

Tony将酒杯放在圆桌上，动作重了一点，玻璃之间碰撞的声音将他们之间谈话的气氛冰冷了一分。

对面的女人缓缓眯起了眼睛。Tony猜测她可能是在揣摩着什么，或许在犹豫能不能够与他心交心地谈话。仿佛过了几个心跳的时间，Natasha耸了耸肩。“……性冷淡？可以这么说。”她顿了顿之后，又好像想起什么一样补充，“我对任何Omega都不感兴趣。”

Tony迟疑了一瞬之后笑起来。“听起来还不赖。”

“无法标记任何人这种后遗症听起来也很不错，”Natasha同样笑了起来，语气中话里隐话，而Tony完全捉摸不透那笑容背后的意味，“……那是对我来说。对你来说你可能觉得我这样并没有什么，”

“……但我不想失去爱的能力，”她一字一顿，带有磁性的女性嗓音被压低之后有着令人眩晕的吸引力，“像你一样，我厌恶我自己身体里的另外一个信息素。你也不想失去标记Omega的能力吧，Stark。”

Tony没有说话，注视着Natasha的双眸有一瞬失神的闪烁。

“我猜你是想知道怎么摆脱另外一个信息素吧。”Natasha的声调突然抬了起来，语气中夹杂着些许的闲散，“你也闻到了。我身体里这些Omega信息素已经跟随我很多年了，它们的存在是为了保证我是一个不带感情的杀手。”

她顿了顿，随后将酒杯提到唇边。“……我想摆脱它，也已经有很多年了。”

Tony的呼吸有一瞬间的停滞，随后又伴随着Natasha话音的落下而长舒了口气。他面前的女人已经明确告诉他她没办法给他想要的答案，但显然他并不能怪罪于她。他们之间气氛冷却了一阵之后，Tony突然放快语速：“但这都是会有解决办法的，因为两个不同的信息素融合是违背常理的。如果——”

“我本来以为你不在乎和Omega之间的结节关系，”Natasha很干脆地打断了他，“从Nick为你操心这件事上就可以看出来。”

“但你……肯因为这件事过来找我，看来这对你很重要。”

他们之间又一次陷入了要命的沉默。Tony在坚持凝视面前的那双富有深意的眸子几秒之后终于移开了目光。他沉默了一阵之后，开口却继续了他刚才被打断的话：“如果我可以利用身体里的另外一个信息素制作它的抑制剂，或许可以消除掉不属于自己的那份信息素。”

Natasha仍然眯着眼睛。“但你需要一份纯净的信息素来制作抑制剂。你没办法剥离你身体里已经融合的两份信息素。”

Tony微微抬起头，面前的女人表情略显严肃，原本微微上扬的嘴角此刻显得淡薄平静。他顿了顿后舒了口气，径直站了起来。“既然你没什么办法，Romanoff，我就应该自己——”

“我可以问一句为什么吗？”仍然坐在原地的女人很巧妙地打断了他的语句，微微上挑的眼睑带着一丝隐秘的意味，“你为什么这样急于解决这个问题？”

Tony在深吸口气之后与她对视。但就在他准备说点什么的时候，他突然发现自己竟然不知道该如何措辞。

Natasha挑起了眉毛，令人无法察觉般微微压低了声音。“因为他？”

Tony的眸间飞快闪过一丝惊愕，但那仅仅是一瞬间的事。他干笑了起来，握起酒杯便突兀地与Natasha手中的酒杯轻轻触碰。“……非常感谢你能贡献给我你的一点宝贵时间，Romanoff。我该回到我的工作室里干点什么了，我的一天才刚刚开始。”

他在干脆地仰头喝光香槟酒杯中的余酒之后给了Natasha一个微笑。随后他轻盈地从藤椅之中绕开来，朝卧室出口行走的步伐有意无意地想要掩饰一分不自然的逃避。他没有体味到Natasha最后的那个表情中有什么样的韵味，他也从来没有尝试读懂过任何一个神盾局精英特工的面部表情。不过Tony确实不喜欢和他们谈话——他感觉自己丝毫没有隐私可言。

他本以为自己已经算是逃脱这一次略显压迫的谈话，但在他马上就要拉开卧室门的那一刻，那具有穿透力直击心底的低沉声线在他身后不远处穿入耳膜。

“我由衷地替你高兴，Stark。”Tony微微倾头，余光中他注意到女人的姿势仍然定格在藤椅上没有什么变化，“但他还是一个孩子。”

“……我想，你应该给他的不仅仅是一个标记。”

Tony无比清楚那个女人口中的人是谁，而那似乎是他丝毫没有浪费任何波折便可以想到的人。他保证自己此刻的任何一个动作都略显狼狈了点，而他面对这样一句隐喻的话第一次不知道该如何反击。

他最终还是一语不发地拉开了这间卧室的房门，最后在走出房间的那一刻吃力地靠在房间一侧的墙壁之上舒了口气。他不知道自己心里在难受什么，就像他起初根本不知道自己为什么如此在乎这个信息素问题一样。

那个孩子……

Tony缓缓用双手蒙住脸颊，指间残存的一寸呼吸令他的肺叶因为缺氧而用力收缩。他透过细碎的指缝贪婪地吸入一丝空气，然后又在手掌下滑的几秒之内吐了出来。

那双稚嫩而又澄净的眸子仍然在他的脑海里若隐若现，这也是他尝试了很久都无法抛之脑后的一幕。他可以看见那双眼睛里带着无法掩饰的无望的氤氲，男孩唇角似有似无的颤抖被Tony敏锐的尽收眼底。或许他自己也没比那男孩好多少，他在听到那句鼓足勇气的话语之后手腕的猛烈震动绝对可以说明这个。

Tony当然知道自己可以给予那个男孩的应该不仅仅是一个标记。他可以带领那个男孩长大，告诉他责任，告诉他属于他的责任，告诉他作为一个超级英雄应该有的一切……标记仅仅是一个Alpha对Omega生理上的占有，Tony不想把他对Peter能做的一切都弱化为天性。

但现在看来，他连天性都无法满足他。

他必须逃避那种在胸膛里有什么在野蛮生长的保护和占有欲。他试图让自己保持清醒，因为他们两个人之间重重阻隔注定了这是他们彼此之间错误的情愫，但Tony隐隐感觉到自己已经无法逃避了。

他最终希望那个可能只是情窦初开的小子，千万，一定不要从此画地为牢。

-TBC-


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19.

距离MIT开学的时间已经不超过一个星期了，但是梅还是为他的男孩子感到担心。令她担心的完全不是他的孩子到底能不能接受大学生活的管制，而是——该死的，她发现她的孩子几乎不再说话了。

这是非同寻常的，因为搁在平常是没有什么可以让Peter闭上嘴巴的。例如梅永远都不会像隔壁的姐妹一样担心自己的孩子会隐瞒一些学校里的奇闻轶事，因为她的男孩子是Peter Parker，而Peter从来不会对自己身边发生的事闭口不谈。当然这也是在她发现Peter就是Spider man的时候她险些晕倒过去的原因，因为她难以置信Peter居然把这样一件事情放在肚子里放了那么久。

她当然也不知道自己的外甥杀了人。

梅在她这一天准备第四次敲打Peter房间门的时候，她嗅到房间内有一股奇特的味道。她从来没闻到过Peter身上有过这样的味道，但她无比清楚那是什么。她的思维有短暂的一瞬停滞，紧接着她压低了声音从门缝处呼唤。

“Peter？”她努力让自己的声音听起来和蔼可亲，“你还好吗？”

Peter发誓自己绝对不好，而且糟透了。

尽管这已经不是他的第一次发情，但也足够让他猝不及防。他还是不知道该怎么阻止这个发生，在他印象里他明明是被注射过Tony Stark给他的抑制剂。仿佛就在他脑海里流动过那样一个名字之后，Peter的呼吸变得异常急促起来。对，就是那种感觉……

他狼狈地将自己已经湿透的裤子褪下，黏腻的液体将他的内裤完全浸湿，扑面而来的浓郁Omega气息令他窒息。他突然厌恶这个，Peter发誓自己现在看起来就像一个饥渴难耐欠操的婊子，而这就是一个从未被标记过的Omega每隔一个周期就会开始吸引Alpha的天性。他的指尖在颤抖，但他的印象里一切都会慢慢好起来……只要他将他的手指伸到那个洞里，用他的手指代替那个东西，顶触他，吸附他，挑逗他，就像那一次一样，一切都会结束得十分顺畅，舒适，他会在那样的喘息和低吼之中释放自己，那个人也一样……

Peter猛烈地摇了摇头。那个人没有。他突然想到他们两个的那样一次，而他也突然意识到Tony Stark根本没有在那样诱惑的场面释放他自己。那是Omega的气味啊，Peter微微皱起眉头。作为一个没有标记过任何人的成熟Alpha，他总该有什么反应的。他总感觉自己已经神志不清，因为他该死的又一次开始回忆那样一个场面。他根本没有关注当时Tony的生理反应，或许他的那个东西已经肿胀难耐，而他却只差一个邀请一切都会水到渠成。

梅的呼唤突然从门缝背后响起。他的身体猛地震颤一下，紧接着便是他努力平稳的喘息。

“您……您闻到了吧，梅姨。”Peter提起嘴角，语气中有掩饰不住的无奈。他努力从手边捡起他战衣上的蛛丝发射器，射向门把之后奋力下压。他知道自己一个人挺不过这个，他必须求助。

梅毫不费力便推开了门。Peter发誓如果不是他迫不得已他绝对不会把自己赤裸的下半身就这样正对着他的长辈，而梅显然被这样大尺度的场面吓了一跳。

Peter在看到梅姨这样的反应之后干笑起来。“您也是一个Omega，对不对？”他的呼吸突然变得急促起来，因为生理反应而激起的汗水从他的额角滑落，“您……您有抑制剂的，对……对吧？”

Peter努力控制住他颤抖的声音，但他的眼睛无法确保他此刻动荡的内心。梅清楚的从那一双棕褐色的眸子里体会到了一丝无助和渴望，她清楚那样一种渴望——那当然不是对抑制剂的渴望。

她快步走了过去。她明白她的男孩现在最需要什么，或许安慰并不那么奏效，但她需要牵引Peter的注意力。她蹲伏在他身边，而Peter瘫软在地板上的动作已经是床沿无法依靠得住的了。他的身体沿着床沿滑了下去，掌心渗出的热汗猛地覆盖在梅姨的手腕之上。

梅不敢与那样一双眸子对视，但她还是被迫那样做了。她突然感觉自己的喉头哽咽着说不出话，房间内充斥着Peter难以抑制的剧烈喘息，而梅迟了很久之后摇了摇头。

“不，Peter。”她轻轻地说，“我没有抑制剂。抱歉，我的孩子。”

Peter在听到这样一句话之后猛地将头扭向了一边。胸膛中猛烈昂扬起来的怒火将他的思绪掩埋，紧接着便是他难以控制的一声低吼。他分不清那低究竟来自什么，或许是绝望，也或许是被他现状所击败的可笑。标记，是啊。他的喉头涌起干涩的嘲讽，他是一个连身体都无处安放的破败Omega，甚至连他主动将身体交给一个Alpha的时候他都被拒之门外。

“……Ned，”他在短暂的沉默之后又将头扭了回来，棕褐色的双眸内此刻已经没有任何情绪，“帮我联系他，梅姨。告诉他我需要抑制剂，他知道从哪里搞到那个。”

梅用一种难以置信的目光看着他。Peter似乎料到她在质疑什么，于是他坦率的交代：“酒吧什么的到处都是那个玩意儿，因为酒吧里的Omega需要那些——噢，别用那种眼神看我，梅姨。我在网上查到的。”

梅手忙脚乱地从她的围裙中掏出了手机。就在她翻找通讯录里那个男孩的联系方式时，她一边用她温热的手掌安抚瑟瑟发抖的Peter，一边低声道：“Peter，虽然你现在还小，但你要明白。你不能依靠抑制剂过一辈子，因为作为Omega——”

“您其实应该早点告诉我，”Peter无力地打断梅试探性的言辞，“……这样我就可以在我性别分化之前就开始寻找属于我的Alpha。”

梅抬起头，看着Peter潮红的侧颜笑了起来。“噢，得了吧，小可爱。嗅到你信息素的Alpha绝对不能拒绝你的，你简直——迷人得要命。”

Peter突然不再发声了。他的呼吸变得急促但隐秘，似乎是受他身体的控制一般。他的喉咙如同失声一样令他难受，但他努力让自己看起来对梅姨说的这句话根本没有丝毫在意。身边的梅姨已经拨通了Ned的电话，但他的耳膜已经完全将自己与外界隔离开来。他只能听见自己努力碰撞的心跳，一次次撞击着他肋骨的心跳，生硬的击打声让他有一种想要干呕的兴奋。他如果可以拥有一次性爱就好了，就在这个时候。他的穴口已经无法再湿润了，它们在分泌粘液，可以吞吐任何东西的液体。他或许需要把自己的整个手臂伸进去才可以填补他身体上的空虚，但他需要的或许也不仅仅是这个。

梅姨为他接了一杯温水，但Peter知道自己根本没心思去碰那些。梅告诉他Ned承诺在十分钟之内就赶到这里，这让Peter生理上的焦虑缓解了些。他可以看到自己已经笔挺的下体，但他并没有徒劳的想要遮掩这个。梅姨知道她现在帮不了Peter什么了，或许她应该给这个年幼的Omega一点私人空间。

“等你熬过这一次，我们要好好谈谈。”梅从他身边站起来，温柔地抚摸着Peter已经开始潮湿的头发，“……我知道这不好过，所以你一定会很快解决这些。”

Peter咬住下唇，挑起的眼瞳在灯光下泛着浅棕色的光。梅温柔的笑意背着光线有一丝阴影，而Peter在那片阴影下缓缓摇了摇头。

“一个Alpha，Peter。”梅在看到Peter似乎示意拒绝的动作之后瞪大了眼睛，微微抬起的语气中仍然有着一丝温柔，“你还年轻，还有一段时间寻找适合你的Alpha。但你不同样也能拖太长时间，纯粹的爱情都是在年轻时候开始的，亲爱的。”

他可以听到梅姨小心翼翼离开的脚步声，他甚至可以听到梅姨因为紧张而吐出的不均匀的呼吸，而他更加无法忽视的就是梅姨所说的后半句话。梅姨在关上他房门的那一刻，Peter顺势向那门把手之上发射了数层蛛丝。

Peter发誓自己已经控制不住他的动作了。当他颤抖着将他的手指探向那个因为潮湿和生理作用而变得敏感到不堪一击的穴口时，他短暂的迟疑了一会儿。他真的无比怀念那样的一只手，或许这听起来荒唐透了，但他真的无助的要命。

他直接进入了自己的两根手指，但他这一次居然不觉得有那样的疼。在他的印象里，上一次自己的身体没入Tony Stark的两根手指时他就已经即将痛到流泪，但他这次没有。他的身体很快适应了这样的入侵，甚至他可以感受到那洞穴内壁快速而又贪婪的吸吮力量。Peter无法控制地笑了起来，像是嘲讽，又像是无奈。

他在又一次增添了两根手指之后彻底沉迷其中。他可以感受到那熟悉的目眩神迷，甚至他的身体开始无法控制地去迎合那只手。他努力闭上眼睛欺骗自己并不是在用自己的手操弄自己，他估摸着那样一个东西应该也像这些手指的尺寸一样吧，只不过会更粗更长，可能是可以抵到自己最敏感的地方，把他挑弄的失去意识只剩胡言乱语，他只用再加快一点速度就可以把他身体里酝酿的所有欲望都发泄出来，他可以包含住那样一个东西将它困在里面，困在自己的身体里面，然后他们紧密的联合在一起，就像钳子包含住一颗螺丝一样密不可分……

木门的吱呀声似乎足够打断Peter此刻淫乱到无法直视的动作，但他真的没有意识到那些。直到他感觉他瘫软着的木地板因为一次次踩踏而轻微掀动之时，他的房门已经被推开了。

Peter难以置信般看着Ned身后被推开的门，而自己刚才射出的蛛丝显然因为他视线的模糊而偏出目标几寸。

“噢，该死……”他将手狼狈地抽了出来，“忘掉这些吧，Ned。算我求你。”

※

他注入抑制剂的动作不太熟练，但足以把坐在一边已经被刚才场面吓了一跳的Ned惊得一言不发。Peter倒希望自己的好兄弟现在不要出声，因为刚才的那一幕已经让他足够尴尬了。

Ned为他带来的抑制剂和上一次略有不同，但Peter并没有为此挑剔。或者Tony Stark收集的抑制剂途径和Ned有别，这是可以预料到的。而Ned似乎一直想要说点什么，但他这一次吞吐了很久都没有发声。直到Peter将插入臂弯的针管拔出的那一刻，房间内急促的呼吸声变得微弱了一丝，显然他的身体在得到抑制剂之后会很快恢复正常。

他疲惫地看向旁边端坐在床边的Ned，无力地扯了扯嘴角。“非常感谢，Ned。”

Ned生硬地摇了摇头，张开嘴犹豫了一阵之后，他试探性的开口。

“那……是什么感觉？”他的声音听起来有点尖锐，“发……情的感觉？”

Peter看了看自己仍然带着丝身体内黏腻液体的右手，将已经被弄脏的裤子褪下之后站了起来。他的动作仍然有点绵软，但显然比刚才热潮涌起的时候要好了很多。他缓慢地朝自己的衣柜靠近，在挑选一条干净的裤子的同时回应了Ned的设问。“我是走投无路……才选择用我的手来解决问题的，Ned。就是这样一种感觉。”

“Omega的信息素到底有多迷人？”Ned显然在得到这样的答案之后还想得到他的下一次，“我在买抑制剂的时候，那个猥琐的老板试图从我身上闻到一点什么味道……但他可能被我身上的味道吓跑了。”

Peter总感觉Ned是有意用这样一句玩笑话来调节他们之间第一次略显尴尬的气氛，但他仍然很配合地笑了起来。他换上一条干净内裤和睡裤之后从地上拎起了潮湿的衣物，动作娴熟地朝房间内的卫生间走去。“我不知道，”他在路过Ned的时候顺势道，“我闻起来感觉恶心极了。”

当他走进卫生间的时候，水声掩盖了两个人之间的可以听到彼此的声线。Peter有意没有把卫生间的门关上以示他对这个好歹是客人的Ned的尊重，而Ned也知趣的坐在床沿一动不动。似乎这给予了Ned思考的时间，也似乎给了他一点鼓起勇气说什么的机会。Peter完全没有注意到Ned略显局促的动作，更没有发现Ned似乎有什么难以启齿的事情要说，而这看起来确实在困扰着他。

Peter把他的裤子浸泡在水池之中，他没有心思现在就把自己的秽物清除。他疲惫极了，但他不想睡觉。他转身走出了卫生间，Ned正低着头看着自己的脚尖。

“哈，怎么了，Ned？”Peter轻笑着，“被我的样子吓到了？还是怎样？”

Ned似乎有些犹豫般抬起头迎上了Peter的目光，但在感知到Peter现在心情不差之后紧张感降低了许多。他坚定地摇了摇头，而Peter在这一刻便坐在了Ned身边。他顺势躺倒在自己的床上，柔软的触感让他一时间有点困意上泛。

“我……没有什么途径可以找到Mr.Stark，”Ned干咳了一声之后打破沉寂，“虽然我感觉在抑制剂方面……Tony Stark可能懂的更多。”

Peter猛地弹开眼皮。房间内静了一阵之后，Peter将自己的身体趴在床垫上，被床垫隔开的声音听起来十分沉闷。“没必要为这种小事打扰他。”

“……大家都在找他，”Ned的声音突然变得严肃起来，“Peter，我知道你可能……知道点什么，或许你不愿意出卖Tony Stark……”

Peter又一次警惕起来。他缓缓将自己的身体侧给一旁的Ned，而Ned坚毅的目光使Peter不得不同样认真起来。

“‘出卖’？”Peter眯起眼睛，“你今天怎么了，Ned？”

一阵沉默之后，Ned开口。

“一场命案，”Ned从他的裤兜内掏出了手机，解开屏幕锁之后放在了Peter面前，“……他自首了。”

Peter几乎是下意识般从床上弹坐起来。手机屏幕之上冰凉的文字跃入Peter的视线，而那一行行生硬的媒体陈述此刻看起来可笑又无力。新闻报道中夹杂的图片似乎看起来不可思议，Peter几乎不敢相信自己的眼睛——他可以辨认出来自Iron man掌心炮在地面上燃烧过的痕迹，当然媒体也能，包括那副盔甲嵌在树干之内的轮廓依然逃不过媒体和侦探们的法眼，但显然这一桩案情根本不需要侦探。

这些图片下方有着来自Tony自我陈述的录音，但Peter没有点开那个。媒体将他的言辞原封不动陈列在了下面，而这与自首如出一辙。那些如同“显然我在现场的证据是无法掩饰的”、“我确实主导了这样一场谋杀”的言辞在Peter眼中如同翻搅一般的灼痛，涌入大脑中的不仅是血液，或许还夹杂着一丝说不上来的来自他内心深处的复杂心绪。

“……他们在森林里发现了尸体，尸体的心脏被穿透了——一个了不起的角色，Stark很有理由杀掉他。”Ned略显无力的声音在Peter耳后响起，“Peter……他在哪儿？你……应该知道他的下落。”

这不可能。Peter难以相信在那个绿光爆炸之后男人的身体没有烧得粉碎，他们一行人都没有料到那个男人的尸体还会存留在原地，因为该死的他们根本没有发现这些。他仍然难以置信的是这个男人的死亡竟并不能引起大家的感激和庆幸——他难以相信让这样的人死去是值得承担代价的。

而这一切都不是他最难以置信的。他的指尖划到那一个冰冷的名字，而他的喉咙如同卡住了什么一般竟然发不出任何一点声音。Ned似乎在等待着他问题的答案，而Peter的呼吸因为这样一个问题变得困难了许多。

“……我不知道他在哪里，Ned。我也没理由让你知道。”他的声音如同丝绵一般柔软而又低沉，但他仍然将目光迎上了Ned的双眸，“因为那是我干的。”


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20.

“Boss，您收到到未注册身份人员给您发送的身份认证。”

房间内杂乱的工作器械中间似乎有什么在听到了这样一句女声之后蠕动了几寸，但似乎并没有要有什么大动作的征兆。一声长叹过后，器械之间什么瘫倒的声音引得周围金属的碰撞声在工作室内乒乓作响。

“开启虹膜检测。”

Tony在躺倒在地的那一刻揉了揉眼皮。他这几天接受到的请求拜访来电已经数不胜数，当然都是关于那起杀人案的一些细节，媒体们似乎并不满足于他公开的那份证词。Tony有预感这一次的访者会是谁，但他确实因为一天一夜未眠而没有充足的精力去接待自己的这位客人。

“虹膜检测完毕，”Friday轻巧的女声在几秒钟之后响起，“身份判断为美国国务——”

“……Mute。”

他在短暂地一阵歇息之后睁开了眼睛。本来计划之中那个该死的Ross将军过来拜访他的时机应该是明天早上，Tony手头的工作也在他预料之内应该是明早就可以全部完成。而看来这个尽职尽责的国务卿先生似乎并不愿意给自己找个理由休息，在这样的深夜两点半他没有什么准备来迎接这样一位贵客。

“早晚的事了。”Tony低声呢喃，“……放他进来吧，Friday。”

他从杂乱无章的地面上爬了起来，将他实验完毕之后的器材一股脑像房间的一个角落推搡而去。并不是为了给那个什么该死的国务卿留下什么好印象，仅仅是为了Tony并不打算一会儿在他站起来的时候不小心踩烂他刚刚组装好的什么模型，或者是国务卿在进来的时候踢飞的某个装甲零件。

或许Tony和那些狗仔媒体一样不希望Osborn就这么死掉，但他在深思熟虑之后认为这种举动还是正确的。至少如果真的像Osborn所说，这个世界上所有的Alpha都失去了Alpha真正的能力，而所有的Omega都被一个Alpha控制，那么一家独大的场面将会一发不可收拾。作为受害者，Tony一时真的想象不到那样的后果会是什么。

在玻璃门被敲响的时候，Tony从角落内抬起了头。西装革履的男人笔直地站在他的工作室门前，身后似乎还跟随着几个他带过来的卫兵。

Tony如同讽刺般挑起了嘴角，最后在他站起来的时候他用按钮打开了玻璃门。“为什么我们不能是一对一的交谈呢，Mr.Secretary？”

Ross将军在走进来的那一刻，Tony很巧妙地用玻璃门隔开了数位卫兵与这位国务卿之间的距离。卫兵们面对着面前突然凭空便闭合的玻璃门手足无措，而国务卿在听到玻璃门闭合的声音之后猛然转身，随后扭过头看向手拿控制器的Tony Stark。

“说实话，您企图用这么几个人从这里把我带走听起来确实有点可笑了。”Tony一边说着，一边走向站在门口面对无处下脚的杂乱房间一时没有动作的上层官员，“监狱的房间已经打点好了？”

Ross将军无视了Tony伸过来的手。“你的行为有点过分了。”他压低声音说，“你显然在签订了协议之后就把那些当做了耳旁风。”

Tony在迟疑了一秒钟之后深吸口气。“我应该怎么证明Osborn根本不值得你们为他大费周章呢，”他微微将脑袋向一侧倾倒，“这次我的行动只伤及了一个人，这是为民除害的举动，你们应该为我颁发什么奖章一类的，就像之前那样。”

仿佛就在听到Tony这样的措辞之后，Ross将军才将他僵硬的面部表情微微宽松了一寸。“但我不认为你在行动之前请示了政府部门，如果这是一场复仇者联盟的内部行动的话。”他从口袋里拿出了通讯器，“我这几年来没有接到你的一通电话。”

显然最后这句话略带着一丝不满的意味，但Tony飞快地便略过了它。发现这位国务卿先生并没有挪动脚步的意思，Tony是真的疲惫了，他转过身朝着自己的工作转椅大步走了过去，在坐到那软椅上后长长舒了口气。“因为这该死的——根本不需要征得政府的同意。Norman Osborn在多少年前就是应该死的角色了，那时候我杀掉他估计也不会引起你的注意。”

“证据呢，Stark？”不远处略带一丝怒火的颤抖男声跃入Tony的耳膜，“如果作为一位超级英雄他可以为所欲为去杀掉自己看不顺眼的名利场对手，那么他就应得受到政府的处罚和关押。”

Tony在听到这样一句话之后猛地睁开了眼睛，躺倒在软椅上的身体突然紧绷了起来。他的视线笔直锁紧前方西装革履的将军，而他似乎有些怀疑般皱起眉。

“‘名利场’？”Tony努力控制着他颤抖的声音，“你认为我杀掉那个蠢货是因为他曾经在工作上是我的对手？尊敬的Secretary，你明白你的这句话是在羞辱我吗？”

显然他不想听见这位Ross将军接下来的辩术，而他已经受够了这一次突然的到访。在房间内另外一个人将手伸入口袋中的那一刻，Tony从椅子上站了起来。“……我必须要请您离开了，我尊敬的。您不仅打扰了这个房间主人的休息，而且还影响了他的心情。”

Tony索性闭上了眼睛，但他敏锐的听觉提醒自己那阵敲击地板的皮鞋声响正距离他越来越近。紧接着，什么东西被塞进他手中的动作令他猛地弹开了眼皮。

“我只是来把这个给你，Stark。”面前带着一丝微笑的男人看似礼貌地将那信封塞给了他，“一个私人会议，这是我亲自为你准备的邀请函。”

Tony飞快地上下看了看那没有标记任何笔迹的信封，随后将那信封举在眼前故作仔细地观察了几秒。“传票的新名字？”他在挑衅般看向那双眸子之后同样露出了笑意，“我很荣幸接受来自国务卿的邀请。”

“另外一个Osborn对你的控诉，Stark。”Ross将军的声音听起来意味深长，“你该想想怎么应对一个十八岁的孩子了。我只是负责过来提醒你确实理应出现在明天的审理法庭上，而处罚你的事情将由我负责把你带到你该去的地方。”

两个人的一瞬灼热对视之后，面前的男人转身迈开了脚步。Tony眯着眼睛看着那大步离去的背影，喉咙中燃起的一份怒火在他的一次深呼吸之后微微平静了一分。

“……如果他是一个真正的对手，那他就不会选择以这样懦弱的方式寻求第三方的帮助。”Tony抬头朗声道，“不过这也是一个机会来告诉你，这件事看来一时半会儿不会结束。”

前方的男人动作微微顿了顿，而Tony在确保他已经体悟了自己这句话的深意之后开启了玻璃门。脚步声的逐渐远去并没有消散Tony身体之中隐逸着的纷乱无章，直到整栋楼都恢复了夜晚的宁静，他才吐出了刚刚吸入胸膛中的一口气。

手中已经被他沁出汗珠的信封微微发皱，而Tony在下一秒便将这个令他恶心的纸样撕了粉碎。

看来这一场战役并没有结束。Tony将手中的碎片挥舞在空中，降落下来的碎屑模糊了他的视线。他确实没想到那个老家伙居然还留了一个和他有血缘关系的人在这个世界上，而这似乎给了他一点奇妙的提示。

※

和Peter一样，神盾局一行人包括Tony Stark都没有预料到那样剧烈的爆炸都没有给那个绿家伙的尸体造成任何影响。直到他们在新闻上无意发现了要调查这位Osborn工业知名董事长死因的报道之后，Natasha才专程找上了Tony。

Tony以为他和Natasha的交集也就停留在互相保留隐私然后偶尔有点小摩擦的程度之上，然而在这个时候Natasha居然考虑到了和Tony来一场交谈是Tony完全不曾想过的。毕竟他上一次和Natasha的会面并不怎么和谐，至少Tony个人感觉那气氛有点糟透了。

当然这一切都是几天前的事情了。那时的Tony正在打包整理已经完成了的关于Peter信息素的专制抑制剂，尽管Tony不敢确定自己是不是还能正常联系上Peter，至少他不敢确定那个还在青春期的孩子现在究竟愿不愿意和一个刚刚拒绝了他的暗恋对象说话——这显然看起来像极了Tony在逗弄着那男孩不放，但关于生理安全的要点上Tony不敢轻视。

他最后还是把那些抑制剂装了起来。Tony本想把它们安放在Peter的战衣里随身带着，但他现在实在不知道该用什么样的理由把那个孩子叫过来然后把这些抑制剂装在他的战衣上。他或许应该给自己找点事干，例如为自己或者为那个孩子升级一副新的战衣，然后顺便有一个把抑制剂安装在新战衣里的理由。这棒极了，他对自己说。

那本来是一个平静的一天。他从逃避了Peter表露的心意之后把状态终于调整回了正常工作，心绪因为被他安排地密不透风的工作任务安稳得令人沉醉。他本来以为自己可以趁Pepper邀请他贡献晚餐的机会将自己从最近几天的高负荷中放松一次，然而那个神盾局的高级女特工为他带来的消息似乎并不允许他喘一口气。

“……Osborn的死给媒体带来了太多焦虑，”Natasha纤细的手指之间夹弄着的手机屏幕正在播放着新闻头条关于Osborn工业董事长遇害的讯息，“看来Osborn给大家留下的可是勤勤恳恳，任劳任怨的人民公仆形象。

Tony将已经准备好装备的领带用力提了提，鼻腔中发出一声冷哼。“他们一点也没有为那个疯子的死感到开心？”

Natasha显然是阻挡了Tony准备出门赴约的路。“他们至少不会至此停止。”她紧接着将手机放进了自己的上衣兜内，“他们在调查Osborn的死因。”

Tony眯起眼睛。“我想知道……是他的哪个孩子报了警发现爸爸几天没有回家？还是森林火灾引起了大家的注意然后碰巧Osborn失踪？”

“都不是，”Natasha抬起眼睑看向Tony眯缝起的双眼，双手交叉抱胸，“……他留下了尸体。”

Tony手中调整衣领的动作猛然停止，双眸中的震惊一闪而过。几秒钟的沉静之后，他压低了声音：“你是说——那个把我炸出去几十米远的绿光最后还是仁慈的留下了它主人完好无缺的身体？这不符合常理。”

“可以把信息素融合打乱人体机能内的生理运作，这样的操作恐怕也不符合常理吧，Stark。”

沙哑的女声之中似乎夹杂着某种深意，而那深意显然是不言而喻的。Tony的呼吸依旧平稳，但他的心跳已经在下意识之间开始加速。他的大脑开始高速运转，或许违背常理就是Osborn的常理，这对Tony来说再可信服不过了，毕竟他到现在对于瓦解体内复杂信息素的办法还是一筹莫展。不过至少这不会要了他的命，但他如今就相当于一个要命的性无能。

两个人对视着，然而房间内隐忍的安静似乎漂浮着高速运转的思维进程。几秒钟之内没有任何人开口说话，最终Natasha用她的一句话彻底打破了沉寂，包括Tony胸膛内略显平稳的心跳。

“他的身体机能可能被他注射过的什么东西加固过，这样才能保证他在死时肢体没有瓦解，”Natasha看似试探般猜测，“但这已经不重要了。重要的是，Stark，现在地方警官已经开始调查这件事了——一场显而易见的故意杀人案，这或许是Osborn死后为我们留下的礼物。”

Tony似乎突然明白了Natasha话语背后的深意。他的眼睑猛然上挑，在遇到那双深邃的眸子之后顿了顿。他短暂的迟疑了一会儿之后，揉搓鼻头的手随着眉毛的轻挑随意动了动。“这好办。他们知道那家伙的死和我有关系了么？”

话音落下，Tony开始继续整理他的衣领。衣领上的褶皱并不能令他满意，但显然最近几天和Pepper的过度疏远使他们两个之间的关系需要一次维持。不过这显然没有Tony心头的那件事重要，但他不知道为什么他总想让自己看起来对任何事都漠不关心。

“你？”Natasha皱起眉头，“我想你比谁都更清楚，Osborn的死和Peter脱不了——”

“——掌心炮在靠近地面的时候会给草地留下灼烧的痕迹，我在被那爆炸冲击波弹飞的时候撞在了一棵树上那可能也会留下一点金属摩擦的印记，”Tony转身开始整理他工作桌上糟乱的文件，飞快的语速将Natasha的后半句话完全打住，“那百分之百可以证明我在场了，Romanoff。连你和你亲爱的局长都不用出场，这是我的全责。”

语调上扬的男声落下，房间内贯穿着的静谧甚至伴随着一丝Tony话语之后的回音。显然他的这一番话让那位精英特工一时间不知道说些什么，Tony瞬间为她那段话得到的答案也一时没有给予Natasha思考的时间。

“……可你知道地方法院是无法处理关于复仇者联盟的案子的。”Natasha的声音变得异常柔软起来，那样低沉的语调听起来竟然有一丝试探的意味，“索科维亚协议，Stark。你当初可是签了那个协议的人。”

“这无关复仇者联盟，这是个人的事。”Tony在听到Natasha的这样一句话之后缓缓转过了身，目光犀利但却异常的冷静严肃，“所以你过来想通告我什么？告诉我通知那个孩子一声他要被运到海底下那个倒霉监狱，等待Captain America劫狱把他救出来和他一起出逃或者在那儿耗完他的一辈子？”

“他才十八岁，Romanoff。如果罪名在他，他会被诉讼，然后必定坐牢。但那不能发生，”Tony将他的脚步与Natasha之间的距离缩短至一个呼吸的距离，他压低的声线使房间内的气氛又一次降至冰点，“……因为那是我的责任。”

因为身高原因而微微上挑的暗绿色眸子微微颤抖了一下，但仅仅是一秒的事。Tony向后退了一步，目光却紧锁那副精致的脸庞。Natasha在一阵沉默之后轻轻提起嘴角。“我来是想让你想办法为Peter找一个理由开脱，顺便瞧瞧你会有多关心那个孩子。”说到这里，她似笑非笑般眯起了眼睛，“……我好像得到答案了。令人惊喜的答案。”

Tony似乎是配合她一般轻轻笑了笑，但那也是隐秘的轻提嘴角。当初签订了协议的是Tony Stark一派的复仇者，而Peter仅仅是他拉拢过来的打手。对于一个十八岁的孩子来说，他能够为自己脱身的理由并不多，而Tony在准备为Peter扛过这一切的时候便在心中有了安排。打点好行装，他拉开工作室的门准备离开。但在他离开之前，他仍然选择将头伸了回来。

“媒体的事帮帮我。”他压低声音道，“证词我来做。证据充分，就当作一切都是真的。”

Natasha仍然保持着面颊上的微笑。“想想怎么躲过几个小时后媒体对你的刨根问底，”她的语气之中带着一丝笑意，“还有，最好别让你自己沦落到那个地方。”

这是必然。而如今Tony也必然不会去选择在那样一个虚假的地方去与那个角色会面，至少不是明天。

“Friday，我们要加紧工作了。”此刻的Tony从他的转椅上坐了起来，掉落在周围的纸屑已经被他视而不见，“必须赶在天亮之前了。”


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21.

Peter本来打算在Ned告诉他事情经过的那一刻就出发去找到Tony然后澄清这一切的来龙去脉和他没有任何关系，但他最后还是被自己的身体状况阻止了。尽管他已经注射了抑制剂，但他不能保证那抑制剂真的可以在这样短的时间内便起效，因为毕竟他是要去赤手空拳去面对一个成熟的Alpha，而那个Alpha已经明确表示拒绝标记自己，那他何必又去那里自讨苦吃？

他似乎可以想到Tony Stark为什么要替他顶了罪名，但他姑且将这理解为这只是Tony发现自己的证据太过显著所以迫不得已那样做，因为Peter实在不敢把理由放到自己身上。或许Tony Stark根本没有他想的那么在乎他，一切也都只是他的自作多情。

然而如今Tony Stark公布他的杀人罪名已经几天过去，记者们对他长枪短炮的夹击似乎并无所获，至少Peter和Ned压根没在新闻上看到任何一点Tony Stark透露那晚“作案现场”的任何说辞，甚至他们根本没有办法看到比复仇者联盟总部标志更详尽的偷拍照片。以至于Ned开始猜测Tony Stark或许已经潜逃，然而这样的猜测被Peter一巴掌扇了回去。“那不叫潜逃，Ned。”他回嘴。

后来的媒体把重点居然放在了国家层面，甚至有媒体指责国务卿方面竟然对超级英雄的犯罪行为置之不理。这让正在吃炸鸡卷的Peter差点把嘴里的生菜丝喷出来：“噢，闭嘴吧！”

“……如果Stark先生杀了人，”梅姨在饭桌的对面试探般开口，“那他理应是要受到处罚的。”

Peter猛地从饭桌边缘站了起来，在张开嘴马上就要反驳的时候，Ned拉了拉他的衣角。Ned在那天为他带来抑制剂之后一直便寄住在Peter家，原因便是Ned害怕自己回到家会把Peter杀了人这件事情不小心说漏了嘴——当然Peter是不怕的，他希望越多的人知道真正罪主是蜘蛛侠越好，不过那些人之中必须排除梅姨。

他可无法想象如果梅姨知道Peter Parker居然在他十八岁的时候杀死了一个Tony Stark的生意死敌之后会以什么形态被吓死。

这几天来Peter当然是难熬的，一大部分是因为他心底里过意不去这种亏欠别人的折磨，还有一小部分便是梅姨关于“你的导师居然是一个杀人犯……而且Osborn并不是什么坏人啊，那不是超级英雄的职责”这样的感叹——Peter出乎意料地接受不了这种话。

虽然他确实不了解那个所谓Osborn究竟为什么要和Tony Stark出现在森林里，包括神盾局的三位特工也在场监视，还有他从很久以前就开始关注的绿光事件，但他潜意识里告诉自己或许Osborn并不是他表面上看起来那样风光高尚，而他对Osborn使用的一击必杀或许也不是一个致命错误。

如果Tony Stark真的被监禁了，Peter在想到这个的时候呼吸凝滞，那么搞清楚这一切的责任便交给他了。

“你在发呆，Peter？”

此刻已经仰面躺倒在单人床上的Peter在听到Ned的呼唤之后微微侧了侧目光，而刚刚还试图以他今天遇到的逸闻轶事来让Peter分散精力的Ned此刻已经整装待发。Peter疑惑地眯起了眼睛，上下打量了自己的朋友一阵之后坐了起来：“你要去哪里？”

“回家，”Ned摊开手，“伙计，你不会忘了吧？”他的语气变得难以置信起来，“明天啊，Peter。明天我们要去MIT报道。”

Peter的表情有一瞬间的凝滞，随后他又一次躺了下来，柔软的床垫因为他突然的力道微微弹动了几遭。“……拜托，Ned。我不能在有人替我顶罪的时候去大学安逸享乐。”

“听起来确实不应该这样，但是Peter，”Ned语速极快，但在吐出Peter的名字时仍然顿了顿，“……那可是MIT啊。”

“那可是……Tony Stark啊。”Peter并没有去直视Ned的目光，“我做不到装作什么都没发生过的样子去参加Tony Stark母校的开学典礼。”

Ned似乎无可奈何般耸了耸肩，但他显然看起来是想继续说服Peter的。两个人沉默了一阵之后，Peter仍然是摇了摇头。看到Peter的态度如此坚决，Ned最后还是放弃了他想继续下来的勇气。“那好吧。我会找机会跟你分享一些新奇事儿的，你必须不能这么颓废下去了。”

Peter顺势将被子蒙住了脑袋。

如果安在之前，就像他刚刚接到MIT的offer那一天，他一定会振奋到几天几夜倒挂在天花板以示祝贺，或许至于MIT的开学典礼也是他发誓一定不会错过的时刻。但他现在实在没有任何理由用来开心，甚至他突然接到一封MIT的毕业证书都可以被他视而不见。

最后他是在被子的含糊中对Ned道了别。他现在需要一个人的冷静，或许Ned刻意的陪伴也并不是他想要的。在他翻过身拉灭床头的台灯时，他顺势抓起了床头的手机。

尽管这几天来他对于Tony Stark这通电话号码已经倒背如流，但对方似乎并没有想要接通他的任何一次电话的冲动。或许他真的开始要为被抓捕作出一点什么行动，而Peter越来越觉得自己应该为Tony Stark做点什么，而不是呆呆地在家里等待消息。

但他必须理智。Peter的大脑中突然蹦出了这样的讯息。任何复仇者现在的行动或许都在被任何一个媒体监视。如果有人发现蜘蛛侠靠近了复仇者联盟总部而且还在这样的深更半夜作出行动，很有可能这会引起新闻媒体的注意。而他如果选择便衣前往的话，这或许对他和对复仇者联盟总部都不安全。

最终Peter选择静候佳机。他不知道最好的时机是什么，但他似乎已经渐渐明白，现在去洗白Tony Stark不是他能为Tony做的最好的事。既然他已经为他顶替了罪名，那他一定设想过顶替的后果，而他看样子并不惧怕那些。Peter现在能做的或许就是用什么来证明那个该死的Osborn并不是什么令人仰慕的高尚角色，而他也确实应该找个合适的机会和神盾局的长辈们促膝长谈一次了。

但作为少不经事的Peter Parker，如今没有人提醒他在与高级特工会面的时候应该提防点什么。也或许是无知者无畏，Peter并没有把和神盾局高级特工们的谈话当作一件多么令人紧张的事，从他可以一瞬间蹦出这样的想法就可以看得出来。

※

Tony穿着升级好的战衣降落在Peter Parker房间窗外的窗沿时，东方地平线上微微显露的晨曦还有着些许的朦胧熹微。他本来打算就这样赶到他已经计划好的地方去躲开今天的法院审理，但他已经预料到自己的这一次隐蔽可能要持续一段时间，以至于他实在不安心这个年少稚嫩的Omega能否撑过他接下来的未知发情期。或许这只是Tony为他此行所找到的一个理由，因为当他小心翼翼推开Peter的顶窗时，他差不多已经忘掉自己为Peter专程携带来的抑制剂究竟被他放在哪里了。

他要尽量保持自己的动作轻柔缓慢，连盔甲关节发出的细微响声都不能让那个孩子从睡梦中醒过来。当他微微将脑袋探进去的时候，细微的阳光从他的背后夹进来，隐约的身影轮廓猝不及防地映射在Peter房间的地板上。

但那张床上的男孩并没有为此惊动。Tony轻轻触碰了一下盔甲额头上的键钮，包裹他整颗脑袋的盔甲飞快消失了。这便是他连续将近一个星期的成果，然而这只是他纳米计划的一小部分。在他和Osborn的那场短暂对决之后，Tony意识到他必须要把纳米计划付诸行动，因为没有人可以保证他在任何时候都可以召唤离他数英尺远的盔甲。但短暂的时间并不足以让他完成全身结构的重组，因此他仅仅完成了他的一颗脑袋，但对于他来说已经是一个起步。

Tony将自己小心翼翼地降落在Peter房间的地板上，安静的气氛令他在听到盔甲轻微触碰到地板时的砰声都让他心头一紧。他当然不能吵醒那个孩子，因为在那一天和Peter最后一次对话之后他真的无法再去面对他。但他的潜意识驱使他来到这里，当然不是完成对于Peter的最后一眼，他也相信自己此行并不是为了看这个孩子最后一眼，但他认为自己在这一次没有期限的离开之前必须要来这一趟。

他当然这一次远离大众视野并不是为了逃避罪行，而是为了寻找一个合适的办法解决那个……他心里永远过不去的那件棘手的事。

那是他必须解决的，他的潜意识告诉他。或许不仅仅是为了他的后半生，Tony暗地里对自己说。

当他抬起头的时候，床上的男孩正以一个平躺着的姿势熟睡。Tony小心翼翼地将盔甲展开，缓慢探出的脚步或许可以削弱一点盔甲在地板上摩擦之后发出的僵硬声音。他就像一个入室行窃的贼一般轻柔地探向房间一侧的那张安静的面孔，同时衣兜内因为身体摇晃而微微碰撞发出叮咚响声的抑制剂针管猛地提醒了自己此行的目的。

Tony立刻将衣兜中的针管取了出来。那是半年的量，当然Tony认为自己的这次离开绝对不会超过半年，但他还是生怕这个孩子会受到发情期的困扰而痛苦。当他将针管放在Peter房间的书桌上时，他似乎听到衣物摩擦的声音。

他猛地扭过头去，而床上的男孩仅仅是侧过了脸。Tony暗暗吁了口气，观察到针管不再在桌面上滚动之后，他转身走向了仍然悬在空中等待他的盔甲。仿佛就在他抬起脚尖准备踩入盔甲的那一刻，他又一次看向了那个男孩。

细碎的晨曦随着光线的推移已经开始倾洒在那浅褐色的绒发之上，金色的光芒在与那浅褐色的色泽碰撞之下有着些许让人挪不开目光的迷蒙，而那因为呼吸上下起伏的瘦弱胸膛半露在被角之外似乎有些许的诱惑力。Tony不知道自己是否因为那愈发刺眼的清晨阳光而刺眯了眼睛，穿透呼吸的笔直目光完全夺去了Tony此刻所有的既定计划。

他像是无法控制般调转了脚步。Tony努力控制自己的动作不要引起男孩的注意，但他的步伐显然比刚才有所加快。当他最终停在那男孩床边的时候，似乎猝不及防般的Omega气息瞬间撑破了他理智的生理细胞。

在阳光下甚至有些透出嫩白色的右肩有着一分若隐若现的肌理铺就，而Tony飘忽不定的目光最后则定格在那略显稚嫩但已透沉稳气色的五官之上。似乎就在这一刻Tony突然觉得这个孩子不再像他想象中的那么需要保护了，那略显棱角的脸颊似乎昭示着他们或许将来不久的某一天就真的可以实现并肩作战。

他缓缓地弯下身去，而这是他第一次这样近距离的观察这个孩子。他在此之前没发现这个孩子的睫毛会在阳光之下微微发颤，甚至他根本没有在意过这样透皙的皮肤之上会有一层细碎的绒毛。Tony几乎是不可控般伸出了他的手指，在他无法意料到的一瞬之下轻轻触碰到那寸透着阳光的脸颊。男孩的脑袋似乎微微颤动了一下，而这样细微的动作同样惊到了Tony。他飞快地将手伸了回来，而Peter似乎并没有因为他的触碰而惊醒。

稚嫩而又清澈的Omega气息令他沉醉，但那是微弱的，几乎无法辨别的。他开始猜测这个孩子或许刚刚经历了他的发情期，但他显然是想到了办法去扛过这一次。他的鼻尖缓缓掠过那裸露在外的脖颈，而那Omega的气息源头或许来自于此。这是他第二次嗅到这个孩子脖颈后腺体所发出的Omega味道，但那已经与他第一次嗅闻那里的味道有所变化。Peter会随着时间的推移生理越来越成熟，从他第一次发情只能容纳两根手指开始，直到或许数月之后完全可以吞没那根家伙，他会变得越来越需要标记，这些都仅仅是时间问题。

Tony在想到这个之后将自己的脑袋伸了回来。他无法猜测自己究竟能不能摆脱自己的信息素问题，这样的话这个孩子究竟会与谁形成标记，Tony无从得知。或许他现在自己选择的与这个孩子的短暂分离会让这个孩子想明白很多事情，但Tony深刻地发现自己认真的不舍了。

他似乎有那么一瞬间意识到自己究竟为什么如此在意他是否可以标记一个Omega，那或许真的与Natasha的猜测一致。但他很快将自己这样的想法抛之脑后，因为这一切假设都尚未成立。

Tony不知道自己在这里站了多久，直到他已经听到房间外梅的门锁已经被打开的声音，他才意识到自己应该离开了。他可以猜到那个女人在知道Parker的导师居然是个杀人犯时的一副恐惧的面容，因此Tony选择并不能让梅知道自己拜访过她的外甥。

他最终还是轻轻地捏起了Peter右肩的被角，然后将他裸露在外的肩头小心翼翼遮盖住。开合的被角将Peter右耳上遮盖着的一缕头发轻轻吹起，又轻轻落下。Tony注视着那双闭合着的双眼，似乎短暂地回忆了一下那双稚嫩的棕褐色眸子，最后探过头去。

他嗅着那鼻尖上的细微气息，男孩吐出的呼吸拍打在他的唇际带着一丝温暖的温度。Tony发誓这是他给自己最后的底线，或许这也是他此刻对这个熟睡的孩子最后能弥补的。

一个细碎的吻落在那双唇瓣之上，Tony无法言喻那个吻究竟有怎样轻柔，但他仍然在那略带冰凉的唇间稍加逗留。他似乎可以品尝到那唇缝之间随时都可以迸发出的香甜气息，而他已经挤压到牙床的舌尖最后仅仅是触了触其上表面。

“照顾好自己，kid。”

男人缓慢起身的动作声音被拉开，紧接着便是压抑脚步声后盔甲闭合的机械声响。几秒钟之后掌心炮发射出的冲击波声音隐忍而微弱，最终房间内的一切都回归寂静。阳光从窗台半开合的窗帘背后斜射进来，喷洒在Peter温和面颊上的阳光有着清风拂来的跳跃。

——但那样的寂静或许并不包括此刻响彻Peter耳道之内的剧烈心跳，以及即将喷薄而出的那胸膛发出的低鸣。

他实际彻夜未眠。


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22.

Peter在接到那个陌生来电的时候本身是带有警惕的，因为他本来是已经准备起身去追踪Tony Stark的。尽管他在Tony离开房间的那一秒便反应过来了一切，但当他飞快冲向窗户的时候还是错过了捕捉到那个金红色盔甲离开的踪迹。

最终他还是摁下了接通键。对面传来的沙哑女声一刹那间给了Peter一丝熟悉但却带有朦胧的模糊感，然而最终他还是记起了对方的名字。

“Mr.Parker，”那个Peter原本已经考虑到要联系的神盾局精英特工嗓音低沉，“我需要见你一面——你要保证你必须便衣出行。”

※

Peter从没想到自己会接到Natasha Romanoff的亲自通话，这听起来辣极了。为了允诺Natasha为他提出的条件，Peter最终还是没有选择利用自己的蛛丝发射器赶往神盾局总部。他花了至少有几个小时的时间才找到了准确的路线，而他在抵达与Natasha约好的地点与她会面已经迟到了一个半小时了。

或许神盾局一向给人惊喜。与他会面的不仅是Natasha一个人，其中还包括那个在新闻上曾经十分火爆的黑衣独眼局长Nick Fury。

Peter与生俱来带给他的蜘蛛感应给予了他一丝难以控制的压迫感，但显然那并不是危险来临的预兆。在Natasha命令他便衣出行时他曾经怀疑过这样的安全性，但他最终还是相信了这位女特工。尽管小道消息在那场内战之中这位女特工还是做了一点让Tony Stark不太开心的事，但起码她应该不会欺骗Peter。

推开门的那一瞬间，两个人同时向他抬起了头。Peter一瞬间定格在原地，而那个已经遮掩住一只眼睛的神盾局局长在看到他后笑了起来，这引得Peter一时间局促得有点不知所措。

房间内静了几秒之后，Natasha将一把椅子放在了长桌对面的位置。“很高兴你选择相信我们，Parker。”

面对这样一幅僵硬但是仍然带有一丝灵气的微笑，Peter承认自己有点不太适应现在这样的氛围。他朝两位比他年长同样经验丰富的前辈微微点了点头，双唇微抿一副乖巧的模样。“我的荣幸。”他生硬回应。

“没那么多客气话，Peter，”Fury在桌子的斜对面翘起了腿，“今天只是一个简单的提问。以及——”他飞快地朝Natasha抛了一个眼神，“Romanoff有一些事情要问你。不过那些用来压轴。”

没人告诉他神盾局特工的功力到底有多强，当然Peter此刻已经有了一丝关于隐私上的警惕和对于提问题目的简单猜测。他估摸那大不出关于Tony Stark的事情，或许他们想搞明白Peter到底打算怎么处理这件事，或许他们想雇佣Spider Man去杀掉任何一个与Osborn有关系的人——

“如果你考虑加入复仇者联盟，”Nick Fury的一句话瞬间打断了Peter的猜想，“我可以给你一个机会。”

他猛然抬起了头，脑海之中跃起的激烈火花将他此刻的警惕完全吞噬。他的耳边似乎回响着什么，但Peter又不敢确定自己听到的是否真切。从他眼眸中迸发出的震惊似乎给了两个特工一点小小的娱乐感，原本略显严肃的两张脸上洋溢出一丝隐秘的笑容。

“容我失礼……您刚才说什么？Mr.Director？”Peter坐姿前倾，“复仇者联盟？我是不是——”

“没错，”Fury用指尖搭着鼻梁的手在眼罩前晃了晃，“我根本不需要经得Stark的准许就可以把你加入复仇者联盟，只要你同意。”

Peter猛地坐直，一时间似乎忘记了自己此刻面前面对的是两位算得上自己前辈的高级特工：“这——啊，您……当然，当然。怎么会拒绝——对。我同意。”他似乎在这语无伦次中突然想到了什么，紧接着又一次镇静下来，“可……可Mr.Stark？他是把我带领到Iron Man team里的人，这件事或许他应该参——”

“你已经成年了。”Nick Fury毫不犹豫地打断了他，“……尽管你的十八岁生日还有一段时间，但你的生理已经开始成熟了。我说的没错吧，Parker？”

Peter挑起眼眸，意味深长的语句背后似乎有着些许引申义。生理成熟什么的Peter确实不傻，他也明白这位神盾局局长话中带着的话。一刹那带给他的坠落低谷对他来说有一点难以接受，而自己的好友Ned从前对他提到过的“Omega在超级英雄中可不占优势”瞬间在他的耳目之间掠过。

他顿了顿，随后躲避开两个人精锐的目光。“嗯……复仇者联盟不需要Omega。我可以这么理解？”

“是没有标记的Omega。”Fury话音落下后姿势舒适地靠在椅背上，皮椅在肢体挪动的空隙之间发出噼啪的摩擦声响，“我们一直对你的性别分化有所关注，Peter。但我相信这对你来说不是什么问题，所以我郑重地邀请你加入复仇者联盟。”

这不是Peter意料之中的回答。他猛然屏住呼吸的动作似乎被Natasha捕捉了一清二楚，但两位特工似乎并不想再做多邀请。似乎是不假思索的，Peter在双手用力揉搓了一番脸颊之后低声道：“……抱歉，Director。看来我还不够格。”

“我在为你寻求保护，”Fury在注意到Peter已经准备离开的动作之后开口，“你需要Alpha信息素的保护，或许另一个Alpha也在需要你。包括你的身体，你需要保护自己。”

“这样的话您应该对Mr.Stark也说过吧，”Peter突然大胆地抬起了目光，与那只深邃的眼眸对视，“他是一个没有标记过任何人的Alpha。”

Fury没有说话，房间内回归了一片寂静。

“说到Mr.Stark，”Peter将自己准备起身的身体又一次坐了下来，“我……向他发出过类似……邀请，但他应该是……嗯，回绝了。”他犹豫了一番之后开口道，“他现在消失了。我很……好奇他去了哪里。嗯。我想知道他去哪儿了。”

面前的那位精英女特工抬起眼眸看了看房间角落的那只挂钟。“他去看过你了。”她似是提醒般轻声道。

“他以为我睡着了但是我——”Peter急忙对此质疑试图做些解释，但显然在自己与Tony Stark最近有一次会面之后他说一些根本不知道对方去了哪里这样的话不太能令人信服，“好吧。我没有找到他。”

Peter音色落下后的沉静似乎是他早已预料到的，因为他已经猜出这两位特工叫他来这里的目的或许和Tony Stark的事情没什么太大联系，而他突兀的一次提到Tony Stark似乎同样也没有给两位特工任何一点惊讶的意味。Fury微微用指尖点了点自己的鼻梁，身旁的Natasha则十分自然地调整了坐姿。

“只是找一个适合你的Alpha，”Fury耸耸肩，“Peter，这并不难。”

“您呢？”Peter目光猛然严肃下来，“您的伴侣是您为了保身才和您结合的吗？”他紧接着将目光移向了Natasha，“我不相信您也是出于这个原因才这样选择自己的另一半。伴侣的选择不应该是出于这样的目的而——”

“我不需要伴侣。”Natasha眯着眼睛。

被这句简短的陈述句打断的Peter突然没有了说下去的欲望。他重重地靠在椅背上，长舒了口气。尽管他有那么一丝的关于Natasha这句话的疑惑，但他最后还是没有发出质疑。面对Peter略带怒火的职责，Fury似乎并不生气，而Peter最终流露出的歉意还是占了上风。“……抱歉。”

他们在又一次即将陷入沉默的当口，Peter紧接着打破了沉寂：“既然这么说，Mr.Stark怎么逃过这个？”他思考了一阵之后又一次疑惑，“他没有标记过任何人，但他仍然属于复仇者联盟。”

“他在当初招入复仇者联盟的时候是处于待定范围，”Natasha回应，“因为他不确定，甚至不收敛的Alpha的信息素。”

“‘不收敛’？”Peter倾过脑袋，“没有人知道Mr.Stark的信息素。”

“因为他大部分时间都在他的罐子里，和他做过爱的嫩模答应为他保守秘密，”Fury似乎是不假思索得到了这样一个答案，“我在等你的答案，Parker。”

Fury的语气坚毅果断，引得Peter一时间有一种异样的压迫感。房间内的固定空气令他有些缺氧的不适，但显然他认为这与他此刻的一丝要命的摇摆不定也有一些关系。

最后他动了动指尖。“我非常乐意加入复仇者联盟，这是我的追求。”Peter低声念道，“但……我暂时要以一个没有被标记过的Omega身份加入联盟。这……一定。”

他当然注意到面前的男人在摇头，但他没有要反悔的意向。发觉Fury的态度也和他一样明朗之后，Peter毫不犹豫地站了起来——尽管这样的决定听起来充满诱惑，但他似乎仍然下定了决心。

“那我选择暂时拒绝。”Peter略带歉意提起嘴角，但语气中毫不掩饰的坚决似乎表明了他对这个看法的态度，“您知道的，我没有太中意的Alpha——我不想为这种事情着急。”

他对于离开并没有征得二人的同意，但他已经铁心要离开了。尽管他想要和神盾局特工们谈论一下关于Mr.Stark的事情，但他认为现在不是时候，至少他不想顺着这个话题谈到Tony Stark。

然而当他转身已经准备离开座椅的时候，低哑的女声在他身后款款响起。

“这件事你不能推给Stark，”她低声道，“他帮不了你这个。”

Peter微微侧过头去表示了他的疑惑。

“……蒙在鼓里的孩子。”清脆的高跟鞋响声似乎昭告Peter两个人之间的距离在拉近，他警惕地扭过头去，而那张精致的异性脸庞已经呈现在他背后半米远的距离，“他无法标记你。至少现在不行。”

Peter在听到这句话之后耸了耸肩。“我明白。”

“也或许他不是不想标记你，而是他不能。”

似乎是难以置信般，在低沉女声落下话音的一瞬Peter缓缓转过了身。他口中有什么反复碾压又无法开口，就在那几个心跳的时间内，Natasha继续开口。

“他现在遇到了一个棘手的问题，”她顿了几秒之后继续下去，“我想，Peter。如果你认定了那个人是Stark，那么这可能会耽误一些关于你——”

“……不，不，”目光中透露出的几乎无法掩饰的无助被那澄澈的双眸映衬到一览无余，他一瞬间迸发出的柔软呢喃声线暴露了他内心深处最要命的牵挂与惦念，最可怕的是那突然冲破心理防线的这多天来积淀着的崩溃自责，“如果有什么我可以帮上忙的……拜托，我不能什么都不做。这一切是我的错，我会负责，但我不知道我该怎么做……不管他怎么样，我会等他。”Peter的声音有一丝难以控制的发抖，“如果他遇到了什么我可以帮上他的事……告诉我怎么了，我会去做。只要……只要……”

“……我有机会，”他努力咬住口腔内侧的肌肉告诉他不要让他的声音发抖，“他可以不标记我，他可以不，这是他的选择……您可不可以让他知道，我真的不会纠缠他，他没有必要为我顶罪来弥补我，同时我真的……或许我给了他心理压力但是……那是我的错，只要他给我让我帮他一把的机会……”

“拜托了，”Peter在指尖颤抖的一瞬低下了头，喉咙中翻滚出的无言痛苦似乎昭示着一丝隐喻的恐惧，“……Mr.Stark，他真的对我很重要。”

房间内充斥着Peter略显颤抖的声线，其余过滤了任何声音。三个人的静默过后，女人在深吸了口气之后开口。

“……坐下吧，Mr.Parker，”Natasha深吸口气，“关于Tony的事，看来我不得不和你谈谈。”


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23.

Tony花费了一个星期的时间为他的盔甲制作了镜面反射板，这样可以让他的飞行途中达到神盾局昆式战机飞翔的效果。他现在需要寻找一个静僻而且不会轻易暴露他身份的地方来好好研究一下自己的信息素，他不相信信息素这种东西只有另外一个信息素本人才能解决这个问题。

他努力让自己飞入高空。Tony让自己的飞行速度不会太快，这样他可以认真地用扫描面板在高空解析近地面状况。Friday正在为他分析交通拥堵情况，但显然对于Tony来说没什么必要，但他并没有打断耳边的女声。

距离他离开Peter的房间已经大概两个多小时，整座城市已经从迷蒙之中苏醒，阳光直接照射在Tony的镜面反射板上使盔甲内部的温度有些闷热，但他正在努力用温度调节器来维持盔甲内的凉爽。飞行能量还有很多，而他的位置也逐渐远离他所熟悉的城市范围。

随着日温的上升，Tony对风力运动的掌握好像有点偏差。出乎意料的，他感觉自己的飞行轨迹似乎不能完全受身体的控制，甚至他有点意外的意料到似乎有什么外力正在推动他。

不假思索的，他微微偏过脑袋。“Friday，我身后有没有什么东西？”

似乎只是一秒钟的事情，一股异常的冲击波朝他的下肢涌来，而Tony下意识的躲闪很巧妙地躲过了一瞬绿光。他警惕地飞快转头，视线内的一架小型战机令他顿时眯起了眼睛。

“Boss，检测到一架未知型号的不明飞行物。”Friday的标志性机械女声随即响起，“我想您的位置暴露了。”

Tony承认自己此刻是有点不能理解了。他加快了飞行速度，试图用精巧连贯的飞跃转身来迷惑身后的小型战机，但似乎他的行踪完全没有被镜面反射板遮挡住。“……这不成道理，”他的语气中满是疑惑，“如果镜面反射——”

然而又一瞬突如其来的冲击波彻底打乱了他的飞行路线，在高空中一刹那失去方向感的Tony身体剧烈地上下颠簸，而他决定不能再这样下去。他本想与Rhodey通个电话来质问他一下为什么会有什么小型战机来攻击他，但那一闪而过的绿色光芒似乎告诉了他点什么。

而这确实是让他不太能明白的。他可以轻松地预料到另一个Osborn不会就这样放弃一个杀了他父亲的敌人，但是他完全没有想到会在开庭之前就和他交手。毕竟现在仅仅是刚刚开庭的时间，而这样的距离并不合理——

Tony似乎突然明白了什么。看来这个Osborn同样预料到Tony不会去参加那个法院审理，或者说，他一直对Tony的行动有所监视。

该死的。他在躲避了下一个冲击波之后猛地调转了身体，在似乎不耗费时间的一瞬间下瞄准了目标便反击了回去。看来Osborn一家都不是什么省油的灯，他默念着。

他的掌心炮似乎偏离了他的瞄准轨迹，而这可是从来没有发生过的。Tony立刻觉得一切有些不妙，关于Osborn的一切他似乎都不能再用不屑的心态去应对了。至少在生理研究上Tony承认自己确实距离Osborn的研究成果还有一定距离。

他摸不透这个Osborn的动机。那小型战机的表面似乎有什么在排斥着外力的冲击波，包括他的掌心炮。

Tony逐渐意识到了自己的劣势，因为他根本无法瞄准那个攻击他的家伙。像是灵光闪现，他似乎猜测到自己为什么会被发现。“可能是温感器，”Tony压低声音，“Friday，把温度调节器关掉。我需要保持和室外温度一致。”

由于飞翔高度的原因，外界的温度对他来说是过于不适了。镜面反射板或许不是暴露他位置的原因，最重要的大概是他的盔甲内温度与高空温度完全不符，而那个小型战机一定有什么温感器来提示他的操纵者前面有一块人形的飞行物气温明显与周围不同。

但这并不能保证Tony发射的掌心炮可以瞄准目标。他发现自己还是无法瞄准那架战机，好像什么都无法攻击它一样。绿色的冲击波朝他涌来，Tony并没有花费太大力气便逃过了那个，但显然一切好像并没有那样简单。

Tony清晰地从他的检测仪上注意到了什么朝他的盔甲外侧飞了过来，而那似乎只是一瞬间的事。他试图躲避，但他失败了。那奇怪的球体坠落在他的脊背之上，然后固定在那镜面反射板的表面。

“……God damn it，”他低声咒骂，“那是什么鬼东西？”

他并不是企图得到答案的，但Friday似乎很认真的尝试回答他。Tony根本没有功夫去注意那个人工智能为他展开的一系列武器分析，因为他目前并没有感受到那个玩意儿对他来说有什么威胁。然而这个想法仅仅是持续了几秒钟的时间。

突如其来的一阵剧烈震荡令他一时间失去了思考的余地。猛烈的爆破声顿时充斥了整个大脑，如同支离破碎的冲击能量使他刹那间失去了知觉。检测仪上的数据以及空中的视野骤然消失，从脊背涌入神经中枢的剧痛感淹没了他干涩的呼吸。

他不知道自己是否在燃烧，但他的确在下坠。Tony无法从检测仪上看到此刻飞行高度的显示数据，而他确实对于自己无底洞般的下坠没有任何勇气去面对。突如其来的爆炸袭击似乎让他一时间无法正常的思考这一切发生的原因，看来这一次没有人可以帮他一把了。

上一次还是那个孩子。

Tony难以置信这一次他居然没有反击的余地，而这完全是他没有料到的。面对任何时候Tony Stark都不是那个占据下风的对手，此刻他似乎是显而易见地一败涂地。但愿那战机的操纵者不是什么可以让他感到羞耻的对手，这样让他的失败看起来还可以容忍——

似乎是一阵恍惚，Tony本以为自己已经陷入了幻觉，但他又好似真切地在意识到自己下坠了十几秒之后被卷入了一瞬吸引力量。

一切都安静了。

※

在Peter回到自己卧室的时候，天色已经暗了下来。他在神盾局总部与那些特工交谈了整整一天的时间，但这似乎并不是他此刻筋疲力尽的原因。他承认自己累坏了，但那不是肢体上的疲惫。Peter感觉自己的脑袋已经开始混沌，至少完全拥堵了。

关于Tony Stark的事情，Natasha似乎告诉了他全部，但Peter仍然无法理解那事情真相的内幕。不管是否是他无法接受关于Tony Stark因为信息素的混合而无法标记任何人的事实，还是Natasha也是一个被混合了信息素的非常人，Peter从头到尾都难以接受这一切。

他将自己瘫软在床铺上，熟悉的被窝味道令他一整天的紧张感渐渐放松下来。闭上眼眸的那一刻，那温热唇瓣缓缓靠近他的触感毫无征兆地被他回忆起来。Peter猛地睁开眼睛，房间内柔软的光线将他拉回了现实。

似乎就是他这一次猛然弹开眼皮的一瞬，几根针管跃入了他的视线范围内。出于对眼前一切的质疑，Peter动作麻利地从床铺上跳了起来。针管被整齐地排布在房间的桌子上，Peter在飞快冲向他们时将其中的一管拿了起来。

那是带着一丝冰凉的触感，针管的外表看起来有些许熟悉。他一刹那以为这是Ned那一天为他买来抑制剂之后留下的预备品，但好像并不是那样简单。他小心翼翼地将针管后部的檐口打开，警惕地将鼻尖凑近去。

针管内氤氲着的隐秘药剂气息令他微微皱起了眉头。那是一股陌生的味道，Peter一时间无法从他的脑海中回忆到自己在哪里注意过这个味道。而紧接着他便发现针管的一侧似乎有一行细小的字体。

“——属于Peter Parker他自己的私人用品。”

Peter太明白那个字迹了。

心头猛然的颤动似乎给了他一记电击，然而嘴角微微勾起的笑容令他有一瞬的安心。他将陈列着的六个针管都认真地翻看了一边，原本抱有一丝期待的心情却渐渐平复了下来。每一个针管上有着同样的字迹和语句，而这似乎颇有一丝Tony Stark慵懒的风格。

Peter用指尖勾起桌下的抽屉把手，将六根针管小心翼翼地放入了抽屉之中。在今天之前，他确实以为自己对于Tony Stark的感情仅仅是崇拜，而Tony Stark对他的保护也仅仅是对于未成年人的偏爱。

但他的心里暗示似乎不允许他的思考范围仅限于此了。在那个轻吻之后即将心跳爆炸的稚嫩胸膛，定格在那脑海里的黯淡Alpha信息素味道，以及他最铭刻于心的在他身体内轻柔触碰他最敏感部位的灵巧指尖，似乎昭示他与Tony Stark的关联恐怕不仅于此。他还没有嗅到过Tony Stark最纯净的Alpha信息素味道，但Peter竟然无比的期待和迫切想要得到它。

Peter越来越不相信这仅仅是生理上的渴望了。

然而突然震动起来的手机铃声将他顿时拉回了现实。Peter飞快抓起了手机，而标志着Ned的一张面孔令他又一次放松了下来。“嗨，Ned。”他靠在椅背上慵懒道。

“Peter，”对面的男声同样听起来有些疲惫，“噢……真是疲惫的一天。我来告诉你今天发生了什么。我们分配了宿舍，并且开了一个很让人犯困的什么典礼——我和一个豆芽仔做了舍友，真遗憾，Peter，我想我们没有那个缘分在一个宿舍里度过大学时光——”

“……Ned，我的一天同样不怎么好过。”Peter揉了揉眼皮，“我去了一趟——我认为我们还是见面说比较合适。”他顿了顿之后，在Ned准备开口又一次长篇大论之前主动道，“你为什么不选择单人间？你的睡相会吓到你的舍友。”

“你明白的，两个人结伴不是什么坏事。”Ned摊了摊肩，“还有，Peter，一个巧合。你的舍友今天也没有来报道，这让Mrs.Kate有点不太开心。”

“嗯……那是谁？”

“她不算严厉，但她负责我们的生活起居，”Ned很耐心地解释，“不过在第一天我就被她教训了，因为我差点走进了一间女生宿舍——这完全是巧合，Peter，我发誓，我压根不知道那是——”

“我是说，我的舍友。”Peter承认自己有点困意了，“我认为我的身份……我不太适合有一个舍友。”

电话那头似乎迟疑了一会儿，Ned在思考了几秒之后缓慢开口：“我刚才说到了，Peter。他今天也没来报道。我想你不能再拖了，因为Mrs.Kate的意思是她明天就要看到你们两个，否则你们就要被……开除还是怎么样？我的猜测。”

Peter无奈地耸了耸肩。或许他可以申请一个人居住，这样可以保证他的蜘蛛侠身份不会那么轻易被暴露。然而在两个人沉默的空当，Ned似乎又想起什么一样突然开口。

“啊，他叫Harry，”Ned的语气有些轻快，Peter微微闭着眼睛听起来有点模糊，“嗯，这是他的名字。我想他的姓——”

电话那头的声音戛然而止，而Peter在听到了几秒沉默之后缓缓将眼睛睁开了一条缝。意识到Ned好像有什么不对劲，Peter皱眉开口。“怎么了，Ned？”

“……天哪。”Ned呢喃起来，“Peter，这……老天，Peter。你必须换一个宿舍。”

Peter在听到这句话之后坐直了身子，警觉的眼眸微微眯起。“出了什么事？”

“Osborn，”Ned的声音似乎有些惊恐的颤抖，一字一句的字眼真切地流入他的耳膜，“……Harry Osborn。那……那是那个人的姓，对吗？”

Peter猛地从椅子上站了起来。


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24.

——这是哪里？

Tony不确定自己是否开口说话，但他发誓这确实是他现在最想开口提出的问题。他努力把瞳孔释放到合适的范围来适应这一片正在下落着的眩迷光彩，他的四肢由于身体的自由下落而飞快调整着方向。他甚至开始怀疑自己是不是已经死了，而缘由便是这突然变幻无奇的奇特环境。

仿佛身下有一阵要命的引力，而Tony完全认为那并不是地球引力一般的效力。他被用力地卷入某一个中心，尽管那也并不是龙卷风或者什么，但那足够神秘。他的意念陷入混沌，迷乱得出奇。他大口呼吸着周围的气体，那也同样不是高空应该有的稀薄氧气。

他的问题显然没有人回答他，而Tony此刻也不希望有人回答他了。随着下落的速度越来越快，Tony甚至开始怀疑自己的意识是否还存在了。耳边呼啸而过的气体在他的大脑之中发出了要命的咕噜声，仿佛就像在水中浸泡然后猛然抬头起来的刺耳声响。

Tony在猛地睁开眼睛的一刹那，他感觉不太好。

面前的一切完全是Tony所陌生的。他警惕地环顾四周，清一色的棕色布局让他瞬间瞪大了眼睛。他从未来到过这个地方，然而空无一人的房间却给了他一丝毫无来由的放松感。

他飞快地上下打量着自己的身体，而他身上的盔甲已经完全消失了。毫无缘由的放松感霎时间褪去，Tony迅速眯起双眸，缓慢地环顾四周。

房间的布局十分奇怪。他几乎看不到有什么可以让人休息的地方，偌大的棕色木板房间仅仅有着中间一张简小的木床。昏暗的光线给人一种迷蒙的困意，Tony越来越怀疑这到底究竟是不是一场梦。关于他莫名其妙消失了他的盔甲或许这是一场噩梦，而在Tony用力捏了捏脸颊却感受到了隐约痛感之后，他的意识逐渐弥漫了一丝要命的困惑。

突然地面一阵晃动，Tony的身体重重地靠在了床板之上。他用力抓住了床头的床栏以稳住身体平衡，而面前突然转变的场景让他一时间摸不着头脑。

他此时正侧躺在一条长椅上，柔软的触感将他的身体刚好被那绵柔包围。Tony意识到现在的房间好像并不像刚才那样空旷了，身后摆放着数列整齐而又工整的书籍，空中弥漫着一丝古韵的清香。

“Mr.Stark。”

如同天鹅绒般丝滑的低沉声线在Tony的背后突然响起，而这让Tony的警惕度提升到了极限。这是他从来没有听到过的声音，包括Osborn在内，他从来不认为Osborn一家会拥有这样的声音。

Tony缓缓扭过头，面前坐在一台沙发椅上的男人令他下意识间眯起了眼睛。男人十分出众的打扮令他清奇，似乎是一袭长袍，又似乎只是一件修长风衣。男人被修整得整齐清秀的胡子在他带着手套的指尖之下微微颤动，眯起的双眼有着一副清和的韵味。

他上下打量着这位坐姿轻松且平展的陌生男人，目光中的警惕与疑惑一览无余。他深吸口气，同样打量了一下毫发未伤的自己之后压低声音开口：“我的盔甲在哪儿。”

面前的男人动了动指尖。“被损坏了，抱歉。”

Tony屏住呼吸。“这是哪儿？”他低沉的嗓音之中带着毫不掩饰的敌意，“你是谁？”

男人在Tony的两个连续问句之后深吸了口气。他的身体靠住了身后的沙发椅背，一时间房间内陷入了沉默。Tony目不转睛地凝视着他，那双眯起的眼睛在几秒钟的思考之后缓缓舒展。“Dr.Strange，”他的语气中夹杂着些许平淡，“我把你拦截下来了。”

Tony的记忆库飞快闪过这样一个名字，但似乎并没有任何熟悉的回忆。他在短暂的疑惑之后又一次在对方的下半句说出之后陷入了新的不解，而他显露无余的困惑被那双浅蓝色的眼眸看得清楚。

“……拦截。”他略显讽刺般重复着男人的上一句话，尴尬的气氛令他一时间感觉压在胸头的火竟奇怪的发泄不出来。

“你被击落了，”Strange在Tony话音落下后站了起来，修长而又整洁的斗篷在他起身的动作之下微微飘动起来，“——在圣所的正上方，我的朋友发现了你。”

Tony估摸那男人口中的圣所或许就是他现在被拘禁的地方。Tony飞快地又一次打量这栋房间，刚刚瞬间转移画面的场景依然在他的脑海里存在着要命的困惑。这一切都太不符合常理了，他暗自念道。

他紧接着在男人的沉默之下又一次开口。“你认识我。”

好像是听到了什么可笑的事情一样，面前已经走远的男人突然从鼻腔中发出了一声轻哼。Tony一时间没有来得及判断那声音是否夹杂着一丝讽刺，他侧视着那修长的身形缓缓停了下来，随后微微偏过了头。

“先不说你的名气，”Strange在说到这里时顿了顿，“关于那件Tony Stark的故意杀人案，我是有所耳闻的。”

Tony重重地吸了口气。他闭上眼睛之后重重来回揉搓了几番，似乎不敢相信自己的耳朵。他努力调整着自己在听到这句话之后加速了的呼吸，随后将自己的语气平复到对方一样的平和：“所以你是那个倒霉的将军派过来抓捕我的？”他发誓自己真的不是有意流露出一丝讽刺的意味，“……很好。我现在手无寸铁，你赢了。”

Strange猛地扭过身来，微微眯起的眼眸中似乎带着一丝惊诧：“什么？不，不。”他随即朝Tony靠近了些，这引得Tony警惕地坐直了身体，“你很清楚，你没有杀人。”

Tony下意识瞪大了眼睛，瞬间扩大的瞳孔一刹那让他感觉有一丝震惊。似乎只是一瞬间的事情，Tony又一次平静了下来，对于这个奇怪出现的家伙以及这个奇特的名字，Tony似乎已经可以接受下一件难以置信的事情发生了。

“……这到底怎么回事。”Tony的语气之中已经开始透露一丝难以抑制的愠怒，“这位Strange先生，您能不能告诉我我为什么现在在这个像您名字一样奇怪的地方而不是以一个肉饼的姿态出现在马路上引人围观？”

房间内的尴尬气氛没有因为他略显打趣的抱怨而稍微缩减几分，反而因为他愠怒的语气变得更加尖锐了些。他本以为对方会因为自己的这一句话同样开始不耐烦，但显然这只是他个人的想法。男人不紧不慢地提了提眉毛，好像对于Tony提出的问题并没有什么惊讶之情。“因为我觉得我需要你，”他的语气似乎表明这不仅仅是一个陈述句，“……而且，你也需要我。”

※

似乎并不是Ned想的那样，Peter并没有因为听说要和一个Osborn同寝而感到畏缩，当然这显然也不是Peter的作风。这让他有了一种想要亲自去瞧一瞧的冲动，毕竟关于那个和他一样没有去学校报道的神秘人，Peter可是有很多需要了解的。

Peter毫不犹豫答应了Ned如约赶到学校。梅在得知Peter开学第一天居然旷了课非常的震惊，那不是Peter Parker一贯听话的作风。但显然梅也注意到Peter近期低迷的状态，似乎他在这个时候去上学不是什么好决定。但关于Peter今天一早竟然准备收拾东西赶到学校这样的行动，梅反而是惊喜的。

由于开学报道第一天他并没有出现，那个所谓照看他们生活起居的Mrs.Kate对他有点试探性的企图挖掘他旷课的原因。但Peter承认这位女士确实像Ned所说的那样不算严厉，因为Kate女士并没有因为他的缺席而大发雷霆。

他的报道持续了半个小时，原因在于他的迟到需要进行登记。Peter在进入登记室的时候拿到了一个花名册，那里登记着所有新来同学的名单。Peter听话的在里面找到了他的名字并勾画了备注，注明他昨天旷课的原因是“私事”，当然Kate女士在看到这样的理由之后好像还有一丝好奇，但十分礼貌地没再过问。Peter同时当然不会错过这个机会，他在花名册的“H”字头寻找着那个人的名字，最后在名单中找到了已经被勾画了名字和填写同样备注“私事”的Harry Osborn。

“Osborn同学，”Peter用指尖点了点那个名字，“我们……是一个宿舍对吗？”

旁边戴着圆框眼镜正在研究另一张花名册的Mrs.Kate微微抬起头看了一眼那个名字。“啊，对。他也是刚到的。没准你可以在宿舍里碰见他。”

Peter本以为自己已经做好了与这位Osborn见面的准备，但当他走入宿舍走廊的那一刻他还是由内而外感受到了一丝紧迫感。或许这位Osborn并不知道他与他父亲之间的瓜葛——当然他们之间本来是没什么瓜葛的，只是那一次为了保护Stark的意外。

当他靠近他的房间门号时，Peter深吸了口气。他警惕地将耳朵贴在木门之上静静聆听了几秒，但他听不到宿舍内部有什么动静。或许这个Osborn并不是什么阴险毒辣的人物，毕竟父亲与儿子之间或许会有什么隔阂也说不定。就在这样的心理斗争之中，Peter小心翼翼地将Mrs.Kate刚刚递给他的钥匙插进了锁孔。

转动锁孔的速度很快，他缓慢地将木门推开，宿舍内的耀眼阳光直射瞳孔。

映入眼帘的是一套简约的书桌，显然这是一间套间。Peter试探性地敲了敲房门，然而房间内似乎并没有人回应。他下意识蹑手蹑脚进入，指尖的钥匙串因为碰撞发出乒乓的响声。

房间内部的卧室门虚掩着，Peter将脚步放得慢了些。当他的指尖触碰到那虚掩着的卧室门时，敏锐的听觉捕捉到了衣物在床单上摩擦的声音。

随着吱呀一声门开，房间内的一双目光锐利地投射了过来。Peter猝不及防与那双晶蓝色的眸子对视，悬浮在空中的那条手臂一时间没有被意识控制到缓缓收回。

那是一股他曾经嗅到过的信息素味道——隐秘的，被抑制住的浅淡气味，或许这不应该被释放出来，但作为拥有高度灵敏嗅觉的Peter Parker，他几乎不费吹灰之力便意识到这扑鼻而来的Alpha气息是他曾经接触过的。

短暂的一阵沉默之后，Peter凝视着那双湛蓝色的眼眸。脑海里的一片空白突然灵光一现，那条夜间繁华但也暗藏玄机的步行街以及他在Alpha信息素追踪后对视上的那双眼睛——

“噢，”Peter下意识呢喃出声，“……Alpha。”

一个从未标记过任何一个Omega的成年Alpha。

距离他几米远的男生在注意到他低声呢喃后露出了疲惫的笑意，或许不是疲惫，但Peter现在并不愿意分析这个——他不得不承认，Alpha和Omega在生理上的吸引是无法抗拒的，而他该死的，居然与这样的对手独处一室。

“你是Peter Parker，”略显生涩的轻快男声伴着那嘴角的笑意流出，“听说我们两个很巧合的错过了报道的第一天——看来我们算是一见如故了。”


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25.

“……两种Alpha信息素混合会影响性腺标记……”

“……来自Osborn的另一份信息素……”

“……他没办法标记你……也或许他不是不想标记你……”

“……而是他不能……”

似乎是毫无征兆的，他已经连续三个晚上因为Romanoff的这些话而当做噩梦惊醒。他承认自己在听到这样的答案之后确实是被震惊了，或许震惊之后还有一丝隐忍的无助和绝望，但他很快就将这种消极情绪抛在脑后。

总会有办法的。Peter在黑夜之中缓缓睁开眼睛，从身侧窗帘缝隙之中投射进被角的月光柔和温婉。

他与Tony Stark完全失联了。来到MIT之后，原本组织宴请Tony Stark作为MIT多个实验项目赞助商以及元老级校友来发表迎新演讲的活动一次次被拖延，以至于开学已经接近一个星期还没有如约等到Tony Stark的精彩演讲。Peter原本以为Tony仅仅是短暂消失至少躲开那几天的采访高峰，但他万万没想到这位被中央法院日夜追踪的超级英雄居然真的再也没有出现在大众视野之中，甚至……

Peter也无法真正联系上他。

毫无睡意，Peter从床铺上支撑着坐了起来，小心翼翼拉开床头的照明灯。柔和的暗黄色灯光将Peter的枕边照亮，散射出的昏暗光芒波及距离Peter床铺五米开外的另外一个起伏着的呼吸。Peter顺着灯光看了过去，这是Harry第二个在宿舍安睡的晚上。

用Ned的话来说，Peter的这间宿舍永远很安静，因为他们从来没有乖乖在宿舍待上过哪怕一秒。至少这是Peter第一天晚上在宿舍不是只身一人，而这当然在Peter的意料之外。

关于另外那个Osborn，这些天的相处Peter认为两个人还是很合得来，尽管Peter必须承认在当他想到自己杀掉了对方的父亲后有一种奇怪的不适和以及关于他对Tony所做的事而压抑的愤懑。他们兴趣相投，至少两个人在学术知识上有所交流，甚至有一种与Ned相似的智慧。当然碍于时间原因，Peter和Harry可以交流的时间并不多，何况作为Spider Man他不可能每天晚上乖乖呆在宿舍里美美睡上一觉。而至于Harry Osborn最近晚上都去干什么，Peter无从得知。

Peter说实在是一直在避免和Harry独处一室的机会。他害怕自己的敏锐嗅觉将那隐忍的Alpha气息吸入肺叶，那种生理上的相吸刺激会令一个刚刚分化结束的Omega意乱情迷，他下意识警告自己。Peter今晚决定好好休息，但他完全没想到Harry居然也留在了宿舍里。

好在离他的下一次发情期还有很久。如果不出意外，Peter勉强能撑过一段时间。

已经是四点钟的样子，Peter是无法熟睡了。掏出床头的手机，解锁界面打开后便是与Tony Stark的短信草稿。

Peter一条也没有发出过。

一句“您在哪里”在他指尖之上游离几秒后最终还是撤销。他渴望和Tony的再一次交流，但他的勇气不允许他做这些。就像最后一次来自Tony的道别，Peter不知道那算不算一个吻。蜻蜓点水般，绵软的湿润触碰到他的唇尖，短暂停留后便离开。

手机突然毫无征兆地震动起来，Peter下意识看向闪亮的屏幕，一条未读信息跃入眼睑。

满怀期待地点开查看，却是Ned的一条信息。

“关于那件事，我想我有一点新发现。我在宿舍等你。”

Peter在看到Ned名字那一刻略显失望的表情又在读完消息之后绽放出一丝惊喜。

※

Peter承认自己在绞尽脑汁思考了很久解决办法之后求助了Ned，毕竟那是他非常相信的朋友了。而Ned这一次并没有大惊小怪，也或许他把那份震惊藏了起来，或者怎样。总之Ned答应帮他想想办法，尽管Peter并没有把全部可能性都放在Ned身上。

Peter在得知自己的好友居然深夜四点仍然在为自己的事情操心后实在是感动得说不出话，再加上当他小心翼翼走进Ned房间时嗅到的异样味道更令他感激涕零。

Peter不知道Ned从哪里搞来了这么些实验用具，至少他们在开学这将近一个礼拜之内并没有接近过实验室。Ned正在燃烧着某种液体，而由那个液体散发出来的诡异味道令Peter毛发竖立。

注意到Peter已经走进了房间，Ned把护目镜摘下。“今天那位兄弟出去和他的女朋友过夜了，”他回答了Peter马上就要开口询问的问题，“所以今天晚上只有我一个人。”

“难以置信。今天我的宿舍满员了。”

他坐在Ned实验桌旁边的一张小凳子上，揉了揉眼睛。“你一直没睡？”

“噢，实在难得。那个Osborn。”Ned的语气有一丝惊讶，随后反复调试着酒精灯燃烧的位置，“诱发剂的燃点很高，而且需要持续加热。我必须得一直盯着这个，谁也不想在刚开学的日子搞一场火灾出来。”

Peter显然在听到那个单词之后短暂的迟疑了一下，而根据Ned十分平淡的语气来看似乎一切都没什么可惊讶的。他思考了一阵，最后挑起语调。“……诱发剂？”

Ned飞快地瞥了他一眼，最后在嗅到那液体开始冒出奇特味道之后移开了酒精灯，动作娴熟地将火苗灭掉。“噢，我忘记告诉你。我在你告诉我那件事之后就去买了点诱发剂回来，我想看看Alpha的信息素里面都有什么相似成分。”

Peter眯起眼睛，空中诡异的燃烧气味并不熟悉。“可那……不是Alpha的味道。”

“结构已经分解了。”Ned小心翼翼地将试管夹了起来，由于加热后蒸腾的水汽蒙蔽试管内壁，“用于Omega的诱发剂是有Alpha的信息素成分的，我认为Alpha之间总有基因联系。”顿了顿之后，Ned像是突然想起什么一样猛地偏过头看向Peter，“我不应该告诉你的。你绝对不可以碰这些诱发剂。”

Peter耸耸肩。“我可不傻，Ned。我的寝室还有一个Alpha呢。”

像是怀疑般，Ned警惕地上下打量他一番之后，他将手中的试管放了回去，随后端坐身子似乎想开口，但他很明显在犹豫着什么。房间内沉默了些许之后，Ned试探性咳嗽了一声。“他……发过情么？”

Peter猛地抬起眼睑，遇到Ned略显尴尬的目光之后压低声音回应：“什么？当然没有！”

Ned低下了头，指尖在手掌之中缓缓转动着。Peter似乎是难以置信般凝视着没什么动作的Ned，等待着他的下一句话。

“噢，你知道……他是Osborn的独生子，”Ned在迟疑了很久之后开口，“我现在有这样一种想法。等我解析了Alpha信息素的混合成分，或许他们之中有某种相同的联系。假定有血缘关系的Alpha之间信息素有某种程度的吻合——”

“你是说，”Peter眼眸之中闪过一丝灵光，随后笔直身板注视着Ned的双眸之后打断了他的猜测，“很有可能，Harry的信息素可以代替他的父亲，然后Mr.Stark身体里关于他父亲的信息素就有机会消除？”

Ned目不转睛地盯着他。“这是我的想法。”

Peter的呼吸有点难以抑制的加速。明明在精英特工面前措不及防的问题似乎猛然迎刃而解，这对他来说或许是一个惊喜。双眸之中闪耀过后的一瞬光芒随即冷却下来，因为他很快便意识到这仅仅是一个或许可行的提议而已。更何况，或许试行的手段将会更加棘手。

“……我们没办法得到他的信息素。”Peter皱着眉头，“以及……”

“我没办法知道Mr.Stark在哪里。”

没人知道Tony Stark的行踪，这是必然，甚至狗仔队都无从得知。或许Tony的不辞而别绝对不是把烂摊子留给Peter的，而他现在的绞尽脑汁也仅仅是为了Tony而一厢情愿。他不知道自己能做些什么，但他绝对不能什么都不做。

“你一定要做好心理准备，Peter。”Ned压低声音，“所有人都知道是Tony Stark杀死了他爸，他一定会报仇。”

Peter面不改色。这一切早就在他的预料之中，包括Harry Osborn为什么选择了MIT，以及他为什么在原本既定Tony Stark亲临学校开会的那一整天都等在会议室，这完全充分说明了一切用意。

“他有计划。”Ned深吸口气，“而且他不会逃避这些的——我敢保证。”

Peter抬起眼睑看着他。“我会想办法的，Ned。”他随即将目光移到一边，“我……不能什么都不做。”

房间内突然安静了下来。空中原本弥漫着的奇怪味道此刻已经略有消散，而原本Peter来时还一片昏暗的夜色此刻也有了清晨微微洋溢着的细弱光线。他们彼此沉默了许久，最后Ned把桌子上的反光灯关闭。

“Peter，你有事情瞒着我。”Ned郑重其事地将身体面向Peter的一侧，“……关于你和Mr.Stark。”

Peter下意识弹起的眼皮似乎已经昭示了他内心一阵飞快的波澜，但紧接着他仍然故作镇静垂下眼睑。“嗯……关于……歉意。”

“那是另外一件事。”Ned侧过头去，“我指这个。关于他无法标记Omega的事情，这不是你的事。”

Peter指尖缠绕着的动作在Ned话音落下后缓慢停止。他可以感受到从Ned那边投射过来的目光注视，而他巧妙地躲避开那个。他的指尖下意识在手掌之中用力嵌了下去，而Ned的那一句话似乎直击Peter的心房。他似乎不言而喻般便明白了Ned的意思，关于他和Tony Stark的事情，而这确实是让他一时间无法回答。

他不想等Ned说出下一个猜测。Peter顿了顿，无力地提起嘴角，露出一个吃力的微笑。

“在你看来，Tony Stark是一个怎样的人？”

他带着些许无助和试探般缓缓挑起眼睑，与Ned关切的目光相遇。两个人对视一阵之后，Ned深吸口气。“他很优秀，有才华，同时也有远见。”短暂缓了缓，Ned一鼓作气继续下去，“……尤其在对于你这一方面，他非常有远见。”

“你明白他为什么替你顶罪吧？”Ned探过头去，与Peter之间拉近距离，两个人之间的距离似乎仅仅隔了一个鼻尖，“别说那是什么超级英雄与生俱来的高尚品格，那太扯了。”

Peter将脑袋向后退了退。

“我的猜测，Peter。他无法标记Omega，这是他自己的事情，而你把这件事一直放在心上。”Ned继续下去，“那么我可以推断，你想让他来标——”

他伸手十分果断地将Ned的脑袋摁了下去，随后又用力将他的脑袋拽了上来。Ned显然被Peter这样的反应吓得不轻，但他当然知道Peter与他这样的行为只是在开玩笑。他抬起头看着表情夹杂羞怯和愠怒的Peter，下意识笑了起来。

“你知道我想说什么！”Peter面前原本有着试探意味的表情在看到Peter的反应之后变成了震惊，Ned双眸猛然放光，“我一定是说对了，Peter，你——”

Peter转身便大步走向房间门口。藏在内心深处的某个他原本不想让任何人知道的东西突然被挖掘出来的感觉并不好受，尽管对方是他身边最亲近的朋友同样也不行。Ned试图叫喊他让他留下来，而Peter充耳不闻。当他的手掌握住那门把时，他放高声音：“谢谢你的实验，Ned。”

随后他毫不犹豫地离开了那扇门，将自己与房内的男孩完全隔离。关上门的那一瞬间，Peter重重舒了口气。在原地站了一会儿仔细琢磨一番Ned刚才的那一句话，Peter用力闭上眼睛，牙齿紧紧咬住自己的口腔内壁。

是啊，没错。Peter苦涩地想着。那个人的标记，他想要很久了。


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26.

男孩熟悉的眉眼在这个角度看起来稚嫩的多，与Tony上一次见到那个孩子有些许分别。这个年纪的Peter Parker眉角还有些稚气，不算高耸的喉头颤出的声线带着些许奶气的音色。

Tony坐在他的身边，在他们两个人熟悉的车后座的位置。当Happy走下车，直到他将那行李箱放置在Peter门外，一切都还是原本的样子。

他的信息素是干净的，属于他自己的。至少这个时候是这样的。他的身体因为几天前注射的抑制剂而平和自然得多，但以Tony现在的视角来看的话，面对面前这个几年后就要成为一个Omega的男孩，他的信息素无法安然无恙。

这一次他认真的想要给那个男孩一个拥抱。男孩仍然因为他突然的拥抱而感到吃惊，而Tony将他环入怀抱的动作小心翼翼却又患得患失，他的鼻翼巧妙地又一次触碰到男孩柔软并且附着细腻茸毛的后颈。从那腺体之上散发出的隐秘Omega气息让他心跳加速，性别分化前的Omega性征已经开始显现，Tony没有推开他。

似乎拥抱的时间过长，怀中的男孩已经有点因为紧张而有些瑟缩。Tony手中的力度大了一些，鼻腔中游荡着的Omega气息让他有一丝隐隐地沉醉。

他在那脖颈处缓缓张开了嘴，像是蜻蜓点水般，舌尖微触那细碎茸毛，最后轻柔地咬在那腺体之上。

不算一个标记，因为那还是一个性别没有分化的孩子。

“所以这是你最想篡改的过去？”

额头之上的手掌猛地抽回，Tony如同惊梦般弹开眼皮。面前毫无面部表情的男人微微蹙眉，暗红色的披风由着他的一个转身飘拂空中。Tony努力将自己的身体支撑起来，看着Strange翻开一本厚到一只手根本拿不稳的古书。

“……我不知道，”因为奇怪的魔法而想到一些奇怪事情的Tony此刻有点惊恐的虚弱，“那是什么魔法？”

“关于时间的魔法。”Strange扭过头，黯淡蓝色光芒的眼睛里闪烁着些许深邃意味，“我认真看了看你的回忆，”他眯起眼睛顿了顿，在注意到Tony目光中仍然夹杂着些许惊恐时扭回头继续查找着咒语，“……抱歉，我不是故意要侵犯你的隐私。”

“‘篡改过去’，”Tony从床沿站了起来，飞快调整了一下自己褶皱的衣角，“你的魔法可以改变事实？”

“看来必须要麻烦你了，Mr.Stark。”而Tony的这个问句直接被忽略，也或许是这位Strange已经解释的足够清楚，“那是你的回忆，我不能以强制的方法来帮你改变。”

“我可以给你一个机会不被注射那个的信息素，”Strange扭过头来，手中的厚重古书被他巧妙地放回书架，“算是我们互相帮了一把。”

Tony下意识眯起眼睛。“我帮到你什么？”

Strange在听到Tony的这个问句之后顿了顿，两个人之间持续了几秒沉寂。

“帮我解决了不少麻烦。”最后他将头扭了回去，“尤其是那个孩子，”话音缓落，他转过头来微微眯起眼睛，Tony在他的目光中似乎读到了一丝短暂的停顿，“……我想最好还是你来标记他比较可靠。”

标记。这是Tony一度都在逃避的现实，但现如今他必须要正视这些。以及他刚才在那个奇怪的时间魔法之下想到的一切都令他开始对那个孩子有了几分幻想。他无法想象Peter被另外一个Alpha标记之后的场景，至少或许他再也闻不到那稚嫩的信息素味道了。

“可以开始了吗，Mr.Stark？”Strange缓步靠近了他，双手微微扬起，“刚才我看到的那些，你想好了吗？”

“想好……什么？”

“你想临时标记他。”对方压低声音，“你想试试吗？”

鼻腔中瞬间回荡起的清透Omega气息是令Tony短暂的失神，一时间的不在状态似乎被巫师轻易看在眼里。对方脸上噙起的一抹意味深长的笑将Tony的思绪拉了回来，两个人一个尴尬的对视。

“……不了。”Tony的回应是让Strange有点吃惊的，“先办正事吧。”

Strange没有再过多干涉他的选择，似乎也是认同般开始了手上的动作。绿色的光芒从掌间闪出，胸口处从某个位置散发出的绿色光芒让Tony一时间眯缝起眼睛。

“保护好自己，不要出差错。”Strange压低的声线流入耳膜，“……开始了。”

※

“信息素与DNA有一部分是重合的，”电话那头来自Ned还有点睡意朦胧的音色声声入耳，“所以……我估计Harry可能和Osborn的信息素有同样的成分。这是结果。”

与Ned通话结束之后，Peter把手机放在床铺之上许久没有说话。已经是清晨的时间，房间内另外一个人在盥洗室洗漱的声音听起来并不遥远。出乎意料的，他在得到了这个结果之后居然有一瞬间的开心。关于他和Tony Stark还有可能结合而升腾起的开心。

以及下一秒关于究竟该如何解决这个问题而带给他的无助。

或许得到某种信息素的直接方法只有提取，但Peter现在没有什么条件去得到Harry的信息素。更何况他没办法直接找自己的这位舍友开口要这个东西，以及他现在或许真的需要这个。

他没办法知道Mr.Stark现在的情况，而以他的猜测时间过去了这么久，法院对于他的追查应该仍然继续。关于Tony Stark的话题，Peter和自己的这位Osborn舍友从来没有谈及过，因为没人敢相信自己身边的某一个同学会和Tony Stark扯上联系。

但现在的Peter不知道怎么了，可能是一种绝境中的弥弥之光，他似乎对于Harry这里有一点小小的期盼。一瞬间的灵光一现之后，身后传来一连串慵懒且自然的脚步声。

Peter下意识扭转头，Harry正擦拭着潮湿的头发走向床铺。“难得我们能在早上碰面，”对方先开了口。

Peter和自己的这位舍友一直处的还不错，至少因为和Ned不在一个宿舍的缘故他经常在上课路上和Harry结伴。显然Harry并不知道自己的舍友是杀死父亲的凶手，当然Peter不能草率的把这件事坦白给这个Osborn。起码他认为他们之间的友谊与Peter的计划还是有利的。

没错。他现在有一个计划了。尽管这个计划或许没人会支持他。

短暂的沉默之后，Peter打破了尴尬的局面。“是啊。嗯，对。”

不管怎么说，这样的回答依旧让空气中的尴尬气氛弥漫开来。因为一直处在心事重重下的Peter完全找不到当初与Ned打闹说笑的状态，这想必是显而易见的。他没什么心思和这位新朋友保持欢快气氛，当然对方同样也不擅长交际。

“……学校请了三次Tony Stark，他好像一次都没打算来。”

心跳猛然在那声线滑出熟悉的名字之后紊乱，Peter猛地扭过头去。Harry正背对着他折叠着毛巾，沁人心脾的洗发液清香冲入鼻腔，以及那并没有刻意掩盖过的轻淡Alpha气息。

Peter张开嘴巴，喉咙干涸一时间发不出声音。这是Harry第一次提到他的名字，同样的，这也是他们两个第一个面对关于Tony Stark的话题。

Peter一直以来都是期待他开口提到这个的。但当Harry真的提起这个名字时，Peter由内而外感受到一丝无法按捺的沁凉。

他沉默了一阵，斟酌了很久之后试探：“你……很想他来？”

Peter视线内原本动作轻慢的男孩动作猛然定格，但那似乎也只是一刹那的事，随后Harry将折叠好的毛巾搭在床头的杆子上铺展开来。“Tony Stark算是制造天才了，MIT需要这样的人才来灌输一点信息。”

说着这个年龄男孩不可能说出来的话，Harry的动作仍然自然且慵懒。Peter仔细品味着Harry这番话有什么深意，但不知道出于他此刻紧张的心境还是如何，他似乎听不出这句话中有什么别的意味。

“确实是这样。”Peter故作镇定低下了头，“关于Mr.Stark的研究成果和技术还没人能掌握。”

话音未落时，Peter便听得身后一声轻哼。他下意识侧过头去，背对着他的Harry动作定格。房间内静了一阵，两个人之间的气氛有着不言而喻的尴尬。短暂的沉默过后，Harry开口。“黑科技不是他才能有，”语气中似乎带着一丝狂妄的轻蔑，“包括他的那些小伎俩，总会有人找到他的突破口。”

胸腔之内猛然升起的莫名怒火让Peter一时间有点控制不住自己的动作。他猛地从床沿站了起来，浑身上下的肌肉因为瞬间升起的血压而僵硬紧绷。“不管怎么说，我们可能不应该在宿舍里讨论这些与我们无关的事情。”他努力使自己的声音听起来仍然残存一丝友好，尽管这可能不太现实。

前方的男孩在听到这样一句话之后侧过了头。

“……与你无关。”

一个“你”字眼被咬得很清楚，一时间Peter找不出其他友好的辞藻来回应他。他就知道当他们两个人谈到Tony Stark绝对不会有什么好的讨论结果，然而现在尴尬的气氛或许并不有利于Peter下手他盘算的那个计划。

“所以你很欣赏他，”在Harry马上就要迈出房间门的那一刻，他扭过了头，夺目的湛蓝色眸子在阳光的照射下闪烁着令人吃惊的冷酷光芒，“……从你的语气上来判断。”

被别人猜中心思的感受并不好受，而Peter也很吃惊这样的小心思会被如此轻易便看透。

“对。”而这没什么可否认的，“他很优秀。”

话音落下的一刻，那双蓝色的眸子飞快闪烁一霎便转移了目光。压低的声音并不入耳，但那沉默后发出的轻蔑的低吟仍然传入了Peter敏锐的耳轮之中。

“……在泡女人和违法这两个领域内，他确实十分优秀。”

随着房门被合上的啪嗒声响，Peter僵硬在原地。

不知道是他太过敏感或者是太过认真的缘故，Peter出奇的不喜欢那两个所谓领域的第一个词。他总感觉那词语钻到耳朵里的感觉如同针扎般令人不适，但好像是这两个词里面绝对正确的那一个。

他有点不太舒服。

※

Peter出奇地想起了那个吻。

在他小心翼翼地推开Ned虚掩的窗口并蹑手蹑脚走进去的时候，他突然想起了那个吻。仿佛那机械装甲展开的咔咔声还响在耳边，脚掌触碰地板的小心翼翼似乎费尽心思，缓缓靠近脸颊的柔软呼吸，以及那轻柔触碰到唇间的谨慎温柔。

他知道Ned绝对不会赞成他的这个决定，因此他专门挑在Ned睡着的晚上从他的窗户爬了进去。桌子上摆放着的实验工具还并没有被收拾干净，而房间内的另外一张床还是空空如也，这给Peter行窃创造了不小的机会。

他几乎毫不费力便在那一团乱麻中找到了他第一眼就已经铭记在心的试管。鼻尖小心翼翼凑去，在轻微的嗅闻之下，那格外令人清醒的气息顺着他的喉咙以及气管，深深地扎入了肺叶的每一个细胞表皮。

他不确定诱发剂的效力如何，以及他无法考虑诱发剂生效后会有什么样的后果。关于早晨和Harry的几声拌嘴好像并没有影响两个男孩之间的所谓友谊，至少Peter还是如常和Harry一起去了图书馆并借来了几本表面上看得过去的书，毕竟这都是Peter为他的计划所做的一切铺垫。当然他也察觉到Harry对寻找Tony Stark以及偷袭他的暗地准备，关于Osborn军工产业世家Peter绝对不会质疑Harry私藏武器的质量如何，那毕竟是可以和Stark工业抗衡的另一家企业。

但他或许可以想象到这个决定的危险性。介于极端边缘的危险和挣脱，介于标记与差一点标记之间的灰色地带。

Peter当然是不允许任何除了Tony Stark以外的Alpha来标记他。他对于自己掌握分寸是很有把握的。而Peter也只是走投无路才选择用这种方式吸引那个Alpha的信息素。只是为情所迫。

他从衣兜中拿出针管的手有些颤抖，但他并没有停止现在的动作。当他用那注射器吸满了液体时，液体从内而外透出的冰凉让他的指尖有一瞬停顿。

值得的吧。他轻轻提起嘴角。他告诉我了，那个吻。值得的吧。

针尖刺破皮肤的一瞬刺痛，冰凉液体顺着血液贯穿手臂的一阵激灵，以及那静寂之中撞击肋骨的猛烈心跳，蜘蛛感应似乎在为他亮起了警告的红灯。

注射器抽出的那一刻，Peter摇晃着站了起来。液体的效用还没有完全生效，他的意识仍然清醒。

他坚信自己是清醒的，也希望自己不清醒。

或许他应该承认自己不清醒，为自己想要拨出那通电话找个合适且胆大的理由。这么多天以来Peter反反复复打开通讯录，倒背如流的那串号码在指尖摁了又摁，最后一键删除。

这一次他在背出那串号码后停顿了。绿色的拨通键距离他的指尖只有一毫之差。

“接我的电话，Mr.Stark。”控制不住颤抖的指尖似乎是身体机能变化的影响，他的意识也似乎是颤抖着引导他触向拨通键钮，“……拜托了。”


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27.

那个电话是恰到好处，而且突如其来的。

面对再一次与Osborn正面交锋的紧迫，Tony选择这一次要时刻谨防Osborn发射注射器。被迫注射信息素的时候Tony的装甲并没有得到升级，以至于Tony感觉自己的飞行速度降低了不少等级。

Dr.Strange将他的时间调转到了那一幕，而且恰巧就是那一秒。那时的Tony正好因为眼看着Osborn准备坠落而褪下装甲。Tony亲眼可以看到那注射器朝他飞来的弧度，在一瞬间的飞行轨迹之下，他努力将自己的身体用力后倾。

Osborn的视线已经看不清那注射器是否嵌入他的皮肤，而那注射器几乎摩擦着皮毛而过的一阵微风完全告诉他，他算是躲过了这一劫。

他没想到这一切居然发生的如此之快，他的任务也算是完成了。Strange吩咐他的最好不要杀死Osborn这个指令在Tony一番内心斗争之下还是忍住没做，据那个巫师所说的“篡改太多复杂的过去会对现实有影响”让Tony还是保持了理智，尽管他在听到那个鬼货熟悉的声音之后仍然有那么一丝想要扬起掌心炮的冲动。

似乎就在那注射器与他皮肤擦过的那一瞬，面前的一切又一次如同过山车般闪烁而过。Tony猛地睁开眼睛的时候，面前恢复了一片寂静。披着斗篷的男人正面对着他，胸腔某一集中处散发出的绿色光芒缓慢消失。

Tony感觉喉咙干涸，但他还是在与那双蓝色眸子对视之后试探地开了口。

“就是这样？”他的呼吸有一丝急促。

Strange在听到他的这一句反问之后挑了挑眉毛。“很简单。”

“所以我现在身体里没有那个东西了。”

Tony下意识打量一下自己身体的上上下下，没什么异样但似乎也有些什么变化。他仔细地嗅闻着自己胸前原本的信息素气味，有一丝陌生但依旧有那么一分熟悉的气息充斥鼻腔。

房间内充斥着的崭新气味让Tony浑身上下的身体细胞都活跃了起来，那是他来到这个房间里从来没有闻到过的味道。他抬起头看着那个已经转过头准备走开的瘦削背影，Strange的脚步听起来有丝轻快。

“工作完成了，Stark。”深厚的男声从那个背影之后传来，“你现在可以——噢，可能需要等一等。”

似乎是话音刚落的那一瞬间，男人警惕的转过了头，而房间内的某个角落开始播放起Tony熟悉的手机铃声。他猛地站起来寻找那声源，最后在不远处的壁橱上找到了刚才被Strange挑拣出来的手机。

这便是Peter的那通来电了。

说实话，Peter没想到自己真的可以打通那个电话。尽管他在Tony Stark失踪之后从来没有勇气去尝试着寻找他，他也仍然不敢相信Tony居然没有屏蔽外来电话的骚扰。这倒是事实，Tony Stark当然开启了通话拦截。

但白名单内只有Peter Parker一个，这也是Tony在听到电话铃声的那一瞬猛然站起的原因。

诱发剂的效力已经开始发作了。此刻的Peter成功的回到了自己的宿舍，即便在那走廊里他反复两次面临瘫软在地但他仍然支撑着墙面站了起来。耳边的嘟声持续了很久，久到Peter在瘫软在床上的那一刻已经近乎绝望的想要拿下手机。

猛然终止的嘟声让Peter顿时弹开眼皮。

他听不到电话那头哪怕一丝呼吸声。Peter将自己已经开始无法控制的喘息声克制到最低限度，两个人连续几秒的沉默对于此刻已经欲火焚身的Peter仿佛是一个世纪。

“Peter？”

微微挑起声线的呼唤传至耳边，似乎就是那一瞬间的效应，从耳尖遍布浑身上下的酥麻感受令Peter紧绷着的理智细胞顿时爆炸。无法抑制的喘息声迸发出来，来自诱发剂带给他的浑身燥热令他几乎有点窒息的绝望。

显然在听到电话那头剧烈的喘息声后，Tony也隐约意识到了有什么不对劲。“Peter？怎么回事？”

Peter指尖颤抖着将手机微微挪开耳边，努力让自己的喘息声通过那话筒听起来不那么刺耳。似乎是毫无疑问，从身下传来的难以忍受的温热感令他逐渐升腾一丝恐惧。

没有抑制剂，没有Alpha。Peter一瞬间感觉自己突然后悔到口渴。

“……我明白了。”电话那头异常沉稳的男声突然开口，“Peter，你忘了我给你留下了抑制剂？现在注射应该会起作用，千万不要慌。”

从内而外渗透出的空虚感令他感到绝望般无助。Peter下意识将双腿打开到一定的角度，就像那一次——

在他脑海中只有那一个场景，但他或许已经不知道回放过多少遍。因为身体的空虚火热而湿润的峃口，以及在那触碰之下无比渴望的生理需求，温热的指尖和那轻柔的声线。

就是这种感觉。当Peter感觉一股温热滑过两股之间时，他几乎是毫无意识般呢喃出那句话。

“Mr.Stark……”颤抖的声线中夹杂着难以言喻的渴求与无助，“我真的好想……”

Tony发誓他在听到这样的音线之后完全乱了阵脚。他下意识看向了仍站在房间内的Strange，然而对方在发现了Tony略带僵硬的表情之后很知趣地转过了身。

“告诉我怎么回事，Peter。”他努力压低声音，紧握着话筒的指节开始发白，“是发情期吗？”

电话另一头持续的低沉喘息延长了两个人之间的沉默，被情迷淹没的Omega此刻几乎失去了一切的理智。手机已经被他放在了一边，被摁开免提键的手机声音扩大了一倍，而缘由便是他根本压制不住那样汹涌的空虚感。Peter像是痴狂般颤抖着褪下了自己的裤子，吃力地靠在床头双腿长得很开。指尖颤抖着靠近那已经无比潮湿张合的峃口，动作有一瞬的迟疑。

“……Mr.Stark，”他无法抑制颤抖的声音带着一丝哭腔的恳求，“我想要您标记我，行吗，我真的好想……不管您怎么样，我真的很想要您的标记……”

电话那头短暂的沉默似乎是在Peter意料之内的，毕竟他根本没有渴望Tony会回应他的这句话。像是一瞬的失神，Peter似乎听到电话那边紧贴话筒的一阵呼气。

“等我回去我们再说这些，”仍然沉静的男声流入耳廓，“现在，把你的抑制剂——”

“……这很难受，”下意识般渴望的口水声在话筒旁反复，Peter的指尖不经意的在扫过他已经抬头的下体之后缓缓握住那柱体，脚趾由于控制那份体内的空虚而微微吃力陷入被角，“Mr.Stark，我很想……很想要……”

心跳在加速，Tony将听筒挪到了离自己十公分远的地方。天知道他在听到这样的呻吟之后该如何控制自己体内疯狂爆炸的荷尔蒙信息素，仿佛那脑海中的新鲜稚嫩Omega信息素气味已经疯狂包裹了他，从上到下充斥着温热柔软的诱人味道。生理反应不言而喻紧随其后，拉开听筒以后短暂的沉静给了Tony几秒时间缓冲。

当他再一次扭头的时候，房间内已经空无一人了。Tony勉强把自己坚持着的冷静放了下来，斜靠在壁橱上的一个动作竟重的使壁橱发出咚咚声响。似乎是听到有一段距离的听筒仍然在持续着呻吟音效，Tony气息颤抖着做了一个深呼吸。

最后又一次将话筒靠近耳边。他可以听得见电话那头不经意间甚至有些遥远的呻吟声，以及忽远忽近的男孩呢喃的声线，但他听不清那话语的内容。Tony将手机抓得很紧，听筒贴在耳边。

“把裤子脱下来，Peter。”他在一番心理斗争后说出这样的话，因为他实在不能确定自己把这些教给这个孩子是否是合适的，“从一根手指开始，看看你的身体能不能容纳更多。”

Peter何等聪明，这一切流程都不需要Tony的亲自教导了。已经插入两根手指的Peter早已经不再听从Tony的指挥，他无比明白自己的需求和能力，这便是他为什么已经准备插入第三根手指的原因。

“不够粗……”他几乎是顺着呼吸说出这样的一句话，“根本……根本填不满我……Mr.Stark……求求您告诉我……有什么可以填满那里……”

该死的。Tony意识到自己必须把他的皮带解开了，不仅仅是由于信息素飙升而气温上涨的缘故，更重要的是他没办法容忍自己肿胀的下体被禁锢住的要命憋痛，这简直是猝不及防的一次性奋。粗壮的性器在他勾起裤腰的一瞬间弹出，顺着下体被释放出来的舒适而发出的一声轻叹被卷入听筒。

“如果可以的话，我愿意自己试一试。”他完全可以听到听筒另一端的噼啪水声，紧握住下体的手开始准备着运作，“应该足够了吧，嗯？小家伙？”

手腕已经抽插到发麻的Peter几近虚脱，他太想要那个东西了。他脑补过无数次关于他想象中Tony Stark的家伙究竟是怎么样的，潜意识告诉他那绝对可以把他填满甚至让他反复高潮，那是他此刻甚至任何时候都心心念念的要命快感。他的峃口仍然红嫩滑润，从来没有任何性器的开扩保持着那峃口的稚嫩柔软。

他喘息着，手指在那湿润的内壁之间游走。“当然……可以……”Omega腺体分泌出的润滑液体使他的内壁温热潮湿，“Mr.Stark……只有您……”

“你的手指足够长了，”电话那头甚至也开始有着轻喘声音的熟悉男声传入听筒，“里面有一处地方，kid，你会摸到的，不过会有点困难，至少不像那家伙捅进去那样直截了当就可以碰到。你会喜欢那个感觉的，就像——”

“嗯……别再说了……”Peter吃力地将自己的手指探到无法再深入的地方沿着内壁摩擦，却发现这一次他没办法成功的找到那个地方。他的手指真的做不到，他做不到。体内一波又一波空虚而又无助的绝望将他吞噬，他的声音几乎是带着哭腔的：“Mr.Stark，我做不到……”

“……如果您愿意标记我，”发情期给他带来的生理泪水或许还夹杂着那可望不可即的快感绝望，“您相信我，您可以的，我向您保证……”

“如果您可以了……您愿意吗？”他的喉咙开始沙哑，手中的动作有所停格，“……拜托，Mr.Stark，回答我……”

电话另一头是非常要命的沉默。蜘蛛感应告诉他或许他们这样充满性暗示的对话不能持续太久了，某种程度上的危险来临前对他的提示已经让他感受到一丝寒意，敏锐的听觉让他可以听到宿舍外部走廊内的缓慢脚步声，这意味着一切就要开始了。他或许可以猜到Tony为什么会沉默，他允许有几秒思考的时间，因为他压根没对能得到什么答案抱有希望，只是现在他们可能要来不及了。

锁孔被插入并发出咔咔声响完全夺走了Peter的意识。他的呼吸开始加速，插入身体中的湿润手指缓缓抽了出来。

门被关上了。电话那头的沉默还在持续，Peter已经不再抱有希望。他指尖颤抖着抓起手机，扬声键关闭，他顺势把听筒夹在肩膀下方。他可以预料到那个人的脚步已经离房间门很近了，这是从那越来越近的脚步声判断出来的。

他本想说一句告别然后挂掉电话，但他僵住了。

“……我很想那么做。”听筒另一端的男声略带沙哑，似乎在那沉稳之中还带着丝轻佻，“我会的。标记Peter Parker可是一件让我期待已久的事情，我也荣幸至极。”

已经浑身瘫软的Peter几乎是心跳静止般动作定格，一时间干涸的喉咙竟发不出任何声响。微微张开的嘴唇带着一丝颤抖，蒸腾起的生理泪水甚至模糊了视线。

最想听到的，最想要的。

一切美好到甚至当那扇房间门被推开的刹那Peter完全来不及掩饰自己赤裸的下体以及极度羞耻的姿势。与那双湛蓝的眸子对视，Peter攥着手机的指尖完全僵硬。

Omega信息素气息爆棚的温热使整个房间的气氛上升到了情色的基调，再加上另外一份一直以来都隐忍着Alpha味道。

一阵的沉默，紧张而带着丝恐惧的气氛令Peter完全忽略了听筒那头的呼叫。面前的情形已是不言而喻，看起来已经面露疲惫的Harry在震惊的表情之下眯起了双眸。

“我……从来都不知道你是一个Omega，Parker。”


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28.

“我……从来都不知道你是一个Omega，Parker。”

洋溢着情色气息的狭窄房间内萌生着可怕的荷尔蒙味道，Peter可以嗅到越来越张扬的Alpha气息，那太明显了。他有足够的信心以他最纯净的Omega信息素把一个将欲望压抑到极致的初生Alpha吸引到发情，而他距离成功已经不远了。条件反射般地，峃口周围的湿润液体开始疯狂分泌，浑身上下的火热黏腻令他口干舌燥。

两个人保持着一定的距离，敏锐的Peter可以从那双蓝色的眸子里读到一丝失态的狂妄。猛地摔上卧室门的手力度很大，Peter近乎满意般咽了口唾沫。至于床头的那个尚未挂断的手机，Peter已经把它抛之脑后。

“……Harry，”轻声呢喃，Peter的语气带着绵软的恳求，“我……需要你帮帮我。”

初生Alpha缓慢向他靠近，带着些许犹疑的双眸微微眯起。他可以嗅到那开始四散的Alpha气息有着稚嫩甚至尚未开发的味道，Peter估摸自己的信息素味道嗅起来应该也是这般充满诱惑力的。生理上的需求完全处于本能，此刻的Peter没办法抗拒任何一个Alpha，尽管他仍然残存一丝理智。

脚步静止在他面前，Peter仰视着对方。带着些许惊讶表情的Harry目光毫不收敛移向那一处，一张一合甚至还涂满液体的峃口在灯光下反射着闪亮光芒。

“哈……”一声略带颤抖的叹息，Harry的目光从那一处移到了Peter毫不胆怯的双眸，“你这叫做勾引吗，Peter？”

Peter认为如果这个人不是Harry，如果这是Tony Stark，他可能会贴上去。就算看起来饥渴一点又怎么样，他会相信那个人的实力。

但他最后还是没有动作。两个人对视一阵之后，Harry在他面前缓缓蹲了下来。“我从来没有接触过这些，”气息飘忽不定，似乎对于这个Alpha来说一切都很突然。指尖用力捻了捻那峃口边缘的粉嫩皮肤，Peter过激地向后猛地一抽。“嚯，你好敏感。”

似乎就在Peter真正将那愈加浓厚的Alpha气息吸入肺叶的那一秒，疯狂占据大脑的生理渴望以及残存理智带给他的无边绝望令他的心跳彻底失了节拍。他几乎不敢直视面前的一切，峃口周围被指肚摁压的要命刺激令他开始大力喘息起来。

当那指尖划过内壁的一刻，Peter出乎意料的想要躲避。这是与那个手指完全不同的感觉，带着他不熟悉的冰凉与生硬。他的脑海里不是这样的，那是来自Tony Stark的温热柔软的指尖，他很享受的那个。

似乎已经不满足于手指的欢爱，Alpha很直接地将那手指抽了出来。或许也是出于本能，当那湿润的手指解开皮带的一瞬间，肿胀的下体被勾勒地一览无余。Peter下意识将那目光移向一旁——他可从来没见过除自己以外任何一个人的下半身。包括Tony Stark在内。

几秒钟的沉寂之后，Peter尝试屏住呼吸。他不能呼吸地太厉害，他拒绝那些Alpha气息冲入肺叶。

他能听到衣物的摩擦声，甚至可以感觉到下体逐渐逼近的一阵火热。当Peter彻底打算破罐破摔的那一刻，迟迟等不来那一次侵入。

猛然在身后响起的什么东西噼啪滚落的刺耳响声插入此刻火热的气氛。Peter极其敏锐地扭过了头，刹那间涌上泪腺的温热液体令他似乎短暂的失去了意识。

他不知道Tony Stark是怎么跑到这里的。或者说，以他看起来没有任何武器装备的样子来看，Peter更无法理解这一切到底是怎么发生的。看样子Tony从天上坠落因此摔得有些惨，因为他一时间并没有成功地从地面上站起来。

但那已经成功地转移了另外一位Alpha的注意力。Peter趁Harry的目光紧缩那个从天而降的不速之客的一瞬拉上了裤子，至少他不想在Tony Stark面前这样失态——尽管他现在的状态很难维持理智。

房间内顿时升腾起的令人几乎窒息的紧张气氛高度聚集，Peter努力让自己瘫软的身体从床沿支撑起来。他的潜意识告诉他或许这不是一场好斗的战争，起码Harry Osborn绝不会在只身在外的时候手无寸铁。

毫不出乎意料的，在轻易辨认出那是Tony Stark的面颊之后，Harry几乎是猛地从地上弹跳了起来，湛蓝的双眸之中升腾着要命的敌意。他的速度快到令Peter诧异，以至于当那只手从身上某个角落抽出匕首的那一瞬他几乎没有机会从床下角落取出蜘蛛服。

“……Tony Stark，”Harry大步朝那支撑着站起来的男人逼近，右手紧握的匕首扬了起来，“我居然没有炸死你。”

Peter努力侧下身摸索着床下的蜘蛛服。他可能并不能现在就把这个穿上，但他起码要找到那个蛛丝发射器。他可以以这样的方式禁锢住Harry至少让他不要出手，起码可以确保Tony的安全。

刀刃刺破皮肤的一阵闷嘶猛地使Peter抬起头来。Harry的身体半弓向前，锋利的刀刃被一只完全没有任何盔甲保护的手死死攥紧。Peter可以清晰地看到Tony额角瞬间沁出的汗珠，鲜红的血液顺着掌心刺破的伤口向下滴淌。血的气息在房间中蔓延开来，紧张气氛升腾到了极致。

“你的生活经验需要继续丰富，小子。”

随着一声熟悉的炮响，并不刺耳的掌心炮声音直击Harry胸膛处。蓝白色的耀眼光芒几乎将Peter的视线刹那间蒙蔽，而就在这一刻他死死抓住了蜘蛛服的一角。

匕首被松开，而那攥着匕首的Osborn被掌心炮的冲击波拍击在房间另一头的墙壁上瘫软下来。Tony顺势将嵌入手心的匕首别入腰带边缘处，血液沾染了他看起来仍然体面的西裤。

盔甲仅仅覆盖了Tony手腕以下的位置，紧接着朝Peter投射过来的深邃目光令他的动作有一瞬停滞。他的余光可以看到墙角的男人正在艰难地起身，而Peter下意识提起了他的蛛丝发射器。

似乎是毫不犹豫的，猛然射向Harry手腕以及脖颈的蛛丝完全将其禁锢在墙壁之上。房间内的一切声音都有一瞬的停滞，直到最后那沾染着血红的手将Peter从床上拉了起来。

“呵，蜘蛛侠！”带着丝难以置信的，墙角怒瞪着身上蛛丝的Harry奋力挣扎甚至无比愤怒地朝那床边艰难前行的两人吼道，“……我就知道你们这一伙都不是什么好人。杀人这样的行为居然还可以包庇吗！”

Peter的动作停了下来。心头有什么被猛烈撼动的刺痛令他顿时抬起眼睑，几乎烧灼着的目光跳跃到那双已经燃烧怒火的蓝色眸子之上，喉咙之间甚至开始挤压出咔咔声。拉扯着他的男人用那仅有的掌心炮试图将他拉离，而Peter则稳稳的站在了原地。

“你想报仇，冲我来。”无比郑重的声线划过喉管，Peter的目光笃定且坚实，“所有的一切，和Mr.Stark都没有关系。”

突然死死攥住他胳膊的手吃了力，Peter试图忽略在他耳边低吼着催促他离开的男声。他与Harry目光交流的时间长到令他有些昏厥——房间内的Alpha味道太浓了，而他毕竟是一个正在发情的Omega。

“都是我干的。”压抑心中太久的事实在说出的那一刻竟有着难以言表的舒畅，“……我杀了你的父亲。”

房间内突然寂静的气氛令所有人都屏住了呼吸。下一秒猛地将Peter从地面上扛起的Tony Stark飞快冲向了那虚掩着的窗口，Peter毫不费力便可以感受到从那炽热胸膛内传递出的怒火。他努力想要抗拒着Tony的力量，但他此刻瘫软的身体力量似乎并不允许他这样。他的目光丝毫没有逃避房间那端几乎快要迸出眼眶的震惊与愤怒的双眸。

那掌心炮将窗户猛烈上推，就在这一刻Harry的挣脱动作开始变得缓慢起来。经历过一秒震惊的面部表情此刻变得僵硬而颤抖：“……很好，Parker。告诉我你为什么选择以刚才下贱的方式讨好我？这算是套路吗？向我展现你对我的善意？”

Peter的双手用力粘附在窗框试图摆脱，而一个猛力将他从窗框拖走的便是那掌心炮的效力。他根本没有任何机会去回应Harry的连续问句，尽管他认为他应该做出很充分的回应。他的大脑难得在混沌状态下高速运转，而当他已经飞速酝酿好答案时，身体已经挪离开原地。

他们的宿舍位于二楼的位置，再加上掌心炮的合理推动，他们并不费力便降落在了地上，尽管Tony还是一个踉跄险些把Peter摔倒在地。一阵发情期为他带来的热流使Peter没有及时从地面上站起来，从那手心滴落的血液溅在了Peter的侧脸上。

“你还想和他聊几句吗？”从那胸腔中迸发出的怒吼令Peter放弃了试图反驳，“你能不能告诉我你的脑袋瓜里都他妈在想什么？”

“就差一点了，Mr.Stark，”Peter喘息着从地面上抬起了头，双膝摩擦着试图站起来，“他的信息素……我需要得到他的信息素……”

“什么意思？”

突然将他的上身推倒在草坪上的那只戴着掌心炮的手冰冷有力，Peter猝不及防地瘫软在地，而那只手毫不费力将他的肩膀禁锢在地面上，“你知不知道他如果真的插进去后果是什么？你想过吗！”

Peter注视着那双焦糖色的眸子，夜色之中他似乎可以从那深邃的眼眸中看到一丝温热的湿润。他在那逼近的距离下低声喘息，几乎是难以置信地打量着那副脸孔。

“……我有分寸。”Peter咽了口唾沫，剧烈的心跳告诉他他现在真的很需要Alpha来填满自己的欲望，“我会……我会适可而止……他是Osborn，他的信息素……和他的父亲有相同DNA链条……我想……”

他的喉咙如同哽咽般发不出声，而面前那原本气到颤抖的双眸突然如同液体溶解般猛然化解开来。Peter的呼吸开始剧烈加速，喘息开始变得毫无规律。他的视线有些恍惚到分散，但他依旧不愿意移开那个目光。他不知道是否是他的错觉，那双深邃的眸子中开始氤氲着一层迷蒙。

下一秒突然被用力拉入一个怀抱的Peter肩头被那冲击震得一阵颤抖，他瘫软的肉体完全挤压在Tony的双臂间无法动弹。Peter依旧不愿意相信他被混入诱发剂的大脑任何判断的准确性，因为他从来没有感受过这样温暖甚至还带着些许颤抖的胸膛。

他的双臂并没有环住那个脊背，可能是他太累了。或许Mr.Stark可以理解他的意思的吧，他无力地想。但他还是无法接受自己最终没有得到那信息素这个事实，他以为一切都是意料之中的。

瞬间涌入鼻腔地要命Alpha气息令他瞬间弹开眼皮，敏感的鼻翼似乎毫不费力便分辨出这与先前那Harry身上的味道截然不同。他判断不出这是怎样一股味道，因为他从来没有嗅到过这样的味道。跃入细胞内壁的生理亢奋完全冲破了他的理智防线，Peter努力维持着自己的理智却最终失败。

恐慌将他吞没，他为突如其来的Alpha气息臣服而恐惧。当他警惕地想要环顾四周查看敌情的那一刻，温热的手掌将他的脑袋按入肩窝。

“这是我的味道。”略带着些许颤抖的沉稳男声从耳边传来，“记住它，Peter。一切都结束了。”

顿时僵硬在那怀中的身体似乎一个猛然激灵。Peter瞪直的双眼在那眼眶中死死锁紧，几乎不能挪动半分。

“那个……那个信息素……”Peter努力将脑袋从那肩窝抬了起来，湿润的双眸与那柔情目光对视，“你……”

“我找到了办法。”他一句带过，“我想我不记得什么细节了，但我现在完好无损地找到了你，kid。你真的……你……噢。”

猛力将指节紧紧扣住那脊背的力道令Tony霎时间倒抽口气。Peter大口呼吸着空气中几乎包围了他的浓烈Alpha气息，那是怎样的一股味道……他几乎找不到什么样合适的词语来形容这股味道，他的肺叶几乎是贪婪着张合想要吸入更多的信息素。渐渐地他不渴望这些，他需要更多，这完全不是Peter的生理需求了。他的主观意识也要求他这么做。

他的呼吸如同渴望得到毒品的毒瘾患者一般吃力仓促，紧紧将Tony抱在怀里甚至根本没有想要放开的力道几乎要将那骨髓融合在另一颗跳动的心脏之中。他的喉咙颤抖着，浑身上下滚烫着。

“那可以了吗……”他吃力地喘息，贪婪地吸取那脖颈处腺体弥散处的诱人Alpha信息素，“Mr.Stark……可以……标记我了么？”

他几乎可以感觉到那紧贴的胸膛内部有什么慌乱了一刻，两个人信息素严密混合的气息已经扰乱了他们所有的理智。他可以感受到从那燥热峃口洋溢出的Omega液体，但他出奇的不在乎那些湿润会打湿的裤子甚至在Tony的衣服上留下痕迹。

Peter的恳求太过真切，以至于两个人都忘记了注意那来自神盾局特工们的紧急支援。聪明的Tony当然在自己没有完整盔甲的情况下请求了支援，然而Natasha从赶到现场的那一刻便已经利用镜面反射板的隐蔽功能在低空注视二人很久了。

“……难以置信，”Natasha眯起眼睛，身旁的Fury在听到Natasha的感慨之后走到舱前，“看来有着落了。”


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29.

当Peter的胳膊顺着Tony的肩头滑下的那一刻，燥热的身体完全将他浑身上下的力气和理智抽空。他顺着那床沿瘫倒了下去，双手几乎是不可控制地开始脱下自己的衣服。空中Alpha和Omega混合的信息素气息让他的呼吸变得异常吃力，干涸的肺叶似乎是命令着他必须大口舔舐空中香甜的Alpha信息素。

或许MIT距离复仇者联盟总部并没有太远，起码飞行距离是不会太耗费时间的，但Peter是完全感觉度秒如年。为了防止他在Tony手上的伤口包扎完毕前就开始酣战，Natasha把他们两个放在了两个机舱隔离。

Peter不知道自己是依靠什么意志才允许自己在Alpha信息素滚滚而来的情况下仍然保持住自己饥渴的生理需求。直到他和Tony终于坚持着来到了他的卧室以及他的这张大床，Peter才彻底放开了自己。

Tony受伤的那一只手还扎着绷带，Natasha也仅仅是草草的帮他止了血，至于伤口的消毒Tony把这些推到了标记Peter之后再去处理。至少他们的感觉来了，天时地利人和，没人愿意浪费这一回。

Peter颤抖的指尖费力地将卫衣扯了下来，包括他已经湿透的裤子，以及禁锢着他潮湿峃口的内裤，他从来没有这样迅速过。虽然听起来他这样太过主动，但Peter发誓自己在理智的时候绝对不会做出这些来——即使是发情，他都没办法做到这一点。诱发剂的力量实在惊人。

瞬间涌出的大量Omega气息使整个房间的情色意味都开始迅速蒸腾，两个人的意识此刻已经完全被生理本能所占据。直到Peter终于将自己脱到一丝不挂，他才发现Tony仍站在原地凝视着他。

他甚至有那么一秒没有读懂那双焦糖色眸子里究竟含着什么样的意味。两个人在短暂的目光相接之后，Tony拉下了上衣的拉链。

“……简直不敢相信这是真的，”Tony笑着呢喃，“Parker，你确实长大了。”

不知哪里来的力气，Peter从床上弹跳了起来。猝不及防的Tony被一个大力钩住了脖颈，全身赤裸的男孩将身体全部悬挂在Tony的身上。一时间没能经受住这样的力量，两个人重重的跌在床上。被死死压住的Peter轻叫一声，Tony的双手顺势在Peter体侧撑起了力。

“我也不敢相信，”Peter喘息着，水润的舌尖飞快舔舐一把唇角，“Mr.Stark，你的味道……”

第一次距离那Alpha腺体这样近，Peter感觉自己幸福地几乎要发疯。他将自己的脑袋努力靠近着Tony脖颈的腺体处用力嗅闻着那样一股味道，猛然涌入肺叶的强烈冲击令他的身体飞快做出了反应。

他可以感受到一股温热从两股之间溢出，湿润的下体仅隔了Tony的一层布料，而这样亲密的距离让Peter毫不费力便感受到那已经无比肿胀的下体。

两层燥热的呼吸交叠，Peter的鼻尖轻轻磨蹭着Tony的胡茬。双腿很巧妙地挂在Tony腰间，那坚挺的凸起被Peter的身体夹在湿润的最中间。身上的那个人有意无意用那凸起磨蹭着Peter已经无比潮湿的峃口，引得Peter一时间从喉中流露出轻吟。

注意到Tony若有若无的挑逗，Peter下意识红了脸。“会弄脏你的裤子的，Mr.Stark……”

伴随着一声轻喘，身上的人微微侧身。没有受伤的手很麻利地解开皮带，顺着裤边向下推扯的动作以及带着丝笑容的脸颊：“脱掉就好了。”

Peter十分配合地用脚蹬下Tony的裤腰，同时Tony轻轻抬起膝盖将其褪在地上，肿胀的下体随着裤腰的释放猛然弹跳出来，滚烫的触感抵在Peter的小腹处释放着几近燃烧的欲望。随即动作麻利脱下上衣的Tony此刻一样是一丝不挂，Peter下意识闭上了眼睛。

“噢……”他皱起眉低吟，“我居然看了……看到了……”

温热的舌尖在Peter张开嘴呢喃的那一刻趁虚而入，被突如其来的一个吻惊到瞪大双眼的Peter一时间不知道该如何回应。或许他应该夸赞Tony Stark真的情场老手的吻技，但他这一刻可不想考虑那么多。  
侵城掠地的舌尖勾引在他的口腔内壁张狂地扫过，Peter脑海中在他面前一向严厉且抑制的Mr.Stark形象或许从此刻便开始炸裂了。

一个吃力地吮吸几乎吸干了Peter肺叶中的所有残存呼吸，以至于当他们结束那个吻时Peter险些窒息。湿润的银丝在两个人唇齿分离的那一瞬挂起，随后又在Peter由于感到一丝尴尬而飞快舔净后消失。短暂的迟疑令Peter有一种难耐的不适，与强壮Alpha的长时间身体接触已经让他有些急不可耐。

下意识伸出手指想要为自己扩张的动作被Tony看在眼里，而Peter这样的行为纯粹是自己的生理欲望所驱使。手腕突然被用力钳制住的隐痛令Peter猛然抬起眼睑，Tony很轻易便将他的手腕拉扯到身体的另一侧。Peter眼看着Tony那只完好的手朝他的下身探去，飞快将那手臂推开的动作引得Tony目光猛然上挑。

“……进来吧，”几乎是恳求的，Peter皱着眉头话中有话，“我真的……”

“看得出来，”轻佻的眼角微微眯起，Tony略带沙哑的声线此刻听起来夹杂着一丝别样的诱人意味，“Parker，你要确保……你能吃得下……这个……”

伴随着那性感声线滑入耳廓，缓慢靠近峃口的那温热器具几乎是研磨着Peter耐性的。他可以感受到那已经接触峃口边缘的坚硬，甬道内部如同万虫啃噬般的欲火折磨驱使他下意识朝那粗壮大力迎合。由于体内已经分泌着大量的润滑液体，猛然的坚硬侵入并没有让他感到要命的疼痛。相反的，肉壁被突然填满的充实感令Peter几近昏厥。

“嗯……”Peter压抑着的轻喘伴随着半睁双眸的享受，“Mr.Stark，我简直……我想要这个……已经……已经很久了……”

随着那整根没入的肿胀与充实，Peter感觉这种与另一个身体完全贴合的不尽享受简直是他永远都不会忘记的。那一插到底的舒爽似乎同样刺激着Tony，Peter可以从那几近失态的面部表情一览无余。他的甬道吸吮着那粗壮的阴茎，几乎是身体机能下意识的渴望，他希望那个可以完全深入自己的身体，他几乎可以感觉到自己身体内部有一处比他现在更加期望得到那个冲击。

“我可从来没想过我会操一个孩子，”Tony的嘴角下意识上扬，胯间用力的顶撞一次又一次蹂躏着Peter无比敏感的甬道内壁，“你紧的让我有点儿控制不住力度，kid。”

两个人紧密的衔接与贴合完全将Peter吸引到那无尽的欢愉之中，下意识想要张合峃口更加贴合那份坚硬的生理反应使那阴茎更加胀大，从那唇齿间流露出的轻喘仿佛就贴在耳边。

“嗯……嗯啊……”随着一次次顶撞留给他的触电般的享受，Peter的身体一次次迎合着那大力的冲击，“没事的……您可以……可以更深一点……”

似乎得到了赦免，那肿胀的下体更加深入甬道内部，越发升腾起的要命欲火摩挲着Peter的忍耐力。下意识般，他紧紧环抱住Tony的肩胛骨，猛然被禁锢的身体使Tony在Peter体内的动作停滞了下来。

他可以感受到已经接近顶端的压迫，Peter知道那是什么。时间仿佛在这一刻开始静止，两个人被欲火燃烧过后的激情此刻沉淀了下来。

“Mr.Stark，我要认真地恳求你一次，”贴着那因为剧烈顶撞而伴随着发红发烫的耳尖，Peter压低声音呢喃，“我真的爱您，我……想要您标记我，我——”

“……Peter，”因为运动停止下来的缓和，Tony的声线有着略带喘息的沙哑音色，“你知道我顶开那里，我们就算完成了。”

Peter下意识将自己的身体朝Tony的下体更加靠近了一分，尽管缺少了Tony主动的顶撞可能这样的靠近并不会深入太多，但他依然可以感到那顶端碾磨过身体内部的入口处所给他带来的身心欢愉。他如同小鸡蚀米般啄着头：“我等不下去……Mr.Stark，我们……”

他可以观察到Tony似乎在考虑着什么，Peter察觉到房间内的情色意味有所凝固。他不知道为什么他们到了这一步还会困扰着Tony Stark，甚至他根本不明白为什么Tony在面对标记他这件事会有这样多的顾虑。

最后那阴茎缓缓后退。“……我会试试，”Peter在感受到那甬道几近空虚后有点无助的绝望，“应该不会有差错，但如果……你知道我……本意绝对不想伤害你。”

就在Peter大脑开始极速运转关于为什么标记会伤到他这样的问题时，猛然大力到身体内部宫口腔壁的力量令他霎时间浑身紧绷。一阵天旋地转的恍惚，身体由内而外被撕裂的剧痛使他几乎陷入短暂的昏厥。有什么在他的体内不断壮大膨胀，从来没有被开启过的那处隐秘被这样的冲击几乎是致命的侵入感。

他不知道这样无端的膨胀要持续多久，渐渐地他感觉有些不对劲。在他的想象中他从没想到这样的感受会如此难捱，以至于他开始质疑是不是那家伙型号太大导致。或许这样的疑问同样困惑着Tony，因为他感觉那阴茎好像是没来由地被内力弹开。

Peter感觉本来这并不应该的。他会紧紧卡住那个家伙，他们的身体完美的嵌合在一起，然后他会把精液一股股射入他的腔内，然后随着那成结的阻挡它们会在他的体内逗留很久。从此以后他就只能嗅到Tony Stark身上散发出的Alpha气息，当他发情的时候也只有Tony Stark可以知道他的渴求——

由于疼痛而紧闭的双眼此刻微微张开，Peter看到了同样满脸疑惑的那张面孔。似乎是注意到Peter因为疼痛而异常的表情，Tony将自己的身体从他的甬道内缓慢抽出。

“别……别……”混杂着欲望和疼痛的生理泪水几乎完全模糊了Peter的视线，他的呼吸没来由地猛然吃力而加速，“别拿走——”

当那阴茎完全抽出的那一秒，Peter的声音戛然而止。一时间两个人的视线全部禁锢在那器具之上，那包裹着湿润液体和其中夹杂着的鲜厉血液格外夺目显眼。

随之而来的头晕目眩令Peter浑身瘫软，他发誓自己从来是不晕血的。但这不对劲，他不应该流血。他从来没有听说过被标记的时候会流血，这简直不可思议。他知道自己此刻好像关于性爱的欲望一瞬间被体内的疼痛吞噬，但下意识笼罩他的想要被标记的渴望促使他抓住了那黏腻的阴茎，紧闭双眼的无助带着些许绝望和无力。

下一秒猛然被一只手推开的力气令Peter吃力地睁开眼睛，身上的男人几乎是僵硬地从他的身上跪坐起来。深褐色眸子中含带着的毫不掩饰的震惊与呆滞一览无余，Peter一时间只剩下绝望的喘息。

“不……”面前的男人几乎是哽咽着的，随即微微抬起的双眸似乎笼罩着几分氤氲，“Peter……我……”

他开始慌了。这或许不是正常的。他努力将自己从床上支撑起来，而下一秒由于四肢的无力而瘫软在床上的Peter完全丧失了那激情时的渴望。

“这算……这个算标记了么？”气若游丝的轻吟夹杂着无力地笑容，“……结束了？”

突然将他从床上托起的手卡在Peter柔软的腰间和腿窝，Peter几乎可以感受到Tony有些颤巍的力道和胸间猛烈撞击着的心跳。他艰难地看向那双焦急的眸子，竟恐慌地在那之间看到了几分懊悔与要命的沮丧。

“暂时结束了。”喉咙间游出的声音异常严肃坚定，“Peter，拜托，你最好……不要闭上眼睛，你要一直看着我。”

尽管仍然一切都云里雾里，Peter将他的注意力放在了Tony的后半句上。焦虑的双眸飞快扫过Peter的脸颊，他不知道自己现在看起来是什么样子，但绝对好不到哪去。突然如同断了电的大脑轰鸣，Peter努力控制着他的目光紧锁那轮廓分明的脖颈及唇际。

“Mr.Stark……”他缓慢的挪动着舌尖，挤压出虚弱的声线，“我们就……再也不分开了，好吗？”

他们就这样赤裸着走出了房间，但Peter并没有在乎这些。他的视线里只有那微微凸起的喉结，以及在听到他这句话之后垂下的模糊视线。

看着那为他埋下脑袋的那双眼睛，Peter下意识绽开笑意。柔情的潮水几乎吞没了Peter此刻喷张着的狂躁心跳，潮湿的眼眶之中兜转着的湿润带着柔软的笑意。

Peter几乎享受着那轻点在眼皮上的吻，那几乎持续了很久的时间。

最后那喉结上下滚动。“对不起，但……我爱你，Peter。”


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30.

刺动鼻腔的沉闷消毒水气息贯穿肺叶，空旷的病房之中安静到可以听到胸膛中的心跳声。手腕上高档手表的指针已经划到凌晨两点的位置，病床旁蜷缩着的只有一个孤单的人影。

“Omega腔内发育不完全，”那口罩下微微蠕动着的口型在Tony的脑海中历历在目，“盆腔内出血严重，目前造成器官感染的可能性较大。”

“……能治好吗？”指尖直指太阳穴，脑仁中有什么跳动地激烈。

“会慢慢恢复，但需要一定时间。”那病历本拿在医生手里而Tony并没有抬眼大胆迎上那个，“只是最近一段时间不要再激烈运动了，不仅仅你们两个人，他自己也不允许。”

Tony本来是有心理防备的，因为他对于Omega分化期的禁期是有所耳闻的。他必须承认自己在准备标记Peter的时候是有一分犹豫，但他最后还是没能扛得住本能，以及那双带着氤氲的恳求目光。

短暂将脸颊埋在手掌之间几秒钟之后，Tony缓缓抬起了头。透过那指缝向外看去，单一的病床上很安静地躺着那个男孩，雪白的床被将男孩的轮廓勾勒地十分瘦弱无力。 

Tony缓慢地将手腕探入那床被之下，摸索到那温热的手掌轻轻攥了起来。Peter的指节修长分明，Tony小心翼翼将那只手拉了出来，床上的男孩神情自然且沉静。

Tony不知道自己此刻能做些什么。轻柔地将那手背拉到唇际烙下一个轻吻，男孩身上的清透香气仍残存着Omega的味道。细弱的手腕血管清晰可见，指肚摩擦过那凸起的血管仍有柔软的触感。

由于诱发剂含量过高的缘故，Peter刚刚被注入了强效抑制剂以维持高波动的信息素。现在短暂的昏迷意味着他的身体正在接受那些抑制剂，体内波动的Omega信息素也会渐渐平息。或许他的下一次发情期会来得很迟，起码这一段时间Peter不会再经历那些。 

突然打破寂静的一阵敲门声引起了Tony的注意。他警惕地扭过了头，一张面带严肃的脸映在玻璃窗外。

似乎迟疑了很长时间，Tony放下那只柔软的手站起身。打开病房的锁，他缓缓迎上梅一双无力的眸子。

“住院费我转给您了，Mr.Stark，”语气中带着些许冷淡，“可能我现在的语气有点难听，但是这件事情我觉得没什么可以让你解释的。现在让我来陪着Peter吧，谢谢您把他送到医院。”

Tony何等聪明，甚至他在和梅打照面之前他就知道这一场误会是永远不可能洗清的了，再加上或许梅根本不知道Peter对他的感情，这样一来罪过便全在他了。但这又有什么好洗脱的呢，这确实都是他的罪过，因为他原本可以避免这所有。

Tony在把Peter送进医院之后便打了一通电话给梅，再三考虑下他认为侄子住院这个事有必要让梅姨知道。梅在听到Peter内伤之后原本很吃惊。

“May，我必须承认，”Tony在开口说到这一切时喉咙干涩地有几分沙哑，“……这是因为我。我很抱歉。”

然后便是现在。梅在匆匆忙忙赶来医院之后用万分责备的目光剜了陪在Peter身边的Tony一眼，在得知Tony为他们预付了医药费之后略显不满的跑下了楼，并告知Tony现在可以回家休息。

但Tony没办法就这样回家。

他微微张开嘴唇想说些什么，但再三犹豫最后还是闭上了嘴。缓缓抬起眼睑，梅面无表情的脸颊之上有一分一直没有得到充足休息的苍白和暗黄。

“我很抱歉。”Tony蹙起眉头，短暂的迟疑一阵压低声音开口，“确实是我……欠了考虑。我非常——”

“Mr.Stark，我现在一定要表明我个人的看法。”似乎是带着些许怒意，女人的声音有丝尖利地锐意，“您可以和世界上任何一个人发生关系，您可以标记十几个二十个Omega，这都与我没有任何关系，”

“……只是Peter，”话锋一转，清透的双眸随着眉毛紧蹙眯了起来，“我认为他值得独一无二的那一个。”

话音落下后走廊的一阵要命沉默压得那消毒水气息更加刺鼻难耐，那柔软中带着些许锋芒的话音滑入耳廓竟有些要命的刺痛。

Tony知道她是什么意思。胸腔内升腾起的某种说不上来的沉闷感受，一刹那间压得他有点百口莫辩的无奈。

显然梅并没有等待他解释什么。下一秒女人很干脆地转过了身，然后便是自然地推开了房间的门。就在那门锁马上就要触碰到门框的一瞬，Tony用手阻挡住了那扇门。

“希望你能相信我，”努力压低了的男声里带着一丝恳求之中的平静，“我和你一样，我……也不希望Peter受伤害。”

意味深长的眼神投射过来，Tony大胆地迎了上去。最后他把手掌的力道放松，门被插上了锁。

他大力深吸了口气，转过了身。下意识右手抚上眼睑，心脏无力地跳动似乎昭告着自己他已经足够疲惫，或许不仅仅是这一整夜的忙碌所致。 

Tony突然有那么一刻想要崩溃，尽管那听起来绝对不像Tony Stark的作风。他什么时候允许感情上的事情来困扰自己了？似乎铺天盖地的没来由地无力将他吞没，他有一瞬间疯狂地想要证明自己，像是一个从来没有得到过任何人认可的孩子。

很久的事了。他以钢铁侠这样的身份证明了自己可以为社会做出更多，这确实是他最后一次证明自己了。

他必须承认，Peter身上有一种独特的吸引力是Tony从来不能抗拒的，永远都是那一副很清澈纯粹的模样。他从来没在任何人身上看到过那样的纯净，一种可以洗净肺叶甚至心房的透彻。

以及，那种想要把他揉在骨子里的呵护和溺爱。

一阵短暂的失神，Tony从那思绪内猛地拔出。直插心房的愧疚压得他喘不过气，下意识望向病房内的眼神穿透黑暗，男孩安静地躺在病床上，柔和的床头光线打在那苍白的脸颊上透着些许令他说不出话的脆弱。

下一秒口袋中突然响起的手机铃声瞬间打破了医院走廊的寂静，猛地将视线抽回，他飞快地从衣兜中掏出手机。

Happy的备注闪烁在屏幕上方。Tony一个短暂的犹豫，最后碍于铃声过于吵闹按下了接通键。

“Boss，”电话那头剧烈的喘息声伴随着话筒一侧风声呼啸过去的杂音，“你最好在医院里先不要出来，现在……我正在……”

“我没地方去，”Tony将自己和Peter的病房保持了一段距离以免声音会吵到他，“你觉得我会回到总部还是怎样？”

“关于……Parker的消息，”Happy那头嘈杂的人声中似乎有着Tony无比厌恶的拍摄声响，“我不清楚是谁曝光了他的身份，以及你和他一些——”

一阵短暂的耳鸣让Tony一时间没能听清Happy在电话那头的下半句话。攥着那手机边缘的指节随着手中力度的加大而逐渐发白，吃着力的手腕棱角分明。

“Damn，”头脑中爆发出的怒火从喉咙中喷涌而出的声音被他控制地很低，“拜托那个小鬼不要把那些事也说出去，”仿佛在那房间内三个人对峙的场景历历在目，那Omega信息素和另一种Alpha味道混合在一起的qing色味道他永远忘不掉，“……我们的把柄可能有点太多了。”


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31.

接到Tony求助信号的神盾局一行人采用了神盾局一贯的方式出现在医院某个楼梯隔间的窗外。Tony总在面对这样时刻的时候都会自责为什么他的纳米战甲还没有完成，以及他总会暗自下定决心等这一切都办完了之后他一定要把制作纳米战甲这件事提上日程。

但Tony一想到完成这一切都会头疼。

就像现在，Tony从来没想到自己会搞砸这一切。或许从他数年前和Osborn的战斗被注入了那混蛋的信息素开始，到认识了Peter——或许真的喜欢上了Peter，在明明可以保护他的时候给那个孩子制造了麻烦，又在原本以为自己出现得很及时却还是暴露了Peter身份的场合露了马脚……然后就是现在，抛开他真的有想标记这个孩子的欲望冲动不说，就连他试图标记Peter都要让那个孩子受伤，顺便还吸引来了整个纽约城的记者围攻这栋住院大楼。

神盾局的镜面反射板技术在Tony看来是非常突出的了，至少在他打开窗户的几秒钟之内他都没有顺利地从自己面前分辨出一架战机。

直到Natasha为他打开了机舱门。“Stark。”

听到自己名字的Tony猛地抬起头，在看到机舱内准备迎接他的三位特工之后用力皱了皱鼻翼。很精准的从窗框跃向舱板，Natasha伸出手来将他用力一扯。舱门缓缓关闭，在目视Tony稳住脚跟后，Natasha将手伸了回去。

“别数落我，”眼看着那戴着眼罩的黑衣男人要冲他挑起了眉毛，Tony从他身边经过时留下这么一句，“我承认我考虑不周，但我在这之前从来不知道标记一个Omega会让他出事。”

Tony径直朝机舱内部的休息厅走去，然后挑选了角落的一个位置坐了下来。双手在脸颊上下搓动两番之后，他清晰地听到耳侧有一连串杂乱的脚步声。

“关于Peter Parker的身份，”Fury挨着他坐了下来，而Tony下意识把自己的方向朝另一侧挪了挪，“虽然我知道他的蜘蛛侠身份迟早会被公开，但……不应该以这样的方式。”

“‘笔录：Tony Stark与Peter Parker的私密轶事’，”似乎是刻意的，Natasha将手机从衣兜里掏出来之后念了这么一句，“那个Osborn好像比我们想的还要有趣。”

话音落下后，一时间再没有人开口说话。显然大家都在等着当事人发表一下自己的看法，但Tony看起来并没有任何心情发表任何言论。Tony第一次觉得自己的大脑里乱成一锅粥，关于Peter的事情他总是没办法冷静的从头到尾处理到完美无缺。

“所以你躲到哪里去了，Tony？”

打破沉寂的一声问句让Tony缓缓抬起了头。这是Tony回来之后第一次面对这样的问题，尽管这是他回来之后第二次见神盾局这三位特工，但他们之间一直都没有交流这样的事情。

但Tony似乎真的不记得什么了。他总觉得自己应该回忆起什么东西，一番绞尽脑汁之后，他无力地耸了耸肩。

本想一句带过的措辞突然被他咽了下去。虽然他想不起自己究竟是怎么找到准备发情的Peter以及自己为什么突然跑到MIT，但他似乎在努力倒带的那一瞬突然意识到了什么。

似乎灵光一现般，Tony猛地用拳头砸向了自己的额头。

从Norman Osborn把那信息素注入到他身体里的那一刻，Tony就应该意识到有什么不对劲的。以及在他们最后一次交锋时Osborn对他说出的那句话，似乎这是Tony第一次认真回味那个，而Tony真的很后悔为什么没有早些意识到这些。

“……真正可以击败世界的，不是武器，而是天性。”

如同呢喃般，Tony念出了这样一句话。猛地抬起了头，在遇上那么几束似乎仍噙着一束疑惑意味的目光之后似乎并没有急于给予解释。他无比清楚Osborn口中的“天性”究竟是什么——就像他说的那样，Alpha和Omega的存在就是天性使然，Alpha会在他需要的时候依靠天性来寻找他的Omega，Omega也会在发情期的关口利用天性来满足自己，尽管这听起来可笑到令人发指。

从Tony在空中遇到Harry Osborn的偷袭之后，Tony就应该想明白——或许那孩子并不是为了杀父之仇而找他算账，当然这也有一定的因素。当时的他当然不会想到这些，直到他嗅到Harry Osborn身上的Alpha气息之后。

这将是一盘宏伟的棋局。

“Norman在死之前就已经把我当成实验材料，”显然Fury在听到Tony这样答非所问的回答之后有点摸不着头脑，“他证实了两个Alpha的信息素不能共存，因为我无法标记Omega——这与一个Beta没有什么两样，”

“……而我能做的只能是保全身体内的另外一份信息素的主人，然后恳求他收回他的信息素才能完成我对Omega的标记，”Tony在短暂的停顿之后继续了下去，“这算是一种奴役。这样的方式会统领所有Alpha，未标记Omega的，或者标记过Omega的Alpha，他都可以做到，只要把他的信息素注入给其他Alpha。”

“至于Omega，他就更好做到了。”似乎是有所指向般，Tony将目光投射到Natasha那一边然后锁定了她的眸子，“Alpha信息素和Omega信息素的混合会导致的后果同样，但我推断如果在一个Omega体内注入Alpha信息素的话，恐怕会更容易奴役一个群体。”

当他又一次将目光扫过三位特工时，似乎他的这一番解释已经足够清晰准确了。一时间因为Tony这样一段话而陷入冰凉气氛的机舱内突然压抑地让人喘不过气。

顺水推舟，然而Tony是不愿意回忆起那个味道的。

“现在我考虑的是，”在Natasha似乎想要张开口说些什么的时候，Tony继续了下去，“他可能会把这些告诉Harry Osborn，以及——”

“他也是一个Alpha。”

战机似乎由于飞行高度变化的原因发生了几秒钟的颠簸，但很快一切又恢复了正常。Tony将自己的身体坐稳之后又一次垂下了头，说完自己掌握的所有信息以及分析的片断之后，似乎猛然冲入脑壳的危机感已经是他预料之中的了。

“我们已经试图跟踪过他的位置，但失败了。”Hill在一旁环抱着胸口，“他应该不会出现在MIT。”

“曝光你和Peter之间的事情，或许对他很有帮助。”Tony身旁的男人在一阵沉寂之后站了起来，黑色的风衣在耳边留下一阵微弱的风，“足以捣毁Iron Man和Spider Man的名声——杀人犯Tony Stark和包庇犯Peter Parker。”

“我不知道Norman会不会把他脑海里的计划交手给一个十八岁的孩子，”Tony若有所思地用自己的一只手揉搓着另一只手的掌心，“但那孩子绝不是什么省油的灯。”

“他想以天性改变人性，可怕的是这百分之百可行。”

一字一顿地严肃声线划过喉咙，Tony又一次抬起眼睑。目光扫视过站在自己面前的三人，他拍打着自己衣衫上的尘土站了起来：“所以按我的推理，我认为我们现在必须找到Harry Osborn——在我想的那些没发生之前。”

“抱歉我打断你，Stark。”一直再也没有发过言的Natasha目光随着Tony站起来挑起眼睑，随后从喉咙中挤压出的低沉声线瞬间抢夺了机舱内的所有压抑，“所以你愿意和我分享一下你是怎么做到的吗？”

Tony微微眯起了眼睛。

“关于你如何在那份信息素主人已经去世的情况下去除了那份信息素。”

短暂的几秒钟沉默，Tony一时间不知道该如何回答她。这一次Tony并不是有意要掩盖事实，而是他彻底对那一切都没有了印象——至于他为什么失去了一个片段的记忆，这好像更令他有点匪夷所思。

“我可能帮不了你，Nat。”Tony在短暂迟疑了一阵之后抬起眼睑，“但Peter告诉我，与那信息素主人有血缘关系的人的信息素成分有和本体相重合的链接。”

※

——对不起，但……我爱你，Peter。

恢复意识的一刹那，涌入鼻腔的一股刺鼻消毒水气息令Peter眉头紧蹙。脑海当中回荡着的某个场景似乎提醒他原本自己应该是在享受幸福时刻的，然而体内某一处如同铁锥般灼痛着他的地方令他的肺叶无法负荷他深重的呼吸。

或许是他真的恢复了一些，也有可能是那体内的疼痛所致，Peter猛地弹开了眼皮。感觉到大腿处有什么重力压得他动不开身，Peter这才勉强将自己撑起身子，然后便看到一个肥硕的脑袋正抵在自己的膝盖一侧。

紧接着便是自己视线内的一片雪白。空中弥漫着的消毒液气息以及自己看到的这一切飞快地在Peter的大脑中得到了答案锁定。

下一秒他用力推醒了睡在自己腿上的Ned。

惺忪着睡眼的Ned抬起头的一瞬间，在发现Peter半支起身子后顿时清醒：“Peter！感谢上帝，你醒了！你好点没？想吃点什么？”

“我在医院。”他压低声音道。

“嗯……是的。Mr.Stark把你送到了这里。”Ned飞快地揉了揉自己凌乱成一锅粥的头发，顺势从床边站了起来，“你应该很饿，Peter。我为你从家里带来了——”

显然Peter的思路从听到那一个名字之后便完全被牵引。他总觉得这可能是一场梦，而且他根本不知道这场梦究竟是从何处开始——就像当Peter想到他终于被Mr.Stark……

“他在哪儿？”似乎突然想起来什么一样，Peter猛地看向了Ned，“你刚才说……Mr.Stark把我送到这里来？”

“梅姨说他走了。”在短暂的思考过后，Ned似乎是寻找了一个很言简意赅的措辞来回答Peter，显然他并不想把太多精力耗费在解释为什么Tony Stark没有陪伴Peter这个细节上，毕竟在Ned眼里可能钢铁侠有更重要的事要做，“拜托，你该吃点什么了。”

Peter在听到这个回答之后又一次躺回了他的枕头。闭上眼睛的一瞬间，Peter似乎有那么一秒钟想要流泪——尽管他也说不上来这到底是因为什么。

说实话，Peter认为自己在任何时候都不应该怪他。就像现在，Peter绝对不允许自己责怪Tony Stark为什么在他为他受伤的时候不在他身边，但他没来由的有那么一瞬间的心酸。

最后他还是强迫自己忽略这些。“……谢谢你，Ned。我现在不太想——”

突然浑身上下一个没来由的激灵让他的话音戛然而止，一瞬间充斥头皮的颤栗感几乎将他的大脑麻木。这似乎是Peter很久都没有过的感受，因为这样强烈的蜘蛛感应只有在有什么重要事情要发生之前才会当做警钟来提醒他。短暂几秒钟的僵硬之后，Peter又一次从床上坐了起来，这一次他的动作变得果断且干脆。

“梅姨在哪里？”

接到Peter这样一个突然抛出的疑问句，Ned一时间没能接受得了这对话上下的跨域：“嗯……她说她要回家为你准备一点有营养的东西，这样可以帮助你恢——”

猛然掀起被子的剧烈动作确实引得Peter下身传来了一阵隐痛，但显然这已经不是Peter现在关注的事情了。在发觉Peter似乎有点不对劲之后，Ned跟随着他也猛地站了起来。

“Peter……让我说完。梅姨告诉我你现在不能剧烈运动，所以如果你想去厕所的话我可以把你掺过去，你必须——”

Peter选择了从Ned床侧的另一边跳下了床，然而没有蛛丝发射器的这个事实让他大脑短暂的一秒僵持。似乎仅仅是犹豫了一瞬间，Peter飞快地冲向了病房内的窗沿，然后在Ned朝他冲过来的一刹那闪出了窗框。

“抱歉，Ned，”利用四肢将自己固定在墙壁上的Peter在看到Ned猛地探出头时压低声音道，“我现在必须离开，回头我会告诉你怎么回事。”

下一秒Ned朝他呼喊出的词语他已经听不太清，猛地将自己从墙壁向下退去的动作快到让他几乎看不清窗沿的那张脸。他现在确实不能告诉Ned究竟怎么回事，因为Peter也仅仅是有那么一点预感而已。

绝对是什么不太好的预感。


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32.

显然Tony把Happy留在医院里让他自己解决那些记者的长枪短炮是有点残忍了。在Tony回到工作室后大概二十分钟才接到Happy气喘吁吁的通话。

“Boss，现在可以下楼了。我告诉他们你只是在医院检查伤口恢复，Parker同时出现在医院里是因为他——”

“非常感动，”右手端着刚刚沏好的咖啡从桌台转向工作桌，被点开外放的通话方式显然比此刻手拿电话机要方便得多，“抱歉刚才没有把你带上战机，不过现在看来飞行速度可能也没我想象的那么快。”

他知道可能会接收到来自Happy一连串的指责，这也是为什么他现在开启了静音模式。有一阵时间没有回到工作室，Tony本来在上一次想念这里时决定等再回到工作室一定要睡上个天昏地暗，但现在他好像已经改变了这个念头。

上一次在被Harry Osborn空袭的那一次Tony失去了自己的纳米装甲初成品，但依靠数据采集以及历史记录他有能力再复制一套出来。端起咖啡杯抿在嘴边，他短暂地迟疑了一秒咽下了一股滚烫的液体。

“Friday，”咖啡杯被放在工作桌上有一声清脆，Tony俯身从工作桌旁捡起先前被Peter放置下的蜘蛛战衣，“调取一下蜘蛛战衣的历史制作数据记录。”

这是Tony这一次急匆匆赶回工作室的真实原因。Fury对于他这个决定态度非常坚决，并且命令他必须要跟随神盾局回到秘密驻地以保证安全，但显然这样的躲避并不是Tony Stark的作风。

不管形势接下来如何，Tony认为这必须是他现在就要开始着手的事。他需要给那个孩子一个更能保护他的东西，至少Tony认为这比给自己补上一套纳米装甲要重要得多。

投射到眼前的数据模板将整个房间笼罩出一抹蓝色的光芒。屏幕上的模拟蜘蛛战衣随着Tony视线的滚动而左右翻转，这样可以让Tony把这套模拟战衣的每一个角落都仔细观察一遍。

指尖触在那战衣的腰部，屏幕上被接触到的部位开始闪烁。

“我需要在这里模拟一个贴合的口袋，”像是自言自语，他把语音记录打开，“一时半会儿可能还需要让他方便携带上一点抑制剂。”

说出这句话时的Tony承认自己有短暂的一刻犹豫，但他还是把他的这句语音命令记录了下来。关于标记这件事Tony不愿意回想，以及在医院时与梅的一番谈话。

“距离Peter Parker的18岁生日还有四天，”电子女声从房间的一侧传来，“您的设定是在生日的第五天前开始语音提醒，但因为您之前一直不在，我关闭了这个项目。”

眼睑猛地从屏幕上挪开，像是仔细回想些什么一样，坐在工作桌前的男人将目光微微偏向了另一侧。短暂的沉默，最后他用手掌扶住了额头。

“把那个聚会取消掉吧。”似乎是沉浸胸口的一次深呼吸，随后在一阵略带着气息颤抖的长舒后吐了出来，“计划赶不上变化。”

作为一个从来没有筹备过什么成年生日聚会的Tony原本在这件大事前充满紧张和期待感的。他承认自己在关于举行派对上有着与生俱来的相适状态，但对于这个聚会他认为自己没办法做到像之前任何一次那样随意。

他还没有机会为Peter准备什么生日礼物——这同样不是Tony Stark的长项，毕竟他从来都是享受生日礼物的那一个。

他曾经幻想过Peter在被蒙着眼睛送到生日聚会现场时会是什么样的场景，面对那个生日聚会的主人或许任何人都无法招架那孩子身上散发出的阳光气息，所有人都会庆祝这个年轻的复仇者加入成年人的行列，甚至Tony考虑过在这场生日聚会上和所有曾经闹掰过的复仇者来一场老友会。

当然，从Tony感受到那孩子身上的Omega气息之后，一切似乎都偏离了他预定的正规。

自动被下达命令的机械操纵臂开始在Peter的蜘蛛战衣上添加刚刚Tony点击到的改动处，房间内充斥着的机械响声几乎掩盖了那工作桌角的手机铃声。

直到当Tony从那战衣之上挪开目光，他才注意到在桌角正在闪烁光芒的手机屏幕。手臂慵懒的舒展，最后很轻松地勾起正在震动着的手机放在耳边。

“您好，是Stark先生吗？”电话那头似乎有着礼貌而又焦虑的情绪男声，Tony不知道自己能不能称得上对那声音有一种说不上来的急迫紧张，“我，我……”

“Peter逃跑了，我不知道去哪儿找他……我现在在病房里，您是Mr.Stark吗？我找病房医师要到了您的电话号码，我不确定您现在是否——”

突然冲破大脑疲惫细胞的轰炸声几乎吞没他此刻的理智。

※

“嘶……”

没有蛛丝发射器的Peter此刻几乎要虚脱在楼房的外墙之上。似乎回到了当初刚刚分化的时候，浑身上下根本使不上力气的虚弱让他难以迈开步子，一寸寸在墙壁上爬行的动作缓慢到令他根本没办法躲避众人的目光。

他知道自己已经足够吸引注意了，四肢挪动的幅度渐渐随着他小腹处要命的阵痛一次次缩小。他可以听得到这栋楼下路人们对他的呼喊，似乎是喊叫着他的真实名字，又好像是在喊着类似Spider Man相似的口号——Peter来不及去分辨那些。蜘蛛感应给他的刺骨感受并不怎么让他舒适，同样还有他体内伤口的阵痛。

距离自己房间的那扇窗户已经没有太远，胸口剧烈起伏而挤压出的粗重喘息让他难以隐蔽自己的行踪。当他的双手终于贴合自己房间窗框的那一刻，Peter有那么一瞬间想要昏睡过去。

他真的没什么力气了。那一刻充斥大脑的要命负能量几乎将他吞没。他太累了，根本没办法正常呼吸。

脚腕颤抖着勾上窗框，在指尖用力搬下窗锁时彻底从推开的窗户跌入房间。Peter短暂地在地板上瘫软了几秒，一时间似乎供血不足而导致的视野模糊让他勉强才能站立起来。

敏锐的蜘蛛听觉似乎在为他敲响某一警钟，房间外传来的刺耳尖叫声几乎划破他的耳膜。突然从身体某处迸发出的力量使Peter清醒起来，猛地从原地冲起的动作似乎是牵动了自己小腹处的阵痛，但那一刻他根本没有考虑那么多。

打开房门的一瞬间，Peter飞快地在客厅扫视着那声源。他根本不用耗费任何精力就可以断定那声音是梅姨发出的，而那样的分贝只会伴随着某种危险而出现。

突然映入眼帘的是客厅边缘处被敞开的窗户。他可以看到一双腿正用力勾着窗框防止自己的身体坠落出去，而似乎有某种发动装置发出的隆隆声几乎要掩盖那尖利的求救女声。

“Aunt May！”

下意识冲向窗框的动作是Peter完全警觉时做出的反应，而似乎就在他马上就要张开手掌抓住那双努力想要固定自己的脚踝时，眼前的一切突然消失了。

Peter重重的撞击在半腰高的窗框上，笼罩眼底的一阵刺眼绿色光芒使他下意识眯起双眼。他可以从那一瞬间眯起的缝隙中看得出那被大力拽上某个载器的梅姨，以及背影似乎有那么一丝出息的身影。

Peter在目光逐渐适应那束光芒后睁大了眼睛，显然对方在空中盘旋的一系列动作是想让Peter看得更清楚。

“当你暴露了身份以后一切都变得简单多了，”隔空喊出来的一声讽刺传入耳膜听起来似乎也没那么遥远，“借用一下你的Omega室友，Peter。万分感谢。”

顿时冲入听觉中枢而穿越大脑的一瞬间震怒几乎令他呆滞在原地，Peter当然可以就像分辨梅姨的音线一样辨认出她的模样——他如今唯一的亲人捆绑在那个全副武装的男人身后，原本Peter记忆中聪明且充满内涵魅力的Harry Osborn此刻完全颠覆他的想象。

“……不，”

喉咙干涸到他根本无法阻止任何语言，短暂的精神短路似乎完全不允许他现在做出任何反应。几乎是眼看着那推进器开始掉头冲向云霄，Peter猛地跳转身。他现在需要自己的备用蛛丝发射器，这是他唯一的念想。

飞快地冲向房间从抽屉里抽出角落的蛛丝发射器，目光几乎是毫无防备地掠过被他放在另一侧的专用抑制剂。清晰且涌入记忆的刻印自己映入眼帘，针管内随着抽屉被拉开开始滚动着的液体发出啪啪声。

最后他用力推上了抽屉，一时间他需要把自己的任何事情都置身事外。

显然当他完成这一系列动作并冲回窗框之后，他与那推进器的距离已经几乎无法计算。Peter感觉自己的视线都已经无法真切地捕捉到那束绿色光芒，楼下仰望着那推进器远去的闪动熙熙攘攘。

“上帝……”

手中被攥紧的蛛丝发射器已经被掌温暖的开始温热。“这……够远了。”

Peter不确定自己是否瞄准了那光芒，发射蛛丝发射器的指尖灵动似乎只是一刹那的事。大力从窗框跃出的动作撕扯着自己小腹内的刺痛，攥住那蛛丝的双手有一瞬间的无力。

“Aunt May……”可以贯穿鼻腔与喉咙的剧烈狂风随着Peter在空中的滑跃而吃透他的干涸喉咙，有意无意流露出的声音似乎是带着恳求的，“别……”

他不确定自己是不是在下降。高空吹向眼眶刺痛的风几乎让他根本没办法捕捉到任何视野，从那发射那蛛丝开始他就已经下定了一个昂贵的赌注。

Peter感觉自己的大脑根本无法负荷这几天来几乎要逼他爆炸的信息。从他在马上就要和Osborn发生关系时被Tony Stark营救，再到嗅到了那股他可以铭记胸膛的渴求Alpha气息，昨晚与Tony Stark发生关系但没有完成标记，睁开双眼看到的是医院的冰凉白色而不是那双焦糖色眼眸，如今到他现在企图挽救梅姨但却开始无力地下降。

一直以来心头的执念将他吞噬到几近崩溃。指尖夹紧的蛛丝被他用力到弯曲。在狂风中努力睁开眼睛的力量使他面容扭曲，几乎已经望不到的绿色光芒和他的距离似乎越来越远。

“求你……”

掌心的蛛丝发射器疯狂向那个方向扫射而去，但一次次垂下轨迹的银白色几近摩擦着Peter心中的极限。氤氲眼眶的湿润加剧了视线的朦胧与恍惚，自由落体的心脏压迫已经几乎让他忘记呼吸。

一切恍惚到Peter根本没办法判断此刻任何一件事情发生的真实性。突然有股令他抵御不住迎面冽风的助推力从他的身下传起，有那么一刻Peter怀疑自己开始向上飞行。

最后他在看到身下的那抹金红之后彻底滴下那眼眶中的泪。被那有力盔甲顶托起的腰部稳且温柔，冰凉的盔甲外部足够让Peter的思绪一瞬间控制。他想叫出他的名字，迎着风也要哭出声来。

总在这样的时候，Peter哽在喉咙的喘息浸透胸膛。

Mr.Stark总在这样的时候出现。

——总在他最需要的时候。


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33.

被托起的Peter原本以为自己会再次距离那绿色光芒越来越近，但最后他发现他与Tony的线路已经开始原地调转。牢牢禁锢住他腰间的双手把他托得很死，呼啸穿过耳边的风把Peter的眼睛刺得生疼。

迎面而来的风让Peter没办法正常张口说话，但他此刻真的很想提出那个问题。努力将自己的身体压低贴在Tony的脊背之上，他朝着Tony的脖颈努力喊出声音来。

“我们为什么要原路返回！”

显然身下的男人并没有想要回复他，呼啸着的狂风可能也有把他音色削弱的缘故，他几乎可以嗅到从Tony手掌中冲出的冲击波淡淡的盔甲机油气息。

飞行距离比任何地面距离都要近，而Peter似乎也只是在几秒钟的时间便已经完全看不见他家的那一栋楼房。扑面而来的风声让Peter根本没办法张开嘴，死死抓紧Tony肩膀处的盔甲边缘的力道将他牢牢固定在那宽广脊背之上。

他们飞得不算很高，但是还是他们仍然穿过了几簇云层。Peter努力扭过头去看向他们已经飞离很远的后方，喉咙中哽咽着的那个名字犹豫着喊出口。

“Aunt May……”他几乎是喃喃着，“我……Mr.Stark，我们……”

突然一个骤降让Peter险些从那盔甲之上滑落下来，但显然Tony刻意在他身体两侧扬起的胳膊完全将他禁锢在那脊背之上。一个剧烈的俯冲使Peter牢牢抓紧了Tony的肩膀，突然映入眼帘的复仇者联盟总部标识令他一瞬间又一次陷入不解。

距离那楼房的距离已经越来越近，Tony的飞行速度开始缓慢起来。当他们朝Tony Stark的房间飞去时，落地窗突然如同感应门般升了起来，盔甲牢牢地降落在地面上。

Peter很自然地从那脊背上瘫软下去，扑通一声掉落在地面上的声音在偌大的房间内激起回声。四下里突然没了剧烈风声所包围着的沉寂让Peter的喘息声变得异常突兀。

旁边的盔甲突然又一次运作起来，朝着墙壁一侧飞去的方向十分精准无误。Peter下意识抬起头，不远处工作台前背对着他的是一个穿着贴身黑色背心还赤脚踩在地面上的熟悉背影。

心头一阵什么念头猛然跌落的欣喜彻底沉没，Peter支撑着自己从地面上跪坐起来。

“为什么回到这里？”他压低声音，Peter感觉自己的情绪似乎有点失控的剧烈波动，“Aunt May，她现在被——”

突然扭过身体的那个背影让Peter一时间音色戛然而止，从那感应镜后方投射过来的锐利目光彻底打穿Peter的瞳孔。一瞬间尖锐的对视，Tony朝他踱步过来。

“你想逞强？”原先一直被修剪整齐的胡型现在看起来有点失控的蓬乱，Tony Stark的声音听起来似乎透露着些许沙哑，“你知道的，你的身体状况可能不允许你去英雄救美——更何况那也不是你该做的事情。”

似乎在听到这一番夹杂着些许警告意味的语气之后，Peter胸膛中原本就已经开始失控的沉重呼吸猛地燃烧起来。挣扎着从地面上站了起来，下腹突然的阵痛令他有点瞬间的失神，摇晃几秒后站直身子，Peter蹙起眉头几乎是带着哭腔回答：“那是……那是Aunt May！”

一时间千言万语似乎都在这个称呼之中就已经完全浓缩，Peter完全找不到任何词汇来形容他与Aunt May之间的特殊联系。血浓于水的亲情不必过多辞藻修饰，而作为一个能力足够保护整个城市的超级英雄，Peter无法忍受他连自己最亲爱的家人都无法护在身后。

察觉到Peter有点情绪失控，Tony的脚步有一瞬间的停顿。他们保持了几步的距离，直到最后Peter眸前蒙上一簇氤氲。

“我不重要，”双唇颤抖着挤出这样一句话，Peter感觉自己的思维已经完全失去理智，“但是我……我不能失去Aunt May，”他说到最后时声音已经变得越来越小，低垂下去的脖颈已经让他脱离了Tony的目光。

“如果那样，我……真的什么都没有了……”

像是说完这句话便浑身瘫软，Peter感觉自己一瞬间大脑的晕厥让他下意识便向前倾倒。眼前突然蒙上的一片昏黑让他失去脚尖的力量，一刹那可能从浑身上下吞噬他的无力感完全淹没了他此刻的意志。

突然什么东西挡住了他跌倒的力度，Peter感觉自己的下巴重重碰撞在一片坚硬之上。头晕目眩过后，眸前缓慢恢复视力的光芒让他勉强睁开眼睛。似乎抚摸鼻尖的温柔Alpha气息当是被他唤醒，从这个角度他可以看到Tony Stark完美的脊背弧度。

双臂很小心地将Peter的腰间环绕，Peter几乎把他身体所有的力量都支撑在Tony的肩膀之上。Tony努力将自己在原地站定，手掌贴合在Peter腰间的力量将他固定在怀中。

“那你呢，”扑散在耳廓的鼻息几乎是羽毛般柔软，“……Peter，你想过你自己有多重要吗？”

短暂的失神，Peter被侧脸靠近着的Alpha后颈迷离到目眩神迷。

他可以感觉到Tony用他的下巴轻轻磨蹭着Peter的耳垂，但他瘫软的身体似乎并不允许他做任何回应，显然他此刻的心境也没办法指引他多做点什么。

“Mr.Stark，”最后Peter率先开了口，语气似乎是呼出了虚弱，“……让我去吧，”他第一次感觉到自己的声音听起来那么的绵软无力，“我不能……就这样待在这里什么都不做。”

腰间的手突然用上了力，Peter被微微推开。吃力地抬起眼睑对上那双眼眸，Peter几乎是很惊恐地从那双眼睛里看到了些许与他相同的氤氲。

“这种事情轮不上你做，kid。”划入耳廓的低声似乎是下意识混杂着的低沉温柔，“……我曾经对她说过的。”

——我和你一样，我也不希望他受伤害。

可能是因为已经足够摸清Osborn套路的缘故，Tony似乎是无比清楚Harry这样做的目的究竟是什么。或许他内心深处的计谋Tony还没办法知道太清楚，但起码想要吸引Peter过去这样的心思Tony是完全可以预料得到的。

Tony在派遣两个盔甲去营救Peter这样的指令他同样知道其中的一个一定有去无回。他不确定那个跟踪Osborn的盔甲现在还能否连接上他的感应镜网络，但如果真的失联那就意味他必须亲自上阵。

套路是同样的，Tony同样可能面对第二次被扰乱信息素的风险。

视线内的男孩目光似乎是被冲散了的无力呆滞，Tony从来都可以把那清澈见底的眸子看穿一切，但今天却是个意外。蒙在那黑色瞳孔之上的氤氲阻挡了Tony的目光，面前的男孩微微张口但似乎发不出声音来。

“什……什么意思？”

微微颤抖着的哭腔从面前的唇齿间挤出，Tony看着那呆滞表情下意识露出笑意。

“钢铁侠负责救死扶伤，蜘蛛侠负责养精蓄锐，”挑起的眉毛似乎是用来缓解沉重气氛，“这样的分配还算合理吧？”

听到这样诙谐措辞之后的Peter同样也随着那勾起的嘴角笑了出来，弯起的眉眼将眼眶中的湿润泪水挤了出来，划过隆起笑肌的泪滴顺着他微微摇动的脑袋似乎像是很无力的反抗。Peter胸口挤压着的一句“不合理”似乎一时间没办法说出口。

看着Peter又哭又笑的可爱模样，Tony下意识又一次将他拢入怀中。

“您……您有办法的对吗，”挣扎着在Tony胸前抬起了头，他似乎可以感受到胸前些许被泪滴湿润过的潮湿，“您和May姨……都不会……有事吧……”

Tony没有说话。将Peter抱得更紧，紧到可以用胸口感受到另一个胸膛中的心跳。

Tony触了触他的发尾，然后轻轻地用嘴唇磨蹭着Peter的脖颈之后。像是犹豫了几秒，Tony总感觉自己应该在出发去找到Harry Osborn之前做点什么。

“这里可以吗？”嗅着那脖颈之后的细微香气，Tony低吟。怀中的男孩似乎在感受到鼻息之后微微颤抖，最后双臂将他抱得更紧。

齿间轻轻用力，瞬间涌入口腔中的Omega气息霎时冲破头脑。舌尖飞速掠过那脖颈之上湿润后的茸毛，短暂标记时两个人的信息素迅速融合在一起。

他突然有那么一瞬间不想做超级英雄，这是他第一次有这样消极的想法。

没有这样那样的顾虑，他们应该会很幸福的吧。


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34.

Tony早就应该知道自己一定睡不着觉。说实话他确实预料到这一点了，所以他故意在工作桌前鼓捣Peter的新战衣多研究了几个小时。但他发现今天就算是到了凌晨的三点钟他也没什么想睡的欲望，躺在床上的时候那Omega的味道简直令他发疯。

他一直以来都在避免和Peter独处一室。新生Omega没有经验去控制外散的信息素味道，而就算他刚刚被注射了镇静剂和抑制剂，可能是Tony临时标记了他的缘故，那暂时属于他的Omega味道扑入鼻腔里是完全惹人浑身发痒的。

May被挟持已经是将近三天的时间了，Peter确实也已经三天没有睡过好觉了。记得前一天晚上Tony为了让Peter成功入睡只能给他注射了镇静剂，结果在发现Peter终于睡着而他身上的Omega味道简直令他无法忍受之后，Tony今天晚上为他注射了一针抑制剂。

结果还是徒劳的。当他彻底已经身心俱疲躺在Peter身边时，他发现那男孩身上散发出来的Omega味道简直是深入肺叶的挑动和欲刺。

Peter体内的伤口预约在今天上午的十点钟去医院复查，再加上今天开始这个孩子就已经不是未成年了，这两件事已经足够让Tony今晚睡不着觉。和Peter待在一起的时间越久，他那种理智都已经几近无法控制的生理欲求就会冲动到越来越明显——没有任何一个Alpha可以在和没有标记的Omega共处一室时没有非分之想，就算自制力再强也没有任何一个Alpha能做到这个，其中当然也包括Tony Stark。

他确实以前告诉过自己，在这个孩子成年之前他绝不会动他一分一毫。然后就是一些他没有预料到的情况：Peter面临了他的成年Omega分化，以及他开始散发那种令Alpha根本没办法招架的味道，以及，那个Omega在他身下时近乎恳求的渴望模样。他忘不了那些。

本来Tony是想把那具新战衣当做Peter的成年礼在他醒来之后送给他，但他发现今天晚上他无论如何都没办法完成它了——他想把Peter上次消耗出的一击必杀招数添回新战衣，但显然这个技术并不是几个小时就能精准完成的。

对于May被挟持这件事，Tony一点都没有放松警惕。当时在空中接住了Peter之后，Tony派遣了他远程操控的机械盔甲去跟踪Harry Osborn的行踪信号，跟踪记录现在被他发送到神盾局的监控室，毕竟他必须时时刻刻看管着Peter防止他跑出去再冒险，监视Osborn的工作就暂时交给了Natasha。

看得出May对Peter很重要，这也是绝对毋庸置疑的。想到这里Tony长吁口气，本来尝试告诉自己现在必须睡觉了，第二天早上还要带着Peter去医院复查。

下一秒身旁的男孩突然的一声抽泣令他下意识偏过了头。房间内的昏暗让Tony没办法看清楚旁边的人究竟怎么回事，像是想到可能是抑制剂在身体里有点排斥反应，Tony把身子微微朝Peter那边靠了靠。

嗅在鼻腔里的还是清澈的Omega清香，以生理优势的简单分辨Tony推测可能不是信息素冲突的缘故。不知道是因为他们距离太近，或者Tony不小心散发出的Alpha信息素干扰到了那个孩子，Peter微弱地颤抖起来。

似乎是有意无意的，Tony注意到Peter攥着被角的指节开始微微发白，他有点怀疑这个孩子是不是做噩梦了。他下意识把手掌放在男孩的脸上抚摸了一把，却发现一片潮湿。

他微微用力捏住了Peter的鼻子，几秒钟之后Peter因为鼻孔被憋住了气而猛地弹开了眼皮。在Peter醒来的那一瞬间他浑身一个剧烈的激灵，Tony很稳的用手臂揽住了他。

“做噩梦了？”

贴在Peter的耳边，Tony明显用的是关切的语气低声道。

不知道Peter是不是在发呆，有很长的几秒钟时间身旁的男孩都没有说话。最后两个人沉默了一会儿，背对着Tony的Peter缓缓转过了身。

Tony这边正好迎着落地窗的方向，微弱的月光斜射进来正好可以把Peter脸上的泪痕照出明显的印记。Peter似乎是在黑暗中勉强分辨了Tony几秒钟的时间，最后他在认出Tony之后把脑袋扎进了Tony的锁骨深处。

“……嗯，”Tony可以感受到锁骨的位置被颤动声带触碰着有点发麻，“梦到您了。”

听到这个似乎带着朦胧睡意的低声呢喃，Tony下意识笑了起来，身体微弱的颤抖让Peter把脸上的潮湿蹭在了他的胸口。“所以这是一场噩梦？”

“不是。”Peter咕哝一声，“……梦到您也不见了。”

“……我找啊找，找不到您。”像是耗尽身体所有的力量，Peter的声音小到Tony几乎听不清，“前面是一片海，很深，很远的海。您可能在某一个海岛后面吧……我猜，”说到后面，Tony感觉Peter的声音里似乎带着哭腔，“我太累了……我就是想和您一起……”

不知道Peter能不能听到现在Tony狂热的心跳声，但他感觉自己都可以听得一清二楚了。心中某种说不上来的酸疼让他有点控制不住想要大口呼吸，似乎是一种肺部要命的挤压感。

最后他把Peter揽得更紧了点，嘴角贴在男孩柔软卷曲的发丝上有着Peter身体上带着的暖热温度。他知道怀里的男孩还没有从噩梦里彻底抽出来，因为他仍然可以感觉到他微微颤抖的弧度。

“你在自己吓自己，”Tony把语气放得轻松打趣，贴在他脑袋上的唇角微微勾动着，“醒来之后发现找到我了不应该开心吗？”

Peter在脖颈间哼了一声，像是一声欣慰的轻笑，似乎还拉着一段疲惫和慵懒的长音。很快Tony发觉Peter的呼吸变得平稳起来了，估摸着他可能又快要睡着了，他很小心地触了触Peter的发尾，像是自言自语一样念叨着。

“生日快乐，kid。”

听到这句呢喃之后的Peter猛地便把脑袋抬了起来，这样明显的动作把Tony自己也吓了一跳。

“我是不是十八岁了！”Peter的声音明显比刚才清醒了许多。

Tony憋着笑。“好像是的，Mr.Parker。”

迎着背后月光看得出Peter的眼睛里噙着的湿润在微微发亮，可能这个彻底提醒他让他忘记了刚才的梦：“那您以后是不是不用叫我kid了！”

像是很艰难的斟酌了一下，Tony看着Peter有点难以掩饰的激动微微提起了嘴角。Peter似乎很期待他的回应，又好像保存了一小份的失望准备。

“你对我来说一直都是kid。”说完这话，Tony耸了耸肩，似乎很无奈的样子回答他，语气也有一丝俏皮的上扬。

显然Peter在听到这句话之后是有点失望了。像是泄了气的皮球，Peter把自己的脑袋耷拉在Tony的肩窝叹了口气，Tony被他吹得有点发痒。“……我就知道。”男孩咕哝了一声。

“继续睡吧，”Tony揉了揉Peter的脑袋，“明天要去医院复查，别忘了这件事。”

Peter把脑袋在Tony的肩窝蠕动两下以示自己明白了，逐渐平稳下来的呼吸似乎昭示着他很听话试图睡觉的样子。Tony又是有意无意的开了口，但他这次故意想让Peter听见。

“抱歉你的生日礼物可能要迟到，”他故作遗憾道。

Peter又一次猛地抬起了头看着他，眨了眨眼睛似乎耐心等着Tony的下半句话。

“……我在赶了，”Tony急忙解释，最后在看到Peter仍然很期待的目光后像是突然想起什么一样，“Peter，你知道你自己的信息素味道是可以控制的吗？”

看样子Peter是有点茫然的。

“好吧，回头我再教你。”Tony闭上了眼睛，好像自己有点疲倦了的样子，“……我可能快要受不了了。”

怀里的男孩好像精神起来了，Tony甚至可以从他突然爆升的信息素气味浓度就可以察觉得到。他开始暗暗咒骂自己做的那个抑制剂效果简直太差了，不过幸好给他自己做的那一份还保持的不错。

“什么意思，Mr.Stark？”Tony闭着眼睛就可以感觉到Peter灼热的目光，他故意不睁开眼睛去看。

短暂的沉默了几秒钟，Tony深吸口气让自己浑身上下的细胞都稍微冷静下来。“你是Omega，我是Alpha。就是这种受不了。”

好像这样隐晦的表达方式没办法让这个正值青春期的年轻男孩懂得太透彻，Peter沉默了很长时间都没有回应他。Tony勉强把眼睛挤开一条缝，看见Peter一脸茫然地看着他。

“……我想操你，已经要控制不住了，这样能明白？”

Tony总是能做到脸不红心不跳地说出这种污秽的话，这是复仇者联盟每一个成员都已经完全习惯的事。不过这似乎是他第一次这么认真对Peter讲的出口，这一次Tony出奇的也没什么道德底线约束着他了，内心告诉他反正这孩子今天也成年了。

显然这样的话彻底让旁边这个从来没经受过这种语言刺激的男孩手足无措，Tony在看到Peter似乎在黑暗中都可以看得一清二楚的涨红脸颊之后不小心笑了出来。

“那……那也可以……”

Peter没再看他的眼睛，也似乎是很主动地朝Tony的位置挪动了几寸。在Peter的手已经环在Tony的腰间时，Tony很自然地用缓慢的动作把Peter从自己身上小心推开。

感受到Peter更加不能理解的目光，Tony看着他的眼睛回应。“那要由明天的复查结果决定，”他似乎是有点无奈的撇了撇嘴，“你现在……身体上还有点承受不住这个。”

Peter的目光黯淡下来，Tony没想到他会这么期待这种事情。

“那您什么时候才能标记我呢。”无助的呢喃像是隐秘的恳求，Tony感觉心尖都软了下来。

短暂的停顿，Tony像是没想好答案一样顺势一个反问：“你不害怕？”

这是Tony第二次问他这个问题——第一次是Peter刚刚发现他是一个Alpha的时候。可能是因为Tony第一次在为Peter指检的时候Peter那一脸恐惧的表情让他根本抹不掉记忆，他隐约觉得这对于一个从来没有被标记过的男孩是值得害怕的。

Peter惊诧地把脑袋从Tony肩窝处抽了出来，目光几乎是有点震惊的：“为什么要害怕？”

Tony看着他，很诚实地回答。“标记是永久的，”说到这里他的声线顿了顿，“我要是标记了你，你这辈子都跑不了了。”

Peter的表情还是一副很坦然的样子，好像这个问题对于他来说似乎并不怎么费脑筋。完全没有任何思考的时间，Peter把眼睛转了转，最后看着Tony定了神。

“那不好吗？您只属于我，我也只属于您，”Peter的声音流进耳朵里像是温热的泉水一样触人心窝，一字一顿说出来的字眼清晰地敲击在Tony的耳膜上发酸，“这是我最渴望的事情了。”

他们目不转睛地就这么对视，Tony不确定他背对着月光究竟能不能让Peter看得清他的眼睛。Peter原本湿润的眼角此刻已经干燥，更多蜕换上的似乎是一分义无反顾的坚定。

此刻Tony有点控制不住自己想要吻他。Peter Parker给他的感觉永远是云朵一样轻轻的，或者又清澈到没办法用言语形容的那种，拥有那种一不小心就可以暖了心窝的能力。

所以他吻了。

※

为了达到保密的效果，Tony委托Natasha为他们派来了一位神盾局内工作的私人医生。所以在医生赶到复仇者联盟总部的时候Natasha也跟了过来，毕竟这种机密行动她必须保证口风安全。

Peter告诉Tony自己并不害怕一个人去做什么身体上的检查，可能是因为他得知Tony和Natasha有什么工作上的事要说之后很通情达理的一个借口。Tony本来并不太乐意把Peter一个人留在房间里，但最后想到Natasha一直监视Osborn的事还是打算去探问究竟。

Natasha在旁边的会议厅等他，Tony赶过去的时候她正在认真看着一个迷你屏幕上的录像。认真到她根本没有察觉到Tony的靠近，当Tony准备在她身边坐下的时候，Tony发现可能Natasha早就发现他进来了。

“我们跟丢了。”

女人开口的第一句话就让Tony没有再做动作。Natasha没有抬头看他，手中的迷你屏幕上是一片乱七八糟的黑色乱码。“Osborn可能发现了。他改写了你的程序。”

几乎是难以置信的，Tony眯起眼睛重复：“改写了我的程序？”

“装甲上的摄像头被摧毁了，完全断了信号。”Natasha把屏幕重重丢在桌子上，“那个Osborn估计在搞一些不愿意让你知道的鬼。”

Tony早就预料到Osborn会有阴谋，那种小伎俩Tony本来没怎么放在心上。他关心的单纯是该以什么方式帮那个孩子把他的婶婶救回来，另外那个小鬼会搞什么名堂他本来并不怎么关心。

他不知道自己的推断是否可信，至于Osborn当初为什么挟走了May而不是Peter，他总感觉这是有原因的。

关于Osborn家族的事情，Tony并不觉得自己了解很多，但多少他是知道一点——至少在Norman Osborn死之前他是从那嘴里听到了一点信息，关于Alpha和Omega这种生理特征来征服对手的方式。

没什么疑问，May是一位Omega，Tony在第一次见到她的时候就认得出来那个味道。被标记过的味道，但现在她的配偶逝世了，所以她的味道和Peter似乎也不太一样。

像是灵光一现，Tony突然抬起了脑袋。Natasha在注意到他此刻剧烈的反应之后瞥向了他，下一秒Tony几乎是倒背出了一句话。

“‘在Omega体内拥有Alpha信息素并臣服于那个Alpha之后’，”他流利地重复道，“Norman说过这句话。这可能是个突破口。”

“他在我身上试验过了的，我是Alpha，当我注射了另外一个Alpha的信息素之后会丧失能力，”他继续下去，“但他没有尝试过对于Omega会有什么样的效果。”

房间内静了下来，Tony勉强可以听到自己混乱敲击耳膜的心跳声。面前的女人眯起眼睛看着他，似乎沉默了一会儿之后低头看了看自己，然后撇了撇嘴角。“不应该像我一样？”

“但他不知道。”Tony深吸口气，“所以他需要一个对他并不怎么重要的Omega来试验一下——他选了May。”

May是否会丧失Omega某种能力对于她自己都没什么太大的影响，毕竟她已经是一个被标记过的Omega，如今丧偶对她来说已经是一件事实。Osborn的实验最终会得到的结论已经显而易见，Natasha就是眼前的一个例子。或者Osborn做这些是为了他死去的父亲也说不定，现在目标锁定在May的身上可能也不仅仅是一个巧合。

下一秒突然点燃脑后神经的某一个想法让Tony瞬间警惕，显然面前的神盾局高级特工也意识到了同一点。两个人突然的目光相遇似乎闪烁着同样一种光芒，Tony完全注意到Natasha也同他一样肌肉紧绷。

“……我现在过去。”突然转过身走向会议室门口，Tony的声音是完全笃定的，“我必须阻止他。”

“他的位置不固定，”Natasha跟着他站了起来，把声音放大了点好让Tony听得清，“你要确定你能找到Osborn的位置。我应该可以从跟踪记录里帮你缩小范围。”

“很好，”Tony飞快整了整脖颈处的领口，右手在伸向门把手的时候短暂迟疑了一秒，随后很认真地补上下半句，“一定看住Peter，绝对不能让他胡来。”

Natasha微微眯起眼睛，语调略有停顿。“……我闻得出来，你暂时标记他了。”

听到这句话之后Tony的反应则是很下意识地翻了个白眼。手掌紧紧攥住了那门把手的弧度，他将目光投向Natasha的时候已经微微拉开了门。

“我想永久标记他，”此刻他的语气听起来竟然严肃地让Natasha都有点吃惊，“这一次我们都不能出事了。”


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35.

“你选择自己来吗？”

当那个他完全没有眼缘甚至连见都没有见过一面的医护人员戴上橡胶手套的那一刻，Peter岔开的腿在看到那个几乎堪比某个器物般粗壮的探测仪之后开始了微微发抖。

“把它塞到里面，”看得出Peter脸上弥散着的隐秘抗拒，显然这样的工作谁也硬做不来，“我会通过探测仪检查你的伤口恢复状况。”

把床前携带来的便携床帘拉紧，整张床铺四围被环绕得死死。现在的环境被完全封闭，手中攥着那检测仪的Peter似乎还是有那么一秒钟的犹豫。

他有那么一刻有点后悔刚才把Tony赶走，如果这件事情让他来干，恐怕……

最好不要。Peter知道发情的感受，当然他也知道发情的时候没有Alpha来满足他又是怎么样的折磨。Tony不会标记他的，起码现在不会。

岔开腿的那一瞬间，Peter下意识用手试探了一下峃口周围的湿润程度，但显然没有任何刺激以及生理冲动的氛围之下，那个地方干燥到和他的手背摸起来没什么区别。他知道自己现在强硬地把检测仪塞进去一定会很不舒服，所以他把动作顿了下来。

总是那个挥之不去的场景，Tony第一次触碰到他那峃口时的那一次。他其实已经想不起来当时他究竟感觉有多么羞耻了，起码他已经算是和Tony做过一次爱了，那样的场景现在想起来居然青涩的让他有点不忍回忆。

Tony第一次没入他的时候，Peter没有感觉到那有多疼。生理润滑液的效力是惊人的，他知道自己的那一次已经足够湿润了，几乎可以直接把那阴茎包裹在内壁里把它粘的很紧。

似乎就是这样一个很真实的回忆，Peter感觉自己很不经意便硬了起来。那样的感受似乎还发生在昨天，就连他昨天在那张床上和Tony一起睡觉的时候，他有那么几秒钟的时间是幻想过这些的。他确实不会掩盖他的Omega信息素，但某种情况下他也不太想掩盖那个。好像Tony给他的暗示也足够多了，他们的那一天似乎也是迟早的事情。

心理暗示对于生理上的影响也是有催化作用的，像现在Peter感觉自己的峃口已经没那么干燥了。感觉到可能检测仪已经可以推进甬道，他努力把自己的双腿打开到更大的弧度。

然后他将那检测仪捅了进去。干涩冰冷的仪器摩擦在甬道内壁有着令他不适的生疼，但好像并没有他想象的那么疼，可能是因为他确实是给自己湿了一点的缘故。检测仪的粗度并没有达到Tony的程度，这是很容易就可以判断出来的，因为他甚至可以用他的甬道反复夹紧那个检测仪把它吞到深处。

但如果是Tony Stark的家伙就不需要这样了。他反复吞送的内壁可以用来让他的Alpha在他的甬道内更加胀大，甚至顶撞他的力度会变得更强力些，每一次摩擦在敏感点的位置都会让他发出惊呼，那样几乎推送云霄的强烈感受Peter有点抑制不住想要再来一遍。

不知不觉间便已经浸透检测仪的湿润液体几乎快要流溢出穴口，并不足够填满他身体的那粗度可以轻易让它与内壁间留出缝隙，但这必须是生理上受到了刺激才可能产生的感受。这一瞬间充斥在内壁的某种完全不能满足的空虚感令他下意识呻吟出声。

“Mr.Stark……”

似乎同时也是下意识的作用，当他把那检测仪推到深处的那一刻他几乎是呢喃出的名字让他有一瞬间的恍惚，好像马上就要探到敏感点的那检测仪可以像那个器物一样触碰到他双腿发软。

突然拉开的床帘让他猛地弹开眼皮，似乎也只有这个时候Peter才意识到空气中的Omega气味简直令他头晕目眩，这样的感觉似乎已经有一段时间没有涌上脑后过了。

迷惘中似乎有人把那检测仪抽了出来，Peter好像还看到了从身体内带出的润滑液液体滴落在床沿微微发着光，灯光照下来刺痛到眼睛发疼。

他可以听到一句似乎是安慰他的话，像是告诉他他的身体已经没有什么问题，又好像是在告诉他这样完全是不正确的，当他的手臂被用力抓紧的时候，Peter从模糊中看到那熟悉的针管。

“不要给我抑制剂……”他几乎是呢喃着的，猛地从甬道中抽出器物的空虚感令他想要抓狂，“求你……Mr.Stark……”

初生Omega的性欲望永远都强烈到可怕，而尤其是他的那一次即将感受到充实但突然停止的那种欲火焚身的折磨。Peter不想再感受那一次，他出奇地想要抗拒被压抑欲望的禁忌感，那种由内而生的生理欲望令他享受到失去理智，这一刻吞噬他思维的似乎是那猛然精虫上脑的热烈感，热潮期出现的幻觉让他感觉好像那个可以满足他的Alpha就在他的身边。

然而没有，Peter想要发疯。他的峃口几乎要燃烧，内壁噬痒到他想要尖叫——他太渴望那个了，比任何时候都更加嗜求。

“只是镇静剂，”陌生的声线欺骗不了Peter，他知道那绝对不是Tony，“你现在用不了抑制剂。它们会让你复发，你的伤口才刚刚允许被标记。”

冰凉液体飞快挤入血管的透凉令他下意识一阵沉默，浑身上下的酥麻感似乎是被退散一般短暂的冷静，随后他重重地躺倒在床上剧烈喘息，像是浓烈的事后感般疲惫虚弱。

“……我受不了了，”紧闭双眼，从嘴角呢喃出的无助似乎是求饶，“为什么Omega就一定要在发情的时候需要标记？”

下一秒突然穿透胸腔的窒息感令他猛地弹开眼皮，紧接着浑身上下的汗毛竖立似乎像是警报信号。蜘蛛感应来得突然到他几乎来不及反应，但这样自然而然的身体警报可以让他清晰地从热潮期的生理需求中区别开来。

突然像是恢复了力气，Peter瞬间从床上坐了起来。提起裤子的动作几乎是迅速的，尽管踩在地面上的双腿还带着些许瘫软，但他还是躲开了那马上就要拦住他的手臂。

“镇静剂不会像抑制剂一样撑太久，”那神盾局的私人医生声线听起来毫无感情，但似乎还是努力尝试想要拦住他，“你很快——”

他知道Tony不在这里了。他现在离他很远，他可以从暂时标记上他遗留下的Alpha气味以及短暂标记之中的信息素感应知道这个。

满脑子都是那张面孔，Peter几近抓狂。他知道自己一定是疯魔了，面对生理欲望和心理上的强烈需求，他快要迷失自己。

如果这次的感应是有关危险，请千万不要是那最重要的两个人。

他几乎是恳求的语气，沉浸在心口逐渐弥漫在胸腔，苦涩的味道涌上喉咙算得上是无助中的绝望。

而当他冲进卧室的时候，蜘蛛战衣早已被Tony收回的事实似乎现在才在他的脑海中闪现。一瞬间的脚步骤停，下一秒他看到那个神盾局的精英女特工坐在床沿似乎在等待着什么。

他没在房间里寻找到Tony。这可能就是他现在为什么控制不住在发抖的原因。

“……他去哪里了？”

Natasha看着他，Peter的目光扫视着Tony的工作桌，他看得到一身被拆解但看起来马上就要组装完毕的蜘蛛战衣。

他攥紧了拳头。

※

Harry Osborn选择了用电磁错乱Tony追踪仪导航的方式想要把他拒之门外，但显然Tony早就预料到这个。当他发现他的导航仪已经开始偏离轨道的时候，他的直觉告诉他他应该离目标已经不远了。

他知道很有可能即将和Natasha那边切断联系，而当他打开通话键钮的时候，他似乎听到通话那端有女人沉闷的低吼声。

像是不自觉地，Tony把声音压低询问。“是你的声音吗，Romanoff？”

紧接着贴在话筒旁的喘息几乎是带着某种愤怒。

“你能不能告诉我什么东西可以弄开你的甜心吐出的蛛丝？”听着女人嘶哑的声线，Tony下意识蹙紧眉头，“还有，最好别说你桌子上放着的那身战衣是半成品。”

突然冲上后脑的一阵热流让他在空中悬停，通话那端传来的声线几乎让Tony思维停滞。他确实没想到这些会是影响他们计划的一部分，关于Peter Parker又一次出逃这种事情他总感觉会有什么其他的事情发生。

“他会找到我的，我临时标记了他。”下一秒Tony俯冲下去，朝着越来越让他们的通话质量减弱的森林深处下潜，“我尽量速战速决。那战衣有些操作还不成熟，他不会很快到这里的。”

突然间耳旁剧烈的信号中断声让Tony下意识在盔甲中倾过脑袋，紧接着他便命令盔甲内部静了音。滑翔在空中他听不见自己发出太大的声音，随时警惕的肌肉紧绷让他利用盔甲的扫描仪飞快扫视森林深处的某些位置。

他有信心消灭Harry Osborn，他对Osborn的伎俩已经再熟悉不过了。就算有什么突发情况，Tony认定他绝对可以让自己化险为夷。

好像就是下一秒的事情，突然舒展开盔甲的自动操作令Tony的身体瞬间暴露在外。算不清现在他究竟在多少米的高空，总而言之他根本看不清地面上的树木。身体突然的下坠令他几乎来不及拉动覆盖在身体上的另一层防护甲，完全脱离身体的那副金属盔甲已经不知去向，但好在这一切似乎都还在他的预想范围内——这样的伎俩他早有防备。

猛地降落在金属推进器上被冲击在胸口的剧痛令他不经意抬起眼睑，驾驶飞行器且配备完备武器的男人微微偏过了脑袋，Tony从那双湛蓝色的眼睛里似乎看到了某种嘲讽。

“没有盔甲的钢铁侠算什么呢？”

他下意识抓住了衣角的启动开关，这样的语言刺激像是激励他马上就要把这孩子掀翻在地的冲动。

但他必须要夸赞Harry Osborn的速度。扬起注射器的手臂几乎快到Tony没办法看清，而似乎数年前熟悉的那个场景猛地冲上脑壳。他知道这个注射器里会装备什么，然而这种生理战术已经完全在他的预想范围内。那一秒他试图闪躲，而他的身体几乎完全被禁锢在这飞行器上根本无法动弹。

指尖顶动衣角开关的那一瞬间，飞快从身体外侧蔓延开来的纤薄盔甲几乎是在那一刻就覆盖全身的。注射器的尖端挑破了Tony手臂上的皮肤，但又在那一秒被从皮肤上生长出的纤薄盔甲弹射在空中。

这是他第一次启动他的全新装甲，机械的崭新气味覆盖在全身都是冰凉且不熟悉的。他知道这样的场景之下试用新战甲绝对带有一定风险性，但显然这是他的唯一选择。

“Stark工业的新科技，”最后覆盖上的是他的脸，Tony这样可以从Osborn的飞行器上支撑着站了起来，透过头盔他可以看得到那双几乎蒙上强烈震惊的眼睛，“Osborn的技术总应该有所改进了吧？”


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 36.

Peter有一段时间感觉不到他和Tony之间的信息素联结了，这让他有一瞬间的恐慌。他试图追踪着Tony的信息素气味跟随他的轨迹，但他渐渐越来越没办法辨认那味道了——当他和自己的Alpha中断联结，他就没办法分辨出Alpha的气味，即使在他的脑海里那味道是那么熟悉。

他自己已经发现这战衣的弊端。例如他没办法让蛛丝射的足够远所以他每一次飞荡速度都不那么快，以及他发现很多攻击性能的操作都还在改善之中。Peter发现Tony为他又一次开启了一击必杀的技能操作，但列表上的显示大概是制作还没有完成。

之前被注射的镇静剂已经没那么管用了，Peter感觉自己浑身上下都有种诡异的瘫软。但一切还没有发展到不可控的地步，只要没有发情，Peter感觉自己怎么都能应付的过来。

追随Tony信息素并不怎么困难，只是他必须集中精力，他的脑子里必须也只重复他的那些味道。他当然没办法忘记Tony的味道，就像他刚才在检查的时候根本就挥之不去，这简直就是一种要命的生理引诱。

蛛丝每一次发射出去都好像是一种挑战，Peter开始抱怨自己为什么穿上了这个半成品的战衣。飞荡的时候他可以在空中很大的荡起一个圈，然后他就可以距离Tony的信息素源头更进一步，他可以把Tony的味道嗅得更清晰。

Peter本以为是他自己的原因，因为他突然在这片树林便闻不到Tony的信息素味道了。敏锐的蜘蛛听觉让他听得到似乎原处的打斗声，但他一时半会儿看不到那场景。他把自己降落在树杈的夹缝处，这个位置可以让他很好的从上向下扫视整片丛林。

然后他便发现这个地方他应该来过，而且不止一次。

应该是Osborn的基地了。他大概也是在这里用一击必杀击败了Norman Osborn，而他也是在这里第一次发现了Osborn的秘密飞行器，以及他正在研究新武器的引擎。

下一秒他扫视到丛林里的一桩木屋。看起来应该是破旧极了，Peter计算了一下他们之间的距离大概得需要他在空中反复荡那么三四次。这个战衣并没给他太多活动空间，所以他必须耐下心来靠近那里。

当他飞荡起来的时候呼啸耳边的掌心炮声音让他手心一滑，很险他差一点就把蛛丝弹射在地面上。当Peter努力让自己抓紧那树杈的时候，他努力聆听着那掌心炮声音的源头。

该死的，他没办法辨认那个。他着急坏了，以至于他感觉当他再次弹射蛛丝的时候都已经目标不稳。身体内开始汹涌的某种信息素稀缺的渴望让他喉咙干涸，而他每一次尝试用他残存的临时标记想要定位Tony的时候都会被什么混合在一起的障碍物阻隔。

Peter有点害怕。Tony的声音就离他那么近，但他没办法靠近——他想起了那个梦。他其实没和Tony说得太清楚，那个梦里他见到Tony了，他确实在海岛的背面，然后Peter试图去靠近他。一点一点的，他们的距离在缩小的时候，Peter总感觉他越来越看不清那张脸。越来越模糊，拍打在脸颊上的海风都能吹散那个影子。

这就是他最怕的事情。之前他害怕的是他没办法接近Tony Stark，就算是再进一步朋友之上的关系都没办法到达；现在他不需要考虑这些因为他已经得到了Tony的临时标记——尽管还不是永久，但Peter已经知足。他现在害怕的就是失去，当他接近Tony的时候他也会失去他，渐渐地他们彻底分离。

Peter不知道自己为什么突然想这么多。他又一次深吸了口气，这一回他彻底闻不到Tony的味道了。蜘蛛感应在敲打着他的呼吸，Peter难以正常的发出声音，以及肺叶被挤压的压迫感让他几乎眼前一黑。有什么不好的事情在发生。

最后他降落在那木屋外面。现在这里已经距离掌心炮和爆炸声很远了，至少Peter在这里听着那些声音很模糊。出乎意料的他的蜘蛛感应并没有让他急迫的想要找到Tony，只是他总感觉这个木屋有值得他探索的地方。

这绝对是Osborn待过的地方。他铭记着Osborn的信息素味道，而这里应该是那信息素的一个聚集地。显然他的信息素被分散了，而分散且毫无集点的味道让他有一种莫名其妙的不适。

木屋没有什么太严密的防备，这让Peter变得格外小心。当他用蛛丝荡在树杈上准备这样踹开木屋的玻璃时，他调整了一下跳跃的姿势。下一秒他冲射出去，双脚直接朝着那玻璃踢蹬上力气。

玻璃被踹碎的那一瞬间，Peter有那么一秒钟的时间没有睁开眼睛。敏锐的蜘蛛听觉突然捕捉到从四面八方掩盖过来的什么锐利物品朝他飞来的声音，而Peter下意识的蜷成一团让他降落在地上的时候猛地滚向一个狭小的空间。紧接着他听到了一个并不怎么有力的尖叫声，大概是虚弱过后的女声。

Peter猛地弹开眼皮——那声音太熟悉了。

“Aunt May？”

当他靠近过去的时候，那个在玻璃渣中蜷缩起身子的瘦弱身影似乎试图阻止他。Peter警惕地定在原地，他现在蹲在一张类似餐桌的木桌下面，May脊背上被投射进的注射器令他下意识眯起了眼睛。

“那是什——”

“他想让你过来，”May抬起头的时候，Peter被那双几乎完全空洞的目光惊了一秒，“……然后注射给你他的信息素。”

显然May看得出Peter此刻似乎还没有反应过来的表情，她颤抖着用指尖一个个拔出刚刚因为Peter触碰到了某个机关而弹射出来的注射器，每一次拔出都会散发出那熟悉的Alpha气味。

然后他什么都明白了。

“……我救您出去，”Peter从餐桌下勉强站了起来，向前走出一步的时候May又一次喝住了他，“我必须把您带出去！”

“我身上有机关，Peter。他分散了他的信息素。”当她用手臂止住Peter的时候，Peter顺着她的目光看向了捆绑在May脚腕处的尼龙绳——那看起来并不普通，至少Peter感觉他一时半会儿搞不断那个，“救我不是主要的……他有武器，Peter。他想利用每一个没有标记过的Omega。”

Peter愣在原地。充斥胸腔的Alpha气息令他开始有点生理异常，他知道自己不能再吸入更多的Alpha信息素了。尽管不是真正的发情期，但Peter知道他现在真的不能发生这样的意外——迎接他的还是一场大战。

“我已经没什么必要了，我被标记过，就算信息素混合也对我没什么影响，我对于他来说只是一个试验品，”May的这一句话一字一顿，生怕Peter漏掉了她说出的任何一个字，“但你，Peter……你不行。”

“……保护好你自己，Peter。你可是Omega。”

Peter目不转睛地看着那双几乎晶莹着的眼睛，一瞬间喉咙中哽上的苦涩让他根本没办法发出任何声音。

Omega。Peter总在这种时候憎恨自己的身份，关于为什么他分化成一个Omega，甚至他会在任何一个固定的时候成为所有Alpha的盘中餐。以及他的身份在任何战争中都不占优势，除非他拥有固定的Alpha信息素扶持。Tony Stark，他想念出那个名字。

May似乎是沉默了一会儿，然后她朝Peter缓慢靠近了过来——直到她活动到根本没办法再靠近的时候。Peter朝她扑了过去，倚靠在那温暖怀抱上几乎失了全部力气，嗅到鼻腔里的味道已经没有那熟悉的气息——混杂在一起的，很复杂的信息素让他感到陌生。

当他看到May为了帮他挡下注射器时而脊背插遍注射器的伤口时，他有那么一瞬间想落泪。蜘蛛听觉突然为他捕捉来的又一次掌心炮轰炸声令他警觉起来。

“您说他分散了信息素，”Peter下意识挤压出这压低了声线的疑问，这时May已经放开了他，“所以信息素是可以分解的，对吗？”

这个问题似乎不需要答案，Peter很快就想起了Natasha对他说的关于Tony信息素混合的事情。突然之间涌上脑后的某个念头让他感觉一切都迎刃而解，下一秒他猛地从地上捡起的一枚注射器被他用力将里面的Alpha信息素推射干净。

他没有等May给他回应，他其实也不期望May给他什么回应，因为那必定是阻止他的。分散Omega信息素对他来说有什么弊端他太清楚不过了，尤其是他该如何导出他的Omega信息素，似乎也只有那么一个办法。

“在这儿等我，Aunt May，”最后他站了起来，尽管May似乎挣扎着想要把他拽住，但Peter很灵巧的闪到了May并不能触碰到他的位置，“……相信我能完成这些，完好无损地带您离开。”

下一秒他将注射器藏在他战衣松弛后里面Tony专门为他设计的放置抑制剂的区域，最后整理好战衣后深吸了口气。蛛丝被他射向了窗外大概三层楼高的树杈上，然后他飞快地弹射了出去——尽管他听见May对他的那句叮嘱。

——他当然知道要小心Alpha，Peter太清楚不过了。没有被标记过的Omega简直就是随时都有可能收到威胁的诱惑躯体，而当他释放出信息素的时候他会拥有成千上万个致命敌人。

但Peter只希望来者中会包括他，他相信Tony Stark永远都在他最需要的时候出现，而Peter也想做对于Tony来说那个必不可少的角色。Peter太清楚怎样才能让他分泌出那些Omega信息素了，他不得不承认，他每天都渴望着那个标记。

确实危险极了，他没有抑制剂，也没有保护自己的任何东西。他只需要把他发情之后分泌出的Omega信息素盛放在这仅有一个的注射器里，然后他就应该找准时机找到Harry Osborn。

“……很快就会结束的，”他降落在树杈上的时候，Peter把他的战衣松弛下来，这样让他可以触碰到他自己的身体，“真希望我为他做的任何事都是正确的。”


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter 36.

Peter有一段时间感觉不到他和Tony之间的信息素联结了，这让他有一瞬间的恐慌。他试图追踪着Tony的信息素气味跟随他的轨迹，但他渐渐越来越没办法辨认那味道了——当他和自己的Alpha中断联结，他就没办法分辨出Alpha的气味，即使在他的脑海里那味道是那么熟悉。

他自己已经发现这战衣的弊端。例如他没办法让蛛丝射的足够远所以他每一次飞荡速度都不那么快，以及他发现很多攻击性能的操作都还在改善之中。Peter发现Tony为他又一次开启了一击必杀的技能操作，但列表上的显示大概是制作还没有完成。

之前被注射的镇静剂已经没那么管用了，Peter感觉自己浑身上下都有种诡异的瘫软。但一切还没有发展到不可控的地步，只要没有发情，Peter感觉自己怎么都能应付的过来。

追随Tony信息素并不怎么困难，只是他必须集中精力，他的脑子里必须也只重复他的那些味道。他当然没办法忘记Tony的味道，就像他刚才在检查的时候根本就挥之不去，这简直就是一种要命的生理引诱。

蛛丝每一次发射出去都好像是一种挑战，Peter开始抱怨自己为什么穿上了这个半成品的战衣。飞荡的时候他可以在空中很大的荡起一个圈，然后他就可以距离Tony的信息素源头更进一步，他可以把Tony的味道嗅得更清晰。

Peter本以为是他自己的原因，因为他突然在这片树林便闻不到Tony的信息素味道了。敏锐的蜘蛛听觉让他听得到似乎原处的打斗声，但他一时半会儿看不到那场景。他把自己降落在树杈的夹缝处，这个位置可以让他很好的从上向下扫视整片丛林。

然后他便发现这个地方他应该来过，而且不止一次。

应该是Osborn的基地了。他大概也是在这里用一击必杀击败了Norman Osborn，而他也是在这里第一次发现了Osborn的秘密飞行器，以及他正在研究新武器的引擎。

下一秒他扫视到丛林里的一桩木屋。看起来应该是破旧极了，Peter计算了一下他们之间的距离大概得需要他在空中反复荡那么三四次。这个战衣并没给他太多活动空间，所以他必须耐下心来靠近那里。

当他飞荡起来的时候呼啸耳边的掌心炮声音让他手心一滑，很险他差一点就把蛛丝弹射在地面上。当Peter努力让自己抓紧那树杈的时候，他努力聆听着那掌心炮声音的源头。

该死的，他没办法辨认那个。他着急坏了，以至于他感觉当他再次弹射蛛丝的时候都已经目标不稳。身体内开始汹涌的某种信息素稀缺的渴望让他喉咙干涸，而他每一次尝试用他残存的临时标记想要定位Tony的时候都会被什么混合在一起的障碍物阻隔。

Peter有点害怕。Tony的声音就离他那么近，但他没办法靠近——他想起了那个梦。他其实没和Tony说得太清楚，那个梦里他见到Tony了，他确实在海岛的背面，然后Peter试图去靠近他。一点一点的，他们的距离在缩小的时候，Peter总感觉他越来越看不清那张脸。越来越模糊，拍打在脸颊上的海风都能吹散那个影子。

这就是他最怕的事情。之前他害怕的是他没办法接近Tony Stark，就算是再进一步朋友之上的关系都没办法到达；现在他不需要考虑这些因为他已经得到了Tony的临时标记——尽管还不是永久，但Peter已经知足。他现在害怕的就是失去，当他接近Tony的时候他也会失去他，渐渐地他们彻底分离。

Peter不知道自己为什么突然想这么多。他又一次深吸了口气，这一回他彻底闻不到Tony的味道了。蜘蛛感应在敲打着他的呼吸，Peter难以正常的发出声音，以及肺叶被挤压的压迫感让他几乎眼前一黑。有什么不好的事情在发生。

最后他降落在那木屋外面。现在这里已经距离掌心炮和爆炸声很远了，至少Peter在这里听着那些声音很模糊。出乎意料的他的蜘蛛感应并没有让他急迫的想要找到Tony，只是他总感觉这个木屋有值得他探索的地方。

这绝对是Osborn待过的地方。他铭记着Osborn的信息素味道，而这里应该是那信息素的一个聚集地。显然他的信息素被分散了，而分散且毫无集点的味道让他有一种莫名其妙的不适。

木屋没有什么太严密的防备，这让Peter变得格外小心。当他用蛛丝荡在树杈上准备这样踹开木屋的玻璃时，他调整了一下跳跃的姿势。下一秒他冲射出去，双脚直接朝着那玻璃踢蹬上力气。

玻璃被踹碎的那一瞬间，Peter有那么一秒钟的时间没有睁开眼睛。敏锐的蜘蛛听觉突然捕捉到从四面八方掩盖过来的什么锐利物品朝他飞来的声音，而Peter下意识的蜷成一团让他降落在地上的时候猛地滚向一个狭小的空间。紧接着他听到了一个并不怎么有力的尖叫声，大概是虚弱过后的女声。

Peter猛地弹开眼皮——那声音太熟悉了。

“Aunt May？”

当他靠近过去的时候，那个在玻璃渣中蜷缩起身子的瘦弱身影似乎试图阻止他。Peter警惕地定在原地，他现在蹲在一张类似餐桌的木桌下面，May脊背上被投射进的注射器令他下意识眯起了眼睛。

“那是什——”

“他想让你过来，”May抬起头的时候，Peter被那双几乎完全空洞的目光惊了一秒，“……然后注射给你他的信息素。”

显然May看得出Peter此刻似乎还没有反应过来的表情，她颤抖着用指尖一个个拔出刚刚因为Peter触碰到了某个机关而弹射出来的注射器，每一次拔出都会散发出那熟悉的Alpha气味。

然后他什么都明白了。

“……我救您出去，”Peter从餐桌下勉强站了起来，向前走出一步的时候May又一次喝住了他，“我必须把您带出去！”

“我身上有机关，Peter。他分散了他的信息素。”当她用手臂止住Peter的时候，Peter顺着她的目光看向了捆绑在May脚腕处的尼龙绳——那看起来并不普通，至少Peter感觉他一时半会儿搞不断那个，“救我不是主要的……他有武器，Peter。他想利用每一个没有标记过的Omega。”

Peter愣在原地。充斥胸腔的Alpha气息令他开始有点生理异常，他知道自己不能再吸入更多的Alpha信息素了。尽管不是真正的发情期，但Peter知道他现在真的不能发生这样的意外——迎接他的还是一场大战。

“我已经没什么必要了，我被标记过，就算信息素混合也对我没什么影响，我对于他来说只是一个试验品，”May的这一句话一字一顿，生怕Peter漏掉了她说出的任何一个字，“但你，Peter……你不行。”

“……保护好你自己，Peter。你可是Omega。”

Peter目不转睛地看着那双几乎晶莹着的眼睛，一瞬间喉咙中哽上的苦涩让他根本没办法发出任何声音。

Omega。Peter总在这种时候憎恨自己的身份，关于为什么他分化成一个Omega，甚至他会在任何一个固定的时候成为所有Alpha的盘中餐。以及他的身份在任何战争中都不占优势，除非他拥有固定的Alpha信息素扶持。Tony Stark，他想念出那个名字。

May似乎是沉默了一会儿，然后她朝Peter缓慢靠近了过来——直到她活动到根本没办法再靠近的时候。Peter朝她扑了过去，倚靠在那温暖怀抱上几乎失了全部力气，嗅到鼻腔里的味道已经没有那熟悉的气息——混杂在一起的，很复杂的信息素让他感到陌生。

当他看到May为了帮他挡下注射器时而脊背插遍注射器的伤口时，他有那么一瞬间想落泪。蜘蛛听觉突然为他捕捉来的又一次掌心炮轰炸声令他警觉起来。

“您说他分散了信息素，”Peter下意识挤压出这压低了声线的疑问，这时May已经放开了他，“所以信息素是可以分解的，对吗？”

这个问题似乎不需要答案，Peter很快就想起了Natasha对他说的关于Tony信息素混合的事情。突然之间涌上脑后的某个念头让他感觉一切都迎刃而解，下一秒他猛地从地上捡起的一枚注射器被他用力将里面的Alpha信息素推射干净。

他没有等May给他回应，他其实也不期望May给他什么回应，因为那必定是阻止他的。分散Omega信息素对他来说有什么弊端他太清楚不过了，尤其是他该如何导出他的Omega信息素，似乎也只有那么一个办法。

“在这儿等我，Aunt May，”最后他站了起来，尽管May似乎挣扎着想要把他拽住，但Peter很灵巧的闪到了May并不能触碰到他的位置，“……相信我能完成这些，完好无损地带您离开。”

下一秒他将注射器藏在他战衣松弛后里面Tony专门为他设计的放置抑制剂的区域，最后整理好战衣后深吸了口气。蛛丝被他射向了窗外大概三层楼高的树杈上，然后他飞快地弹射了出去——尽管他听见May对他的那句叮嘱。

——他当然知道要小心Alpha，Peter太清楚不过了。没有被标记过的Omega简直就是随时都有可能收到威胁的诱惑躯体，而当他释放出信息素的时候他会拥有成千上万个致命敌人。

但Peter只希望来者中会包括他，他相信Tony Stark永远都在他最需要的时候出现，而Peter也想做对于Tony来说那个必不可少的角色。Peter太清楚怎样才能让他分泌出那些Omega信息素了，他不得不承认，他每天都渴望着那个标记。

确实危险极了，他没有抑制剂，也没有保护自己的任何东西。他只需要把他发情之后分泌出的Omega信息素盛放在这仅有一个的注射器里，然后他就应该找准时机找到Harry Osborn。

“……很快就会结束的，”他降落在树杈上的时候，Peter把他的战衣松弛下来，这样让他可以触碰到他自己的身体，“真希望我为他做的任何事都是正确的。”


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter 38.

最终Tony也没有接过Peter的信息素提取剂——尽管他确实不太喜欢Harry这个孩子，但他不想选择以信息素绑架的方式去毁掉这个孩子的未来。这听起来可不像一个成年人应该干出的事情，他想。

他呼叫了神盾局一行人，在这方面他们站同一立场。现在不仅仅是Tony要把Peter带回去处理标记问题这样简单，他们面临着要把Harry完好无损地带到医院去检查身体，以及把刚刚Peter见到的Aunt May营救出来这些问题。这些任务被交给了Natasha，Tony亲眼看着这位优秀的神盾局特工和Fury一起扛起了瘫软在树根旁的小Osborn——他身体上的蛛丝还没有融化，是Natasha用她的某些方法让他挣脱开的。

“Aunt May……”

Peter经历了短暂的昏迷。大概就是信息素飙升的缘故导致了精神以及生理上的紊乱，当Tony将他拢在怀中开启掌心炮的时候，男孩勉强支撑着双臂将他抱得紧了一些，口中呢喃着星星点点的言语。

“她很安全，”Tony猜得到这孩子一定一直惦念着自己的婶婶，所以他也隔着面罩应了一句，“一切都结束了，Peter。”

Tony努力让自己飞得不算太高，这样能维持Peter的呼吸系统还能正常运行。他感受到Peter似乎在察觉他们在飞行之后开始把身体向上挪动了几寸，双腿攀在Tony臀间的姿势甚至还有些刻意的接近。他听得到Peter在他面罩的一侧喘息，大概不是因为空气稀薄。

“那……就好。”Tony简直太清楚了，这孩子一定是咬着嘴唇在说话，“所以Mr.Stark，我们现在……去哪里？”

“基地。”言简意赅地回答，Tony加快了掌心炮的推进速度。得知Peter清醒之后他的动作不再那么小心翼翼，他们也该开始为接下来要发生的事情做准备了——起码他需要给Peter一点准备的时间。“——干我们都想干的事情。”

他听到Peter在他耳边的一声如同呜咽般的轻笑，这算是一种如释重负的慨叹，又好似是欢愉前的激动尾音。Peter把他抱得更紧了些，Tony把那孩子四肢用力的力道感受得十分真切。

这里至基地已经不过一个拐弯的距离了，Tony在面罩后看得到逐渐在空中显形的神盾局战斗机。他们朝着不一样的方向着陆，Tony房间的位置距离他现在的角度算得上很近了。载着Peter飞行并不算困难，甚至让他的速度更好控制——Peter的身体线条实在是完美到极致，Tony暗想。

Tony用远程操控键钮打开了房间的落地窗——那是他专门为装甲降落设置的出入口，这样省去了在基地入口进行激光扫描的麻烦。这次他降落在地板上的时候跌跌撞撞，大概是重心不稳的缘故。

Peter在他们落地的那一刻顺着光滑盔甲下滑，Tony大概意料到那是什么情况。纳米装甲允许他摁下键钮就褪下盔甲，下一秒他随着Peter瘫软在地的姿势揽住了他的腰——但动作还是没那么及时，他们两个人一齐倒在地板上。

从Tony脱离纳米装甲的那一刻，浓烈的Omega信息素已经与房间里的每一寸空气绝妙融合。他们现在的身体正叠合在一起，源源不断的Omega味道开始击打着他的肺叶——性别吸引开始让他视线变得模糊起来。

“噢……”

Peter失神地轻吟，Tony感觉到他下意识用双臂将自己揽得很紧。男孩的十指几乎要嵌入他脊背衣物的最深处，他已经可以感觉到疼痛。下一秒就是身下Omega疯狂嗅闻着什么的声音，当Tony用力扯下禁锢着Peter呼吸的面罩时，他看得到那双几乎氤氲着潮湿的眸子。“Mr.Stark——”

一个完全失态且直接的吻——Tony没想到这一切居然交给了Peter来主导，然后他们迎来了这个毫无章法的深吻。Peter啃咬他嘴唇的力道简直称得上发狂，潮湿的唾液与那口腔黏膜融合在一起，舔舐着的舌尖按摩令Tony瞬间失神。他大概是愣怔了一秒钟的时间，在他的计划中事态不应该这样发展的。

下一秒Tony回吻了过去。招架一个还没怎么经历过情场的男孩用不上什么高超的吻技，Tony仅仅吸吮住那调皮的舌尖就足够让Peter发出一声轻吟。他们的身体开始下意识的摩擦，Tony完全可以感觉到他们两个人紧密贴合在一起的坚挺位置——太火热了，隔着布料Tony甚至就可以感受到那滚烫的欲望。

“……我们到床上去，Peter。”他费力地将唇瓣从那齿间抽开，Peter的力道有些粗鲁且急迫，这让Tony试图把他抱起来的时候有些费力。但显然这是一个让Peter急迫渴望的邀请，最后Tony拦腰把他抱了起来，“你太要命了，太要命了。”

把Peter放到床上的时候，Tony发出一声轻叹。男孩的脸颊上已经开始晕开红泽，泛着潮湿的褐色眼眸现在正微眯着弧度。Tony触向Peter胸口的战衣触摸键时，他的手腕突然被攥住了。

“我不要用手，”几乎是恳求着的，Peter的声音断断续续着，“我不要你用手解决我，不要抑制剂，不要任何东西，”Tony在听到这里的时候脑间像是嗡地一记闷响，“……我只要你，Mr.Stark。我只想要标记，可以吗？”

那双眼睛——Tony下意识地叹息，算是一声感慨。它们太要命了，简直是意乱情迷下的情欲邀请。下一秒他挣脱开那只手，猛地触向那胸口键钮的那一刻，Tony定定地凝视着那双眼睛。

“一定，Peter。我求之不得。”

蜘蛛战衣在被触摸键钮之后完全松弛，紧接着是新的一轮Omega信息素冲击。Peter的味道是完全独特的，Tony简直不知道该如何形容这样的味道——从没遇见过的，全新的，有着绝妙吸引力的性欲望。

Peter的肌理在昏暗灯光下被铺展地一览无余，一眼看下去Tony感觉自己硬得发疼。大概是发情期的热潮缘故，Tony看得出那原本白皙皮肤下的颜色渗透出粉嫩的潮红。他伸手触向Peter那因为发情期而凸起的胸前两点，这让男孩下意识挺直了后背。“哈……Mr.Stark……”

这像是一幅笔墨亮丽且绝妙的画作，Tony忍不住用唇去细腻接触它，疯狂亲吻它，吸吮着这让他浑身燥热的一切。这一天他们彼此都渴望太久了，Tony甚至不知道这已经是他哪种程度上的极限——并不是标记本身的渴求，他只是想要Peter，甚至超越性别上的契合。

Peter已经湿得双腿发抖，Tony吻到那高高挺立的阴茎时顿了下来。脸颊一侧抬起了一只手，Peter开始控制不住想要抚摸自己。“拜托了，这……这太难受了……”

Tony从喉咙中发出轻笑。房间内压抑着的呻吟声让他失去理智，双腿之间禁锢着的坚硬催促着他不应该再忍耐下去。

Peter难以控制自己发抖的频率，这简直太羞耻了。他本来抗拒在Tony面前发出任何该死的淫荡叫声，但发情期让他根本顾及不到这些。下意识在Tony面前张开双腿的时候也是下意识的举动，包括那两股间溢出的润滑液也让他感觉羞耻得令他窒息。但一切都太合适了，他张合着想要得到被填满的感受，被紧紧禁锢着，被标记，最后完全信息素的融合。

Tony开始褪下裤子，Peter下意识将自己的身体挪动过去——该死的性别吸引让他完全失去理智，好像那包裹在他肺叶四周所有的Alpha味道才是他顺畅呼吸的根本来源。他看着那坚硬的器物从内裤边缘弹跳出来，甚至肿胀到发红。“上帝……”

Peter的穴口是带着粉红色的，Tony看得出来那是根本没怎么被开辟过的地方。尽管他们之间曾经插入过一次，但毕竟时间已经隔了很久。他在那入口处迟疑了大概一秒的时间，缓慢靠近那穴口的时候他下意识瞧向Peter。

下一秒Peter弓起了身。伸手攥着Tony下体的动作猝不及防，紧接着就是直逼着穴口试探去的引领。“快……快进来……”

Tony下意识想要低吼，这样甚至带着颤抖奶音的邀请根本让他无法招架。倾过身的那一刻他深吸口气，Peter微微拱起身子的弧度让他把那双湿润的眼睛看得更加清晰。“这么着急？”

他抵着那穴口的轮廓顶了进去。起初并不那么顺利，狭窄的峃口将他挤压着微微发疼，原本剧烈喘息着的男孩在这一刻安静了下来。这被期待了太久的标记在真正开始发生的时候两个人都谨慎了起来，像是害怕失神那么一刻就会失去很多感受一般。

那甬道内是张合着且湿润着的，Omega的热潮期帮助没怎么被开拓过的Peter痛感不会太过强烈。但Tony已经足够大了，撑开那闭合甬道的那一刻他感受得到Peter剧烈发抖的双腿——他试图将Tony夹得更紧，但痛感让他挤出呜咽。“Mr.Stark……最里面……”

Tony不想犹豫太久了，他们之间的需求甚至感情已经完全不需要试探。起初他拒绝标记Peter是因为责任，他必须承认。他害怕辜负任何一段完全赤诚的感情，甚至包括之前的Pepper——但躲避并不是什么所谓完美的解决方式，甚至这算得上是慢性消亡的手段。

他知道当他真的决定标记这个男孩，他们之间算是结束了某一种特殊的关系。一切都不再像先前那样简单，Peter对于他来说将会成为拥有物，甚至是永有物。而Tony要用完全不同的态度对待这个，从这天开始一切都会不一样。

甬道内的湿润液体让他根本不用耗费太大力气就可以顶到最深处，然后反复抽插。每一次研磨在那内壁的敏感点时怀中的男孩都会轻叫，Tony拥抱着那毫无规律的颤抖将他们贴得很紧。他能感受得到那火热肌肤下疯狂澎湃着的心跳，甚至可以完全和他自己的那一份交融贴合。冲撞间Peter呢喃着他的名字，或者算得上是呼喊。阴茎传递给他的似乎不仅仅是快感了，Tony估摸着感觉。

这是他们最近的距离了。他开始在最后那一刻撞得更深，生殖腔口被用力顶开的狭窄感受将他吸得更深。身体似乎被劈开的疼痛令Peter倒抽一口冷气——Tony用指尖触碰到Peter的脸颊时感受到湿润，生理泪水粘连着额尖滑下的汗珠，混合在一起有着温热的触感。

Peter突然把他抱得很紧，Tony停下了。他们交错喘息着，Tony将双臂伸到Peter的脊背之下回抱着他。

肿胀在生殖腔口的器物开始在身体里成结的感受是奇妙的，这次Peter不再感觉到疼。从体内疯狂传递到脑后的某种性刺激感令他想要惊叫，那比射精带给他的快感还要猛烈——因为他不单纯是性爱带给他的满足感。

“我……我想问您一个问题……”

Tony顶动着身体，精液在成结的那一刻涌进那腔口。这一刻他们静了下来，Peter贴着他耳边呢喃的时候，Tony压低声音回应他。

“我……”Peter的声音还带着高潮过后仍然没办法控制的颤抖，Tony下意识将手掌埋进那已近被汗水浸湿的卷曲毛发中，“您能再标记我一次吗……”

这听起来甚至还像是神志不清的一次质问，Tony捧着那柔软且温热的双颊轻笑：“这次不够？”

Peter轻叹，柔软的呼吸拍打在Tony手腕处像是轻柔的天鹅绒毛。

“……永远都不。”Peter用气音回答着，“我幻想今天太久了……太久了……”

“如果我们永远都这样——”他断断续续着，最后抬起眼睑，Tony提起嘴角看着他，“——那我太幸福了，Mr.Stark。我是这个世界上和你最近的人了，甚至……超越心贴着心的那种。”

Tony在那么一刻眼眶发热。他知道自己亏欠Peter的太多了，但他发誓现在对Peter的任何情感都不是出于愧疚。他们贴得太紧密了，牢牢地禁锢在一起。像是灵魂都嵌在一起一样，某种意义上说Tony感觉甚至一切都充实了起来。

他倾过身，两个人脸颊的距离被拉得很近。Peter的呼吸拍打在他的上唇边缘，湿润的眸子转动在Tony的双眸之间，然后男孩张开了嘴。

“那我听你的，”他倚着那柔软的唇瓣挤出气音，像是轻笑发出的声音，“永远。好吗，那我们就永远。”

他分不清究竟是谁先吻上的谁——含住那柔软唇珠的那一刻，Tony将自己上身的力道嵌了下去。他们牢牢地拥抱在一起，似乎两具身体没有一处地方与彼此分离。柔软的舌尖刮擦在口腔内壁，Tony用舌身舔舐着，品尝着另一份完全不同的味道，直到他们融合，开始贴近彼此甚至渐渐趋同。

他们不再相隔甚远了。Peter舔得到咸湿的液体，那不是唾液。这是他第一次见到Tony落泪，顺着脸颊落在他们交合的唇瓣上，像现在的一切，与Peter的那一份交融，汇合。


End file.
